Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?
by mayat09
Summary: Christian Bale, Heath Ledger, Chris Halliwell, Gregory House, Remus Lupin, werewolves, vampires, Justin Chatwin, Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, Nymphadora Tonks, and friends are just the beginning of Dare Belacqua's troubles. Find Mr. Right through the drama.
1. The Wedding

It was a Las Vegas wedding. Not the kind where the fifty-year-old guy dresses up like Elvis Presley or an axe murderer. It was a _normal_ wedding. If a rock star getting married could ever be considered _normal._

The bride – a beautiful woman of twenty-three with thick, dark brown curls – wore white. Her name was Adrienne. And the groom – a rock star by all means with a handsome face and very green eyes – wore black. His name was Billie Joe.

After the church ceremony ended, Dare trudged outside with the rest of the audience. There were quite a few there. She mostly stuck next to her deaf brother, David.

It was September the second. Dare would be starting her first year of Graduate school at Oxford University in exactly three days. Which didn't give her much time to get home and get ready.

"Hey Dare!" someone yelled ahead of her in the crowd.

Dare spotted Patrick Stump's hand waving in the air.

Dare squeezed David's hand and he smiled at her before she raced off trying to get to Patrick. When she finally made it, Patrick breathed, "Man! That was so _boring_, don't you think?"

Dare laughed. "Just wait until you get married. It won't be so _boring_ then."

Patrick shook his head. "Whatever you say."

They started walking again. Everyone was convening on the lower part of the great field before them, gathering in their own little cliques of families or friends. And that was when Dare saw him. Rather, she saw _them_. Although that wasn't entirely true either because as soon as she saw _him_, _they_ went away.

And then, as if Dare was being punished by God, Patrick shouted, "Hey, Brendon!"

Dare couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't comprehend what was around her. All she saw was Brendon turn around, look at Patrick, and then he turned to Dare. She waited for the realization to crash on him like a wave, but it didn't happen. At least, not yet.

For some reason, Dare had kept moving towards him. She wondered why until she saw Patrick was practically dragging her along with earnest.

Patrick was part of a band called _Fall Out Boy_. Brendon was part of a band called _Panic! At the Disco_. Apparently, Billie Joe liked to surround himself with friends from tours. Included in _Panic! At the Disco_ was Ryan, Spencer, and Jon. All four had known Dare – who happened to go by "Genavieve" at the time – and yet didn't recognize her. Unless they were acting.

They were very good actors.

"Hey, man," Brendon said happily as Patrick stopped next to him.

Dare stood as close to Patrick without trying to look desperately uncomfortable. Which she was.

"Hey, guys!" Patrick greeted them all.

The other three, Ryan, Jon, and Spencer, nodded and said, "Hello," also.

That was when Brendon saw Dare. Some emotion crossed his face, but Dare couldn't match it with anything; Fear? Regret? Despair? Agony? Okay. Maybe not agony, but _some_ expression should've been there. And within moments it was wiped clean.

Maybe that was a vampire thing.

"This is Dare," Patrick introduced her.

Dare's heart tripled in speed. Could he hear that? If he could, he hid it well. Plus, it was loud where they were. She thanked Billie for being a _rock_ star instead of a classical artist.

"Hi. I'm Brendon." He stuck out his hand in a formal way.

"Er. Hi," Dare said hesitantly. She grabbed his hand half-heartedly and shook it once before letting go. Still as dead-cold and freezing as ever. That was definitely a vampire thing.

He smiled widely.

And then Patrick took the spotlight back talking about Billie Joe or something. Dare had, by that time, zoned out. She had to leave. She glanced to her right, towards Patrick, in an attempt to find someone else she knew. Anyone.

Dare spotted Lacey in the crowd and quickly excused herself.

"Lace, I have to talk to you," Dare whispered quickly when Lacey was in hearing distance.

Lacey nodded and after saying good-bye to the group of unfamiliars, stalked off after Dare. Dare was standing underneath a big tree in an area with no one around.

"What's up?" Lacey asked, concerned.

"Do you remember that guy I was telling you about? The guy I dated my Junior and Senior year of high school?" Dare asked in a low voice, glancing around suspiciously.

"Hmm. Yeah. Brandon?" Lacey guessed.

"Brendon. Yeah. Well, he's _here_."

"No way!" Lacey exclaimed happily. "Have you spoken to him?"

"Lacey, you don't understand. I don't _want_ to speak to him."

"What? Why not?"

Dare sighed. "When I broke up with him, he didn't want to. He thought, regardless that I was moving _across the world_, we could still make it. He tried to explain how he and his band were going to big someday and then on tour, he'd be able to see me all the time. Apparently, I was wrong."

"You were wrong?"

"Well, I told him that his dreams were those of any new band just coming out of the suburbs. I mean, the chances of them making it – no matter how good they were – were zero to none. But they did it. They're huge!"

"_Really?_" Lacey asked, disbelieving. "Do I know them?"

"Er. They're _Panic! At the Disco_," Dare muttered.

"_What?_" Lacey hissed. "_You_ know _Panic! At the Disco_?"

Lacey was a fan.

"Yes. But I'm not too happy about it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lacey asked, hurt. "You know I like them."

Dare shrugged. "It didn't seem important at the time. But, listen. I talked to them-."

"You _talked _to them?" Lacey swooned.

"Yes! Listen! I talked to them. All four. Not one of them recognized me from high school. Not even Brendon."

"Seriously? Bad boyfriend," Lacey murmured.

"I've changed," Dare snapped. "Listen. I have to leave. I can't let him see me enough to figure it out."

"I cannot believe _you_ dated Brendon Urie from _Panic! At the Disco_," Lacey stated incredulously.

"Lace! Help!" Dare pleaded.

"Fine, fine. Show me where they are."

Dare pointed at the little group.

"I'm going to go talk to them. You find David. Meet at the car in five minutes."

Dare nodded and they walked away to do their duties.

* * * * * *

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

"Where the hell is she?" Dare mumbled.

David leaned tiredly against the car and Dare gave him a sorry look.

"I'm so sorry!" Lacey's voice came from behind them.

"Where _were_ you?" Dare asked loudly.

"I was telling Patrick we were leaving because our flight was early. He seemed suspicious, so I kind of told him what was going on. But then-."

"You _told_ him?" Dare hissed. Lacey nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry. He wanted to know. I promise no one else heard! Anyway," Lacey continued with a wary look. "Well, they want you to go down there so they can say good-bye."

Dare groaned. "I can't!" she complained. "What if Brendon suddenly figures it out?"

"I doubt it," Lacey said reassuringly. "Brendon and they might have already left anyway. It's only Patrick."

Dare felt reassured a bit, so she took a deep breath and signed to David, "Be right back."

Dare followed the stone path back to the little group. Lacey had been wrong. Everyone was still there and they watched her with critical eyes as she came towards the group.

"Hi. I'm leaving. Bye," Dare said quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Patrick grabbed Dare's arm before she had time to turn and run. "I want a hug!"

Dare hugged him and Patrick whispered, "Just talk to him. Please?" before letting go.

Dare glared at Patrick before turning to all the guys. "Well, it was good seeing you," she said politely.

Patrick cleared his throat.

Dare frowned. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Never mind," he said with a smile.

"One word," Dare warned discretely. Then she walked away.


	2. A Visit

**-One Month Later-**

"Patrick?" yelled Dare, excitedly.

"Hey!" said Patrick.

The two friends hugged.

"I hope you know how mad I am with you," said Dare, smiling.

"Yeah. What's different?" The two laughed and Dare stepped out of the doorway to let him in.

"How many times have I told you to tell me when you're coming!" Dare yelled after Patrick. "And where's Pete, Andy, and Joe?"

"They should be coming. I'm starving…." His voice trailed away as he drifted into the kitchen.

Dare rolled her eyes and looked back outside onto the street. "There you are, freak!"

"I love you too, Dare," said Pete, with a smirk.

They hugged as Dare said, "Patrick went to go destroy my kitchen."

"Oh boy!" yelled Pete, walking in and heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" yelled Dare, turning around, hands on her hips. "Tell Patrick that I am cooking dinner if you guys want to stay and not ruin your appetites yet."

"Riiiight," said Pete.

"Boys," mumbled Dare, turning back around.

Joe and Andy cruised in and each gave her hugs. Then, she ushered them into the living room where the three sat down. Eventually, Patrick and Pete came back in, mouths and hands full of random snacks.

"Gosh, guys! You act like you've never eaten in your lives!" said Dare, wide-eyed. "You guys can get something if you want," she added, speaking to Andy and Joe.

"Nah. We're good," said Joe.

"Yeah. We actually ate on the plane like normal people," laughed Andy.

"Okay, Mr. 'I don't get sick on planes'," teased Pete as he ate a graham cracker.

"Besides, British food is so much better," commented Patrick.

"When'd you guys fly in?" asked Dare.

"An hour ago. We landed in Stansted, got in the tour bus that was already there for us, and came here. We've still got a good two hours before our hotel rooms are ready at the Radisson in Central London," answered Patrick.

"I'm guessing that that's where the concert is and everything," said Dare, stealing a cup of Jell-O from Patrick.

"Yeah! You're going, right? I hear one of your friends is going to be there." Patrick laughed and winked.

"What do you mean?" asked Dare, looking confusedly at Patrick as everyone but Pete smirked. Pete was too busy eating.

"You remember Brendon, right?" Patrick smiled and busied himself with opening a bag of pistachios.

Dare grew bright red and said, with a worried face, "_They're here?_" She looked over at her front door, as if expecting them to walk in any moment.

"Not here, here. They had to get a later flight because it was booked, pretty much," stated Patrick, "but they will be at the concert. Aren't you excited?"

"Er. Yeah," said Dare, distractedly.

"Dare? You okay?" asked Patrick, with eyebrows raised.

Dare shook her head and said, "Yeah."

"Thinking about Brendon or something?" said Pete, mockingly.

"Or something," said Dare.


	3. Old Friends, Reunited

"That was a _great_ show, guys!" yelled Dare, running down the backstage hallway towards Patrick and the rest of the gang. Patrick and Dare hugged.

"Sorry, I probably smell like a pig," noted Patrick.

"Like you don't always, anyway!" retorted Pete as they continued walking from where Dare came.

"You're welcome to come in," said Patrick as they reached the door to their dressing room. "As long as you don't mind being in a room with a bunch of half naked men." At this, Pete laughed and Dare turned and glared at him.

"I'm fine, thanks," said Dare, turning back around. "I'm gonna go find Lacey. She's here somewhere. I lost her backstage when she said she saw somebody she knew or something."

"Okay. Well, if you come back in a half hour, we might look half decent," said Andy.

"Yeah. I'll be there," said Dare. She turned and started down the hallway. It was empty except for the security guard standing at the end. He was muscular, like all the rest and as she passed he asked for her backstage pass. She took the pass hiding under her sweatshirt and showed it to him. He scanned it like a computer then looked up at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Dare asked politely.

"Yeah. Where'd you get this badge, huh?" he asked. His voice was deep and raspy.

"What? My friends. They're in Fall Out-."

"Yeah, yeah! Okay, princess, time to go." He grabbed her arm tightly.

"Ow. Wait! What? No. I'm serious. I'm not just some stupid crazed fan! I actually _do_ know them!" She tugged, but he had started to walk a few steps, gripping still harder.

"Mmhmm. Well then, where are your friends now?" He stopped for a moment, as though expecting her to pull Fall Out Boy out of her pocket.

"Well, they're back there…," said Dare, pointing backwards toward their dressing room.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I bet not _one_ person knows you here," he said. She saw him flash a grin as though triumphant.

_Yeah. Great_, thought Dare, _Just what I need. To be thought of as a crazed fan, then thrown out of a concert. For crying out loud!_ She scoffed. "Perfect," she mumbled.

"Dare?" someone exclaimed.

Dare looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. The guard had stopped once more.

"Is this a friend of yours?" asked the guard. He was looking through a door to their right. Dare looked likewise to see her two saviors.

"Matt! Skip!" Dare was practically screaming with glee at this point.

As Matt walked out of the door and toward the guard he said, "Yeah, we know her. You're probably here because of Fall Out Boy, right? I saw Pete, but he didn't know if you'd show or not!"

"Well, here I am," said Dare as the guard immediately let go of her arm.

"So she actually was here with Fall Out Boy?" asked the guard, stupidly. "I'm so sorry, miss. It won't happen again." He gave a half-bow to Dare and walked quickly down the rest of the hallway, took a sharp left, and disappeared.

"You can't blame him, you know," said Matt, looking back down the hallway. "Apparently they get tipped the more fake passes they find."

"Of course," said Dare, rubbing her arm where he grabbed her.

"You're not doing anything are you?" asked Matt. Dare shook her head 'no' as Matt said, "Great! We haven't seen you in months!"

Dare followed Skip and Matt back into their dressing room. "So, what have you guys been up to?" asked Dare, taking a seat on a small blue loveseat.

"Well, we're going on in about a half hour. Besides that, we're just setting up for the show," said Matt.

"What've you been up to?" asked Skip, speaking for the first time.

"Ah. He speaks! Well, I'm here with Fall Out Boy, obviously. Besides that I'm in college right now. I'm going to Oxford in London," said Dare, smiling at Skip.

"Really? Wow. When'd you start classes?" asked Matt.

"Er. Recently. Like two months ago."

"Oh wow," said Matt.

"What are you taking?" asked Skip, taking a seat in the chair across from her.

"I'm majoring in Biology. More specifically, Animal Sciences," said Dare.

"Vet?" asked Matt.

"I'm hoping."

"What's your minor?" asked Skip.

"Erm. Well, you see. Er," stumbled out Dare.

"Uh oh. Is it like Kamasutra-ology?" asked Skip with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. That's it," said Dare, blandly.

"Aw, come on! You can trust us! We're The Classic Crime!" At the latter statement, Matt stood up importantly and put both hands on his hips.

Dare laughed. "Fine. I'll tell you. But you _can't_ laugh. I will seriously come to your house and cut you."

"Fine. Fair enough," said Skip, looking politely at her.

"Well, Fine Arts is my minor," said Dare, looking down at her feet.

"Well, what's so wrong with that?" asked Skip, confused. "What are you taking it for? Journalism, Painting, Abstract, Sculptury?"

"Er. Singing," Dare whispered, still looking down.

"Uh. Sorry, I didn't catch that," said Matt.

"Singing?" said Dare again, this time looking up.

"Wha-wait. You mean like vocal lessons? The whole nine yards?" asked Skip. Dare nodded. "I had _no idea_ you could sing!" yelled Skip. "How come you never told us?"

"Well, I didn't tell anyone until I started taking classes for it. The only one who knew was David and he couldn't even hear me," said Dare.

"Well, I guess that explains why you never wanted to do karaoke with us whenever we were being idiots back at the Meteor Café, right?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. Good times, though," said Dare, as she remembered when she first heard them play.

"You know you're the reason that we're even here at all, right? If you hadn't told Billie Joe about us, we'd still be back in America!"

"Eh. It was nothing," said Dare, but she blushed all the same.

"Hey! I know what we'll do. We're going on in five minutes. You have to promise me one thing: That you will stay just off stage-right for the middle of the show, okay?" said Matt. Skip looked at him confusedly. "Don't worry, I'll tell you later," said Matt, answering Skip's skeptical look.

"Okay," said Skip.

"All right. I'll be there. But I'm scared all the same," said Dare, looking confused. "You'd better go, though. Don't want you to be late for your own appearance."

She hugged both guys in turn when she realized something. "Er. Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Oh yeah! They're the ones getting ready. We don't really need to do much. Drums and vocals are all good all the time, I guess," answered Skip. "We'll see ya in a little bit, 'kay?"

"Yeah."


	4. Limelight

"Dammit," said Dare, tripping over some random black mass. She looked down and saw an old amp. She ignored it and looked up onto the stage. A security guard glanced at her as his eyes moved down and surveyed her backstage pass clipped to a key holder. Dare ignored him and stood just off stage so only a sixth of the thousands of people could see her if they wanted to, which was improbable because The Classic Crime was playing and most were too busy creating mosh pits near the front or trying to keep their feet on the floor.

Matt and Skip had told her to be there, so there she was. Of course, she had no idea what exactly they wanted her there for. She could only assume they needed to tell her something as soon as they got off stage or they needed help with something technical that she could, by some miracle, help with. Then it hit her. Matt, Skip, and Cheeze were just the kind of people that would set her up in that exact spot and drop something wet on her from above. Instinctively, she looked up. Blackness. Perfect. She took two steps backwards and half-heartedly put her hands on top of her head.

The second half of their show was over. This is when they told her to be there, on the right side of the stage, and she half-crouched with a pained look on her face, waiting for the cold water to go sliding off her back. She thought about leaving, but decided against it because what if it was something important? She stood her ground. Then, she heard Matt speaking into the microphone. No prank. If they were going to do something bad, they would have already let it go.

"The reason we're here today! And we've decided she's needs a little time in the limelight, so put those hands together for Dare Belacqua!" rang Matt's voice across the field.

Matt looked over at Dare and nudged his head, showing her to come onstage. But onstage? That's not where she belonged! She thought a lot of things were going to happen at this concert, but that wasn't one of them. She stepped forward as the crowd continued to cheer, and into the bright sunlight.

* * * * * *

"Hey! Don't we know her?" yelled Ryan, over the screaming crowd as they stood just off-stage to the left, watching.

"What?" yelled Brendon back, searching through his palm pilot.

"Look!" yelled Ryan, pointing out on stage.

"What is-?" but Brendon's sentence was cut short as he stood in awe. "It's her! It's Dare! It's really her. I mean, I knew she was going to be here, but Pete said we might not get to see her! What's she doing on stage?" The clapping, whistling, and cat calling had died down a little as Matt had continued talking, with his arm around Dare's shoulders, so the two boys didn't have to yell as loud.

"Well, if you'd been paying attention to the show and not that palm pilot of yours, you'd know that the lead guy was just talking about how she was the one who got them a record deal and he just wanted to thank her," stated Ryan.

"Ah," said Brendon, gazing distractedly on to the stage.

"-probably best known for her shop down on Main Street called _Clandestine_. Give her a visit!" Matt laughed.

"It really is her!" yelled Brendon back to Ryan.

"Thought you'd like me to point that out," laughed Ryan as he viewed Brendon's awed face.

"We have to talk to her," stated Brendon with defiance.

"Yes sir," said Ryan, rolling his eyes. "Listen, I know you're into her and stuff, but I really don't feel like going on a wild goose chase to find her, because chances are she's going to exit on the opposite side and disappear for good."

"I'm gonna go…," said Brendon.

"Did you hear a word I said?!" yelled Ryan as the crowd got increasingly louder and Brendon turned and left into the darkness. "Take that as a 'no.'"


	5. Hide and Go Seek

"Oh, excuse me!" said Brendon as he ran into what must have been the third person he almost tripped as he haphazardly made his way through the crowded halls. _She must be here,_ he thought,_ she only just exited. She might be with Fall Out Boy!_ As the thought hit him, he got increasingly excited. He didn't really know why. All he knew is that he wanted to have an _actual_ conversation with her without falling over his words half the time. He also wanted to look at her up close because he swore he knew her from somewhere. It was the strangest feeling. It was like being trapped inside a dream you had when you were five and you can never quite remember what happens next, even though you swear you remember the dream like the back of your hand.

At that moment, he'd (once again) been so engrossed in thought that he'd bumped into another person. "Oh, Lord, I'm so sor-." He almost choked as the words went straight back to where they came. As he helped the person up, he almost dropped her right back from mere shock.

He helped her stand up. "I'm so sorry!" she cooed, brushing herself off. She looked up and saw the familiar face. Of course, it had been a month, but not much had changed, appearance-wise. "Oh my goodness! Hello!" she said, as she stood up straight. _This _was the moment she'd been dreading during this entire fiasco. _This_ was the moment she'd had nightmares about ever since she found out Panic! At the Disco was coming to this concert. Glory.

"Hi! How are you?" he asked.

_He's so nervous,_ she thought. _How cute._ She couldn't lie. It really was cute watching him try to think up something to say to get a conversation going. In fact, she almost laughed, but caught herself and smiled instead. "Excellent!" she lied.

People were still coming from all directions, and it was getting even _more_ crowded, believe it or not. "Er. Maybe we should go somewhere." The moment she said this, she knew it sounded like she was trying to say "Hey; you, me, room alone, now." But she really didn't mean it that way.

Luckily, he didn't seem to take it that way, either. As a large security guard tried to squeeze past him, Brendon answered, "Yes, please."

She led the way, trying to find Fall Out Boy or Gym Class Heroes or _anyone_ she knew, but no one seemed to be around to save her. Finally, she reached The Classic Crime's dressing room. They wouldn't be off stage for a good twenty minutes, so she didn't have to wait long until they could come and take her away.

They both sat and she explained how she knew The Classic Crime and why they had brought her up on stage. They began to actually have a real conversation. _This reminds me of-_, but she stopped the thought by shaking her head and coming back to reality. _No blasts to the past today please,_ she reminded herself.

They continued talking for what seemed like no longer than ten minutes when The Classic Crime shuffled in through the door. They saw her, eyed each other. Then, within the next few moments, she was halfway across the room with a bunch of sweaty guys hugging her.

"You guys are disgusting," she choked out.

"Oh, but you _love_ us!" Skip said as all they all let go.

"You're right. But I still hate you because I can't change for the after party," she joked. She looked over at Brendon who almost seemed shocked to see this many guys hugging his, (for lack of a better word), "crush".

"Oh!" said Dare, making her way back to him and smiling. "Guys! This is Brendon. Lead singer of Panic! At the Disco."

He made an over-exaggerated bow that she couldn't help actually laughing at. The guys laughed too and nodded 'hello'. Then, everyone erupted into talk. Dare made her way over to Skip.

"I'm going to go get changed for the dance. I was just kidding when I said I didn't have anything to change into. Can you see me walking in like _this_ to a formal dinner? HA!" She scoffed at herself as she eyed her dirty jeans and tank-top.

"So you _are_ going, then?" asked Skip. "Patrick said that he didn't know when I talked to him."

"Yes. Why are you so curious? Does Skip have a crush on me?" Dare smiled.

"Obviously. Honey. If I didn't have at _least_ a crush on you, would we be _married_?" he said, flauntingly.

They both broke out into laughter, hardly heard over everyone else. Dare looked around. Brendon and Matt were talking about God-knows-what, while everyone else had just plugged in the _Guitar Hero_ and were already yelling at each other for messing them up.

"Oh boy!" yelled Skip. "I _love_ _Guitar Hero_!"

"Why?" asked Dare, watching as the guys did some impossible-looking actions.

"Because it makes drummers feel like they can actually play guitar," he said, twirling the drum stick still in his hand.

"Ah. I see. That _is_ an accomplishment," she said. "Well, I'm going to go get dressed, but I'll see you at the party?"

"Yeah. Definitely," he said. They hugged and Dare walked out the door and started down the hallway.

"Hey!" she heard from behind her.

She turned around. The one and only.

"Hey," she said, waiting for Brendon to catch up.

"Are you going to the dance thing?" he asked.

"Yeah. At least I think," she said. "Why?"

"Uh. Just wondering! I was going to- I actually just wanted to- well I was going to," he stuttered. Dare gave him a skeptical look. "I was wondering," he said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "if you'd like to dance with me at the party."

Oh dear Lord. Here's the moment. Right here. She didn't want to be rude. But she didn't want him to like her… again.

"Er," she stuttered. She looked into his brown eyes. His gorgeous brown eyes. Wait. What? Gorgeous brown eyes? Oh dear Lord, what had she gotten herself into?

"Yes!" she exclaimed before she even knew what she was saying. It was when she saw his expression, she could tell he was waiting for her to say 'no.' Immediately, when she said, 'yes,' his face brightened and he smiled his adorable smile.

"Great!" he said, almost too loud. "I'll see you there, then!" and he turned around and walked the other way.

"Well, that was easy," mumbled Dare as she watched him round the corner.


	6. Dances with Wolves

"What are you _doing_?" asked Skip. Dare squatted down and – holding onto the bottom of Skip's trousers – looked underneath a table at the dance floor straight across. "I repeat: _what are you doing?_"

"Hiding!" whispered Dare, still looking across the dance floor. "Now, quit looking down here and act like a normal person!"

"I would… except that there's a person attached to my leg and it's kind of hard to. Now, would you care to tell me exactly _what_ you're hiding from?"

"I don't care to. And I will tell you. And it's not a 'what'. It's a 'who'."

"All right. _Who?"_

"You know that guy that I introduced to you and the other guys back a couple hours ago?" Dare asked, staring up at Skip.

"Yeah. That lead singer. Brandon?"

"Brendon. Yes."

"What about him?"

"He's looking for me!" Dare sat down Indian-style. She was sitting beneath a table with a hanging table cloth, so most of the dance floor couldn't see her.

"Is he a hit man in disguise as an attractive lead singer of a band?" Skip smirked.

"Well if _you_ think he's so attractive, why don't you dance with him?" Dare spat

"Ah. He wants to dance with you. So why don't you? It couldn't possibly hurt, could it?"

Dare stood up so fast and in such a fury, Skip had to take a step back for fear of being pummeled to the ground. "It could if he's your ex from a long time ago and he doesn't remember!" she whispered quickly. It was hard to know if Skip had caught all of that.

"Your ex?" asked Skip.

"Yeah," said Dare, crouching back down.

"Oh my God," said Skip, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe you! You probably haven't acted like this since, well, ever! Come on! Just _dance_ with the poor guy! If he doesn't remember you, then what's the big deal?"  
"I'd like to keep it that way, because if he realizes it's me, then he'll fall for me all over again which I think he's doing _anyway_ and then he'll want to date and what not and then it'll be just a mess," said Dare, sinking back to the ground.

"Look at you! You're a wreck. You're getting your dress all dirty and everything."

"Good. Then he'll think I'm ugly," said Dare, grumpily.

"Yeah, right. Listen. You are either going to dance with Brendon or I'm going to _make you_ dance with Pete."

"Oh Lord! That _is_ a tough decision." She deliberated for a second before choosing, "Pete."

"What? Is this dude really _that_ bad?"

"_Yes!_" said Dare, as if there couldn't be an easier concept to grasp.

"Listen. How long have we been friends?"

"Psh. Forever!"

"Forever is right. And as a forever friend, I'm telling you to dance with him!"

"No! Besides, I don't see _you_ dancing with any girls! So why should I have to dance with any guys?"

"Well, you see," stumbled out Skip as he looked across the dance floor, "Uh. There, uh, isn't anyone to dance with. Yeah." He sighed and took a seat in a chair next to Dare who was still sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Do you like someone?" asked Dare curiously.

"No! Psh. No. What gave you that idea?"

"Dude. You can't be serious. You're falling all over your words! Good Lord! You act like she's better than me!" She laughed at her own joke and Skip smiled but looked out across the dance floor again.

"All right. What's her name, what's she look like, and what is she wearing? Call me Hitch because I'm gonna get you hooked up tonight!" she said.

"Yeah, right. She probably doesn't even know I exist."

"_That's_ the spirit. Come on. You sound worse than me!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not going anywhere soon tonight." He sighed again and took a sip of water from his cup.

At that, the song went off and the DJ switched records. The playlist so far consisted of a large variety of genres. And not _one_ rap song! Good stuff. Dare was just wondering what song he was going to play next when she heard it. The beginning of the song that she'd heard so often back when she was still a junior in high school. Back when she was living in America for two years. Back when she lived in Las Vegas. Back when she dated Brendon.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Dare whined.

"What now?" asked Skip.

"This was Brendon's and my song. _Iris_, By the Goo Goo Dolls."

"Your song?" Skip repeated.

"Yeah. Stupid, I know. But it was high school and that's how it goes."

"Ah. Wait! How come I never met him, then? I knew you back then."

"No. You and I met when I was a senior. We'd probably just recently broken up. Or should I say, I broke up with him. He didn't want to 'sever the tie' because he thought we had a chance. Yeah right. Two different states? Sure! Two different countries? Not gonna happen. Anyway, I met you the summer after senior year because I remember I told Brendon I was leaving at the beginning of the summer, but my brother ended up not being able to make arrangements for me to come live with him until late summer. I tried everything I could not to see Brendon during that summer. It wasn't too hard: we didn't live in the same development or anything."

"Your brother? Oh. That's right! I remember now. You know, you and I practically spent all summer together!" he laughed. "I miss that. Wait a second. But why did you go live with your brother?"

"I thought I told you. I guess not. Well, David had just graduated from Oxford and my aunt and uncle thought I'd be happier over there since that was where my parents originally wanted me to go anyway. And also because they didn't want to deal with my 'problem'."

"Your aunt and uncle? But I thought those _were_ your parents! And what 'problem'?"

"Nah. Although I did call them 'Mom' and 'Dad', she is actually my mom's sister. I do love them, regardless that they're the strictest people I know. I never knew my real parents. Apparently, they both died in a car crash together. But I was too young to remember. I was only two when it happened so I couldn't tell you one thing about them. I've never seen pictures of them, so I don't even know what they look like. And you know; my 'problem.' Please take notice of the quotes. I know I told you about it because you thought I was kidding until I had Chris orb his butt down here." At Skip's blank look, she elaborated further, "You know? Woof, woof?"

"Oh!" said Skip, finally comprehending. "That's depressing."

"Yeah. But it's whatever now."

"So this is your and Brendon's song, huh?" said Skip, slyly.

"Yeah," said Dare apprehensively.

"Well, then it's fitting if you two dance!"

"For the love of Pete! Would you get off of that? I'm not going to dance with-!"

She stopped in mid sentence as she felt the presence of someone behind her. She looked. Brendon was two feet away, looking down at her. He smirked and said, "Should I ask what you're doing on the ground?"

"I was looking for-." She searched her mind for an excuse, but she was lost for words, which she found strange because it was normally the other way around. He was supposed to be the one stuttering and falling all over the place, yet _she_ was. She could feel herself blush as he helped her up. She brushed herself off and looked up at him. He _was_ very handsome, she had to admit. He wore a black suit with a white tie. The last time she had seen him in a suit was at senior prom. A total of five years ago from then.

"May I have this dance?" he simply asked as he offered his hand and bowed slightly at the waist. She blushed again and glanced quickly over at Skip. He winked. She looked back at Brendon and accepted his hand.

The song was only part way through. Enough to be on the dance floor for a good two more minutes, and although Dare was dreading this, she actually felt somewhat eager as he placed his hand on her waist and then put their hands together. It was like driving down memory lane.

She could see herself in her long, blue gown back in high school, with the yearbook committee haunting them like ghosts, for they'd won 'cutest couple of the year.' Adorable. Dare almost rolled her eyes. She remembered hating all the attention they'd gotten, but only because she knew she and Brendon wouldn't be a couple much longer. Brendon hadn't known that. He hadn't seemed to mind the limelight too much either. Maybe that's what got him into performing.

She remembered listening to Brendon's band practice every other day during the week. She remembered she'd give her two cents every now and then about their performance.

"Hey," she heard Brendon whisper.

"Hm?" she mumbled. She gasped quietly as she realized she'd just been resting her head on his chest this whole time. Then she also realized the song had finished. She straightened up and could tell she was blushing badly. Luckily, the lights had dimmed slightly. She looked away towards the front door. Then she gasped again, but for a different reason all together.

There, at the front of the hall, was David! It was her brother! She had to look closely, just to make sure, but there was no mistaking him! She looked at Brendon and said, "Excuse me." She hitched up her dress and practically ran across the entire ballroom to him. When David saw her, he smiled and she jumped into his arms. It _had_ been a while since she'd seen him: at least a month, since the wedding. Although, they text messaged and instant messaged as often as they could. He spun her around and she was so excited she started to speak, then realized her mistake, and signed, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and signed, "I heard there was a party and I couldn't resist!"

She laughed and she signed him to follow her. Grabbing his hand, she led him through the hundreds of people and back to the same table where Skip was. Skip was still sitting in the same chair and Matt had joined him. When the two of them saw David, they signed, 'hello', but that was to the best of their knowledge. They asked Dare what he was doing here and she in turn asked David.

He explained he'd been texting Patrick because he was going to make a surprise visit, but Patrick told him that everyone was at a concert party, so he decided to surprise them there. She then, with sudden realization, signed to David, "I need to tell you something. Let's go over there," said Dare, indicating an empty sitting room off the ballroom.

They both stood and left as Skip and Matt looked at each with confused faces.

"What's up?" signed David once they'd reached the deserted room.

Dare had to sign the entire story. After she was done explaining Brendon and how she'd felt when they danced and how she hated herself for it, he just smiled.

When she gave him a reproachful look, he looked at her and signed to her to turn around.

She did so to come face to face with Brendon.

"Hi," he said. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" he asked.

"Er. No," she stammered. "Er. This is David. He's deaf, so…."

She signed to David that this was Brendon and David replied with, "He looks like a jackass. Are you sure this is the right guy?"

She had to stop herself from laughing, but she said to Brendon, "He says, 'hi, how are you?'" she smiled, trying to keep from laughing. She then signed, "He's not a jackass. He wasn't a jackass when I dated him, so why should he be, now? Of course, it's been several years and he doesn't even remember me."

"See!" signed David, "Exactly. He doesn't even remember you. What kind of love-struck ex doesn't remember his high school sweet heart?"

"Oh please. High school sweet heart? Anyway, I've changed a lot more than you might think over the past couple years. I mean, back in the day, I used to always wear my hair up, I wore glasses, and the biggest thing I think was that I was a brunette."

"Oh, yeah. Well, he should still remember. And he seems a little awkward right now, by the way," signed David, looking over at Brendon.

Dare looked over too and she said to Brendon, "Listen. I don't really know why that happened. That, on the dance floor. But I swear it didn't mean anything. I mean, I hardly know you! But…."

"But what? But you don't like me? Listen, I know this may sound weird, but I _swear_ I know you from somewhere. It's like- like you've been in my dreams before or something! I really can't explain it, but I really believe that I know you. And you can't tell me that I don't look familiar?" It was a sincere question.

Dare looked at him for several seconds, debating in her mind whether or not to tell him. She had also met him briefly at Billie Joe's wedding, but she had a feeling that that's not where he remembered her from. She struggled on the weight of the question. "No."

She sighed as she felt David's hand on her back. Although deaf, he tended to be very perceptive and he understood, most of the time, what was going on.

"Right. Well, I guess this is it, then?" he said.

Dare knew what he meant, but asked anyway, "What?"

"There's no chance for me?" he stated, looking up.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. No. Of course, we can still be friends! I mean, it'd be kind of weird otherwise because we're probably going to be around each other a lot over the next week."

"Oh yeah, right." He was let down. Dare could tell and she felt guilty now.

"Well, I think we're going to go home anyway. So I'll talk to you tomorrow probably?" she said, trying to lift his spirits.

"Yeah! Right," he said, a little too happily.

Dare left the room, knowing that what she had done was for the best, but still regretting it for some reason. As they trudged out into the ballroom again, David held his arm out for her to hook arms with him. She did so and smiled at him.

"Hey! Where were you guys?" asked Matt, coming down, trying to shuffle through all the leaving people.

"In that little sitting room over there," answered Dare.

"What's up?" asked Skip as he walked up next to Matt and noticed that something was wrong with her.

"I'll tell you later," she said with a sigh.

"Uh-oh," he said. He smiled compassionately and she half-heartedly smiled back.

"Let's go home," she said.


	7. Full Moon Fiasco

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Lacey. She'd already been at Dare's house when Dare, David, and Skip had arrived.

"Yes! For the twentieth time, it's probably just something I ate," said Dare. David gave her a concerned look and she tried to ignore it. Truth be told, she felt far worse than she had in a month, but she knew what it was and there was no use complaining.

They had just gotten back from the dance and ever since she had left the party, she'd felt awful. All she felt like doing was lying down and sleeping. They were all crowded around her on the couch in her living room, making her feel claustrophobic to add a cherry to the cake.

Fortunately, David got that message and ushered everyone out. She took deep breaths and tried staring out the window-paned door in front of her, but it was like the bristling trees were trying to rip her head open. She closed her eyes tightly, but her hearing was so acute, she could hear every whisper coming from the kitchen where everyone was being held hostage.

"She didn't look well at all."

"She was very pallid, too."

"Should we take her to a doctor?"

"No, no. She'll be fine!"

"Yeah. She'd tell us if she felt that bad."

_Shows how much they know,_ thought Dare. A doctor couldn't help, anyway. Skip and David knew that.

As if on cue, David and Skip both entered the living room again. Although the couch's back was to the door, she could sense their presence and their smell.

"Dare?" questioned Skip. His voice was awkward and unlike his normal voice. He was scared or nervous. "Are you- are you going to-?" He couldn't finish his own sentence. She didn't need him to, though. She simply looked at him. "Well then, we're going to go to our rooms. Is it all right if we stay here, tonight? I mean, just Lacey, David, and I? The rest of the guys went to the hotel."

"It's more than all right." Dare smiled sweetly.

Skip faltered. Then, he stood and swept out of the room. She heard him condemn everyone to their rooms. He only said magic was involved and refused to give any more information than that.

Dare was so intrigued at what was going on in the kitchen, she almost forgot that David was sitting on the coffee table straight in front of her. She'd never harm her brother. She loved her brother, and when had he ever done her any wrong?

She eyed the silver cross around his neck. Of course, they would never understand that she wouldn't harm them. But Lacey. She didn't know, did she? Dammit. Damn her in this hell of a house. She would never be able to understand Dare and her _problem_.

_NO!_ she heard herself scream inside_, Listen to yourself! You are going to kill your best friend? The one you love and hold dear? Think!_

_Think? I have thought. I've thought long and hard. She would never understand and I see no reason in not giving her what she deserves!_

_You've never even talked to her about it! How can you know she'd hate you if you haven't even told her? It's so stupid and you know it. You are becoming a monster and you refuse to think differently!_

_Oh, but you know that better than I do. If she knew about me we'd go tearing at each other's throats! Like all other werewolves and vampires. It's fate. _

_Fate? What of fate? The real You doesn't believe in Fate. You make your own choices, your own life, and your own fate! _

_HA! So little you know. Leave. _And as easily as the contradictory voice had come, it left just the same. _So troublesome. _

David had left already. She got up to look. She was only slightly shorter as a wolf but it was hard to see into the kitchen. Her other senses were well enough that she felt everyone was upstairs in their rooms.

She stalked up the stairs. The first door she stopped by was accompanied by Skip who lay awake in a dark room on the bed. She looked to the door handle and saw, not surprisingly, a silver chain hanging there. She scoffed. Moving on to the next door, she sensed Lacey at the computer desk with the lights on. No doubt there was a silver necklace hanging from the doorknob there, too. She gave up. No use visiting David or Kori's room if Skip had laid everyone else's room a werewolf's worst nightmare.

She jumped out the downstairs window straight into the garden. It wasn't often the human Dare didn't have time before changing to lock all the windows and doors.

Several hours passed without even an inch of excitement and no interruption of this thick silence other than a cat too old to chase. She was beginning to wonder if it was even worth jumping out that window or if she would've had better luck trying to entice one of her guests out of their rooms back at home. There was only a half hour or more until sunrise and her whole night was spineless so far.

She stopped. A smell. A sound. Something was there. She knew it was likely just another cat. But, she felt that this was larger than a cat. Much larger. It smelled largely familiar, yet unlike anything she'd ever smelled before. Curious, she turned around and stared into the darkness. A loud bang and crash as a trashcan lid fell from its container. Someone was there, she was sure of it.

And then pain. Pain like sharp knives being dug into her back. She gasped with the excruciating weight. More than one pair now and it was killing her. She bit out wildly and tried kicking to connect with anything solid. Her back leg touched something and she used as much strength as she could to kick; a crash against more trashcans. One down and what felt like twenty more to go.

She evaded them for some time, but it took some energy that she was running out of. By now she'd figured they were wolves. Five or six of them. Werewolves. This was amazing in itself since she'd never met another werewolf in her life. She'd found from the _Book of Shadows_ that many live in packs during the full moon and are very territorial against outsiders; apparently.

Why was she so stupid to move this far away from the house? She must be miles upon miles away from anywhere familiar.

She tried to run, but they caught her. They were going to kill her. That was inevitable.

One more dash was all she had left in her. She felt her back legs connect with the hard pavement and she bolted as hard and as fast as she could. It had worked! She was now several yards ahead. But then the thought struck her hard. Yes, she got away, but she couldn't run for much longer. They would catch her.

She felt the hope deplete out of her very soul. Her legs locked and gave way. She slid hard into a brick wall to her left. She lay, half dead, waiting for them to catch up, to devour her. Why had she wandered so far? If only she had stayed in the house. If only she had not complained to herself about no adventure. If only….

She laid, eyes open, waiting. But nothing happened. No one came. What had happened? She listened. Whatever noise had happened within the past five minutes had gone unnoticed by Dare, too caught up in her own pain. Anything could have happened. She heard nothing. Had the wolves given up hope of finding her? Did they think she was dead already and gone home? Had it turned daylight? At that thought, she looked down. White fur came into view. This alleyway was dark, but the sun would be rising soon.

Her breath came in short, shallow breaths. Then she heard something. Someone was walking towards her.

It had four legs. It was one of the wolves. So, they hadn't given up. They'd merely just tried to trick her. Now, this is it. Now, she was trapped with no where to go. With no strength to run, she found herself praying. Not for herself, but for all of her friends. For David. For her aunt and uncle. For her mom and dad whom she had never known. For her friends. For Brendon.

She took a deep breath. As if she were waking from a horrible nightmare, she felt reenergized. She lifted herself up on all fours. Her front right leg was badly maimed, so she stood on three legs. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, or another fight, that is.

Expecting another ruthless attack, she stood stock still, just waiting. The steps came closer. Her eyesight was horrible and her senses were disoriented with fatigue. Just one wolf she might be able to beat and the lighter scratches she had received were already healing. She growled, but the steps continued to echo closer. She limped a step closer and continued to growl lowly. The wolf was right in front of her. This was her chance. Did it pity her so much that it wasn't going to attack until she was ready?

Well, it was greatly mistaken. She jumped and caught her jaws around its throat, throwing it on its back, underneath her. She didn't bite down, though. She would have in an instant, but something told her to hold back. Whoever it was, they weren't fighting back. Were they so injured and disoriented that they went the opposite way from the pack? She let go and stepped back, thinking it dead, or knocked out. Much to her surprise, though, it stood up and continued to walk off as if nothing had happened.

Shocked as ever, Dare just watched as the wolf went to the end of the alleyway. It turned and looked back. They wanted her to follow? It then occurred to her that this wolf might not have been part of the pack that had attacked her. Then, had this wolf been the one to scare off the pack? This was her savior? She shook herself and without a second thought, followed the shabby, gray wolf.


	8. Wolf Kin and the Mrs

She'd been following the other wolf for five minutes. As soon as she had stepped out of the alleyway and into the bright sunlight, she'd changed back. Her first reaction after changing back was "shit." Her red gown was still on her. She scolded herself for not changing beforehand.

She could no longer see where the other wolf had gone, but it didn't matter much because it was a straightaway from here on in. One solitary road led on ahead that seemed to go on forever. To her left were abandoned apartments crammed next to each other, and to her right was a moldy brick wall. Creepy. Yet, there was something about this place that _wasn't_ creepy at all. It almost seemed magical. She prepared herself to walk for several more minutes, but there was no need. She heard footsteps and stopped dead to listen. Then, she saw someone turn the corner and disappear behind one of the exceptionally dirty and deserted apartment buildings.

She pondered how he could have just appeared there, but shrugged off the thought and came up to the apartment building he'd apparently walked through. She looked, but there was no space to go through. No alleyway; not even a hole large enough for a mouse to escape through. She turned around and stared at the brick wall as if it were to give her an answer. She was aggravated and went up to the brick wall and slammed her fists hard on it. She grabbed her hand in pain and turned around to lean her back against the wall. She gasped.

Between the two apartment buildings that the man had slipped between, was now a fantastic garden with a winding path down the middle. As she stepped past the threshold of the garden entrance, she gazed open-mouthed at the beauty within. Birds chirped their disdain and butterflies of every color flew by and landed on flowers of brilliance, never before seen by Dare even in the largest of greenhouses. Everything seemed unworldly in this place. She thought of _The Secret Garden_ in the book and was almost waiting for a little boy in a wheelchair to round the corner when it suddenly occurred to her what she was doing here.

She continued to walk down the stone path and grew ever more shocked at what she saw. This was no garden, it was a rainforest! Parrots, snakes of odd colors, and she swore she saw a leopard's tail disappear behind a rather large rose bush.

Finally, she got to a screen door and unsure of what to do, she knocked. Immediately she heard someone say, "Come in!" in an oddly cheerful voice. She stepped in cautiously and looked around. It wasn't a very large house, but was – for lack of a better word – cute. She heard pans clank and dishes being stacked together in the kitchen. Dare picked her way towards the kitchen silently. She peeked in and saw someone who almost seemed the opposite of where she lived. It was a woman in her early thirties with very short, bubblegum pink hair and about the same height as Dare. She had a pretty face with brilliant blue eyes. And pearly white teeth, Dare noticed, as she smiled at her.

"Well, I can't say we were expecting you, but definitely 'welcome' to our humble home. My name is Nymphadora, but I must insist that you call me 'Tonks.' Take a seat here; I'm just putting some things away." She indicated a seat at the kitchen island.

Dare did so and watched for several seconds as Tonks put several things on shelves. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" asked Dare, placing the question as politely as possible.

"Oh, me? Heavens no. Never met you in my life!" She laughed. "My husband is actually the one who claims to know you. He seemed rather certain anyway."

"I'm sorry, but why did you lead me here, then?" asked Dare.

"Me? Oh, no! I wasn't that wolf. At least that's what I assume you mean. That must have been Remus. Out of curiosity, how _did_ you two meet?"

"How did we-? I don't think we have before. At least, I don't _think _I know anyone named Remus."

"Hmm. Strange. Well, there's one way to find out, I guess. Now, where is that man?" she put her hands on her hips. "Remus? Remus!" she shouted out the kitchen door. She rolled her eyes. "He'll be down in a bit, I guess. Do you want anything? Water, food, a nice nap?"

"That last one sounds great!" said Dare.

"Oh, yes. Remus always is exhausted afterwards."

Dare stretched her arms to the ceiling and yawned.

"Oh my! Your arm!" said Tonks. Dare looked at her arm and there was a large gash. Her arm must've broken during the fight. Luckily, one of her gained powers was healing rapidly, so her bone was fine.

Unfortunately, no scratches from _other_ werewolves would heal very fast. Dare had learned _that_ from _The Book of Shadows_, too. Even though they would be scars by the next day, it still hurt. A lot. Dare watched as Tonks ran to the sink with a rag and got it wet. She turned off the faucet and walked over to Dare. "Now, stay still. This'll hurt a bit."

She put the rag on the wound and Dare cringed. It felt as if fifty bees were fighting to break free from between her scratch and the rag. She wanted to cry, but held it in. "That's better," said Tonks, removing the rag. Dare let out a breath and looked at the cut. She gasped. It was healed! There was still a scar, but the bleeding had stopped and everything! She looked up at Tonks for an answer to her mute question.

Tonks laughed and said, "It's a special potion I make for Remus. It happens too often with those freaks down the street. It's a large group of them, determined to turn as many humans into werewolves. Their extremely dangerous, and aren't too warming to newcomers, but at least it's only twice a month. I can only assume that it was they who did that to you, too."

Dare nodded.

Then, a man entered the room. He was a skinny man, with long, gray hair and a soft face. His clothes were shabby and Dare immediately recognized him as the gray wolf she had followed to this place. His gray hair was the strangest part of him, because everything else about him seemed the same age as Tonks, if not just a bit older.

He smiled as he enter the room and saw Dare.

"There you are! I thought you'd died and gone to heaven! Where were you this live-long day?" she asked him, almost nagging.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Dare, ignoring Tonk's question.

"Better," said Dare.

"Did you even hear me?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, I did. And I was getting dressed," he said patiently. He looked back at Dare and smiled again.

"Oh. Okay. Oh! Now that I remember, I need to show you a cupboard upstairs. I believe it has a boggart, but I'm no good with them, so you'll have to get it out. I swear, if this house was anymore full of magic, I think it would explode!" said Tonks.

"All right, dear," he said.

"Well, I'd better go get some things ready," Tonks said, probably to herself. She walked out of the room, leaving Dare and Remus alone.

Dare almost yelled after Tonks to not leave, but she felt mute. Then, he said something that Dare had never heard in her life. Something she'd only daydreamed about someone saying to her.

"You look just like your mother," he simply stated.

Dare almost choked on her words. Eventually she spit out, "W-w-w-what?"

"Well you've probably heard that plenty of times!" He laughed.

"Never," whispered Dare.

It suddenly occurred to her who this man might be. All she'd ever been told about her parents was that they had died in a car crash. But what if that were a lie, like she'd suspected since the moment she'd been told how they'd died. What if they were still out there, somewhere? And what if this man was her father? And Tonks? Well, she obviously didn't recognize Dare. And if what this man said was true about her looking like her mother, then Tonks was out of the question for being her mother. But her father _could _have gotten remarried.

"Never? That's strange." He looked out the kitchen window and seemed lost in thought.

Dare was stunned. Eventually, she came back to herself and asked, "I'm sorry, but, who _are _you?"

He laughed, "I'm sorry! I'd forgotten to introduce myself. Remus Lupin. And you, of course, are Genavieve Belacqua."

"Just Dare, if you don't mind. I haven't gone by Genavieve in a long time." Actually since high school, but Dare tried to steer away from those years as much as she could.

"Ah. All right then," he said, smiling.

"I don't mean to ask so many questions, but how did you know my mother?" This was the moment of truth for her.

"Your mother was my sister," he answered simply.

Dare's heart dropped. So she still had no parents. "But the only aunt and uncle I have live in Nevada," she said.

"Ah. Lily Belle, no doubt. She always _was_ ashamed of her family. She must've been the one to take you in. Mostly to instill in your mind that magic wasn't real and every magical creature was evil, I'll bet. Must've come as a nasty shock for them when they found out you were a werewolf!" He laughed. "She wouldn't have told you about me, then. To her, I was an abomination; as was your mother, because she also had powers and was a werewolf. And _you_ are spitting image of your mother, inside _and_ out."

"Are they dead?" It was too hard not to know any longer. Dare _needed_ to know if her parents were still alive.

"What? Well, surely your aunt told you what happened! Didn't she?"

"She told me they died in car crash. I've never seen a picture of my mother or father and I don't know anything about them," said Dare, staring at her bare feet.

"A _car crash?_ You're kidding!" Dare shook her head. "Those idiots! I need to have a little chat with her. But, your parents _are_ dead. And I'm sorry that you'd never gotten to know them. And I'll have you know they did _not_ die in a car crash. They were fighting a demon, actually. He was extremely powerful and more than they could handle, I guess. It was so tragic because no one _ever_ saw it coming. And then, of course, there was the matter of you and your brother. I offered, but Lily Belle and her husband wouldn't hear of it. That was when they still lived in London, of course. Eventually they did move to America, but David stayed behind, if I remember correctly. And then you lived with him after two years in America with your aunt and uncle. I kind of lost touch with you after that."

"Yes, that's right," said Dare. "You seem up to date with what's going on in my life without ever meeting me."

"I just wanted to make sure you two would be okay," said Remus.

Tonks walked in and stretched. She looked once at Dare and said, "You should probably get out of those clothes, you know." Dare looked down and realized she was still wearing the red dress. "Come on, I have something you can borrow," said Tonks.

Dare jumped down off the stool and followed Tonks up a staircase. She realized now that the house wasn't as small as she had thought earlier. She followed Tonks into a bedroom. She walked over to a wardrobe on the left and started searching through it. She took out a pair of jeans and t-shirt. "Is this okay?" Dare nodded. "All right, I'll just leave you to get dressed." She winked at Dare and left the room.

There was a full-length mirror. Dare walked over to it and stared at herself. Her hair was messy and still back in the bun it had been in for the dance. She took out the two chopsticks that were holding it up and then put her hair up in a simple ponytail. She got herself out of the dress and into the jeans and t-shirt which fit surprisingly well. She folded the dress and placed it on the floor in a corner.

She made her way downstairs where Tonks was sitting and talking with Remus. Tonks took one look at Dare and smiled. "We must be sisters. It all fits perfectly!" She laughed and Dare smiled. "We were just talking about how you two know each other. Or rather how he knows you. Come in! Sit!" She gestured to a loveseat across from them.

Dare did so. "I don't mean to sound dim, but where exactly are we?" She glanced outside at the jungle.

"London, but this place is hidden, as you must have seen. That monstrous jungle is _her_ doing," said Remus with a note of sarcasm.

"We didn't want that group of werewolves finding out where we live, so we hid it," said Tonks, "and _I_ like the garden." She smiled. "As a little girl I had always wanted to live in the jungle, so I am now, twenty years later. He's just a sore loser with no imagination."

Dare laughed and Remus rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he said, "you're welcome to stay as long as you wish. We have another room upstairs. Now, I'm sure you've got a lot of questions on your mind, so ask away."

He was right on the money with the latter accusation and Dare asked, "I've actually been wondering- that is, I know I apparently look like my mother, but how did you know it was me when I was a wolf?"

"When I said you looked like your mother, I wasn't just referring to your human form, you know. You look just like she did when she turned, too," he answered.

Looking at Tonks, Dare asked, "If you aren't werewolf, why did you-?" She looked at Remus.

He smiled and answered the unspoken question, "Trust me, I tried to convince her that it wasn't safe and I even refused to acknowledge her at all for two years or more, but she was hardheaded above all things. I did like her, don't get me wrong, but I had this idea in my mind that I would just hurt her. That's really why I never dated anyone at all in my teenage years, and I didn't have any friends outside of the magical community. Of course, she eventually won and now, here we are."

"Took me bloomin' forever too. I really couldn't get it through his thick head that I didn't care what he was," she said, smiling.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going upstairs to sleep," he said.

"All right. Goodnight," said Tonks and they kissed. He then made his way up the staircase and into his bedroom.

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Dare, yawning.

"Well, I've got to go run some errands. You're welcome to just sleep here on the couch, but your room is upstairs: first door to your right," said Tonks, standing and walking over to a coat rack and grabbing a white and long coat.

"All right. Thank you so much. For everything," said Dare.

"It's not a problem," said Tonks. She opened the front door and soon disappeared into the forest.

Dare found herself willing to walk upstairs to her bedroom, but then lost all power and laid down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.


	9. Escaping Reality

Several days passed unnoticed. Dare grew to love her new found family members. They were something that Dare missed in her childhood. Her aunt and uncle were less than family. More like family friends who knew nothing of their family, itself. Learning about her mother and father was something else. She finally felt like she wasn't an orphan anymore. Also, being away from her stressful life back at home was exactly what she needed.

She did feel guilty about not calling back home. David must've been worried sick. She could've called, but there would've been no point.

She was lying on the couch, flipping her cell phone open, and then closed, and then open again and finally closed. She laid it on the coffee table and sat up.

Tonks walked down the stairs and entered into the living room. "Oh! I didn't know you were still awake. Can't sleep or something?" She sat on the couch across from Dare.

"Yeah, I guess," said Dare, still staring at her cell phone on the table.

"Yeah, I guess? You sound like a moody teenager! What's the matter?"

"It's just, I feel guilty about not calling back home. Everyone's worried sick, I can tell you that, but being here is stress and worry free; which is something I haven't been in a long time. And if I call, as soon as I tell them where I am, they'll probably freak out and try and come get me."

"Ah. I see now. You know that you're going to have to go back eventually, right? You have your own life out there! And as much as your uncle and I would love to keep you here, we know we can't. As your aunt, I'm telling you to go back. As your friend, I'm telling you to at least _call_ them. They probably think you're dead. It's been what? Three days now?"

Dare nodded. "Thanks. I guess I'll call." She picked up the cell phone.

"All right, well, I'm off to bed. And you should probably sleep too, you know. Good night."

"Good night," said Dare.

But Dare _didn't_ call anyone. On the contrary, she just listened to the dozens of messages she now had from practically everyone she knew. Except David, of course. There was Lacey, Kori, Skip, and Matt. Patrick called several times and even Chris had called. Only his was a bit creepier than the rest. His consisted of, "Watch your back," and, "I'll find you, you know." She laughed when she first heard his message. It was definitely like him to try and scare her into coming home.

She closed the cell phone again and lay down. Then, the cell phone started to vibrate. She looked at the front screen. It read, "Call from… Skip." She rolled her eyes, and then continued to watch as the phone vibrated. Then, something caught her impulse and she flipped the phone open. In an as bored as she could make it voice, she said, "Hello?"

"Holy crap! Dare?" Skips voice shrieked from the other end.

She had to hold the phone away from her, he was so loud. "Hey, Skip," she answered.

"Dare! Oh my God, thank you! Where are you? Where have you been? Are you okay? Can we help? Why didn't you answer any of our calls? We were worried sick! How come you-?"

"Skip!" yelled Dare, trying to shut him up. "Please! I'm okay! Good Lord. You sound like a broken record."

"Heck yes I do! You had us scared to pieces! Dare, _please_ tell me where you are!"

"Skip, I'm _not_ going to tell you where I am. All you need to know is that I'm okay and-," Dare screamed, dropped the phone, and stood up all at once. As soon as the blue lights had faded, she took the palm of her hand and slapped Chris as hard as she could. "What the hell Chris?"

She grabbed the phone and explained what happened to Skip. "Chris just appeared out of nowhere, that's all. Calm, down, I'm not dead… No, I'm fine, Skip… Listen, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." And before he could argue, she closed the phone.

"Dare, what the hell have you been _doing?_" asked Chris and after looking around he asked, "What is this place?"

"My uncle and aunt live here. And _thank you_ for scaring me out of my mind. That's exactly what I needed."

"Your aunt and uncle? But I thought they lived in Nevada!"

"A person can have more than one aunt and uncle, you know," she said, rolling her eyes and sitting again. Then she saw Tonks coming down the stairs again.

As she entered she said, "Dare, are you okay? I heard a scream and just- oh! Hello!" She looked at Chris a little confusedly.

Chris turned back to face Dare and said quietly, "_That's_ your aunt?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Tonks. And this rude thing is Chris. He's a friend of mine," said Dare.

"Ah. Nice to meet you, Chris, but one question. How did you- that is, the house is under a spell, so how exactly did you get here?" asked Tonks.

"I'm a whitelighter," he stated simply.

"Oh. That makes sense, then. Well, I'm off to bed again, I guess. Oh, and you're welcome to stay if you want to." She winked at Chris and left up the stairs.

After a long pause, Chris said, "She's a little young to be your aunt, isn't she?"

"Oh please, Chris. She's like seven years older than me! Isn't that _enough_ of a difference?"

"I'm just saying. When I think, 'aunt and uncle', I think fifty year old people, not 'same age as me' people."

"Shut up. And why did you come here?" asked Dare as he sat down across from her.

"Why did I-? Because everyone is worried _sick_ about you! They all think you're dead, I swear! So they asked _me_ to go and find you and bring you home."

"Well, tough luck, because I'm not coming home. At least, not yet. And you can't make me."

"Oh yes, I can! But, I'm not going to. Listen to me, you _need_ to come home! All of this is great and everything, but, listen. I know it's great having family that actually loves you. I know what that feels like, after so long of not having any family at all, or hardly any, anyway. But you have a life back at home. You have friends that love you and you need to come back. And it's not like you're not allowed to ever come back here again! You just have to come home."

After a long silence, Chris said, "Fine. If you want to stay here, so be it. Just, come home soon, okay?" And, at that, he orbed away.

Dare sighed, stalked up the stairs, went into her bedroom, and fell asleep.

The next morning she got up and changed. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where Remus was sitting at the island, reading the paper and Tonks was standing and reading over his shoulder, drinking her coffee. Dare sat down across from them and Tonks said, "Good morning! I'm guess Chris didn't stay, then?"

"No. He just threatened me, and then left," said Dare, still a little annoyed.

"Yes, Tonks was telling me what happened," said Remus, looking up from the paper. "It seems to me like you got yourself in some kind of predicament, huh?"

"Or something," said Dare. "And I think I've finally decided to go home today."

"Good choice, I think," said Remus.

"Do you need us to take you home? You came a long way, if I'm not mistaken," said Tonks.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just call Chris. Thank you though. I'm just going to get my things together," and she got up and went to her room again.

After getting everything together into a bag, she went back downstairs and found Tonks and Remus in the living room, talking.

"I think I've got everything," said Dare. "Thank you _so much_ for letting me stay here. It was really great."

"Anytime, love! And I mean that. Anytime you have a need to runaway from home, you know where to go," said Tonks with a wink.

"Thank you," Dare said again and they hugged.

"Now, stay out of trouble and send my regards to David too. Next time you visit, you ought to bring him along," said Remus. Dare smiled and they hugged.

"Chris!" yelled Dare.

Shortly after, Chris orbed right next to her. "Yes?" he asked.

"I've decided to come home," said Dare.

"Good. Are you ready?" asked Chris.

"Yes, I think so," said Dare.

And as Dare waved goodbye, Chris and she orbed away from the house and orbed into her house.


	10. A Coming Home

They were in the living room and it was quiet.

"Everyone's in the kitchen," said Chris.

"All right, I'll be in there in a second." Dare looked around and realized how glad she was to be back home. She stretched and laid down her bag next to an armchair and then sat in it. She heard the door to the kitchen swing open and David came into the room. He came over to her and stood next to her.

"Hi," Dare signed and he signed it back. Then she stood and they hugged. At that, everyone entered the living room at once. And it really was _everyone_. Dare almost ran away, so many people were talking at once. Patrick, Pete, Andy, Joe, Lacey, Kori, Matt, Justin, Cheeze, Chris, and – most surprising – Jon, Spencer, Ryan, and Brendon.

Lacey and Kori immediately ran and hugged Dare while everyone else stood around asking the same questions: "Where were you? You had us scared to death! Why didn't you answer your phone? How did you get back? When did you leave? I didn't hear you!," and so on and so forth.

Finally, Dare yelled, "Shut up and I'll tell you!"

Everyone got quiet.

Then Chris said, "Uh, I've already heard this story and I have work to do, so I'm gonna go."

Dare sighed. "All right. Thank you for everything, Chris."

"Not a problem." And at that, he walked out of the house. He would've orbed but Pete, Andy, Joe, Jon, Spencer, Ryan, and Brendon didn't know anything about anyone having powers.

"What _happened_?" insisted Lacey.

"Listen, I would _love _to tell everyone the story, but I really just _can't_ right now. Maybe I'll tell you later, but I think all you need to know is that I am safe and I always _was_ safe. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go up to my room and take a nap." And without a second glance, she grabbed her bag and walked up the stairs and into her room.

But she didn't sleep. She waited. Finally, she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she yelled.

"It's Skip and David."

"Come in," she said with a sigh.

They entered the room and sat on her bed. She was sitting at her computer. She turned around in her chair and said, "I assume you wanted to hear the full story?"

Skip nodded. "Please. We just want to know what happened to you."

"Yeah, I'll tell you I guess," she said. She soundproofed the room with a simple spell and then began telling the whole story, and signing it for David. She told them the whole truth about everything, but signing a little extra at the end for David saying that Remus and Tonks wanted to meet him. "And I guess that's what happened," she finished.

"Wow," said Skip, aghast.

"Now, how long has _everyone_ been here? I swear, my house is like a hotel now. I should start charging rent."

"They didn't spend the night or anything, but most everyone comes every morning and just waits throughout the day, here. Waiting for any sign of you."

"How touching," said Dare, rolling her eyes. "But I thought Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco were leaving."

"They were, but their flight got delayed because of bad weather over in the states. They'll be leaving – if everything goes according to plan – tomorrow." Then Skip laughed. "You should've seen Brendon though. He was practically out of his mind! He asked so many questions, we _all_ were about to pummel him. He was trying to piece together where you could've gone, but of course we didn't tell him about powers or your werewolf deal, but he pestered us the whole time for more information."

"Gross," Dare mumbled to herself. But of all the things she felt after hearing this news, one of them was not disgusted. Poor Brendon must've been scared out of his mind, thinking what could have happened to his poor _love_. She laughed at the thought and then realized Skip and David were both still in the room. "Er. Guys? I think I should probably tell Lacey and Kori everything. Would you somehow, _discretely_, tell them to come up here, please?" She signed all of this to David too, who nodded and then they left.

Not too much later, all the girls came up, begging to know the story. Dare told them all she could, telling them everything except the werewolf part and the part about her looking like her mother. Somehow she felt like that was _her_ information only. She left out the werewolf part because she knew it would too much information at once. And she also would _never_ tell Lacey because she knew that Lacey was a vampire and things wouldn't go down well if Lacey found out Dare was a werewolf.

It was much later when Dare went downstairs and found that both Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco had left, leaving their regards because they were leaving tomorrow. Dare almost hit herself for not being able to say goodbye to Patrick before they left. And for some reason she felt bad for not saying goodbye to Brendon. Then she almost hit herself again for thinking _that_.


	11. Taking Off the Mask

"Long day?" asked Skip as he sat across from Dare. It was seven o'clock at night the same day she had returned. After convincing everyone to leave – except for Skip who insisted on staying – Dare thought everything would return to normal. She was wrong, of course, because nothing felt normal anymore. She thought once of escaping back to her aunt and uncle's, but then figured that that was the last thing she should do.

"It was something," said Dare, staring at the ceiling. Abruptly, she looked at Skip and asked, "Am I crazy?"

"Uh. Yes? Why do you think you're crazy?"

"Because I think I like someone that I shouldn't like," said Dare, staring at the ceiling again.

"Hm. Well, that doesn't make you _crazy,_ per se. It just means you're a human being. Which is, in most cases, not a great thing."

"Thanks Skip. _That_ makes me feel better."

"So, who is it that you like?" he asked.

"Who else? Brendon! At least I _think_ I like him. I mean, I can't stop thinking about him, I feel guilty that I didn't get to say goodbye, I feel bad for not telling him who I am, and I feel like I'm back in high school!"

"Well, _yeah_ I think you like him. That's pretty much what liking someone feels like. Except for the high school thing. That's just you."

"Thanks again, Skip," said Dare. "By the way, when are you leaving for Seattle?"

"Couple days, actually," said Skip.

"Dang. Well, you need to make sure to call me once and a while, okay? I know you're all _famous_ and stuff, but leave a little time for your friends," said Dare.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You know I will, anyway. Well, I better go because the guys and I have got to load up the tour bus before we go. I'll come by tomorrow, okay? Oh, and Dare?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't run away, okay?"

"I'll try not to," said Dare.

Skip got up and left. Dare continued to stare at the ceiling for five minutes before getting up and wandering into the kitchen. David was leaving tonight for home. He _was_ married _and_ he had a little baby girl at home. He lived all the way in Surrey, so he would be flying there. He was probably upstairs getting packed.

Later, he came down and they said goodbye. And Dare was alone. She felt alone, too. She looked at the clock. It was nine at night. She lay down on the couch and was almost asleep when she heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be, she got up and answered the door.

It was the last person she had expected: Brendon. "Brendon!" she exclaimed. It _was_ what she had been wishing all this time, wasn't it? "What- what are you doing here? I thought you left already, that is."

"Our flight was delayed another day. They say it'll take off tomorrow morning, so I figured I'd say goodbye to you since- since I didn't get a chance before."

Oh. Well come in!" She held the door open. It was cold outside; twenty degrees, if she was correct.

"Thanks," said Brendon. She could tell he was kind of crept out that she was being so nice, when the other day she had completely let him down.

She closed the door and they went into the living room. "Have a seat," she said, gesturing toward the couch. They both sat on the couch. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was just having a really weird week."

"I know how that feels," said Brendon with a laugh. "Life has been pretty weird for me too, lately."

"Er. Listen. I have a confession to make," said Dare, staring at her feet.

"A confession? I'm not gay, you know," said Brendon.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious," Dare said, rolling her eyes. "But, I mean, I haven't been exactly_ truthful_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know how you-? Well, remember when you said-? Er. Maybe it'll be easier if I _show_ you."

"Show me? Show me what?"

"Give me a second," said Dare and she got up and left the room. Five minutes later, she returned with a pair of glasses and a ponytail holder in her hand.

"Should I ask?" asked Brendon.

"All right," said Dare, sitting back down and facing Brendon. "I want you to look at me now."

"Okay?"

"Now," she said. Then, she took the ponytail holder and put her hair up. She put on the glasses and looked up at Brendon, and in a full _American_ accent said, "Who do I remind you of?"

"Wait a seco-. Gen? Genna? Is it _really _you?" He smiled widely.

Dare nodded and before she knew what happened, Brendon had his arms around her in a big hug. She smiled. "I guess now you know," she said.

"What the _hell_?" said Brendon. "Why didn't you-? When did you-? How come you never-?"

"Told you?" finished Dare.

"Yeah," said Brendon.

"Well, because- because I thought you'd think it was like a 'sign' or something."

"What? I don't believe this! It's really you! I mean, I _knew_ you looked familiar! I just _knew it_!"

"Yeah, well, here I am," said Dare, taking off her glasses.

"But I don't understand. I mean, the accent and your name?"

"Well, I hate to say it, but when I was in America, I actually _did_ have a British accent, but I was afraid I'd be ridiculed because of it, so it wasn't hard to force myself to talk without the accent. It really became a habit after a while. And Dare is my middle name. No one had ever called me that except for Skip because he liked that name or something, so when I first moved to England, he visited and people heard him call me Dare and it stuck, I guess."

"I guess that makes sense," said Brendon. "But this is just extraordinary!"

"It's something."

"Oh my gosh," said Brendon, still astonished, "I haven't seen you since- since high school!"

"Yep," said Dare.

"You know, I haven't had a girlfriend since then? I guess no one quite matched up to you," he laughed. Dare made a nervous laugh.

She took her hair back down and said, "Brendon, I know this is great and everything, but you know this doesn't change anything, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's still no, 'us'."

"Well, why not?" This was just the thing Dare had been dreading. "I don't mean to sound redundant, but what if this _is_ a sign or something?" he said excitedly. "I mean, what were the chances that we'd meet again? What if we're passing up the chance of a lifetime?"

"This is _exactly_ what I didn't want to get into!" said Dare. "Do you think we can just pick up where we left off from _five years ago_? It just doesn't _work_ that way!"

"But why not? Why can't it? It's not like we're kids anymore! We have lives! I'd actually be able to visit and-."

"This is also _exactly_ why I didn't want to tell you! I _knew_ you do this to me!"

"Do _what_?"

"Try to date again! My heart was broken when I left the first time and I don't plan on having that happen again!"

"You were- but I thought you didn't want to continue it. I mean, you were the one to break up with _me_!"

"You think I don't _know _that? I did it because I knew if I didn't do it then, it would just be harder to do it later."

"Later? But who said that there had to be a _later_?"

"Brendon! We were _kids_! We were just two stupid kids in high school, okay? Nothing else! If you had asked, I couldn't have told you the _definition_ of love!"

"Fine. Fine. I just thought-. Well, I guess it doesn't matter what I thought, anyway. I mean you and Skip."

"Me and Skip? Me and Skip, _what_?"

"I thought you were, you know, together!"

"Oh, _hell_ no! I mean, not that he'd make a bad boyfriend or anything, but he's like a brother. That's disgusting, really."

"Oh. Well, I guess I don't know _what_ I was thinking, then," Brendon said, looking down. After a short silence, he continued, "I think I'd better go. I've still got some packing to do."

"Brendon?"

"Yeah?"

"I _am_ really sorry."

"Yeah," said Brendon. "I guess my heart got a little ahead of my brain, that's all. Listen, we should keep in touch, okay?"

"Yeah! Definitely," said Dare.

"Well, I guess I'll go," said Brendon, standing. Dare stood too and they walked to the front door.

"I _did_ miss you, you know," said Dare.

"I missed you, too," said Brendon.

"It was pretty fun, I mean back in high school." She laughed to herself.

"It was amazing."

"Well, I'll probably see you off tomorrow morning because I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to any of the Fall Out Boy guys," said Dare.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah," said Dare, wrapping her arms around him. "Goodbye."

"See ya," said Brendon. She opened the door.

"Oh!" said Dare as she surveyed the snowy white street before her.

"Snow!" said Brendon. "We never got this stuff back in Nevada." He smiled.

"Be careful, then," said Dare.

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye," said Dare, and as she watched Brendon step into his car, she closed the door and went straight to bed.


	12. Starting Over

Dare and Brendon never _did_ keep in touch and Dare fell back into her normal routine. In the morning was school, and then work and home. She fell back into a habitual life where everything was boring and time seemed to move as slow as ever. It was almost unworldly that she had only said goodbye to everyone a couple weeks ago.

But patterns come to a stop no matter how boring a life is. And one very simple morning, Dare awoke with nothing particular on her mind, got dressed, and left for her Tuesday classes. Her first class didn't start until 8 o'clock, so she whiled away the hours walking about the scenic paths on the campus. She was alone because normal graduate students try to stay asleep as long as they can. Finally, at 7:40, she made her way back up into the building. She had a locker near her first class, zoology, and she went there for something to do, rather than to get something. Finally the clock showed 7:50. She noticed that the halls were now pretty filled up with students rushing here and there to their classes.

"Dare!" she heard someone call her. She turned to see Danni and Kail coming towards her.

"Hey, guys! Where're you going?"

"Well, I have Physiology," said Kail, "which is right over there, so I better go. I'll talk to you guys later!" And she walked off.

"What class are you going to?" Dare asked Danni.

"Anatomy," said Danni. "It sucks. Don't take it." She laughed. "Well, I better get going too. I'll talk to you later!"

"All right. Bye!"

Dare turned to walk to her class and ended up running straight into someone. Her books fell to the floor.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, bending down and picking up her papers that had fallen out.

"Oh, no. It was my fault." He smiled one of the cutest smiles she'd ever seen. He was taller than her with longish brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you," she said as he handed her a notebook.

"Not a problem. Um, I'm Justin by the way," he said, offering his hand, "I think we have a class together, right?"

"Yeah. Health Occupations later in the day," she said. "And I'm Dare."

"Dare? As in D-A-R-E?" She nodded. "Never heard that one before. I like it. Well, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," she said, "Definitely." She smiled and half-waved as he walked off. "Dammit, I'm going to be late," she mumbled and she rushed to her class.

Later that day she went to her Health Occupations class, and although she'd noticed Justin before, she had never really realized how cute he was. That is, until now. When she walked in, she heard him behind her say, "Dare!"

"Justin!" said Dare, jokingly.

She found that he actually sat two seats in front of her which got her thinking about what his last name was because they were in alphabetical order. Belacqua had to be close to either another B or a C.

The professor started the lesson. At the end of the lesson, the professor announced that they were going to do a partner project and that she wanted to know who was going to be partners with whom by tomorrow.

And you can imagine who Dare ended up being paired with. Justin apparently didn't know many people at all, so Dare agreed. After that class, Dare didn't have any more classes for the day and she had an hour before having to go to work. She normally went to a little café not too far from the campus. As class was dismissed and Dare got up to leave, Justin followed. She didn't mind, anyway.

"You don't have any classes after this, huh?" asked Justin, standing next to her locker as she put most of her books in it.

"Nope," she said, "Normally I go to the café down the street for a half hour or so.

"Oh, yeah! I know the place. I go there some mornings before classes," he said.

"You're welcome to join, if you'd like," said Dare.

"Sure," he said, "I'm not doing anything else, that is." Then, they made their way to the café.

"You're not from around here, are you?" asked Dare, as they sat down in the café.

"How'd you guess?" asked Justin, sarcastically. His American accent stood out in London.

Dare laughed and asked, "Where're you from?"

"Massachusetts."

"Oh, yes! I've actually been there before. Not to stay, that is, but I used to live in Nevada and I used to go to New England all the time, so we passed through Massachusetts often."

"You must not have lived in the states for long, I'm guessing," he said.

"Two years," said Dare, "It was my last two years of high school, actually."

"Why just two years? I mean, not that America is so amazing it's unbelievable that you didn't stay forever, but it just seems kind of random; only two years."

"Well, I lived with my aunt and uncle and they decided to move to Nevada for a 'change of location.' In fact, it was to get away from my _other_ relatives," she laughed. "But after high school I came here and lived with my older brother for a while until I could afford my own place."

"Wow, you've quite the life story," he said.

The two continued talking for a good twenty minutes, within which Dare learned several things. His last name was Chatwin, he was here to become a medical doctor, and he was, in no way, musically inclined. Not that he serenaded to her or anything, but she had mentioned her singing course and he told her he wasn't much of a musician, to say the least.

After a good hour of talking, Dare glanced casually at her watch.

"Dang! I'm _so _sorry. I didn't realize we'd been talking for so long! I've got to get to work!" She started to pile what books she had together and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Do you- do you need a ride?" Justin asked awkwardly.

Dare stopped and admired his courage. "No, thanks," she said in the kindest voice she could muster. "My car's parked just a couple blocks down-."

"No, please! My car is _just_ outside here! That way you won't be late!" It was a lame excuse, but she gave into it all the same.

"Fine," she said. "If you insist."

He gave a wholehearted smile and after leaving the money on the table, they quickly went out.

Dare found he owned a new silver Volvo. "Nice car," said Dare, impressed.

"Yeah. It's my dad's, actually." They climbed into the car. "He was a banker, so at the time, money wasn't an issue. It was a birthday present a couple years ago."

Dare was silent as he started the car. "Um. Which way is it?" he asked.

"If you take a right up there, you can escape the traffic on Main Street," she rattled off. "It's only five minutes away."

"Where exactly do you work?" asked Justin.

"Er. It's a fashion place," said Dare, trying to be as vague as possible.

"Fashion?" Justin looked out of the corner of his eye at her and Dare saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Don't laugh!" said Dare, frowning.

"Sorry! I just don't see _you_ in the fashion business!" said Justin with a small laugh.

"Well, it's not like I _own_ the place! If I did, I wouldn't be going to school, would I?" she said defensively. "Besides, my friend is the one who owns it."

"Ah, I see," said Justin with a smirk.

Dare rolled her eyes. "Take a left up here," she said, pointing to Bridge Avenue.

The street was lined with little shops with colorful arrays of items; everything from clothing to electronics. At the end of the little street, Dare pointed to the left side and said, "This is it." It was the largest building, by far, on the street. It had big glass windows and blue walls. On the front in big, block letters read, _Clandestine_.

"Clandestine?" said Justin in disbelief as he parallel parked between two cars. "Why didn't you tell me you worked at _Clandestine_?"

"You didn't ask," said Dare shortly. "And thank you for the ride."

The latter statement seemed to remind Justin what his purpose was again and he quickly turned the car off, saying, "Oh wait!" He hopped out of the car and went around to the other side to open the door for Dare. "Here you are."

"Thanks," said Dare, who had to admit being treated like this was pretty fun. She smiled as he helped her out.

"I'll walk you in," said Justin, a little too eagerly.

"Er. Sure."

"How long have you worked here?" asked Justin, as they entered through the doors. But the question was lost as he gaped at the high ceiling and the abstractly colored walls of the place. Clothes that belonged on fashion models lined the walls and the torsos of dummies were a common sight. A grand staircase lay ahead with marble steps and a blue rug to match the outside of the building.

"A couple years," answered Dare, although she knew that he wasn't listening to her. "Lace?" yelled Dare as she laid her stuff on a loveseat that was to the side. "Lacey!" yelled Dare, again. "You can sit, if you like," Dare added to Justin, gesturing towards a group of armchairs surrounding a table to the right. "Where the hell is she? She must be-."

But her sentence was cut short as a resounding "Princepessa!" rang through the whole building. Dare held her breath from embarrassment as Lacey came streaking down the stairs clad in a blue gown. Dare slammed her hand to her head in complete embarrassment. Lacey attacked Dare with a hug as glitter flew everywhere.

"What the-?" started Dare. But after letting go, she realized that Lacey's hair was chockfull of glitter. So much, that she actually seemed to be _leaking_ glitter from her hair, face, gown, and everything else too.

Lacey shook her head as glitter went flying everywhere again, covering Dare's front in glitter. "Oh. Sorry," said Lacey as she beamed at Dare. "Kori said I had too much glitter. Well, screw her." She coughed. "You look good." She started to laugh until Dare gave her a death stare and started to brush herself off.

Dare walked over to where Justin was now standing, to the right of the staircase and in utter shock of what had just happened. "This is Lacey," said Dare, pointing at her. "And Lace," said Dare, "This is Justin."

"Justin. Justin? How come I don't remember a Justin?" asked Lacey, almost hurt. She walked over and shook his hand.

"I just met him today!" said Dare.

"Hmm. Well, it's nice to meet you, Justin."

"You too," said Justin, still a little crept out, but all together at ease.

"Kori owns this place," Dare explained. " She's upstairs. But Lacey co-owns it, which is exactly why she is allowed to do these kinds of things," said Dare, eyeing her gown. "Is that my dress from _prom_?" asked Dare, in disbelief.

"Well, not the exact one. I found this picture of you with it on and I decided to recreate it. Pretty, isn't it?" said Lacey as she brushed off the gown. Dare stayed silent.

That _was_ the dress she had worn to prom with Brendon. Something she _really_ didn't want to remember. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Justin. I'll just leave you two alone." She winked and ran back up the stairs, yelling, "Kori! Kori! Guess what!"

Dare rolled her eyes and said, "She's a little over-excited." She looked at the shock on Justin's face and corrected herself. "Okay, she's _very_ hyper, but she's quite the charm after you get to know her. Well, sometimes, anyway. No doubt she just had a Vault or something." She sighed. "Well, I guess you'd better go. I'd hate for you to bore away the rest of your day here."

"Um, right! Well, you're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" And with a last look, he made his way out the door, into his shiny Volvo, and back down the street.

Then a giggle sounded behind Dare. "I'm going to _kill you_!" screamed Dare as she ran, full pelt, up the stairs toward the now-running Lacey. She chased her into the fitting room. "What the _hell _were you thinking?"

Lacey was now bent double with laughter and as she looked up, Dare spied tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

Dare rolled her eyes. "Annoying little freak," she said. And she sank into a chair by the wall.

After Lacey had composed herself, she straightened up, and – trying not to laugh again – said, "So, did I embarrass you?"

Dare glared at her and she burst out laughing again.

Kori entered the room and asked, "What happened?"

"This _thing_ decided to run down the stairs like a_ lunatic_, while practically _bleeding_ glitter and attack me, getting me all stocked up with glitter. And now, one of my only friends at that stupid school thinks I'm living with crazy people!"

"New friend?" asked Kori, as Lacey began laughing again.

"Yeah. We were partnered up in my Medical Occupations class for a project and we decided to go grab something at the café real fast before we started here." She looked at Lacey's wide-eyed face and said, "It _wasn't_ a date!"

"Mmhmm," said Lacey, disbelieving.

"I've known the guy for _one day_!" said Dare, defensively.

"Well, he certainly was cute, I'll give you that," said Lacey with a smirk.

Dare threw a dirty look her way and continued, "So now he thinks I'm crazy and one more thing. _Why the hell would you recreate that dress?_"

Shocked at the change of subject, Lacey said, "What? I just liked it. Why are you mad?"

Dare's reddened face gave her away but she tried to hide it anyway by looking at her feet. "I'm not mad, I just…."

"You just yelled at her. What do you mean 'you're not mad'?" asked Kori.

"What picture did you use, exactly?" asked Dare, eager for a change of subject.

"I have it somewhere," said Lacey, hitching up the dress. Dare hadn't noticed before because the gown was so long that it touched the floor, but Lacey was still wearing her jeans underneath the dress. "Here," Lacey said, taking out an old photo and handing it to Dare.

Dare took it with a shaking hand and stared at the picture. It was her prom picture from senior year. It had to have been anyway because that was the first and last time she had worn that dress. Dare was wearing her corsage of a rose around her wrist and was smiling with pure delight at something he had probably said: Brendon.

Brendon was handsome in his suit with his hair to the side. Dare smiled down at the picture and traced with her finger the outline of Brendon's arms as they were wrapped around Dare's waist. She sighed and handed the picture back.

Lacey took the picture from her. "Who is that?" she asked. Dare looked up and saw that Lacey was looking at the picture.

Dare had assumed that Lacey had known exactly who it was. Brendon hadn't looked much different when they'd seen him a couple weeks ago. But she supposed a nice suit and washed hair would do any boy some good. "Brendon," answered Dare, simply.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Brendon?" Lacey stared up at Dare in disbelief and then back down at the picture, then back up at Dare with her mouth wide open. "Like _the_ Brendon? Like _Panic! At the Disco_ Brendon? Like the Brendon who just left here a couple weeks ago, Brendon?"

"That's the one," said Dare.

"Man. You told us you dated him when you were back in high school, but," said Kori, taking the picture from Lacey and looking at it, "he's changed quite a lot."

"As have I," said Dare.

"Yeah, but look at him!" said Lacey, delightedly. "He's _so flippin' cute_!"

Then, Dare felt a twinge of jealousy. She felt like yelling out or hitting something, but she didn't know why. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the feeling until she could calm herself again. She found that Kori was talking again, "-and the hem is a little higher than on this one," said Kori, pointing at the picture and then indicating the bottom of the dress that Lacey was wearing. Dare sighed. Everything was back to normal.


	13. Three Years Later and Feeling Better

"What if this is it?" cooed Lacey, practically bouncing with excitement.

"It's not," said Dare, "for the twentieth time." She held the pair of jeans up to her waist. "Too casual?"

"But Dare!"

"But nothing! Lace, you've been saying this for the past two months and it has yet to come true." Dare folded the jeans up and instead took some dress slacks from her bottom bureau drawer.

"It's been almost a year! If not now, then _when_?" Lacey got up, walked over to Dare's bed, and sat with a huff.

"Don't ask _me_," said Dare. She sighed. "Too formal?"

"You're going to _Le Carraba_!" Lacey laid down, then several seconds later, she sat bolt upright. "You should wear a dress! The name of the place says it all. 'If you can't pronounce it phonetically, you better be looking your best'."

"A dress?" Dare repeated hesitantly, now looking through blouses that hung on the doorknob. She looked at Lacey. "What in bloomin' hell do you think is going to happen? I'm not going to the VMA's, you know!"

"What's going to happen?" asked Lacey incredulously. She cleared her throat and jumped down off the bed. She made her voice as deep as it would go and said, "Dare, I've loved you since I've known you. And I don't care that the first day I met you I found out that you work with crazy people." Lacey dramatically got down on one knee and pantomimed opening a fake ring box and said, "Will you marry me?"

Dare rolled her eyes and looked back at the blouses. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," said Dare. She sighed again. "I give up." And she grabbed the jeans and a simple blue blouse and changed into them.

"He's not going to ask me to marry him!" said Dare, defiantly.

"Have you talked to him about it?" asked Lacey.

"No," Dare admitted. "But still…."

"But what?" asked Lacey.

"I don't know! It's just, I've always wanted to get married to the man of my dreams but- but-."

"But you don't think Justin's that one guy?"

"I do!" answered Dare. "But what if he isn't?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lacey.

"What if this whole time, that one guy has been in front of me and it wasn't Justin and then I realized too late and then I wouldn't know what to do and then he'd be miserable and I'd be miserable and everyone around us would be miserable and then-."

"Dare!" yelled Lacey, her eyes wide with confusion. "Calm the fuck down!"

"I'm sorry," said Dare pathetically.

"Dare, you and Justin are perfect together and I couldn't see it any other way. I'm sure you guys – if you ever do get married – will be perfectly happy together. If not, you and I can get together and kill him, make it look like an accident, and bury the remains." She smiled.

Dare laughed and shook her head. "Thanks, Lace."

"No problem." She stretched. "What are friends for?"

"Killing future husbands?" answered Dare.

"What else?"

Then, the doorbell sounded and they both made their way down the stairs. Lacey went into the kitchen, while Dare brushed herself off before opening the door.

"Remus?" said Dare, in surprise. She'd been expecting Justin. "Are you okay?" asked Dare, opening the door a bit more to allow him to enter. He looked older and shabbier than ever, with dark circles under his eyes.

"I need to speak with you," he answered. Dare shut the door and Lacey came out of the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hello, Lupin! We weren't expecting you," said Lacey with a friendly air, then looking at his ominous face, almost froze. "Is everything all right?"

"I suppose you can know too," said Lupin. "Sit down."

Dare and Lacey took a seat on the love seat while he sat across from them in a plain wooden chair.

"Know what?" asked Dare, almost shaking with anxiety.

"I'm moving," he stated.

Lacey and Dare were quiet for a moment before Lacey said, "Er. Great!"

Lupin looked at them both in turn and then realization crossed Dare's face in a fleet of panic. "When you say 'I'", she said, "you actually mean 'we', right? You mean you and-."

"Tonks is staying with her parents," answered Lupin, drearily.

"But, what about Tonks?" asked Lacey.

"What about her?" said Lupin.

"Well," said Lacey, frowning, "you're married! How does she feel about you leaving?"

"Tonks will be perfectly fine," said Lupin, not really answering the question.

There was something strange in Lupin's tone; it was almost cold.

"Remus," said Lacey tentatively, "is everything all right… you know… between you and-?"

"Everything is fine, thank you," said Lupin, pointedly.

Lacey turned pink. There was another pause, an awkward and embarrassed one, and then Lupin said, with an air of forcing himself to admit something unpleasant, "Tonks is going to have a baby."

"Oh, how wonderful!" squealed Lacey.

"Excellent! Congratulations!" said Dare, enthusiastically.

"But why are you moving? What's going on?" asked Lacey.

"Uncle?" said Dare, quietly.

"I'm sure it's for the best," said Lupin with a hollow voice. "I'm sure your mother would have thought it best," he added.

"Well," said Dare slowly, "I'm not. I'm pretty sure my mother would have wanted to know why you aren't sticking with your own kid, actually."

Lupin's face drained of color. The temperature in the living room might have dropped ten degrees. Lacey's eyes swiveled backward and forward from Dare to Lupin.

"You don't understand," said Lupin at last.

"Explain, then," said Dare.

Lupin swallowed.

"I-I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgment and I have regretted it very much ever since."

"I see," said Dare," so you're just going to dump her and the kid and run off ?"

Lupin sprang to his feet: His chair toppled over backward, and he glared at them so fiercely that Dare saw, for the first time ever, the shadow of the wolf upon his human face.

"Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and my unborn child? I should never have married her, I've made her an outcast!"

Lupin kicked the chair he had overturned.

"When others know of our," he stopped, glanced at Lacey, and continued, "affliction, they can barely talk to us! Don't you see what I've done? Ever her own family is disgusted by our marriage, what parents want their only daughter to marry a creature like me? And the child- the child-."

Lupin actually seized handfuls of his own hair; he looked quite deranged.

"It will be like me, I am convinced of it-. How can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? And if, by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father whom it must always be ashamed!"

"Lupin!" whispered Lacey, "What are you talking about?" Dare still hadn't found the courage to tell Lacey the truth; that she and her uncle were werewolves, so Lupin did the best he could to walk around using that specific word, yet still getting across what exactly was going on. Still, this shared affliction did not lessen the hate pulsing through Dare's veins now.

Lacey continued, "Don't say that. How could any child be ashamed of you?"

"Oh, I don't know, Lace," said Dare. "I'd be pretty ashamed of him."

Dare didn't know where her rage was coming from, but it had propelled her to her feet too. Lupin looked as though Dare had hit him.

"My mother never left me. Nor my father, for whatever reason they may have died. And you somehow think that she's given you advice to get up and leave your own child?"

"How--how dare you suggest such a--"

"I'd never have believed this," Dare said. "The man who taught me so much--a coward."

There was a loud bang and Dare felt herself flying backward as if punched; as she slammed into the wall and slid to the floor, she glimpsed the tail of Lupin's coat disappearing through the door.

"Dare!" yelled Lacey, running to her side.

"Get off," mumbled Dare, scrambling up again, but Lupin had gone.

"Dare, how could you?" wailed Lacey.

"It was easy," said Dare. She was still so full of anger she was shaking. "Parents shouldn't leave their kids unless--unless they've got to."

Lacey stared stonily at Dare. "You shouldn't have called him a coward."

"I know, but he's acting like one!"

"All the same…" said Lacey.

"I know," said Dare. "But if it makes him go back to Tonks, it'll be worth it, won't it?"

She couldn't keep the plea out of her voice. Lacey looked sympathetic, although uncertain and Dare looked down at her feet, thinking of her mother. Would she have backed Dare in what she had said to Lupin, or would she have been angry at how her daughter had treated her old brother?

Dare was flustered and her head hurt from the force of the blow. She suddenly realized how harsh she must have been to actually have Lupin lose control of his own magic.

Lacey looked at her fleetingly. "Are you going to call off the date?"

Dare stood stock still and answered, "No."

Justin showed up soon after Lupin's departure and couldn't help noticing Dare's foul mood, no matter that she hid it as best she could. He asked multiple times what was wrong and what had happened, but she refused to talk about it. All through dinner she was distracted and no matter how much he bugged her, she wouldn't give. Finally, dinner was done, but he wasn't. His stubbornness kept him asking. She seemed hardly annoyed by his persistence, otherwise he would've stopped in the first place; he never liked to see her angry.

She didn't seem too impatient to get back home, so he offered to take a walk in the park. It was a strange time to ask; it was cold and late in the night, but she accepted all the same. She seemed somewhat relieved, so he just hoped she was going to tell him what was up.

After walking for five minutes in silence at the Newbury Park, Justin finally spoke up, saying, "Dare?"

Dare just looked up at him as their feet continued to take them along.

"Dare, what's wrong?" he asked.

Dare looked straight-ahead as they walked along the path through the badly lit park and did not answer.

Justin thought all was lost again and sighed.

After several more minutes of quiet walking, they reached an old bench and Dare said, "Sit." Justin did so – afraid of upsetting her further – without question.

She sighed and paced back and forth. Finally, she stopped and looked at him. There were glistening tears in her eyes and he attempted to stand and confront her, but she held out both her hands, stopping him from doing so. He stayed, but looked at her with worried eyes.

"Dare?" he said again.

"Justin," Dare said, finally. "We can't be together." Her voice cracked and the tears now flowed freely down her chilled cheeks.

"Wha-What," he whispered, "what are you talking about?"

"Please. It's just, something happened before this date and it just made me realize it isn't safe," she said slowly.

"Safe? Please, Dare, I don't understand!" He was starting to shake and he knew it had nothing to do with the cold.

"I know, but it isn't safe. There's something wrong with me and I don't want you to get dragged into this mess. It's just too dangerous for you to be ar-."

"_What_ is dangerous?" he asked desperately.

"You wouldn't understand." She looked down at her feet.

"Wouldn't _understand_? Is that it? You act like you don't know me!"

"But you _wouldn't_ understand! You'd be frightened!" Dare insisted.

"Frightened? Oh, I think I can understand perfectly fine, thank you! I understood when you told me you were a witch! When you said that magic existed, that time could stop, that ghosts existed! I was shocked then, but not _frightened_! What is so different now?" He was on his feet now, his fists clenched by his side.

"I'm so sorry," Dare choked out through her tears. She walked away at a quick pace, but Justin caught up and grabbed her arm, turning her so that she looked at him.

"Dare, stop!" he yelled. "Why can't you tell me?" He was angry and desperate. She tried to pull away, but his grasp was too firm.

"Let go," she said, softly.

"Not until you tell me what is going on!" he demanded.

"I can't."

"You don't trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" she said.

"Then why the _hell_ can't you tell me what is going on? The one I love just broke up with me, I at least have a right to know _why_!" He hardly ever yelled – if at all – and it scared Dare to see him like this. She froze in one spot. After a few deep breaths though, she was able to match his anger with her own.

"Fine!" Dare snapped back, her voice still a little shaky from being yelled at. "You want to know? I'm a werewolf! I'm a damn werewolf!" She was shouting now. She knew she should be careful because someone could overhear, but she didn't care anymore. "I'm a monster," she whispered harshly. "Are you happy now?"

Justin released her arm with shock. "A- a what?" he stuttered.

"A werewolf. Or just a wolf, if you like," she mumbled darkly.

"You mean they- they exist? Werewolves and everything?" asked Justin, with mouth agape.

Dare nodded. "Now you know," she said solemnly and she walked away again.

After quickly shaking away the shock, he caught up to her again. "Dare! Stop! I wish you would quit running away! Please, just listen to me!" Dare opened her mouth to speak, but Justin cut her off, saying, "Please, Dare. I just need to figure a few things out." After she didn't make another attempt to run off, he assumed it was safe, and continued. "Okay. So, you're a werewolf. So what? What's the big deal? We've come so far. Please don't give up just now. It's been almost three years now and I don't want this to just end. I've never been so happy in my entire life and if only you knew how much I feel about you, you could understand that I don't care what you are, as long as you are Dare, somewhere in there. I_ love_ you, Dare!"

Dare stared at him, expressionless for some time before shaking her head and saying, "You don't get it. Being a wolf or rather, being _around_ one is too dangerous. For most of my life, I've had to live with putting my friends and family in jeopardy—when I turn, I lose all sight of my true self and all I want is revenge; even on those who have never hurt me before, maybe even including you! I already have the guilt of my friends and family when I'm around, so not you too. Not you too." Her voice shook, but she steadied herself.

"Dare, stop saying that!" he insisted.

"No, you stop! Why can't I make you understand that everyday I'm around you, your life is in danger and I _hate _that! I hate every second of it! And I've been selfish up until now."

"And why can't _you_ understand that I don't care! I don't care what the hell you are! I still love you, and I'm not going to let the fact that you turn into something change that! Dare, I have loved you like I have never loved someone before and nothing – I mean, _nothing _– is going to change that! If it comforts you so much, I'll take every precaution! I'll do whatever you tell me to do just to be with you." Justin put his hands on both sides of her face, wiping away her tears in vain.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Every word," he answered with a grin.

"And you will do _exactly_ as I say? No matter what?" she asked.

"No matter what," he said loyally.

"And," she hesitated, "you won't run away?"

"Never."

She threw her arms around him and their lips met. Several moments later, they let go with big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Thank God," she said softly. They hugged again and she listened to his heartbeat as her head rested against his chest. What felt like minutes later, Justin spoke.

"You scared me," he said.

"I scared myself," she admitted.

"So, what exactly happened? You know. To bring all this up. You said something before the date…." He trailed off.

She became stonily still in his grasp and she stared up at him.

"Do you know my Uncle Lupin?" she asked. He nodded. "He's also a werewolf." She continued through the story of what happened just before the date. She finished and realized Justin looking bleak. "What is it?" asked Dare.

"He hurt you?" he asked, starting to shake again, this time with rage.

"No!" she stammered out. "No! It wasn't like that, I swear! He did hurt me, but it was a total accident!" she said desperately. "Sometimes, if you get too angry or upset, you lose control of your magic," she explained. "It was really my fault," she confessed. "I shouldn't have pushed him that far."

"But still," he deliberated angrily, "he _shouldn't_ have hurt you." Dare could tell he was going to get angrier if this continued, so she didn't say anything. Finally, he broke the silence again. "So, you're a werewolf, huh?" He gave a teasing smile.

She nodded.

"Then, is all the stuff true? About the full moon and all that?" he asked.

"Most of it," she mused. "I do change on the full moon and I lose all control of myself. Normally, I plan ahead or stay in a magicked room at the Charmed One's place. But sometimes, though rarely, I forget and then I escape my house or theirs. That's how I met Lupin, actually.

"And the silver thing is true," she continued. "I can't touch it. Not even now. Luckily, so little is made of real silver these days, I don't normally have a problem with that. Although," she added, "a silver bullet isn't just the only way to kill a wolf, but I'd rather not get into that. And we're not so grotesquely ugly as seen in the movies." She snorted in disgust. "That hardly gives us justice, not to sound conceited. As a matter of fact, we'd pass off as normal wolves if we weren't twice the size." She smiled goodheartedly. Justin flinched at the idea. "Scared?" she asked amusedly.

"Not yet," he said uncertainly. She sighed and looked up as she took in the stars above, twinkling in endless light, and the moon. The moon… the moon that wasn't there! She started and looked around frantically for any sign of a sliver of moon. There was none. "What's wrong?" asked Justin, confused by her sudden outburst.

"What's today?" asked Dare sporadically.

"Uh." Justin took out his cell phone and checked. "November the first. Why? What's up?" he asked.

"Damn," she mumbled. "We need to go. What time is it?"

"11:30. Why?" he asked desperately.

"Damn!" she said loudly. "We have to hurry," she said more to herself. "We can get the car tomorrow, be back by- yeah. Okay. Chris! Chris!" Dare yelled.

Finally, Chris orbed there and said, "I was wondering when you were going to call." He grabbed her and Justin and orbed back to Dare's house. "I'm busy right now, but if you need me, call me."

"Thanks," said Dare, and he orbed out again.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Justin asked.

"I'm so sorry, Justin. I'll explain. You see, wolves turn on the full moon, but something that people hardly know – besides werewolves themselves – is that on every _new_ moon, we also turn. Although, not completely. We still have our minds sort of."

"Sort of?" he questioned.

"Well, we're more- I don't know how to put this. I guess we're more truthful. Every action or expression we make is true. In other words, if I was in a room with someone I truly hated, I would act angry, probably even attack them. We can't hide our feelings," she explained. "And I love you, so this shouldn't be a problem." She smiled. She sat down in one of the armchairs and closed her eyes.

"Wait. You mean, you're going to change? Right now?" asked Justin nervously.

"In thirty minutes," Dare answered.

"Thirty- thirty minutes?" he stuttered. Dare nodded solemnly and closed her eyes. After several minutes, Justin asked, "What will happen?"

Dare opened one eye and looked at him. "Scared?" she asked jokingly.

"No," he said a little too loudly and she chuckled. "I was just wondering. Does it hurt?"

She laughed. "Definitely not. In fact, you won't even notice it."

"Won't notice?" he asked. "How could you _not_ notice?"

"Believe me. It'll be very subtle. One moment I'll be like this and in the blink of an eye, I'll be-. Well, I'll have changed," she explained.

"But," Justin asked slyly, "what if I watch you the _whole_ night?"

"You won't. You can't. Trust me. It's magic, you know," she said with a wink. "You'll probably blink or look away for some reason and then-." She snapped her fingers.

"How long?" he asked.

"How long what?"

"How long will you be a wolf?" Justin said.

"Until the sun comes up."

"Right," he said awkwardly.

"I probably won't remember anything, mind you. I normally don't."

There was a crash in the kitchen, Justin's head whipped around toward the door and just as soon whipped back to see Dare still sitting there, laughing.

"Cats," Dare mused. "You're so funny." She smiled.

"Can't blame me," he muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Hm. Guess not. All the same-." She smiled again.

"Not my fault," he said. He looked up to find that Dare had completely disappeared. "Dare?" he asked with a little shake in his voice. "Dare?"

Dare popped up from behind the couch and laughed hysterically as Justin jumped up with fright.

"I'm sorry," she choked out through her laughter, "But I just had to!"

"Scared me!" was all Justin could say, sitting back down. After Dare was finally finished laughing, he said, "So, does everyone else know about this?" he asked.

"No. Not everyone. Only David, obviously, and the charmed one's because they help out and everything. And Skip knows. Besides the rest of my family, that's it."

"You mean, Lacey and Kori don't know?" Justin asked, surprised.

"Well, no. But, there's probably something else you should know."

"There's not much more I can handle, I think," he said jokingly.

"Well, there's others besides us."

" Others? You mean, other werewolves?" he asked.

"No," Dare said slowly, "Other monsters, I guess."

"Like?"

"Vampires."

"_Vampires?"_ he exclaimed in disbelief. Dare put her hand up to silence him.

"Not so loud!" she warned. He nodded and she continued, "Ever since I can remember, vampires and wolves have been mortal enemies. I've searched for the story, but everything leads to a dead end. Or to one specific vampire or werewolf whose family was disgraced and they wanted revenge." She sighed.

"And why exactly did you bring this up?" he asked.

"Because, well, Lacey is a vampire. And she knows that I know. But, she doesn't know about _me_. It's much easier to tell a vampire from a werewolf than vice versa. With the eye color-changing thing, they're always a vampire, being that they never 'Change'. They have to feed once a week or so, that's all," she explained.

"Feed?" whispered Justin frantically.

"Bears, mountain lions, large animals. Never humans, mind you," she said hurriedly, trying to keep Justin from running away.

"Right," he said, putting together everything he'd just heard. "So, you don't want to tell Lacey because she then might try to hunt you down and kill you?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Dare a little too cheerily.

"Well, shouldn't we _humans_ keep our distance from her?" he asked, concerned.

"Like I said, they don't attack humans. At least, there's very few left in this world that do." She smiled nervously. "Besides, she doesn't even have to hunt! She takes a potion."

That fact seemed to lighten Justin's spirits largely and he yawned. "All this knowledge is making my brain hurt."

Dare got up and sat next to him, tucking her feet in and snuggling up next to him. He put his arm around her and closed his eyes. He was so tired, he barely noticed the clock ringing twelve o'clock… twelve o'clock… twelve… _Dare!_

He opened his eyes quickly to find that she was gone. He looked around, afraid to make any sudden movements. Finally, aware that he was alone, he got up and wandered into the kitchen to search for her.

Remembering he was thirsty, he made his way to the refrigerator. He opened it and grabbed a water bottle. He took a drink and closed the door. His heart stopped for a good second or two and he almost dropped the water bottle at what he saw.

A great white wolf, twice the size of a normal wolf, with the same icy blue eyes that – he recalled – Dare had, was standing in the doorway he'd just come through. Although the size of the wolf would put anyone into shock, it wasn't what caught Justin's eye. It was the expression on her face. It was of pure amusement, and he could almost _see_ Dare staring back at him, arms folded, eyebrow raised, with a smirk on her face.

"Dare?" he whispered. Who else would it be? The wolf's only response was to flick her ear and then, as if she were gliding rather than walking, turned and went back into the living room.

Justin followed behind quickly. As he entered through the swinging door, he caught a glimpse of a white tail disappear up the stairs. He followed quietly. He found her in her own room, sitting like a statue with the same amused look in her eyes.

She blinked once when he entered the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes continually following. He depicted her face and realized that she was almost _laughing_ at him. Her grace already made him feel like a bigger klutz than she already was in human form, so he didn't like the feeling of being part of a huge joke.

"You make me feel very insignificant," he said meaningfully. Her only reaction was to flick her ear again. "You said that you're truthful or whatever like this, right?" he asked. She didn't move. He realized now that it looked as if she weren't even breathing. "Can I ask you something, then? And will you answer?" Still the same, amused and joyous look. "I wish you'd stop looking at me like that, though," he stated in annoyance. She lay down on her front paws and rested her head on them in response, with her big eyes looking up at him. They no longer held the amusement, as he'd perceived it, but instead, pure interest. "Thank you," he said. "Can you answer my question?"

She picked her head up a centimeter off her paws and did a single nod.

"Good. Well, today I was going to ask you something and I just hope you can guess what that _something_ is. But you were just so caught up and out of it, it hardly seemed the right time. But I just want to know, if I _had_ asked, what would you have said?" He looked ashamedly at her.

The room was silent for several minutes. After the long pause, he sighed. "I knew you weren't going to tell me." To that, she slowly shook her great head 'no'. "I figured," he said.

He yawned and stretched. "I think I'd best be off to bed." He stepped off the bed, but before he could take a single step forward, he stumbled back and landed against the bed again. In front of him, though it seemed impossible, she stood stone still, regardless that she had, moments before, been a good five feet away. He gasped at her agility and had to swallow down his shock to say, "You- you don't want me to leave?"

She moved ever so slightly to his right and jumped up the bed, sitting still, watching as always.

"You want me to sleep _here_?" he asked nervously. He saw no other choice, shrugged, and climbed in the bed next to her. He sighed as she settled herself down next to him resting her head on his chest. He reached out and touched her silk fur, letting it run through his fingers. He closed his eyes and they both fell into an easy sleep.


	14. A Simple Question

Dare awoke to the bright morning sun. She turned her head over on her pillow. "Hi," she said softly.

Justin smiled. "Sleep well?" He propped himself up on one arm

"You tell me," Dare said. She sat up and stretched. "You didn't leave," she noted.

He gave a quizzical look. "You wouldn't _let me_, actually," he said.

"You were going to?" she asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Just to sleep in the other room," he answered, looking at her skeptically.

"Oh." She was relieved and smiled to herself.

Justin chose not to ask and inquired, "Breakfast?"

"Sounds good!" Dare nodded and yawned.

* * * * * *

_Dear stupid diary_, wrote Dare. She tapped her pen on her paper for a minute or two, then finally began writing.

_I can't even believe I'm writing in this stupid thing because journals, I always thought, were for people with normal lives. You know… with __**time**__ to write and all. Yeah. I never have time to write. The last time I wrote was… when I was a junior in high school. Haha. Go figure. Anyway, the reason I'm writing is because for a short while, I've become normal. I don't think anything magical has happened in a long time (besides the day-to-day spell) and telling Justin about me being a werewolf. Yes, I told! He took it __**extremely**__ well. If he'd been me, I would've had a heart attack or something. Either way, he's still the best person I've ever met. Haha. (Right next to Lacey?)_

_Lupin and I had a row earlier this week and I still can't get it off my mind…. I just feel so guilty all the time, now. I mean… he and Tonks. _

_Okay, that's not why I came to write in this stupid thing. Really, it was because I'm bored and have got nothing better to do until later today. (I'm picking up David's daughter, Eva, and baby-sitting for several days while they fly to Scotland to visit Serena's (David's wife) parents. Eva's a little bundle of joy, I swear she never cries (the best kid __**ever**__.)_

_Anyway, I'm writing to talk about Justin. It's just… I want to have something to look back on because… well, I don't want to get my own hopes up, but Kori says it __**has**__ to happen soon. And Lacey says it's going to happen every time we go on a date. (and she always gives me tips too.) Either way, I can't wait for it to happen! And maybe I mean that literally. We graduate from grad school this year and I just don't want… well… I want us to be… __**together**__ before all that comes. Anyway, I'd better go. It's only eleven and Justin wants to go on a lunch date. Cheers!_

_=]_

_-GDB…. (Soon to be GDC?) =\_

* * * * * *

They went to the Meteor Café, which was still a favorite place of theirs. (Now with a sentimental value, having been the place where they'd gone after the first time they met.) Afterwards, they went back to Dare's house and lay down lazily in front of the TV. It was windy, cold, and snowing outside. The news said a blizzard was at hand, and Dare was determined to keep Justin from driving through it all. After much begging (and a couple guilt trips), Dare won and Justin said he'd stay until his interview, which he refused to miss, "Snow, rain, tornado, or earthquake," he counted off.

"Ergh," grumbled Dare. "Fine. I have to drive to the airport anyway and pick up Eva in an hour, so I won't be able to stop you." She thought for a moment, then added, "But I could put a charm on the door that stops you from leaving." She laughed out loud.

Justin glared at her. "I would send you to an insane asylum when you got back home."

"That's not nice," she said, still laughing. "I better go make something. I'm sure Eva will be hungry when she gets here." She got up and went into the kitchen.

She made a sandwich and stuck it in the refrigerator. While cleaning up, Dare heard Justin call her from kitchen.

"Be there in a second," she answered.

When she came back into the living room, the TV was, surprisingly, off. She gave the TV a confused look and then looked at Justin the same. "Are we suddenly anti-TV?" she asked.

He shook his head, then said, "No, I just- I need to talk to you."

Dare flushed. Nothing in the movies that began "we need to talk" or anything along those lines _ever_ ended well.

"Sorry," said Justin hurriedly, realizing his wording was bad. "I didn't mean that. It's nothing bad!" he smiled and she sighed with relief.

"You scared me!" Dare said.

"Sorry," he said again, smile gone. "Dare, I need to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot!" she said, happier now that she knew this wasn't going to end like a bad chick-flick.

"Dare, I don't really know how to do this, which is good, I guess if you think about it. Well, I- okay. I'm already doing badly." He blushed, but Dare smiled and he continued. "Well, I've been thinking it over and over and I guess now is a better time than ever, so, well, I guess what I'm asking is," Justin paused and Dare drained of all color as he slipped to his knee with a little black, velvet box in his hand. "Genavieve Dare Belacqua… I love you with everything I am, and I can't imagine us not together. And I apologize for this not being as cliché as I had planned it." Dare's hands were covering her mouth, holding back the scream that was dying to come out. "Will you marry me?"

She was speechless, to say the least. Her head swam, her heart stopped, and her breath quickened. A million thoughts rushed through her head before finally resting on one thing; the advice Lacey had given her almost everyday.

_"Number one," said Lacey, professionally, "Act surprised even if you aren't."_

_**Not a problem**_, thought Dare.

"_Number two," rang Lacey's voice again, "Try to smile, otherwise it looks like you're devastated and you would rather die than say 'yes' to the bloke in front of you." _

_**No luck, Lace,**_thought Dare, _**My body died – face not working.**_

"_Number three, and _most_ importantly," went Lacey's voice. She always said this one with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at Dare, "__Remember to say 'yes'!"_

"Uh… Dare?"

Dare snapped back to reality.

"Dare, I kind of need an answer," mumbled Justin helplessly.

"Yes!" she said finally. "Yes, of course!" She laughed as relief washed over Justin's face like a wave.

He breathed out and stood up, took a silver ring from the little black case and slipped it on to Dare's left hand.

She gasped when she saw it up close; a skinny, silver band with a small ruby and two little pearls on either side of the gem. "Justin! It's beautiful!" She gazed at it in shock.

He laughed, "I thought you'd like it."

She leaped at him, and kissed him. It was that kiss, she realized, that she'd been waiting for since she could imagine falling in love with the perfect guy. "The engagement kiss" she called it. Lacey would always laugh and shake her head whenever Dare brought it up.

They broke apart and Dare rested her head against his warm chest and sighed. After a good minute passed, she realized what the time was and mumbled, "Crud."

"What?" asked Justin, surprised by the sudden change in mood.

"You're going to be late if you don't leave soon and me too!" She looked at her watch and she continued to mutter, "Crud, crud, crud," while collecting her coat, shoes, keys, and other things. Justin had gone upstairs to the computer desk to fetch a couple papers he needed for the interview.

"Don't forget that I'll be back late because of the interview I have for the Michigan hospital," Justin told Dare, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah," mumbled Dare. "I know." She hated when he went for job interviews that involved jobs far away. Only because of her own selfishness, though. If he got a job far away, he'd obviously have to move and she didn't want to have to make that choice of friends or love. It was horrible. Of course, now that they were getting married, she didn't have much to choose from. "Well, good luck," she muttered darkly. As soon as she had said the words, a glow appeared around Justin, almost quite literally, as if someone had shown a spotlight on him from all sides.

He beamed a smile and said, "Thanks!"

Dare had a knack for setting off spells that she didn't even mean to do. The good luck spell was no simpler than what it sounded like. It was good luck that followed a person for a day or so. She mumbled something incoherent and nodded to him.

He kissed her on the forehead and rushed out the door. Dare held out her hand and the glow disappeared from Justin as she watched him make his way down the long driveway.

She sighed as she watched the glow of luck dance in her cupped hands. She held out her hands again and let it trickle slowly out and go chasing back after Justin. She wasn't going to be completely selfish. He could have the luck. She smiled afterwards, grabbed her jacket off the coat rack, and headed out the door to the airport.


	15. I Spy

**(Earlier that Day)**

Ryan came into the living room-esque area with a bag of chips. It wasn't really a living room, but the closest thing the guys had on a tour bus. It was complete with a sofa, TV, and a small table. Brendon was sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Ryan sat down next to him.

"What're you doing?" asked Ryan, chewing animatedly.

"Trying to concentrate," Brendon replied dryly.

"Oh," said Ryan, realizing his mistake. He stopped chewing. "I'll just go, then." He started to get up, but Brendon stopped him.

"No," he said. "It's all right. It doesn't matter."

"Wait," said Ryan, suddenly realizing what Brendon was really up to, "Who were you spying on?"

Brendon scoffed. "I told you, it's _not_ spying."

Brendon had a special ability as a vampire. He'd heard that some vampires gain certain traits that allow them to do magic that would normally take days to perfect, in an instant. He was one of those lucky few. His ability, he learned a couple years ago, is being able to see people and what they're doing at the present. It was almost like taking yourself from your very body and into the set of a movie. You can't move. At least, not that Brendon knew of, and it plays as if you were really there. There was one problem with it, and that was that it only showed you the person, place, or thing that was foremost in your mind. That being so, you had to think about that thing as hard as possible before you could try, otherwise you'll be thrown into whatever your last thought was about, which could get weird.

"All right," agreed Ryan, "Then who are you checking up on?"

"Who else?" asked Brendon, placing his head back in his hands.

The guys were on their way to London and were a short hour away from their destination.

"Genna?" asked Ryan.

Brendon didn't answer, but Ryan knew he was right anyway.

"This just isn't healthy!" Ryan said loudly.

"Shut up, would ya?" Brendon yelled back. "I need to concentrate."

"Fine," Ryan said, putting his hand up in mock defeat. "But don't come crying to me when you spy on her one day and see her having hot hate sex with random men."

Brendon's head snapped up and fury drained his face of color.

"Woah! Geez! Sorry!" announced Ryan, frantically. "I was just kidding! Holy crap." Ryan shook his head.

"Sorry," mumbled Brendon, looking back down at the floor.

"Yeah," said Ryan.

Brendon closed his eyes and thought about her. It wasn't too difficult. Suddenly, everything flashed before his eyes and he was in a different room all together. He recognized it immediately as Genna's living room. It hadn't changed much.

He glanced around silently. He finally let his eyes rest on Genna. She was sitting in an armchair, curled up and reading a book. She looked happy, to say the least. She wore the expression of someone who was just told a good joke, except the book she was reading didn't look funny, so Brendon could only assume she wasn't really reading. Just then, she looked up from her book and out into the kitchen area. Someone came into the room. He was tall, but not much taller than Brendon. He wore a business suit with the coat hanging over his arm. His dark, wind-swept hair hung to his eyes and he smiled. Brendon felt himself clench his fists.

Genna stood and held out her arms to him. They embraced shortly and pulled apart a little, just enough for their lips to meet quickly. Finally, as if that weren't enough torture, she spoke.

"Good luck at your meeting," she said, letting go of him.

"Thanks. I'll be back late, so feel free to keep this day one of those ladies days," he said.

She laughed. "Thanks. I love you."

"Dammit," mumbled Brendon. It was almost too much for him, but he decided he'd see it through.

Genna looked over in Brendon's direction. "Did you hear-?" She trailed off.

"What?" he asked, apparently oblivious.

Genna's eyes lingered over Brendon's exact position. "Nothing," she said. "It was just the wind." She looked away.

Brendon's breath had quickened. Had she heard him? But that was impossible! No one could. He'd better not risk it. He rushed back to his real self. When he awoke, he was gasping for air. He hadn't realized how crept out he'd actually been.

"She heard me!" he finally breathed.

"Heard you?" asked Ryan with a laugh. "What do you mean?"

Brendon looked Ryan straight in the eye. "She heard me. I said something and she heard me."

Ryan shook his head. "But that's impossible. Whenever we practiced, I could never hear you or see you. Why would she be able to?"

After Brendon had discovered his new power, Ryan thought of no better way to test it than to test it on himself. They tried, each time, farther and farther apart. And each time Brendon would try everything to get Ryan's attention, but nothing worked. Finally, they'd given up.

"I don't know!" Brendon yelled, bewildered.

"Has anyone else you've checked up on seen or heard you?" asked Ryan.

"No one."

"Then maybe it was just a coincidence. Did she just look your way?"

"Yeah. She looked dead at me, but she didn't actually see me. But she did say she heard something and it was right after I had said it. She blamed it on the wind."

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it was just a coincidence, all right? And she obviously thinks she's hearing things, so I wouldn't think about it too much. By the way, what _is_ she up to?"

Brendon hesitated.

"Is it that bad?" asked Ryan.

"No. She's got a boyfriend, I guess," Brendon said slowly.

"Oh. Man. I'm sorry. It was bound to happen, though, after a good three years! I'm surprised you haven't found someone yet," said Ryan. He picked up the bag of chips again and started picking at them.

"Same goes for you! How come you haven't found somebody?" asked Brendon slyly.

"Uh. I just haven't found the right girl yet, I guess," answered Ryan as he looked down at his bag of chips.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Brendon.

"Well, I told you this already! Remember? Lacey?" Ryan looked up at him.

"Right, but I thought after three years you'd guys break it off. I mean, you haven't talked, have you?"

"Yes!" Ryan said defensively. "We talk all the time! It's just not face-to-face talking."

"Oh boy."

"What?" asked Ryan.

"This _is_ going to be a fun vacation."


	16. Eva

Dare wasn't late, but she only had to wait ten minutes in the airport before she finally saw David, Serena, and Eva. She waved to them and they soon found their way over through the crowded airport.

"Hi!" yelled Serena over the crowd's noise. Dare smiled and they hugged. Finally, David had made his way through, carrying little Eva in his arms.

Dare quickly took Eva, who was sound asleep regardless of the rampant chaos that enveloped the airport.

"Slept the whole way," signed David. Dare nodded and quickly signed and said so Serena could also know, "I have got kind of big news, how long is your layover?"

"Twenty minutes," answered Serena. She laughed. "I think we'd better hurry."

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you later," said Dare, ushering them to go forward towards their next flight.

Dare gave David a last hug and a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye as they got lost in the crowd.

"Mummy?" mumbled Eva, stretching her little arms above her head.

"Mummy and Daddy both left already, sweety! You slept the whole time," answered Dare.

They were now in Dare's living room, Eva on the couch with a comforter and a pillow, and Dare in the big armchair with a book. "Awnie!" yelled Eva excitedly.

Awnie, or 'auntie' was Eva's pet name for Dare. Dare smiled at her and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," answered Eva sleepily.

"Tired, hm? Well, guess what."

"What?" asked Eva excitedly.

"We're going to go see Awnie Lacey, today!"

Eva gasped and clapped her little hands together and yelled, "Yay!"

"But first, we need to get dressed. Come on!" Dare lifted her off the couch and carried her up the stairs.

* * * * * *

"Awnie Laby?" yelled Eva, with pure glee in her big blue eyes as she frantically searched behind the grand staircase.

"Eva, I'm just going to put my bags in the back. I'll be right back, okay?" said Dare, making her way towards a door on the right side of the room.

Eva paid her no mind, still searching for her surrogate aunt in every crack and crevice she could find as if Lacey were a marble and not a person.

Lacey had heard Eva and crept down the stairs as quietly as possible, but by the time Eva saw movement, it was already too late.

"Laby!" screamed Eva, with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Eva!" yelled Lacey with the same enthusiasm. She had made it to the middle of the stairs and now ran full pelt toward Eva, picking her up and swinging her around to finally stop with her rested on Lacey's hip. "How're we doing, girl?" asked Lacey.

"Good," said Eva happily.

"Good? Just _good_?" cooed Lacey jokingly, tickling Eva's sides. Eva laughed and tried to wiggle free, finally breaking loose.

"You're it!" yelled Eva, laying one little hand on Lacey's leg. Then, she ran as fast as her tiny legs could take her to the other side of the room.

Lacey stood with a shocked face which finally turned to menace as she slowly crept toward Eva like a cat. Lacey's already gazelle-like movements added more to this feat, making her look like something that belonged on the discovery channel, and not in a fashion store. Just one plus of being a vampire; agility and stealth.

Eva's eyes grew large as she watched the cat-like Lacey playfully stalk towards her. She giggled and turned around just as Dare opened the door and walked out to the scene taking place.

"Awnie's base!" yelled Eva, grabbing Dare's leg.

"Oh word. I leave you two alone for what? Thirty seconds? And you're _already_ playing games." Dare rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Darn you, Dare, I was just about to get her too!" said Lacey with a mock-sad face on.

"Let's keep playing!" said Eva excitedly, jumping up and down; red curls bouncing with her. She was still careful to make sure that one hand remained planted on Dare's thigh.

"Not right now, babe. I've got to show Awnie something and then maybe later, okay?" said Lacey.

"All right," said Eva sadly, looking down and regrettably releasing "base."

"Show me something?" asked Dare curiously. "Show me what?"

"Not _something_, per se, but some_one_." Lacey smiled.

"But the magazine people aren't supposed to be here until next week. Are they early?" inquired Dare, picking up Eva.

It was remarkable how much Eva resembled David – and therefore Dare – because of her curly red hair and big blue eyes with the oval face and freckled cheeks. It was their smiles that were different. Lupin had always said that David took after their mother and that Dare's smile was her father's. This made Dare happy because also according to Lupin, everything else she and David had was mother-like

"So who is it?" Dare asked, not bothering to keep the suspense from her voice.

"Oh, a few people you _might_ recognize," said Lacey slyly. She smiled. "Hey guys!" she yelled.

Dare directed her eyes toward the staircase where several people were making their way down the hall and the stairs. The first was Patrick Stump. Dare gasped and smiled widely at him. The last time she'd seen him was a couple months ago, which was just a couple months _too_ long. Patrick waved excitedly at Dare as he made his way down the stairs.

Following Patrick was Pete, of course, dressed in his usual garb; ripped jeans and a t-shirt with the Volcom symbol on it. Dare rolled her eyes. She hated him. Yet, she loved him. It was a love-hate, brother-sister thing, she guessed. He stuck out his tongue, making Eva giggle.

All of Fall Out Boy had met Eva the last time they'd visited for a concert in London and David and Serena had happened to be visiting. She'd only been a couple months 'til three, but she'd grown a lot since then. She constantly reminded people that she was three whenever someone mentioned her being too young. She was also extremely proud of the fact that she'd started daycare and was the only one in the entire class who could communicate with Tyler, besides the teachers. Tyler was deaf, and Eva, having been taught sign language her whole life, knew just as much, if not more, than Tyler did.

Andy and Joe soon followed suit behind Pete and Patrick. They both smiled and waved at Eva who was now all giggles as Pete made faces at her.

"It's so good to see you!" said Dare to Patrick, putting her arm around his shoulder.

Pete took Eva from Dare and started ballroom dancing with her as Eva burst out into unceasing laughter.

Pete and three-year-olds tended to connect on the same intellectual level.

"Where are the rest of 'em?" Lacey asked Andy.

Andy shrugged.

"They said they'd be down in a second," answered Joe, folding his arms across his chest.

"Who?" asked Dare. Lacey just smiled politely. "Turtle," mumbled Dare under her breath.

Right on cue, the rest of "them" made their way down to the lobby area. "Them", included Brendon, Ryan, Jon, Spencer, and Kori.

Dare froze up. It had been three years since she'd seen them. Patrick felt her uneasiness and gave her a look, but Dare didn't notice. She could tell Brendon was feeling the same, horrible, uneasy feeling. Another additive to being a werewolf; the ability to read _strong_ emotions. Emphasis on 'strong' because the ability should never be confused with empathy, which is reading or feeling _all_ emotions.

"There you are!" yelled Lacey impatiently. "What kept you?"

"Kori," said Jon with a chuckle.

Kori gave a big, cheesy smile and a thumbs-up.

"Loser," muttered Lacey, just loud enough for her to hear. Kori put on a sad face.

Eva was lost in her own world, now perched on Pete's hip, sucking thoughtlessly on her finger, staring at each person separately as they spoke.

"Eva!" yelled Andy, holding out his arms theatrically.

Eva smiled and giggled.

"Can I get a high five?" asked Andy, walking over and holding up his own hand. She brought the hand that wasn't busy being chewed on and placed it on his. Andy laughed.

"Here, I can take her, Pete," said Dare, eager for something to distract her from Brendon. Dare took Eva, ignoring Pete's remark about her being pale.

"Hey Spence!" said Dare, enthusiastically. They hugged and she moved on to Jon. She shook her head when she saw the cowboy look Ryan was sporting. "How do you do it?" He just gave a cheesy smile and laughed. Finally, and inevitably, she got to Brendon.

"Brendon," was all she said. He smiled, though he looked paler than normal, which is saying something. They hugged and Dare moved back to Patrick and Pete's side, facing Panic. Several people were chatting animatedly, and Dare busied herself with trying to fix Eva's hair.

"Who is this?" asked Spencer, looking at Eva and walking closer.

"Go on, honey, tell him your name," coaxed Dare.

"Eva!" she said excitedly. She wasn't shy, to say the least.

"Eva! That's a pretty name. Mine's Spencer."

"Spenner," said Eva.

"Uh. Yeah," said Spencer, laughing. "And how old are you?"

Eva held up three fingers. By now, Ryan, Jon, and Brendon had drifted over also.

"Three? No way! Ryan, here, is also three!" said Spencer, motioning towards Ryan.

"Hey!" yelled Ryan.

Eva apparently thought it was funny and started laughing hysterically.

"So, how's _Panic_! At the disco?" asked Dare, purposely putting emphasis on the _panic_.

"No longer, actually," said Jon.

"Wha-? You mean you're not doing music anymore?" Dare gave a skeptical look.

"Oh, no. We just officially got rid of the exclamation point," answered Brendon.

"Ah. I see," said Dare, avoiding eye contact with Brendon. She didn't really know why it felt so awkward. They'd straightened things out before he'd left the last time, didn't they?

"All right," said Patrick loudly, to be heard over everyone's conversations. "We've gotta be going to sign in to the hotel."

Dare struck out with her hand and hit him across the back of the head.

"What the heck was that for?" yelled Patrick, rubbing his head.

Dare laughed. "You never tell me when you're coming! Can't you call or _something_?"

"Now, it wouldn't be tradition that way, would it?" answered Pete.

Dare hit Pete and he gave her a reproachful look.

"Serves you right," mumbled Dare. Eva giggled.

"That child is going to be just like you," Lacey noted.

"What? Beautiful, important, and successful?" asked Dare, throwing her hair back dramatically.

"No. Malicious, evil, and a little creepy," answered Lacey. Dare gave her a hurt look. "She just _laughed_ when you hit Patrick and Pete! The first step of a villain is laughing at others pain."

"And like you _don't_!" retorted Dare.

"Not out loud."

Lacey laughed and Dare rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Patrick, I guess I'll see you guys later. We should get together for dinner or something, so call me, okay?" Dare stated.

"Yeah. I'll call you tonight," he said as they hugged.

"Brendon, are you okay?" said Ryan in a low voice. Dare picked up the sound as if he were right next to her. A werewolf thing, presumably. She chanced a look at him, but had to look away again quickly because he was looking at her. What the heck? She ignored him for now as she said her goodbyes to everyone else. Finally, they started filing out and as Brendon left, she saw his face; distraught, tired, and shocked. What had he seen?

Dare looked down at her left hand; the ring. "Turtle," she mumbled. She liked to keep the cussing to a minimum when around Eva.

"What's wrong?" asked Lacey when the revolving doors had ceased moving.

"Listen, I have extremely large, big, gigantic news!" said Dare.

Dare placed Eva down on the ground. She then held up her left hand, flashing the ring in Kori and Lacey's face.

Kori gasped and yelled, "No way! _When_? _Where_? _What happened?_"

But Lacey was silent. She grabbed Dare's hand and pulled the ring closer to her to look at it up close.

"What's wrong?" asked Dare, a little worried at her friend's lack of enthusiasm.

"Is it real?" asked Lacey.

Dare gasped and smacked Lacey upside the head.

"It was just a question!" yelled Lacey, playfully. "But, I guess you're right. He _is_ filthy rich."

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to kill you!" yelled Dare, grabbing for Lacey's hair, but Lacey was too quick and ducked. "One day, I'm going to shoot you, I swear."

Lacey just laughed hysterically. "Con-," she started. Then, she stopped and glared at Dare.

"What _now_?" asked Dare.

"I almost said it," said Lacey, with a dark, raspy voice.

"Said what?"

"The 'C' word," she said slowly. "But I'll say it for you. Congratulations." She twitched involuntarily.

Dare laughed and said, "Thank you. It means a lot coming from you. Seriously."

Kori was now leading Eva upstairs, step by step. "We're gonna go try on dresses, are you guys coming?" asked Kori.

"Yeah," answered Dare.

Lacey smiled.

"What?" asked Dare.

All of a sudden, Lacey burst into a loud chorus of "_GOING TO THE CHAPEL AND WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED! GOING TO THE CHAPEL AND WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED! GEE I REALLY LOVE YOU AND WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED! GOIN TO THE CHAPEL OF LOVE_!"


	17. Misunderstandings

Back at Dare's house, Eva was napping quietly in the living room while Lacey and Kori hassled Dare about wedding plans.

"We haven't really talked about it," answered Dare.

"What do you mean you haven't talked about it?" asked Kori, disbelieving. "You guys got engaged and you haven't even set a date?"

"It was only just today! Sheesh! You act like I've committed a crime!" said Dare defensively.

"_You have_! You've broken some law about marriage," said Lacey.

"Cause you'd know all about those," retorted Dare.

"_Hey_! Just because I'm not married doesn't mean I don't know the details, all right?" said Lacey.

"You seriously need to meet more guys," Dare said.

"That's a nice thought, but most of the guys who come into Clandestine are gay or rich. Both of which I'm sure Lacey doesn't really want," said Kori.

"Hey. He can be rich and gay. It's just there'd be a problem with him not liking me back. So, we could adopt!" said Lacey.

"Yeah, right. We're going to find you a straight, single, not-so-rich guy one day. I promise," said Dare. "Maybe Justin knows someone. I'll ask," said Dare.

"_Don't_!" said Lacey, a little too quickly.

Dare gave her a puzzled look. "Do you already have someone in mind?"

"Er. No. No, of course not," said Lacey, but her face said differently.

"Who is it?" asked Kori.

"No one!" yelled Lacey, defensively. "This was supposed to be about Dare, so let's keep it that way, okay?"

"No. Let's talk about lover boy, here. _Who is it_?" coaxed Dare.

"You'll laugh," mumbled Lacey.

"So you _are_ dating someone!" said Kori, happily.

"No. Actually, I don't even know what it is. I mean, I don't know." Lacey trailed off and looked at the ceiling.

"Well," Dare coaxed.

"Well what?" asked Lacey.

"Well, who is it?" Kori yelled.

Lacey mumbled something that sounded like 'bitches', but Dare just shook her head.

"Just tell us, Lace. Before I use some kind of potion on you." Dare glared at her.

"Fine. I'll tell. Just don't laugh," warned Lacey, "or throw up," she added as an afterthought.

"We promise," Kori and Dare said together.

"It's-. Er. It's-." She sighed. "It's Ryan."

"Ryan?" asked Kori.

"Ryan _Ross_?" exclaimed Dare.

"Sh!" Lacey smacked Dare on the arm. "Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear?"

"Maybe!" yelled Dare. "How could you not _tell us_?"

"It just didn't come up," mumbled Lacey.

"Didn't come up?" Kori repeated incredulously. "How did it not come up? We're your _best friends_!"

"I know, I know," Lacey admitted guiltily. "It's just, I didn't think you guys would, you know, think it was a great idea."

"Why not?" Dare asked.

"Why does it matter? I mean, we're not even really dating, I guess." Lacey grabbed a stool and sat on it.

"Wait. So are you like friends with benefits?" asked Dare.

"No!" yelled Lacey, obviously offended. "We just kind of pick up where we left off whenever he comes back. And I actually really hate it, but he's sweet, you know? And artistic and really really really really really really cute. And those are really hard to find, these days."

She propped her elbow on the kitchen table and stared dreamily into space.

"This is disgusting," mumbled Kori.

"Ditto," said Dare under her breath. "Either way, you should have told us. And as much as I don't think it's that great of an idea, I guess I'm happy for you."

"See! I _told you_ you wouldn't think it was a good idea! I just knew it!" said Lacey, slamming her palms on the table.

"Well, it's just not _healthy_ for two people to be like that. I mean, if you saw each other every month, maybe, but not when you only see each other once every _three_ _years_! That's ridiculous! And I, of all people, actually have experience with this kind of thing," said Dare.

"You do?" asked Lacey. "How?"

"Well, that's actually why Brendon and I broke up back in high school. Even if he had been in a band that was popular and already touring. Even if I had known that I could see him every two months." Dare stopped.

What would she have done? Of course, back then she knew the band was good, but she never actually thought they would get as far as they had. Would she have stayed with Brendon if she knew they'd see each other often enough? She shook her head. "I wouldn't have stayed with him," she said, mostly to herself.

"Well, it's not so bad," Lacey continued. "I mean, I don't get to see him in person, but we text, and talk on the phone all the time when he's not doing anything, so it's not like we're completely disconnected."

"Have you done anything?" asked Dare.

"_What?_" asked Lacey, obviously thinking Dare meant something else.

"I mean, gone to the movies? Or dinner? Or _something?_ Sheesh! Pervert," said Dare.

"Yeah, once. The first time they visited. You remember when I told you at the concert that I saw someone I knew and then didn't actually show up until back at your place, even after the dance?" said Lacey slowly.

"Yes," Dare answered.

"Well, we went out to dinner that night right after they performed," she admitted. "He said he got away easily because Spencer and Jon had to go out and buy something. Suits for the dance, I think, and Brendon was after some girl," Lacey paused and looked at Dare. "I can only assume it was you."

"Yeah." Dare remembered that day like it was yesterday. As an afterthought, she reminded herself to call Skip and see if the Classic Crime were coming down this year.

"Well, we went to a really nice place, got to talking, and I guess that's where it all began." She stopped and looked at the two other girls with a sorry face on.

"Well, I guess that's okay, but we really would like to know next time when you get a significant other. One day, I swear, you're going to go off to Vegas and get married," said Kori.

"Hm," Lacey muttered. She looked thoughtful and then laughed.  
"You do it, and I swear I will kill you!" threatened Dare. "And to think I was going to have _you_ as the maid of honor for my wedding!"

"_What?_" exclaimed Lacey excitedly, standing up from the chair.

"Well, yeah. I figured you knew. I mean, I'd have David, but he didn't want to be the only guy on that side." Dare laughed. "So, I chose the next person down!"

"Yay!" yelled Lacey. She hugged Dare tightly.

"Thanks," gasped Dare.

"Oh. And by the way, Kori and I are _definitely_ designing your wedding. And your gown, if you want us to!" Lacey smiled brilliantly.

"Well, it would be nice, wouldn't it? I don't have to worry about the person fixing my dress actually thinking 'she looks likes a big marang' while saying, 'you look lovely, dear!'" Dare said.

"Yes!" Kori yelled. "Sorry. I've just wanted to do this all my life!" She looked out dreamily. "Pink! With flowers _all over_!" She smiled.

"Over my dead body!" yelled Dare.

Kori laughed. "You know I would never."

"Yeah, yeah," said Dare. "You know," she added, "we could have a double wedding." Dare looked at Lacey and smiled.

"_Yeah, right_!" yelled Lacey.

"Hm. You're right. It would be rude not to ask Ryan first. I'll ask next time we see him." Dare smiled politely.

"Ha! Over _my_ dead body!" Lacey said dramatically.

"Well, if you insist." Dare smiled evilly. Then, her phone went off, so she flipped open her cell and answered. After exchanging a few words, she hung up and said, "That was the guys. They want to meet us for dinner at Olive Garden. Is that okay?"

"Heck yeah!" yelled Lacey.

"Good, because I wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, anyway," said Dare. "Let me get Eva up and then we can go." Dare left the room as Kori and Lacey went to grab their jackets.

"Looks like we get to ask Ryan sooner than we thought!" said Kori excitedly.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious, really," Lacey said sarcastically.

* * * * * *

"There they are," said Dare, pointing over at a table on the other side of the restaurant. One of the guys put up a hand to wave them over. The four girls bee-lined their way through the crowded restaurant to a larger area with a big table.

"Hey," said Patrick as the girls found their seats. Eva immediately grabbed the seat next to Pete who just laughed and helped her up.

Lacey conveniently sat right across from Ryan. Kori and Dare both broke into silent laughter and Lacey kicked them from underneath the table, smiling like nothing was wrong. Ryan just shook his head and busied himself with the menu.

Brendon was next to Ryan, in the farthest seat from Dare, probably not on purpose. Eva was to Dare's left, then Pete, then Spencer, Ryan, Jon, Patrick, Joe, Brendon, and Andy.

Dare surveyed the table and thought how weird of a group this must look like. She smiled. It wasn't a bad thing, she realized. "What are you all smiley about?" asked Lacey, knocking Dare from her daydream.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," answered Dare.

"About who?" asked Lacey with a smile.

"Not you!" said Dare loudly. She laughed.

"Where's Justin?" asked Patrick. "Didn't want all this competition, huh?" Patrick held out his arm and flexed his muscle.

"Er. Yeah," said Dare with a laugh. "Actually, tough guy, he's at a meeting. He won't be home until late tonight."

"Who's this?" asked Spencer.

Dare had almost forgotten she'd not seen the boys since she'd even known Justin.

Before Dare could answer, Lacey cut her off loudly, "Her brand new _fiancé_!"

Several things happened afterwards. Dare still couldn't put them back in order when she thought about it moments later.

Brendon dropped his glass and it shattered everywhere, Patrick and several other people gasped, Dare made a small noise of terror and hid her face in her hands, and Eva giggled.

Finally, Patrick spoke up. "_Dare!_ When did _this_ happen?" He sounded happy, though his face was pure surprise.

"Today," Dare groaned. "I didn't want to tell you like _that_!" She put the emphasis on 'that' as she hit Lacey on the arm.

"Ow!" Lacey yelled. "Well, they were going to find out eventually _anyway_!"

"Well, I didn't want the entire _restaurant_ to hear!" Dare yelled back. Although, that was exaggerating as the restaurant itself was noisy anyway and no one had probably heard unless they'd been listening.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Well, it's too late now!" She smiled widely. "I love you?"

"Yeah," Dare mumbled.

"_Awesome_!" yelled Andy. "So, when's the big day?"

Dare rolled her eyes and sighed with exhaustion.

"She doesn't _know_," Lacey answered for her.

"How does she not _know_?" asked Pete. "Don't people normally talk about this stuff?"

"Hey! I'm still in the room, here. No need to talk in third person," said Dare spitefully. "And it only happened today, all right? When we actually get to talk, then I'll tell you, okay?" Regardless of the fuss that she was putting up, Dare had to admit she was happy that everyone knew. Although it was hardly how she'd planned to tell everyone. She actually hadn't had any plan and eventually decided to herself they'd figure it out when she started having kids or something. But, this was just as well.

She chanced a look up in Brendon's direction, but couldn't see anything as he was now engulfed in the menu. It was hard to tell from all the other mixed emotions coming off from the people in the restaurant, but it only made sense that the complete anguish, defeat, and horror were probably coming from him. She grimaced as she realized that this definitely was _not_ the time or place to tell everyone.

But he should have already known, right? He'd seen the ring earlier that day while in Clandestine. Surely he'd figured out by then! If the ring wasn't what he'd seen, then what was it? Dare glanced away as the waitress came up to take their orders.

* * * * * *

Dare took out the key to her house on one of the quieter streets in London. She unlocked it and stepped into the huge house-sized building, shutting the door behind her and Eva. The many benefits of having magic; being able to make yourself comfortable.

Whenever a neighbor came over or someone who wasn't in the magic world, she'd always say that there was more to these old buildings than meets the eye and dismiss it with that. Really, if anyone had a brain enough, they'd realize a place that big would never fit on a squished London street.

"Let's get ready for bed," Dare told Eva.

Eva grinned, yawned, and started for hallway. Dare's home consisted of two floors; the top being mostly rooms and a bathroom. Not that she housed too many people; before Justin came, it was only herself, but she liked the extra room. And Justin didn't even really live there. He stayed the night a lot, though. Especially lately.

The bottom floor was devoted to kitchen, living room, dining room, and a small guest room. The guest room was really only Eva's room as it had a toddler's bed and pink wallpaper. Dare sat her keys down on the living room table.

For a toddler, Eva wasn't afraid of very much. She didn't really need to fear anything, but it helped that she knew her father and aunt both had magic that could pretty much do anything. Of course, she didn't understand that with the magic came rules and other creatures who wanted your magic, but that would be another life lesson all together. Serena had no powers, but didn't really mind at all. It was unclear if Eva had powers yet because powers didn't present themselves until a little later in life.

As Eva went to her room to get dressed, Dare took the opportunity to check her phone for messages. There was nothing, as always. Then, there was a knock at the door.

Dare glanced at the clock and it was 9:35 PM. She opened the door to find Brendon.

"Er. Hi!" Dare said, a little confused.

"Hi." He looked down and exhaled. It was so cold you could see his breath.

Dare opened the door a little wider. "Come in," she said politely.

He stepped in and she closed the door behind him.

"Can I help you?" she asked. She gave him a skeptical look.

"Genna." Dare cringed a little. He was the only person who still called her that. "Genna, I need to ask you something," he said finally.

"Er. Okay?" she smiled a little and then took a seat in the armchair. Brendon followed suit and sat across from her on the couch.

"Well, it's not actually a question. It's more of a-." He was rambling. He stopped and looked her in the eye. "I know what you are," he said, finally.

Dare laughed. "What are you talking about?" What _was_ he talking about? Surely he didn't mean werewolf. He probably just knew about her being a witch, that's all.

"I think you know what I mean," he said pointedly.

"And I can assure you that I don't," she answered back.

Tension. She could tell that he didn't want to say whatever he was about to say.

"I know you're a- a werewolf," said Brendon.

Dare's breath stopped for half a second. Then she burst into laughter. Brendon gave her a confused look and she continued to laugh.

Dare collected herself. "And what do you plan to do about it?" she asked.

"Wha-? You mean, you're not even going to _deny_ it?" asked Brendon bewilderedly.

Dare laughed again. "Why should I? I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure it out!"

Brendon glared at her. This obviously wasn't going the way he'd planned it to.

Dare stared back and said, "I know what you are too, but that wasn't hard to find out in the first place." She smiled.

"What?"

"Vampires aren't too conspicuous when it comes to trying to hide themselves, are they?" she asked brightly.

Brendon just stared at her. She smiled again.

"_Dammit, Genna_!" he yelled suddenly, making her jump and cringe. She had a phobia of being yelled at, so it didn't take much to send her into a catatonic fit.

He was standing now, with his arms wide. "Why are you so _blind_?" He leaned toward her. "I _love_ you."

Dare snapped out of it and took a deep breath. "You don't think I _know_ this?" she snapped back. "I've known it since the last time you laid eyes on me! Why do you think I try my hardest to _evade_ you? Because I don't_ want_ you to love me!"

"But _why not_?" he hissed back. "Why can't you just-?"

"Love you back?" Dare finished for him. "Because I've _moved on_! I _do not_ love you anymore, Brendon! And I'm sorry, but there's not much I can do about that!" She was standing now, too.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I can see you've _moved on_, because the Genavieve I knew wouldn't just go and get knocked up by some random guy."

Dare froze. What the heck? "_What_ are you talking about? Why would you think-?"

But then Eva came in the room and stared blankly at Brendon for a second. "What're you yelling about? Awnie?" She looked up at Dare who was still glaring at Brendon.

"Politics," Dare said flatly. Dare turned to Eva and said, "Why don't you go pick out a book to read, all right, love? And I'll be in in just a second." Dare smiled at her.

"When am I going to see Daddy?" asked Eva, quite unaware of the growing tension in the room.

"Tomorrow, honey. Your mum too," answered Dare. Dare looked up at Brendon as he put his hand to his face in utter realization.

"M'kay," said Eva and she found her way back to her room.

"I want you out," said Dare softly after Eva had left.

"Genna, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I thought-."

"You thought wrong!" she growled back. "Now _leave_!" she yelled.

He was speechless as she held the door open and he stepped out. She ignored his consults of 'Gen! Genna! Come on!" until she closed the door. Then, she slid down the door until she sat and she cried. After a good thirty seconds, she collected herself and put Eva to bed.

* * * * * *

Justin came home a short ten minutes after the fight and looked worn out. Dare came out of Eva's room just as he was coming in through the door.

"How did the meeting go?" Dare asked, coming up to him.

He chuckled. "You look almost as bad as I feel. Are you okay?"

She yawned for the affect. "Yeah. Well, no. But ask me about it in five minutes. Tell me how the meeting went."

"Okay. It was actually really good! I'm happy about it, anyway. Amazingly enough, almost every other person who'd come to apply for a position had gotten sick, so that was really lucky." He stopped. "Dare?"

"Hm?" she asked with a smile.

"Did that have anything to do with magic?" he asked suspiciously.

She smiled wider. She'd almost forgotten she left the luck spell on him. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

"Dare! I told you _not_ to interfere with magic when it came to business!"

"I know," she admitted, "But it wasn't like that. I said 'good luck' before you left and I accidentally set off a spell and I just felt bad when I took it back, so I just let it go!"

"Yeah, and that makes it _completely_ all right," said Justin sarcastically.

"Fine!" Dare snapped. "Next time I'll give you bad luck!"

Justin chuckled. "You _are _in a bad mood." She glared at him. "All right," he said with a sigh, "Tell me what happened."

He grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. Once there, Dare took a seat and Justin turned on the coffee maker.

She huffed. "All right, so it started when I came home and then twenty minutes later, Brendon comes in and-." Justin held up a hand.

"Wait, wait. Who's Brendon?" he asked.

She sighed. "Brendon was that guy I dated in high school who still likes me and I see him _way_ too often for my own good. Well, he came by."

"Oh yeah?" asked Justin. "What did he want?" The coffee maker beeped and he put a cup underneath it.

"To talk, I guess," she answered.

Justin sat back down and gave her a skeptical look. "About _what_ exactly?" he asked.

"Er. Well, he knows," said Dare, twiddling her fingers.

"Knows _what_?" Justin coaxed.

"He knows I'm a werewolf!" She sighed, exasperated.

"How'd he figure out that one?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Well, after dating someone who couldn't go out on the full or new moon, and the fact that I can smell, see, and hear things that normal people can't should have given it away," she said. "But, he _just_ figured it out. He didn't know about it when we were dating. So, I'm assuming he must have just caught on somehow. Doesn't matter, really. I mean, I know that he's a vampire."

"He's a vampire? Like Lacey?" Justin asked.

Dare nodded. The coffee machine beeped again and Justin got up to get the cup. He took a sip, turned towards Dare, and leaned against the counter.

"Sounds like an interesting conversation," said Justin.

"It gets better," mumbled Dare.

Justin smirked. "What'd he say, now?"

Dare scoffed. "He thought that Eva was our daughter!"

Justin choked a little but regained himself and smiled slightly. Dare laughed. "You okay?" she asked. For a future doctor, he wasn't very comfortable talking about pregnancy, sex, or any other squeamish subject. Inevitably, Dare tried to bring it up as often as possible; she liked to see _him_ as the clumsy for once.

"Fine." He coughed. "Just surprised." He took another sip.

"Isn't it a little late for coffee?" asked Dare. She glanced at the clock; 10:05 PM.

"Yeah. I wish I didn't, but because they're considering me for a position in their hospital, they want me to write some kind of essay that's due as soon as possible. I figure since I don't have a job, I might as well get this done as soon as possible, so I'm going to be up all night."

Dare frowned. "Does that mean we're not doing anything this weekend?"

Justin's eyes widened. "Did you have something planned?" he asked.

Dare laughed. "If I say 'yes', will you do something?"

He rolled his eyes. "This essay shouldn't take me too long, so how's Sunday for doing something?"

Dare looked sad and nodded. He smiled, leaned forward, and pecked her on the lips.

"Anyway," he continued, "was that all that happened?"

"Oh no. After he accused me of being a slut who got knocked up by her unruly boyfriend, Eva walked in," said Dare. Justin had grown still. He didn't take well to people who called Dare _anything_ bad. He even stood up for her when Lacey made fun of her playfully.

"He actually called you that?" he asked darkly.

Dare saw all hell break loose somewhere in the near future. "No, not technically, but he _was_ rather rude about it."

Justin grunted. That meant Brendon was dead if ever seen again. Dare laughed.

"_Anyway_," she continued, "he soon figured out she was my _niece_ and then he felt bad. I kicked him out anyway." Dare had skipped his love confession on purpose. She figured Justin was already plotting his death, she didn't want any voodoo rituals to follow. "Don't be too hard on him, though," Dare warned.

"And why not? He has no right to be rude to you," Justin grumbled.

"Yeah. But, this isn't _easy _for him," she said slowly.

"What isn't easy?"

"Well, he hasn't actually _gotten over_ me. He still kinda likes me," she mumbled.

Justin sighed. "I can't kill him?"

"Please don't," Dare said softly.

"Fine. But if I _do_ see him and he says _anything_ else-." He grimaced.

Dare laughed. "Do your essay, macho man."

He walked over to her stool and grabbed her hand with the hand that wasn't holding coffee. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

Then, the doorbell rang. "I've got it," said Justin. He turned and got the door. Dare knew who it was. She had been smelling his scent for a while, which meant Brendon'd been at the door for a good five minutes.

Dare sighed and hopped off the stool. If she left them in that room too long, they'd rip each other apart. She went to the door where Justin stood, blocking the entrance with a hard face on. Brendon just looked sad.

"Justin," Dare said politely. "_Do your essay_." He gave her a fleeting look, but then he sighed, turned, and left. Dare took his place. "Sorry about that. He likes to demonstrate his dominance sometimes." She smiled.

"Gen. Gen, I'm so sorry! I really had no idea. I didn't mean any of it! I just thought-. I mean, she looked like you-!"

Dare stuck up a hand. "You're rambling," she noted.

Brendon sighed. "I know. Give me a chance, though. Do you mind going on a walk?" he asked.

"You realize it's ten o'clock at night, right?" Dare pointed out.

"Yeah." He grinned. "I think we'll be okay."

Dare sighed. "Come in for a second, okay?" She opened the door a little wider and let him in. After shutting the door, she went into the den across from Eva's room.

"I'll be right back," Dare told Justin.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking up from the laptop.

"For a walk."

He gave her a hard look.

She smiled. "I'll be _fine_. I promise." She kissed him on the forehead. He sighed. "I'll be right back," she said as she left the den.

She went back to the living room where Brendon still stood with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Come on," she mumbled. She grabbed her jacket and stepped out onto the front step. Brendon followed.


	18. A Walk to Remember

They were silent at first, but Dare didn't mind much.

They were headed toward the pier, which was several blocks down from Dare's own house. She walked there many a time when she was alone.

Finally, Brendon spoke; "I am really sorry."

Dare shrugged. "It happens."

"Is that so? So, how many _other_ people have thought Eva was your daughter?" he asked sarcastically.

"Okay, no one. But I can see how you got to that conclusion. I mean, she looks like me, to say the least."

Brendon nodded. "A little too much."

"It was perfect timing," Dare admitted. "I mean, she's three. I last saw you three years ago."

Brendon laughed nervously. "Yeah."

Realization hit Dare. "Oh!" she voiced. "_That's _what you were staring at in Clandestine!" She laughed to herself. "_I_ thought you were looking at my ring, but you still acted surprised at the Olive Garden, so I figured that couldn't be it."

Brendon nodded. "I just realized who she might be. She's cute, though. Eva, that is. I'd forgotten you'd even had a brother," he said.

Brendon had met David very shortly. It was at the after party of the band tour in London. David had made a surprise visit, but this was also before Dare had revealed who she really was to Brendon. David also probably was around him when Dare went missing for a few days. Besides that, they'd never officially met.

"Yeah," mumbled Dare.

"But Eva's got the same color hair, the same eyes, the same smile." Brendon looked at Dare.

She couldn't help smiling and she blushed. She thanked God it was dark out.

"How'd you figure it out? That I was a werewolf, that is," she asked as a change in subject.

"Well, I was an idiot not to realize it before." Dare nodded in agreement. "But," he breathed in, "it was just an accusation. Truth is, I probably would've believed you if you'd denied it. That's why I was so surprised when you didn't even try to deny it. Now, the real question is how you figured out I was a vampire."

Dare snorted. "It wasn't that hard! I've known since we dated! Vampires have their own scent. The fact that your eyes change color when you're hungry kind of gave it away, though. I just have one question. Do you actually feed, or do you take a potion?"

Brendon smiled. "I take the potion. I always have. It was harder when I was in high school because I had to make it without my parents thinking I'm some kind of creature. That's why sometimes I'd have to push myself to the brink. I couldn't just disappear for weeks at a time to find these ingredients. Normally, I blamed my disappearances as visiting friends or band trips. Now that I'm alone, I can be gone for however long I want."

"Lacey doesn't have to 'disappear' to find the ingredients. She has a stock of them somewhere, I think. But we also know the charmed ones, so finding things becomes ten times easier," Dare said.

"You know about Lacey too," Brendon stated.

"Yeah. I told you, you aren't hard to find out. Does she know about you?"

"Vampires have a sixth sense that kind of tells them where other vampires are. We've known about each other for as long as I've known her," said Brendon.

"Psh. Show off." They both laughed.

They'd finally reached the pier. It was a large lake. The water slopped against the side of the wooden pier. Dare sat on the edge and let her feet dangle several feet above the chilly water. Brendon sat next to her.

"How long are you here for?" asked Dare.

"A long time," said Brendon.

"What? Why?"

"We're making the first video off our new CD here."

"No way! That's awesome!" said Dare.

"Yeah, we're really excited," he stated. "You should come down to the studio one day and get a sneak peek. It's a lot different than our first album."

"Really? How so?" Dare asked.

"It's more happy." He laughed. "And the rest of us also wrote the lyrics. Not just Ryan."

"Now I _need_ to hear it!"

Brendon laughed. "I do like it a ton better than our last album."

Dare was silent. She picked up a stone and tossed it into the water.

"Genna?" Brendon looked at her.

She looked back at him. And then, he kissed her. He was the one who pulled back. "Sorry," he whispered.

Dare was silent for a moment. Then, her brow furrowed and she stood to leave. Tears of fury started to cloud her vision. When she was several feet away, Brendon snapped out of it. "Genna!" he yelled, catching up to her.

"Leave me alone," she whispered. She continued walking a little faster.

"Gen, no. Please. I'm sorry. I just thought-. Well, I was an idiot!" She didn't slow down. "Gen!" he yelled.

She froze. He was yelling. She took five quick breaths, trying not to freak out and let the phobia take control. He realized his mistake; he'd known of her fear since they were dating.

"Ah, Genna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He put his hand to his forehead. "Okay. Genna, be mad at me. I give you full permission to hate me for the rest of your life, but just tell me one thing.

She turned around and stared at him with red, tear-streaked eyes.

"Did you-?" He paused. "Did you, I guess, feel anything?"

Dare glared at him. "No," she whispered.

"Fine," he said. "Fine. That's perfect. Okay. Great!" He threw his arms up in the air in defeat. Dare flinched.

"Brendon?" she mumbled.

He looked at her. "Genna, I am really sorry. Let me walk you home or something, at least." He took a definitive step forward, but she didn't move.

He turned toward her. "Are you coming?"

She shook her head 'no.' "Brendon, we need to talk about this. If we don't, it'll just be more awkward than it was before."

He nodded. "All right."

"Brendon," she began, "I know you like me. Obviously. And the truth is, I like you too, but not like you like me. I mean, you're a great _friend._ I'm getting married sometime next year and I _want_ _you_ to be there, but I want you to be there as a friend, not as an ex."

He grinned. "So, I guess we should probably start over." He stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Brendon Boyd Urie. I'm the lead singer of a band called Panic at the Disco. I'm originally from Las Vegas, Nevada. I can't dance. I cried when I got my first haircut. I don't have a life. My best friends are Ryan, Spencer, and Jon. We're making a music video here in London. I love aquariums. I'm a vampire. And I've always wanted to learn karate."

She laughed and wiped a tear away. "Okay. I'm Genavieve Dare Belacqua. Most people now call me Dare, but you can call me whatever you like. I once lived in Las Vegas where I made a total of nine friends who were all boys. Four of them belonged to a band called Panic! At the Disco and the other five belonged to the band The Classic Crime. Both of which I am still friends with. I have a phobia of people yelling at me. I never knew my parents. My best friends are Lacey and Kori. I _love_ orange soda. I'm a werewolf. I've got the best niece in the world. I got engaged this afternoon. And I really hope you'll be my friend."

"I'd love to," he said with a smile. They hugged. After they let go, Dare look at him.

"So what's the title of the new song?" asked Dare.

He smiled. "Nine in the Afternoon."

They continued toward Dare's place. "What's the music video going to be like?"

"Everything. It doesn't make sense."

"Just how I like them."

"Are you interested in having lunch tomorrow with me and the guys?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'll see, but probably. Here, give me your number." She brought out her cell phone. He told her his number. "314-980-1666."

She laughed. "Was that number designated just for you?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Well, I just thought. You know, the 666 thing. I don't think it was just a coincidence."

"Hey!" He pushed her playfully.

"I'm just saying," she mumbled playfully.

"Anyway. Let me get yours," he said as he brought out his phone.

"789-744-6662." She grinned.

He looked at her for a second. "You're kidding, right?" he asked.

"Of _course_ not," she said sarcastically. "Actually it's 6788."

He laughed. "I didn't think so."

They walked for a while in silence. Brendon put his arm around her shoulder. "Sorry I yelled," he said.

"It's okay. It happens," said Dare.

"Yeah, but I knew better."

Dare laughed. "It's easy to forget."

"Actually, you kind of made it a habit for me. When I get mad, I never yell. I don't even yell at the guys. Except for earlier this night. I'm sorry about that too."

"Looks like I had some kind of good effect on you!"

He laughed and squeezed her shoulder in a kind of hug-fashion.

"Well, here we are," she said. They stopped on her front step.

"Sorry. I kind of gave you a stressful day," he said.

"It's all right. I don't mind. It gives me something to think about," she said.

"Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Call me," she said, "I'd call you, but I don't want to wake anyone up. And I get up early; normally around 7 o'clock."

"Why do you get up so _early_?" he asked, disgusted.

She laughed. "Sorry. I'm used to having _school_ and not living the rock star dream, unlike_ you_!"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She held our her arms and they hugged. "I'll talk to you later," she said.

Then, he turned and left and she went inside. After taking off her jacket, she went into the den where Justin still sat, absorbed in his work.

"Hey," he said. "How was it?"

"It was interesting," she answered.

"Did you talk everything over?" he asked.

"Yeah. Everything's a lot better now. We've decided to start over and just be friends, so I just hope this'll last."

"Does that mean I can't kill him?"

"Correct," Dare agreed, "but you can think bad thoughts. And before you say _anything_, I want you to know that I love you and that what I'm about to say shouldn't affect your already petty view of Brendon. He kissed me."

Justin looked up for the first time from his laptop and folded his arms. His quietness was worse than him scolding her.

"Say something," she begged quietly.

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked with a subtle, but angry voice.

"I don't know! Say I don't care! Or I love you too! Or I hate you, never speak to me again! _Something_!"

He sighed.

"If it makes you feel better," Dare continued, "it only proved further that I don't like him."

This time he looked confused. "Were you undecided _before_ this?" he asked.

Oh shit. She'd said the wrong thing. "Of _course _not," she lied. Truth was, she hadn't been sure whether or not she still liked Brendon. And she still wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was happier with them as friends than awkward acquaintances. But she also knew she loved Justin.

"Justin. I love _you_ and no one else," she said solemnly.

After a short pause, he closed his eyes. "I know," he said finally. "I guess otherwise you wouldn't have told me this." He grinned painfully. "Just don't kiss any other guys, okay?"

"Deal," said Dare gratefully. She went over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "You're too patient," she noted.

"It's a flaw," said Justin regretfully.

"Well, I'm glad you have that flaw. Otherwise, I don't think you would be here right now." She smiled. "I'm going to bed. It's late."

"Good night."

"Good night. Don't have too much fun with this essay, now."

"Don't worry. I won't," he stated. He smiled. They kissed and she left the room and went to bed.


	19. A Day at Work

Dare got a phone call early the next day from Brendon informing her that they couldn't make the lunch date on a count of a forgotten video shoot they had that same day. To make up for it, Brendon invited her to come watch and hangout. He also mentioned Lacey was already invited by Ryan and would also be there. Dare said that it was fine and told him she'd be there.

Justin had kept his word and had stayed up all night working, so he was still asleep when she was about to leave. Dare left a note for him before she took off with Eva by her side.

The place wasn't hard to find, snuggled between a couple of deserted buildings. She wondered how anyone could shoot a video here, but she understood after she entered the place. The main lobby wasn't much, but the rest of the building was ideal to shoot a video. Elaborate and bizarre props and set pieces lined every other wall of the larger room she could see through the glass frame lining the back wall of the lobby.

"Genna!" Brendon yelled happily as he came down a hallway to her right.

"Hey!" she said, "Nice place!"

Brendon smiled. "Thanks. Wanna see something cool?"

Dare smiled back. "Of course!"

"Follow me," he said and he went back down the hallway he'd come. Dare followed close behind until he stopped at a door. He glanced once at Dare, turned the handle, and opened the door. Dare steeped inside a church scene. It looked oddly familiar. Dare walked along the pews until it finally hit her.

"This is the scene of 'I Write Sins, Not Tragedies'!" she said excitedly.

Brendon nodded. "It's the same producer, and likewise, the same place."

Just then, Lacey came to the door.

"Knock, knock," she said, "Sorry to interrupt, but Brendon, you're needed on set."

He glanced at Dare, then said, "I'll see you in a bit," and he left.

After he'd turned the corner and left, Lacey came all the way in and took a seat next to Dare in the front pew.

"So, what's up with you and Brendon?" Lacey asked.

"What?" Dare started. "What are you talking about?"

Lacey laughed. "He talks about you all the time!"

Dare looked up quickly.

"Good things only. I promise," muttered Lacey sarcastically.

Dare grimaced. "We're only friends," she said.

"Yeah. That's exactly what _he_ said."

Dare shook her head. "It's true," she lied. Dare could've gone on to say that she doesn't actually know, that she left with a choice she fears might already have been made; a choice between something that's not black and white, but is a choice between two very good things. She realized it was much more complicated than she'd imagined. So, she had decided lying would be much easier to do.

"Are you _sure_?" asked Lacey.

Dare rolled her eyes. "Yes!"

"All right," Lacey said sarcastically, "but if you need to _talk_ to someone." She coughed dramatically. "Yeah. Totally should be me." Dare scowled at her. "Come on," Lacey said, "The scene they're shooting today is in the best room _ever_!"

Dare stuck around for a couple hours before she copped out and decided she needed to spend some time with her fiancé. She said good-bye to all the guys and went home.


	20. Family, Revisited

It turned out that Justin hadn't actually finished the essay, but had wimped out and gone to bed before. So instead of hanging out with Justin, Dare had to find some other short-term goal to fulfill. There were only a couple of those and besides the regular haircut, scheduling appointments for the doctor, dentist, and vet, was the need to make up with Lupin.

She hadn't heard from him since the fight and was starting to worry what she'd said hadn't affected him at all. If he _had_ moved, she'd be angrier than ever, but she calmed herself by telling herself that he was just feeling guilty and hoping she was right.

Even if she didn't talk to him, she decided, she could at least talk to Tonks and tell _her_ about the upcoming wedding.

With Justin not able to leave the house, Dare would have to take Eva with her. So, Dare called Chris and orbed to the quaint little hidden house.

Eva was so infatuated with the jungle in the front of the house, Dare had to almost drag her to the front door. Dare knocked three times and waited for an answer, which came quickly. It was Tonks who spoke and said "Come in!" presumably from the kitchen.

Dare picked up Eva and went into the kitchen. As predicted, Tonks was in the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee and reading a magazine on the kitchen island.

As Dare stepped inside the kitchen, Tonks turned around.

"Oh! Hi," Tonks said, startled by who it was.

"Hi," said Dare. She let down Eva and went over to hug Tonks. "How are you doing?" asked Dare, purposely looking at Tonk's stomach.

"Oh gosh," Tonks said exasperatedly, "Don't have kids." She laughed. "Speaking of which-." Tonks looked over at Eva who had found her way onto the stool by the kitchen island. "Last time I checked, you didn't have a daughter."

"She's not mine. I'm pretty sure you would've known if I _did_ have one, but she's your great niece, I guess," Dare said.

"Oh. Don't say great, it makes me feel old." She smiled. "She's lovely. She's David's daughter, then?" Dare nodded. "She looks just like you," noted Tonks, "I bet that's been getting you into a lot of trouble."

"You have no idea," said Dare. "Everyone thinks she's mine; anyone who doesn't know me, anyway. Anyway, I actually came down here," said Dare, "to see if…. Well, if-."

Tonks answered her unspoken question, "He's upstairs."

Dare sighed with relief.

"You must've beaten him up pretty bad," said Tonks, "He looked worse than me when he came back."

Dare smiled halfheartedly. "I feel awful," she said. "But I guess I ought to be telling _him_ this."

Just then, Lupin walked in, looking shabby and gray as always, but happier than the night of the row.

"I think I'll just go upstairs," said Tonks, obviously trying to give Dare and Lupin some privacy to talk. "Does little Eva want to come and help Auntie Tonks?"

Eva nodded happily. She took to pretty much anyone; stranger or friend.

After they left, Lupin spoke first. "Genavieve, I _am_ sorry." He sounded weary and hurt.

Dare just shook her head and found a seat on a stool. "Please don't apologize," she said. "It really wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have said any of those awful things."

"No! Don't even say that! If there's anyone to blame, it's me! I was the one who lost control and started the whole thing; me and my stupidity." He scoffed. "I've been trying to find the courage to go back and apologize, but I couldn't even do that right."

Dare grinned. "It's all right. I forgive you. I'm just glad you listened to me, that's all."

"I am too," said Lupin, "I don't know what I would've done if I-." He paused. "Just, thank you."

Dare understood and changed the subject; "Now, I don't like to dwell on lost causes, so I'd actually like to tell you and a Tonks a bit of news."

Lupin got up and went to the kitchen door. He yelled for Tonks who appeared with Eva shortly after.

"I'm getting married," said Dare as soon as Tonks had come in the door and was listening.

Tonks gasped and Lupin's mouth fell open.

"No way!" yelled Tonks, grabbing for Dare's hand. She examined the ring. "Wow. So, this is still the same guy, right? That Justin guy?"

Dare chuckled. "Yes, it's still the same guy.

"When didthis _happen_?" asked Tonks.

"Just yesterday," answered Dare.

Tonks clapped her hands together. "How _exciting_!"

Dare laughed. "And you're a bridesmaid if you want to be," added Dare.

Tonks smiled brilliantly. "Of course I want to be a bridesmaid!" She hugged Dare tightly.

"Congratulations," said Lupin.

"Thanks," Dare said with a smile. Eva came around and tugged on Dare's shirt. "Yeah, honey?"

"Is mummy coming?" Eva asked simply.

Dare gasped. "Oh crud! I completely forgot." Dare looked at the clock on the back wall of the kitchen. "All right. There's time to get to the airport if we orb there."

Tonks shook her head.

Dare gave her a guilty look. "I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to call this visit short. I'll be back later, though."

Dare convinced Chris to orb her to the airport, then back to Lupin's place, and was there again within the hour.

When Dare returned, she found Tonks in the kitchen as always. Dare wondered if Tonks _ever_ left the kitchen sometimes. And Lupin was in the living room reading a book.

Dare thanked Chris, and with a roll of his eyes, he was gone. She sat down in the loveseat across from Lupin as he put his book down.

"I have some questions," she started.

He chuckled. "Nice and to the point. All right, shoot."

"They're pretty much all about werewolves and vampires, but why do vampires and werewolves hate each other? And why are vampires not affected by the moon? Where did we even come from? Are we a different species? How come we can't change by our own will? Why are vampires sometimes affected by the scent of human blood, but we're not? Why don't we-."

He was grinning, so she stopped short.

"One question at a time," Lupin said with a laugh.

"Erm. Fine. Start with the first one, then. Why do vampires and werewolves supposedly hate each other? I've heard tons of stories, books, even poems about it, but that's all; just stories."

His eyes darkened for a moment, but Dare blamed it on the lighting. He shook his head before answering, "I'm sorry, Dare. I just can't tell you. You know too many of _them_. Not that I'm saying you wouldn't be trustworthy, but knowing the truth would most definitely be catastrophic."

Her brow furrowed and she fought back; "You know me better than that! I wouldn't think-."

He cut in, "_That's_ what I'm trying to protect you from; thinking it's only some stupid story. You'll know the truth soon, just not now."

Dare wanted to get her other questions answered, so she clenched her fists and moved on. "Well, some of the other questions are kind of linked. In general, how come vampires aren't linked to the moon, but they're affected by blood? And where did we come from?"

"Well the truth is, I don't really know where we came from. There's legend, after legend, after legend, but that's it. There's not enough of us to keep the real story going. Vampires differ from us in one _very_ important way, but telling you would be saying too much. Just know that whatever the reason that werewolves _used_ to hate vampires and vice versa, it doesn't mean the same ideals apply today.

"Now the other question you asked was interesting; if werewolves can change on their own will at any time. I've researched it, but what I found wasn't too concrete. There were some who have accomplished it. There is one catch, and that is; the old teachings have been lost. The only werewolf I know of who might still know is an old colleague of mine, Dr. House. He's a medical doctor and he'd be able to tell you some of the answers to these questions you're asking."

Dare thought for a moment. "Where can I contact him?" she asked.

"Be careful," Lupin warned, "He's malicious and unfriendly. From a distance he's funny and cunning, but when face-to-face he gets even; not mad."

Dare gave him a confused look. "You two seem an odd couple."

He shrugged. "The only two werewolves in a large college were drawn to each other, that's all. The need to belong to a pack was stronger than his need to point out every flaw in me, I guess." The sides of his mouth twitched into a smile. "He's brilliant, Dare. Be careful."

"Sounds like a _freak_ to me," mumbled Dare. "Well, I'm going to see him and ask."

Lupin thought for a while. "I think I know where he can be found _if _he still works at the same hospital. I'll give you the address, but you'll probably have to orb. It's in New Jersey."


	21. Dr House

Lupin gave Dare the name of the hospital and she convinced Chris to orb her there. She found the hospital with no trouble at all and Chris left soon after. Dare talked with one of the secretaries who said that Dr. House hardly ever talked to patients, but Dare assured her it wasn't about an illness or really anything health-related. The secretary told her where to find his office and Dare went.

As she approached his office door, someone walked out of the office. He was average height with medium dirty-blond hair and was wearing a doctor's coat.

"Hello," he said. That was promising; he was British.

"Er. Hi. Are you Doctor House?" She prayed it was 'yes' because working with this guy would be a dream come true; he was pretty cute.

"No," he answered. "I'm Doctor Chase." He gave her a confused look. "You're not a patient, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I came to talk with him. I'm his cousin," she lied.

He raised his eyebrows. "Funny. I didn't know he had any family around here. Well, he's in there, but if you've never met him-. Just, be careful." He nodded a 'good-bye' and left.

Dare opened the door to the large office. There was a desk and several filing cabinets, along with a 1950s record player and an electric guitar with an amp. Doctor House was sitting in a computer chair with his back to the door. As soon as Dare stopped in the middle of the room, he spoke.

"Chase, I thought I told you-." He stopped in mid-sentence as he turned around and eyed Dare. "Either Chase got a sex change or you're not him." He breathed in. "And I'm assuming you're not a patient if you smell like _that_."

Dare gave him a confused look. "Smell like what?"

"Fur," he answered. "Since you're not wearing a fur coat, I can only assume that means that you _eat_ fur on a regular basis."

"Ew," she said.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. So, what do you need, puppy?"

"Puppy?" She put on a hurt face. "I just need to ask you a few questions," she answered.

"Somehow I don't believe it's only going to be a few. Go on."

"Okay. Well, for one, Lupin says, 'Hello'," she said.

"Lupin? So _he_ sent you? Well you tell _him_ that he still owes me five bucks. And that definitely wasn't a question, _by the way_."

Dare rolled her eyes. "Okay. Well there's really only one question I need answered. And even then, it's more of a request." She paused and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I hear you can change on your own free will."

"If that's what you heard, then you heard wrong," he said defiantly. "Well, if that's all you need it was nice talking to you!" And he waved good-bye dramatically.

She stared at him a minute. "You're lying," Dare said.

"Oh darn it! You found me out," House said sarcastically. "Either way, I'm not teaching you."

"What? Why not?" Dare exclaimed.

"_You_ can't learn," he said simply.

"What do you mean, _I _can't learn?" she asked.

"_You_ can't learn because _you_ don't know who you are."

"What are you talking about? Of course I know who I am!"

"Obviously not, or you'd be growling at me right now, not yelling," he said.

Dare was silent for a moment. "All right, then. Who am I?"

"Well _I_ sure as hell can't tell you!" He scoffed.

Dare threw her arms up in mock defeat. "I'm a werewolf; Isn't that enough of a 'who I am' statement?"

"But that's not _all_ you are!" He was getting just as heated as she was. He took a deep breath and she saw for the first time his serious side. "Most people think that a werewolf is a human who is occasionally a wolf. The truth is, a werewolf is a wolf pretending to be a human. Only on the full moon can the wolf have full control and become itself."

"So basically, I'm not human?" asked Dare skeptically.

"Have you ever _felt_ human? Wolves have better sight, smell, hearing, and cunning. Calling yourself a human is an insult to that wolf. _That's_ why you could never learn."

"So I'm a wolf disguised as a human?" Dare laughed. "Are you _serious_?"

House shook his head. "I told you. There's no way someone like _you_ could learn."

"All right, all right," said Dare, "So let's just say that I believe you. How do you do it?"

He glared at her. After a long pause, he said, "You really want to learn, don't you?"

She nodded and House sighed. "You'll teach me?" Dare said excitedly.

"Only because Lupin would hurt me if I killed you," he answered.

She looked around the room and noticed that the door and the walls were glass and perfectly see-through. "Er. Where exactly are we doing this?" she asked.

House got up. Dare hadn't noticed before, but he had a limp and used a cane to help him walk. He went out of the room and Dare followed silently. They reached the outside of the hospital within seconds and their feet crunched through the dry grass. Eventually, they came to a hedge-walled garden. The hedges grew five feet up and encased the half acre of flowers entirely, except for the little opening that acted as a gateway.

"Do you make this up as you go, or do you run on a script?" Dare asked jokingly. "This is perfect!"

Dare picked her way across the stone pathway through the flowers until she got to the center of the large garden. It was a huge cement platform with a single bench.

Once Dr. House had caught up, Dare stood eagerly. "Okay. So what first?"

"First you close your eyes," he said. Dare did so. "And then you take a deep breath and repeat after me," Dare waited anxiously. "Bibbity bobbity boo."

Dare opened her eyes. "Be serious!" she nagged.

"I'm _being_ serious. It just means that it won't work on you. Sorry!"

"Shut up. You're such a liar," she said.

"Hey now! That hurt," he said with a sad face.

"I apologize, Dr. House."

"Damn straight. All right, well the first step really is to think about yourself," he said.

"So this part must be _really_ easy for you!" Dare laughed.

"Second step is to _shut up_!" he snapped back. She giggled silently, but didn't say anything. "Just think about what you are."

"A wolf?" Dare asked.

"Right. And think about how it feels to be one." Dr. House paused. Dare took a deep breath and thought. "Now the tricky part is this; you have to _want_ the change."

Dare stood for a minute trying to do it right until finally she huffed and said, "I give up! What am I doing _wrong_?"

"You don't want the change," House answered.

"Yes, I do!"

"Not bad enough. You have to want it more than you want the air you breathe or water you drink. You have to want it like it's the only thing you have left to survive; your last resort."

Dare sighed. "All right." She racked her brain and thought as hard as possible. She furrowed her brow and clenched her fists, but even as her fingernails made marks in the palms of her hands, nothing happened.

"I told you," House said after another minute had passed, "You can't do it."

"Stop _saying_ that! I can do it. I just need more practice, that's all." She thought for a moment. "Maybe if I saw _you_ do it, it would be easier!" She looked at him eagerly.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." Dare backed up a couple steps. "I'm not obese when I change, you know," he said sarcastically, "You don't have to back up."

Dare laughed but she stayed where she was; her last encounter with another werewolf besides her uncle had not turned out well.

House handed Dare his cane and within seconds she was staring at a white-gray wolf with piercing blue eyes quite like House's.

Dare looked down and thought. She thought as hard as she could. She didn't feel anything different after thirty seconds, but then she reached something. It was almost as if there was a physical barrier in her mind that she had to breach in order to accomplish this task and once she broke it she opened her eyes to be a foot and a half shorter and completely white with fur.

She shook herself and whined happily. "Good job," House said.

"Woah! You can talk to me?" Dare asked.

"Is my mouth moving? No. So technically I'm communicating through thoughts." House shook himself and became human in an instant while Dare picked up his cane in her mouth and gave it to him. She wagged her tail. "The puppy can be taught!" he said with a smile.

Dare cocked her head to one side with a confused face on.

"Well, changing back is the _easy_ part!" he said, "Once you've conquered the barrier that I'm sure you felt, you can now go back and forth as easy as can be whenever you want."

Dare sat and within seconds was sitting cross-legged on the ground in full human form. "Thank you," she said solemnly "I had no idea I could talk to other werewolves while I'm a wolf! I've never actually been around another werewolf besides my uncle." she added. "But thank you again for teaching me."

"Someone's gotta know how to do it when I'm dead," he said.

Dare laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

He stared at her a moment. "I really didn't think you'd be able to learn; and not that quickly, either," he said, "I guess you're more in tune with that wolf than I thought!"

She smirked. "You'd be surprised what I'm capable of doing." She laughed harder and hugged him. He stood limp and gave her a bewildered look. She let go. "What?" she asked, "Never been hugged before?" He put on a blank face. "All right," she said, "we'll work on your people skills later. Right now, I've got to get home; I have a fiancé and he's probably worried sick since it's already getting dark."

House just rolled his eyes. "No wonder you're so happy _all the freaking time_," he said.

Dare waved ecstatically as she jogged out of the large garden and yelled, "Thank you!" one last time before calling Chris.


	22. A Fork in the Road

"Thanks, Chris," Dare said happily. Chris grunted a reply and orbed away. Dare laughed at his sarcasm and walked into her living room. Surprisingly, she saw Lacey there talking with Justin. They both had on serious, almost dark faces. "What's going on?" Dare asked slowly.

"Hey, there you are!" Lacey said. She motioned towards the couch across from her where Justin was also sitting.

"Where've you been?" Justin asked worriedly.

"Is _that_ what this is about?" Dare asked, sitting down next to Justin. He and Lacey looked at each other. "Well, if it's _not_, then what's the problem?"

"I'll go first," said Lacey, "because I think you two need to discuss what Justin has to say with each other."

"What's wrong?" Dare insisted.

"Well, mine's not really _anything_ compared to-. Well, Ryan and I broke up. Which I guess isn't saying much as we never were really dating. Oh God!" Lacey stood up and threw her arms in the air. "Who am I kidding?" she yelled, "Everything's falling apart!" Lacey smiled. "Huh! I figured it out!" She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. "Okay. I'm going to go home, watch _Once_, and cry myself to sleep! I'll talk to you later." At that, she rushed out of the living room, while Dare and Justin sat speechless.

"Weird," mumbled Dare.

Justin grinned halfheartedly. "Where were you?" he asked.

"Justin, I swear to you-. I know it looks bad. Okay, so the note said I was spending an hour or so with Brendon at their music video studio and I didn't get home until-." Dare looked around for a clock, but there was none.

"8:00," Justin muttered.

"Right. Sorry. Well, anyway, I ended up just going straight to Lupin's place."

"Lupin's? Did you talk? Is he there?"

Dare laughed. "Yeah, he's there. He actually _thanked _me for yelling at him. I made him go back, is how he put it. But I still feel bad. And then I forgot about bringing Eva to the airport. So after I got her there, I went back to Lupin and Tonk's place. Then, Lupin told me about… something. So then I went to New Jersey and did something. And now I'm here!" Dare smiled innocently.

"You are the only person I know who can go to New Jersey and back to the UK within an hour. So what's this something?" Justin asked.

"I can't _tell_ you, per se," Dare answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to _show_ you!"

"Kinky," Justin said with a smile.

"Yeah, right," Dare said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, go on! I wanna see!"

"Okay. But I don't want you to get scared, so close your eyes."

Justin gave her a skeptical look, but closed his eyes all the same.

"Now, I want you to count to twenty slowly, and then you can open your eyes," instructed Dare.

Justin nodded. Dare stepped off the couch and took a deep breath. Justin started counting. Dare closed her eyes and dug through her mind, searching for that invisible border. She found it with almost no trouble and opened her eyes as a wolf.

"14…15…16…" Justin counted out loud.

Dare jumped up on the couch, putting her muzzle right in front of his face.

"19… 20…" Justin opened his eyes. Apparently, whatever he was expecting, it wasn't a big white wolf in his face. He yelled, "Shit!" and jumped back. Unfortunately, he didn't notice he was on the edge on the couch, so he fell over the arm landing on the hardwood floor.

Dare wagged her tail, hopped off of the couch and watched Justin as he leaned up on his elbows, rubbing the back of his head.

"Geez, Dare! A little warning would've been nice!" Justin yelled.

She licked his nose.

"Thanks," he muttered. He sat up and looked at her. "How'd you learn this one? Lupin?"

Dare changed back. This surprised Justin even more as he'd never actually seen the change itself. She was sitting cross-legged in front of him, still on the floor.

"Whoa," he whispered in awe.

She laughed. "Thanks."

"No, it's weird! You, like, evolve."

"Evolve?" Dare said with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean, it's awesome!" he said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you're still stuck on those horrible werewolf movies," Dare said sarcastically.

"Well, I dunno! It's supposed to be painful!"

Dare rolled her eyes. "I'm also supposed to be naked when I turn, aren't I?"

"So why _aren't_ you naked right now?" Justin asked slyly.

"_Because_, pervert, I don't want to change back in the middle of an empty street in London with no clothes on. So I put a spell on myself so that when I change, my clothes come with me."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"So, Lupin taught you this?"

"No," said Dare, "It was actually a friend of his, Dr. House. He's something else."

"He's a werewolf too, I assume," Justin said.

Dare nodded. "Yeah. He's the reason I went to LA. He's a doctor there. So, anyway, what is your news?"

Justin sighed. He took Dare's hands in his own. "I had to make an important decision today. And I've thought it over all day, so I don't want you to-."

"Justin, you're scaring me," Dare cut in. Her hands clenched his tighter.

"Just wait," he said softly, "Dare, I got that job in Michigan."

Dare's stomach dropped. "Wow," she choked out. "Congrats." She tried to sound confident, but she knew she was failing horribly.

"But I turned it down."

Dare coughed. "What?"

"I turned it down," he said again.

"Wait. Why?"

"What do you mean, why? Dare, I made a promise to you when I proposed. That I was going to make you and only you happy. And I'm pretty sure you weren't going to be happy with leaving your friends, your family, your _life_ for my job."

"Aw, geez, Justin. Why did you turn it down? You're _never_ going to get a better offer. That was a huge opportunity! Any other job, they won't offer you _half_ of what that job in Michigan will! How many hospitals hire people straight out of graduate school?"

"I know, I know!" he said, annoyed. "But I already told you that I was thinking about it all day. I've decided. I even talked to Lacey about it. She took your side, but I know this is what's best."

"Oh geez. This is my fault. This is all my fault!" Dare moaned.

"No! Now, Dare, this is exactly what I didn't want you to do!"

"What? Lose you your job? Oh God." Dare threw her hands to her face and took a deep breath.

"Dare?"

"Hm?"

"I need you to breathe."

She shook her head 'no'.

"I'm not leaving. Even if you kick me out of your house, I'll sleep on your front porch." He smiled.

She looked at him for a minute. "You promise?" she asked sheepishly.

He laughed. "Yeah, I promise."

She leaned forward, laid her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. He put a hand on the back of her head and sighed. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"Lacey, pick up the fucking phone!" Dare yelled into the receiver. Lacey's voicemail message came on for what must have been the twentieth time and Dare slammed her phone shut.

"Still not answering?" Justin asked as he walked into the living room carrying two mugs of hot chocolate.

"No!" Dare took the second mug. "Thanks."

He sat on the couch across from the recliner Dare was curled up in.

"What do you think?" she mumbled and yawned.

"Maybe she left it somewhere when she went somewhere," Justin suggested.

Dare gave him a skeptical look. "Lacey? Leave her phone somewhere?" She snorted. "Yeah, right."

Justin shrugged. "She'll come around eventually."Dare rubbed her face with her hand. "Listen. I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be back. And if she hasn't called back by then, we can go and find her, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Dare said.

Justin finished his drink and soon after climbed the stairs to the bathroom. It was then that Dare remembered that they hadn't gotten their mail that day. She threw her hair into a messy ponytail and opened the door to a cool spring night. She bounced down her front steps and retrieved the mail.

She flipped through the few letters; most of them were coupons for stores they didn't even have around there. Then, she got to a letter addressed to Justin. She shrugged to herself and tore it open just as she was opening the door. Dare stepped inside and curled back up in the recliner.

She opened the letter. It said it was from Massachusetts, where Justin was from, so she could only assume it was from his family. But, her cell phone rang, so she placed the letter on her lap and grabbed her phone; it was Lacey.

"Hello!" Dare yelled when she'd opened the phone.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! I had put it on silent and then I couldn't find it. But, I got all thirty thousand missed calls and voicemails," Lacey said.

"How're you doing?" Dare asked on a more serious note.

"Er. Okay."

"You sure?" Dare said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hey, can you call me back in ten minutes? I'm getting a call from Kori and we're gonna talk about your wedding. Speaking of which; how'd that talk go with Justin?"

"Good. He's not taking the job."

"Hm. That's good. You know he'll get a good job closer to home; he's a smart kid."

"Yeah. I know," Dare mumbled. "Well, I'll call you back."

"All right, see ya!" Lacey said happily.

"Buh-bye."

Dare shut her phone and shook her head. She took the letter in her hands and unfolded the piece of paper inside. She read it:

_Dear Justin,_

_Thank you so much for your help. We wish you and your bride-to-be the best. No matter what decisions you make within the next month of searching for a job, just know that we love you and want you to be happy. Taking care of your family should come second to your wife. We are a burden that you shouldn't have to bare. I'm looking for a new job. It won't be much, but it'll be enough to keep us going. Soon, your father will be able to move on and you won't have to worry about me any longer. We love you, Justin. We won't be able to make it to the wedding on account of your father's illness, but you know your father and I wish you the best. We love you,_

_Mom & Dad_

What?

Dare read it a couple more times. She racked her brain. Justin had never mentioned his father being sick or the fact that Justin apparently was giving them the money to fund his father's chemo or whatever. Dare read it again, this time realizing just what this meant. This job Justin was supposed to get was the key to his father's recovery. Justin had chosen Dare over his own father's life.

She sat there in utter shock for minutes before Justin finally made it down the stairs. He was fully dressed and he toweled his wet hair. He slowed as he saw Dare's face.

"Dare? What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't say anything and stared at the letter in her lap with a blank face. "Dare!" Justin yelled, "What the heck is wrong?"

"What's this?" Dare asked. Tears clouded her vision now.

Justin walked up to her and reached for the piece of paper. He read it. "Oh no. Dare."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dare whispered in a hurt voice.

"Dare, this was between my family and I. I never wanted to tell you because I knew this is how you'd react."

"But, your father, he's-."

"Going to die anyway," Justin finished for her. "The chemotherapy hasn't been working."

"I don't care! What about your mother? She'll be all alone! Have you even thought about that?"

"Of course I have!" He snapped back. Dare flinched at his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just…." Justin sat wearily on the couch. "This has been the toughest decision I've ever had to make. And I've chosen you."

"No! No. When it was just the job, when it was just the place, that was okay. But not this. I won't let you. You have to take that job, Justin. I won't have your father dying because of me."

"Dare, he's going to die anyway."

"You know that you'll feel worse if you don't do something."

"Yeah, but I can get a job soon. I'll be able to pay for it."

"And your mother? Where will she go? And what if you don't get a job until next month? Or the month after? What then? Will you just let your father die earlier than he should? You're just going to let your mother work herself to death?"

"Okay! I get it!" He buried his head in his hands. "It sounded so simple when I went over it yesterday… but now… I don't know what to do."

"I do," Dare said quietly. "Justin, you have to take that job."

"I- I can't, Dare."

"You have to." Dare stood up. Justin looked at her expectantly. "I'll see you in the morning," was all she said. Then, she made her way up the stairs.


	23. A Bunch of Truths

The next morning, Dare awoke feeling empty and mindless. Justin was already awake and in the kitchen when she came down the stairs.

"Morning," he said sadly.

"Morning."

Dare sat at the kitchen island in front of Justin. She folded her hands in her lap and looked at him. There was something missing; that energy she'd felt every morning since he'd proposed was gone. She made a mental note of getting used to that feeling.

"I've decided what to do," he said finally.

"Oh yeah?"

"There's a plane today. It's leaving at ten o'clock. I've already called the hospital and they're willing to give me the job back."

Dare nodded.

"I should pack," he added. He stood and went back up the stairs.

Dare didn't think about anything. She didn't recall anything. She didn't cry. She didn't worry. She didn't even have wishful thoughts. Everything she knew had just ended, so what was there to think about? Dare didn't dare look at the clock to see what time it was.

"I think I have everything," Justin muttered as he placed a suitcase and a duffle bag by the door. "Everything else is in my apartment, so I'll get that before I leave."

Dare stood and walked to the door where he was. "So this is it," she said.

"Yeah. I wish this didn't happen so fast."

"You better get going," Dare said.

"Yeah."

He leaned down to kiss her on the lips, hesitated and kissed her on the cheek instead.

"Bye," he whispered.

"Bye."

He picked up his things and Dare shut the door behind him.


	24. Impatience

"I wonder if she's doing this on purpose," muttered Lacey.

"What do you mean?" Kori asked. They sat in the little dressing room on the second floor in Clandestine.

"Well, I kind of misplaced my cell phone yesterday and she had called me like twenty thousand times. So, maybe she's paying me back by not answering her phone." Lacey shut her phone. "Although," she added as an afterthought, "she didn't call me back last night when I told her to… which was weird."

Kori shrugged. "Wait until our lunch break and we can run by and see if she's okay. Maybe she and Justin are having a date and she doesn't want to answer her phone."

"Yeah, I guess."

* * * * * *

By their lunch break they still hadn't heard from Dare, so they took the liberty to drive to her house. They knocked, rang the door bell, and tried yelling, but no one came to the door. It was strange because her car was sitting outside, so she hadn't left.

"Maybe she went on a walk," suggested Kori.

"One way to find out," mumbled Lacey. She looked up and down the street before waving her hand over the door. There was a click and the door opened with a little bit of magic. "Dare?" Lacey yelled.

"Looks like no one's home."

Lacey shrugged. "Maybe they're upstairs." They climbed the stairs. Lacey stopped halfway up. "Maybe I don't _want_ to know what they're doing." She winked at Kori.

"That's disgusting," Kori said. They reached the landing and peeked down the hallway. The first door to the left was the only door closed.

"Okay. If we open this door, we might be scarred for life," Lacey warned.

"Or she could be dying of a heart attack while we're talking about them having sex!" Kori whispered worriedly.

"All right, all right." Lacey turned the doorknob and opened the door. Inside, everything was as it normally would be, except for Dare. She was sitting up in bed, her eyes staring as if they didn't see.

"Dare?" Kori coaxed. "You okay?"

Lacey walked over to the bed. "Are you sleeping with your eyes open again because you're really freaking me out right now?" She flashed her hand in front of Dare's face, but Dare didn't even flinch. "Wait a second." Lacey's face lit up with dreadful realization. "She's having a catatonic fit!"

"A what?" Kori asked.

"A catatonic fit. It happens when someone yells at her because of her phobia. She blanks out. Normally she comes out of it after a couple seconds, but she's never gone into one this long before." Lacey's face was serious now. She grabbed Dare's arm and tried to shake her awake, but Dare's muscles were rigid and immobile. "Where the hell is Justin?!" Lacey asked, looking around as if he were hiding in the curtains.

"Maybe he's at an interview?" Kori suggested.

"Nah. I talked to him yesterday, and he doesn't have one until next week. This is so weird."

"Well, how do you normally get someone out of a cata- whatever fit?" Kori asked.

"You don't," Lacey answered darkly. "They have to come out themselves. The brain shuts off. I've heard it could take up to an hour before someone will come to. It's really weird too, because when they do, they act like only a second has passed and they just dozed off."

"Oh no. What are we supposed to do, just sit here?"

"I guess," answered Lacey.

"What about the shop? We have to close if we're not there! Listen. I'll go real quick and close and then come back."

"Don't leave me alone! What if she comes alive and possesses me?!"

"Lacey, grow up."

"Good plan," Lacey said. "I'll call Chris! You go."

Kori rolled her eyes and rushed out. Lacey called Chris, explained what happened and he thought a moment before answering.

"I think I know who might be able to fix this," he said.

"Who?" Lacey asked. But before Chris could answer, he orbed away. She sighed.

Twenty long seconds later, Chris returned.

"What the hell, dude? I have no-." Brendon paused when he saw Dare. Chris let go of Brendon's arm as he rushed over to Dare. "What's going on?" Brendon asked.

"I don't know," Lacey answered. "She was like this when I came here."

"She's having one of her fits," he noted.

"Oh really. What gave you that idea?" Chris asked sarcastically. Lacey shot him a dirty look.

"I know," Lacey said, "but she's never been in one this long."

"She has around me before. Once, in high school, she came to my house kind of in and out like this. It must have been three in the morning, and as soon as she sat down, she looked like this. She never told me what made her do it; she always avoided it whenever I asked." Brendon sat on the bed.

"Is that why you brought Brendon?" Lacey asked Chris.

Chris nodded. "I knew they've known each other longer than anyone else that lives or is visiting here."

"I don't know what to do," Lacey whined.

"Where's her fiancée?" Brendon asked.

"I don't know," Lacey answered. She got up and looked around the room. "But something seems really strange about this room. It looks empty." On a whim, she opened up one of the drawers of a bureau. Then, she opened up the next one, and the next; they were all empty. Lacey's voice caught in her throat and she stumbled backwards onto the end of the bed. "He's… gone…," whispered Lacey.

"Justin?" Chris asked.

Lacey didn't answer, "I can't believe this. He's… actually gone? I mean… he said he'd made up his mind! He said he'd stay."

"Was he planning on leaving?" Brendon asked with coolness in his voice.

Lacey shook her head. "He got a job offer in Michigan, but he said he wasn't going to go. He said he didn't want to drag Dare away from her life."

"Well, apparently he changed his mind," Brendon said angrily.

"Okay. Maybe I'm just freaking out. He can't be gone. I mean… he just can't!" Lacey jumped up and started rifling through Dare's notebooks and piles of paper lying around the room.

"Lacey! What're you doing?!" Chris yelled, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me! I'm looking for a note!" she yelled back.

"A note?" Chris asked, letting go of her arm.

Lacey continued her search unperturbed. "Yeah. Like a good-bye note. It would explain everything!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Lacey… you watch _way_ too many movies."

"This is not the time to be joking!" she snapped. "Now help me look!" Chris sighed and joined in Lacey's search.

While the other two were busy, Brendon still sat on the bed worried, sick, tired, and angry. "Just like old times," he mumbled to himself.

He had lied. It hadn't happened only once. Dare had showed up at his house several times when they were dating looking identical to what she looked like there on the bed.

Brendon reached out and grabbed Dare's hand. All of sudden, she gasped as if she'd been holding her breath for hours.

"Dare!" Lacey yelled, running over to the side of the bed. Chris followed suit.

"Genna?" Brendon muttered worriedly. Dare shook uncontrollably, her breath was shallow and uneven, but she was conscious.

"Dare! Are you okay?!" Lacey yelled, her eyes full of agony.

Dare shook her head like she was trying to remember something. "What… happened?" she asked.

"You don't know?" Lacey muttered in disbelief.

"Know… what?"

"Dare… Justin's- he's gone."

Dare nodded somberly. "I know. I don't remember anything… after that."

"You were having a fit again, Dare," Lacey informed her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chris asked.

"I'll be fine," Dare said. "Brendon?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you holding my hand?" she asked.

Brendon quickly retrieved his hand. "Oh. Sorry." She gave him a look and he blushed and looked down.

"Ow," Dare mumbled as her hand flew to her chest right over her heart.

"What is it?" Lacey asked loudly.

"It's… nothing. I just-." Dare coughed. She coughed again, and again. She couldn't stop. She clutched the blankets like they were her only hope.

"Genna!" Brendon yelled.

"Water!" Lacey yelled at Chris. He stared at her stupidly. "GET WATER, YOU DUMBASS!" Lacey yelled at him again. Chris snapped out of it and rushed down the hallway to the bathroom.

Through all her coughing, Dare was losing control. She couldn't think straight; she was losing oxygen to her brain. Everything slowed down. She was dying. Her instincts kicked in. If she were human, she'd start gasping, but she wasn't human; she was a wolf. And she changed.

A few things happened. Lacey screamed and backed up all the way to the wall. Brendon was shocked at first, but having actually known about her being a werewolf, he recovered quickly.

Dare shook herself. She wasn't coughing anymore, but her breaths were shallow and wheezy. She stood on all fours on the bed. She was taller than Brendon sitting down, so he got up in alarm. Then, through her wheezing, blood dripped out of her mouth and onto her blankets.

"She's bleeding," Brendon said. "Lacey…" Lacey was still against the back wall, as far away from Dare as she could be with an awestruck face. "Lacey, you have to snap out of it!" Brendon yelled at her.

"What- what is…," Lacey stuttered.

"She's a werewolf," Chris said entering the room again and surveying the scene. "Now you know."

"A… a werewolf." Lacey swallowed. "Okay. Thanks for the warning." Her voice was unnaturally high, but she was slowly coming out of the initial shock.

"Oh my-." This time it was Kori. She mimicked Lacey's face when she saw Dare. She turned to run back down the hallway, but Chris grabbed her arm.

"Don't run," Chris warned. "It's just Dare."

"Dare?! That's not Dare! That's- that's a-a wolf!" Kori stumbled into the room and edged closer to Lacey.

"Chris, please! She's bleeding!" Brendon pleaded with the only person who wasn't freaked out.

"Hold on," Chris said and he orbed away.

"A lot of help _he_ is," mumbled Brendon.

Lacey was courageous for a moment and inched forward. Dare saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and growled.

"Careful," Brendon warned, "she's on edge. Don't scare her."

Lacey gave a face of unbelief. "Scare _her_?! _She's_ the one doing the scaring!"

"Shh…," Brendon hissed. "Dare? Can you hear me?" Her ear twitched toward him. It was enough. "Can you lie down? That would make it easier to breathe," he said.

She didn't move for a moment, but finally she lay down. Brendon motioned for Lacey to come forward. She inched forward. When she was close enough, she extended her left hand and touched Dare's white coat on her back.

"Wow," Lacey whispered. Just then, Chris came back holding the arm of another person.

"What happened here?" Lupin asked as surveyed the scene.

"It's Dare- she's bleeding!" Brendon shouted frantically.

"Bleeding? What? Where? Who are you?" Lupin asked quickly.

"She had blood- it was… coming out of her mouth," Brendon answered. "And I'm Brendon."

"Ah. The infamous Brendon," Lupin said airily. Brendon opened his mouth to speak, but Lupin cut him off; "I can't fix this. I may be like her, but I know nothing about treating werewolves. The only person I know is in LA." Lupin glanced at Chris who gave him an exasperated look.

"A-_gain_?!" Chris complained.

Lupin handed Chris a piece of paper he conjured from magic. "This is the address. Ask for Dr. House."

Chris nodded and orbed off again. Lacey and Kori were now standing away from Dare and were not as frightened.

"I'm surprised you're not as scared," Lupin said to Brendon.

Brendon shrugged. "I've never actually seen her like this, but I figured out what she was a while ago…"

Lupin snorted. "Oh yeah? And what was your first clue?" he asked sarcastically.

Brendon gave him a confused look. Why was he being so rude all of a sudden? Before he could say anything, Chris orbed back with yet another person next to him.

"I could call rape!" Dr. House's voice could be heard before he was even seen. As the blue light faded away, he looked up and first saw Lupin.

Lupin nodded a hello to him and began explaining the situation. "It's Dare… she's apparently bleeding out of her mouth or something. You were… the first person I thought of."

"I'm flattered," House muttered. He limped his way over to Dare. She growled as he came closer, but with a simple "shut up," she was quiet again, although that didn't stop her from glaring at him angrily.

The room filled with an anxious silence. House turned around and looked at Lacey, Kori, Chris, and finally Lupin each in turn. "Uh. Do you mind? Privacy is kind of implied in a situation like this."

Chris seemed to snap awake and he quickly ushered Lacey and Kori out of the room. Lupin followed and closed the door behind them.

"What happened?" House asked Dare. She stared at him blankly. "Don't act stupid with me; talk!" Dare gave him a bewildered look. "Don't tell me you didn't know you could talk to other werewolves that are in human form…" He paused. "All right. Just think about what you want to say and… say it."

Dare looked away and closed her eyes. "Like this?" she thought to herself.

"Just like that," House answered without opening his mouth.

"This is so… crazy!" Dare shouted.

"Telepathy isn't too unheard of. You've just never been around another werewolf to know it actually exists. So tell me. What happened?" he asked again.

"You know how I was all happy and whatnot yesterday?"

"Let me guess. Your fiancée left you for a rich businesswoman?"

"Yes… and no. He left, but not for another girl; it was for another job."

"Ooo. Tough break. Is he gay now?"

"What?! No! Gay? Where did that even come from?" Dare asked.

"I only assumed if you weren't telling me the whole story, he _must_ be gay now. Left you for another guy?"

"NO! It really _was_ another job! His father is sick and in order to pay for his tests and all that at the hospital, he had to take this job."

House nodded. "All right. Now what's the problem with you?"

"I dunno. But I feel fine now," she answered. It was true; her breathing had gone back to normal and she was less tired than she had been.

"It was probably internal bleeding," House said. "But I wouldn't change back just yet; you heal faster as a wolf. Chances are if you hadn't changed, you would be fainted."

"But I thought you healed just as fast as a human and as a wolf," Dare said.

"Not normally. For little cuts and scrapes you do, but big things – like internal bleeding – can be healed only as a wolf. Or surgery, but I'm sure this is less painful. Do you think you can do that?"

"What? Stay a wolf? Sure. How long?"

House shrugged. "An hour or so longer."

Dare looked at him. "Only an hour?"

"Do you want me to make it longer?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't think… I don't- I just don't want to talk to people about it yet."

"What do you want _me_ to do about that?"

"I don't know. Tell everyone I have to stay a wolf for a day or two… or ten!" Dare begged.

House laughed. "No way. I could get sued for giving a wrong diagnosis."

Dare gave him a skeptical look. "Do you really think I'd sue you?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, but I do know I took my doctor's oath, and I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't lie to you and your family."

"Oh please," Dare criticized. "For some reason I don't see _you_ as the most trusting doctor…."

"That hurts," he said dramatically. Dare was silent. "Dare, my dear, I'm not going to give you an extra day just so you don't have to talk to people."

"Humph."

"You have an hour," he said finally, "but I will tell your friends downstairs that they shouldn't see you for a while."

"_Thanks_," Dare said sarcastically.

Dr. House smiled and left the room.

"How is she?!" Lacey asked worriedly as Dr. House made his way downstairs.

"Will she be okay?" Brendon stood up from the couch.

"She'll be fine," House said.

"Do you need a lift?" Chris asked.

"Oh? You're _asking_ me this time?" House noted sarcastically. "Sure."

"Wait!" Brendon said, "What was wrong with Genna?"

"Genna?" House inquired.

"Dare," Lacey corrected.

"She'll be fine. Internal bleeding; probably from some _unexpected_ news," House hinted. "Anyway, she should be fine in an hour. And I have a hunch she may not want visitors just yet." He looked around the room for a second. "Where did Lupin go?"

"He left," Chris answered. "You ready?"

House nodded.


	25. Church

"Should we go get her?" Lacey asked for the tenth time since Chris had left.

"Lace, don't you think she'd have come down if she were ready?" Kori insisted.

"But what if she's _dying_ and we don't know!" Lacey whined.

"It _has _been a good three hours and Dr. House said it was only going to be an hour before she'd be okay," Brendon noted.

"Fine. You go up, but don't come crying to me when she tries to kill you," Kori said.

Lacey and Brendon looked at each other. "I'll go," Lacey said finally.

She made her way up the stairs to Dare's bedroom door. She tapped lightly on the white wood. "Dare?" There was no noise. "Dare? Can I come in?" Lacey asked again; still no sound. Lacey tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Hello-o?" She sighed. "Dare! Please come out!" She waited, but there was nothing. "Fine. But we're going to be in your house until you come out!" Lacey went back down the stairs. "She's locked the door and won't come out."

"What should we do?" Kori asked.

"I've got an idea," Brendon muttered to himself.

"What is it?" Lacey looked at him strangely.

"Just be patient," he said. At that, he closed his eyes and thought of Dare. Within seconds he was standing in her bedroom.

Dare smelled something and opened her eyes. There was someone there! She stood and growled, which was a big mistake. The room spun around and her vision blurred. She stumbled forward and lay back down on the bed.

"Gen!" Brendon yelled. He took a step toward her. Took a step? He couldn't walk! He could never walk before like this…. He took another step. What was going on? Of all the times he had done this, he had never been able to walk or move at all. Not to mention, he was never able to talk and be heard. Then again, he'd never spied on a werewolf before. Maybe it was something about their magic? He didn't know. And he didn't care, either.

"Genna? You okay?" he asked sheepishly.

"What the hell?" Dare's voice rang loudly in his head.

"Whoa. Wait… Gen? You can hear me?" Brendon spoke out loud, but Dare just stared at him through wolf-eyes.

"Yeah. What… are you?" she asked.

"So you _did_ hear me! Before! When you were in the living room and I was there. Except I wasn't actually there! And then I didn't try moving, but if I had, I bet I could've! And now I'm here! And I can move! And you can hear me?" Brendon was so excited, he was more rambling to himself.

"What the _fuck_ was _that_?" Dare shouted.

"So… you really can hear me?!" Brendon walked over and sat on the bed. Dare backed up a little so he could have more room. "Wait, wait." Brendon stared at her for a second. "You can see me too?"

"Er. Yeah. Am I not supposed to?"she asked.

"No. This is something I'm able to do because of me being a vampire. No one I've done this to has ever seen me before."

"Really, now?" she asked sarcastically, "Well I'm happy to know that you've been spying on people. What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!"

"What? Me?! Why?!"

"If I wanted to come out, I would've come out. I don't need your spying to see whether I'm okay or not!"

"But you're obviously not okay! Gen, you almost fainted five seconds ago!"

"Because you scared me half to death! I'm sorry. You're right; I should've been ready for a man to randomly pop up in my room!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll… knock next time?"

"There won't _be_ a next time! You're leaving! _Now_!" she snapped.

"Listen, I was just making sure you were okay… that's all," he said.

She sighed and laid her head down. "How come you can talk to me like you were a werewolf?"

"Werewolves can talk telepathically?" he asked, surprised.

"Apparently. So how come you can too, hm?" she asked again.

"Well… I don't know. I've never done this before. Vampires can't do this, I don't think…. I've never tried, though. I mean… wow. This is cool."

"I'm glad _someone_ is happy," Dare said sarcastically.

"I'm… sorry. Do you really want me to go?" he asked guiltily.

"No, you're fine," she said quietly. She closed her eyes.

"Are you… sure? You should probably sleep," Brendon said slowly.

"It's fine," Dare answered sleepily. "Oh… and Brendon?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Dare. It just confuses people when you call me Genna."

"Whatever you say, Gen - … Dare." He smiled. "I'm gonna go tell Kori and Lacey downstairs that you're okay, alright?"

Dare didn't answer, but her deep breaths gave away that she was sound asleep.

Brendon opened his eyes and he was back downstairs in an armchair.

"What the heck," Lacey started, "was that?"

"Dare's fine," Brendon said, ignoring Lacey.

"Dare? What happened to Genna?"

Brendon shrugged. "She told me to call her 'Dare'."

"Whatever. Now, what the heck was _that_?! You were dead!" Lacey said.

"I wasn't _dead_!" he explained. "I was just… not here. It was one of those –." Brendon stopped and looked at Kori.

"She knows," Lacey answered his unspoken question. "She's a witch."

"Well, then… it's just a power I got as a vampire. I can leave my body and my… soul, I guess… can watch someone else without them seeing or hearing me."

"Weird," mumbled Lacey. "So… you're like a supreme stalker?"

Brendon rolled his eyes. "It's _not_ stalking."

"Right. It's just following around someone without them knowing and watching them even though they don't know you're there… That's _totally_ not stalking."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"Stalker," she said under her breath.

Brendon shook his head.

"So how is Dare?" Kori asked.

"She's fine. She's sleeping right now," Brendon answered.

"Has she changed back yet?" asked Lacey

Brendon shook his head. "Not yet, but just give her some time and she'll come back."


	26. The Gift of Speech

"Brendon, I thought you said 'some time' not 'all the time in the world'!" Lacey complained.

Brendon didn't even glance up from the book he was reading while sitting on Dare's couch.

"This doesn't bother you," Lacey continued, "that she hasn't changed back yet?"

"It's only been a little bit since she woke up, Lace," Kori reminded her.

"It's been three hours," Lacey said. Dare looked up at her. "Don't look at me like that! It's not _my_ fault wolves can't talk. But maybe if you _changed_ you could tell us what the heck happened!"

"Maybe that's why she _isn't_ changing back," suggested Kori. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it." Kori sat down in the armchair across from Brendon.

Lacey walked in from the kitchen, with Dare following close at her heels. "And how come she keeps following _me_ around. She hasn't been two feet from me since she came downstairs."

"Maybe you smell good," Kori said sarcastically. "I don't know!"

"Well you should know," said Lacey.

"Why?!"

"Because you know everything!"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Kori asked defensively.

"I'm just saying…-."

"Would you two shut up!" Brendon cut in. He put the book he was reading down on the table in front of him.

Lacey laughed. "We were just kidding, Brendon. We 'fight' all the time!"

"Play fight or not, you are being too loud. I'm trying to read," he added as he grabbed the book again.

"And what book are you reading that it takes your full concentration?" Kori asked slyly. Lacey sat down next to Brendon on the other side of the couch while Dare took the middle, curling up and tucking in her tail to cover her nose.

"Why does _that_ matter?" Brendon asked quickly.

"Mmhmm," Lacey said, "It's porn, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's porn," he answered. "Because Dare has porn lying around her house everywhere."

"No, it's not porn," Kori said with a smirk, "It's the first book of _The Unicorn Chronicles_!"

Lacey and Kori both burst into laughter. Dare looked up at Brendon who looked back down at his book and resumed reading.

"For your information," he said, "It's actually _Twilight_."

Lacey started laughing harder. "You mean that series of books about vampires?" she asked.

"And werewolves," Brendon added looking at Dare. Dare snorted and lay her head back down.

"What time is it?" Kori asked after she and Lacey had stopped laughing.

Lacey looked at the clock on the living room wall. "Four twenty. Why?"

"I'm kind of hungry."

"Yeah, me too," Brendon chimed in.

"We could go out to eat," Kori suggested.

"But we can't just leave Dare here… she has to eat too!" Lacey said. "I've got it! I'll make dinner!"

"Oh God. We're all going to die," Brendon muttered.

"Hey! I'm a _really_ good cook, thank you! I just need to get some stuff from the grocery store." Lacey stood. "I'll be back in twenty minutes, tops."

Dare hopped off the couch and followed closely behind Lacey as she walked to the front door. Lacey grabbed her jacket and reached for the door handle. Just before she grabbed it though, Dare started growling. Lacey paused and put her hand back at her side. Immediately, Dare stopped growling. Lacey touched the doorknob again and Dare began growling again. Lacey turned the doorknob slightly and Dare's growl turned into a snarl. Lacey put her hand back down. "You won't let me leave?" she asked. Dare wagged her tail once. "You suck," mumbled Lacey and she hung her jacket back up.

As she walked back into the living room, Kori looked up from a memo book she was writing in. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"Dare won't let me leave!" Lacey complained and she took back her seat on the couch. Dare followed suit and climbed back up onto the couch.

"I'll go…" Kori said with a sigh. "What do you need?"

"Dunno. I was just going to get random spices and herbs and stuff that are fun to cook with. You know that lasagna I make sometimes? Yeah… get the stuff I use for that."

Kori rolled her eyes. "I'll try my best," she said and left.

"So why are you following me around?" Lacey asked Dare. She sighed. "Why don't you follow Brendon around?"

"She doesn't want to be alone," Brendon mumbled.

"What?"

"I said maybe she just doesn't want to be alone," he said again.

"No, that's not what you said," said Lacey. He looked up from his book. "You said that she doesn't want to be alone. You never added the 'maybe'."

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Yeah. That means you _know_ that she doesn't want to be alone. Which also means that you can understand her, can't you?" Lacey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or it could've been a good guess."

Lacey looked at him skeptically. "I doubt it. Brendon?"

"What?"

"Can you understand her? I mean… like this."

"No," he answered shortly and looked back down at the book.

"You're such a liar," she said.

He sighed and looked at Dare. She looked back at him from under her eyelashes.

"Fine, don't tell me, but I know you can talk to her," Lacey said finally.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Dare stretched herself out so her head was on Lacey's lap and her tail reached across Brendon's legs to the arm of the couch.

"Are you comfortable?" Lacey asked sarcastically. Dare sighed lazily. "Glad to hear it," she mumbled.

Half of an hour later, Kori returned to find both Dare and Lacey asleep on the couch and Brendon still engrossed in _Twilight_.

Brendon looked up when she walked in. "They've both been asleep for fifteen minutes," he said.

"I'll get dinner started and hope Lace wakes up by the time it's actually time to cook the stuff," Kori said.

"I'll help," Brendon added and got up. Dare made a small noise and bared her teeth. Brendon froze, but Dare took a breath and went back to normal. "She's dreaming," Brendon said.

"Cute," mumbled Kori sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen.

Lacey stirred and opened her eyes. She watched Brendon go into the kitchen and waited until he disappeared behind the wall before stretching and yawning. Dare opened her eyes sleepily and yawned too, flashing her white fangs. "Ouch," mumbled Lacey. "I'd hate to bite my tongue with those."

Dare got up and hopped off the couch, stretching her back and then front legs. Lacey stood and walked over to the wall separating the kitchen from the living room. She pressed her ear closer to the doorway without showing herself, and listened. "I think they'll be okay for a while," Lacey whispered to Dare. Dare wagged her tail.

Lacey quickly ran across the distance of the doorway and Dare followed close behind. Then, Lacey opened the front door as quietly as possible, Dare rushed out, and Lacey straight behind her.

After Lacey had closed the door, she stepped down the front steps and into the cool autumn air. She wrapped her light sweater closer and Dare shook herself.

"Now, you're going to have to act like a dog," Lacey reminded Dare. Dare made a little growl, but kept walking. "I'm serious! If someone sees you _smile_ at them, I'm pretty sure it's going to look suspicious."

They walked to the end of the block to the lake. Dare entertained herself by chasing anything that moved and Lacey found herself laughing more than she had in a while. Eventually, they decided to go back to the apartment.

When they'd reached the front steps, they could hear Kori yelling something. Dare and Lacey looked at each other, and cautiously they stepped through the door. But when they entered the door, it was fairly quiet. Lacey carefully sneaked her way into the kitchen opening.

"There you are!" Kori yelled, pointing a finger at Lacey. "Where the hell _were_ you?!"

"We went on a walk," Lacey said with a shrug.

Brendon, who was now flipping through a cookbook on the counter, turned around and looked at the two of them. "No one saw you, did they?"

Lacey shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"Lacey! You can't just walk outside any old time! Look how big she is! No one in their right mind would look at her and think 'dog'!"

Lacey looked at Dare and said, "Did you hear that? He just called you fat!" Dare wagged her tail.

"Lacey, I'm serious."

"So am I!" She looked at Dare. "Not about the fat part. But she's just a _mix_, that's all! And the sweetest little dog in the world!" Lacey scratched behind her ear and Dare's tongue lolled out happily.

"A mix?" Brendon asked skeptically.

"Sure," said Lacey, grabbing a pot and turning the heat up.

"A mix of what?! Godzilla and the Abominable Snowman?!"

Lacey gasped. "That's horrible! Brendon!"

He put his hands up in mock defeat. "Listen! I'm just saying I don't think we should consider her a dog unless we make it really convincing."

Dare growled at him.

"What do you have in mind?" Lacey asked suspiciously.

"Well, Kori and I kind of had an interesting idea…" he trailed off and looked at Kori.

"Don't look at me!" she protested. "This was _your_ idea!" Kori then busied herself with helping Lacey cook.

"All right, all right," he said, irritated. Brendon crouched down in front of Dare, but she was then taller than him so he had to look up. "Now Dare… I know this is kind of… weird… but I have a favor to ask." She stared at him. "Well… we want you to wear something." She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Ooooh no you don't!" Lacey said threateningly. "You will_ not_!"

Brendon looked at Lacey. "Lacey, it's the best thing for us to do! I mean… it'd be convincing!"

"Convincing and deteriorating," Lacey mumbled.

Dare was sick of not knowing what they were talking about. She whined and stomped her feet impatiently.

"They want you to wear a collar," Lacey answered her mute question.

Dare backed up with disgust on her face.

"Oh, c'mon, Dare! It wouldn't be that bad! Just think of it like… a necklace!" Brendon stood up helplessly.

"Told you she wouldn't like it," Lacey said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up. Dare will wear it, right?" He asked with a big, fake smile on his face.

Dare shook her head from side to side. Just thinking about it was disgusting!

Brendon sighed. "You don't have to wear it around the house," he said finally, "But I am forcing you to wear it when you go outside."

Dare glared at him.

"Hey!" he said defensively. "You could just as easily turn back into a human."

Dare looked away guiltily.

"That's what a thought," he said. "Oh, and Lacey?"

"What?" she snapped.

"No going out side with Dare unless she's wearing it, alright?"

Lacey snorted. "Yes, sire."

Brendon rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "And that goes for you too, Kori."

"I know," she said with a sigh.

"Oh. This reminds me," Lacey said. "When we were just outside the door, we heard Kori yelling… did you kill someone?"

Kori laughed. "No. That _thing_ you call a cat started licking the sauce!"

"Demon?!" Lacey asked excitedly. Kori nodded. "My baby! I raised him well," Lacey said happily.


	27. Morning

"Lacey, where are you going?" Brendon peeked his head around the corner.

"Um. Church?" she said.

He pointed at Dare. "And what about her. She won't let you leave."

"That's why we're leaving _together_," Lacey said mockingly.

"You're taking a wolf to church?" he asked skeptically.

"She's a _dog_, remember?"

"Not without a collar, she isn't," he said pointedly.

Lacey took the collar out of her bag and raised her eyebrows at him. "I've got it covered."

"Fine, but I still don't think they're going to allow dogs in church."

"She's my seeing-eye dog," explained Lacey.

"You're not _blind_!" he shouted.

"She's in training. I'm volunteering at the animal shelter and my job is to train those animals capable to assist the handicapped. Didn't you know?" she winked at him. "So we'll be going."

"You amaze me sometimes," he said in awe. "But keep that collar _on_, okay?" he warned.

"Fine, fine. I will," she said, annoyed. Brendon gave her a hard look. "What?!" she yelled after he didn't say anything.

"I'm coming with you," he said finally.

Lacey laughed. "You? In church?!" She laughed even harder.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked, hurt. "I used to go to church all the time."

"When you were _three_," Lacey muttered. "Anyway, we're going to be late. Let's go."

After church had ended, all of the little kids in the church wanted to see the big, white puppy, so their parents hesitantly let them go. Lacey assured them numerous times that Dare was harmless and wouldn't hurt a fly. Dare cooperated enough, chasing her tail playfully and letting each child have a turn riding on her back. Soon enough, Father Friar, their pastor, came up and watched happily alongside Lacey and Brendon.

"She's just as beautiful now, isn't she? I always wondered what she looked like. Her descriptions were rather vague," he said.

Lacey gave Brendon a fleeting look and she turned to Father Friar. "Er… you know?"

"Know what?" he said airily. But he winked at her. Lacey gave him a confused look, trying to decide if he did know it was Dare or not. "She tells me everything, not to sound stuck-up," he added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. She tells _you_ and she doesn't tell _me_?!" Lacey threw her hands up in disgust. Brendon shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Five minutes passed before the last little girl left, waving a small hand at Dare with the other clenched tightly inside a protective mother's. Dare trotted back to where Brendon, Lacey, and Father Friar still stood with a wagging tail.

"How come you told _him_! And you didn't tell _me_!" Lacey asked, hurt.

Dare made a little noise and continued to wag her tail.

"I can't wait until you change back. You have some _serious_ explaining to do!" Lacey complained.

"Lacey, don't," Brendon warned quietly.

"Don't _what_?!"

He gave her a hard look. "She already doesn't want to change back because she doesn't want to talk, _don't_ make her want to any less!" he hissed.

"Geez. Sorry…," Lacey mumbled. "I was just kidding. Besides, it's not like she can't hear _every word we're saying_."

"That's not the point," insisted Brendon. "She-."

"How do _you_ know what she wants?!" Lacey cut in.

"Hey! Hey!" Father Friar stepped in. "No fighting, here. Shouldn't you be getting to work soon anyway, Lacey?" he asked slyly.

"Yeah, yeah," she said with a smile. "I better get going." Dare looked up expectantly at her. "You can come," she said to Dare. Dare wagged her tail.


	28. Making Up

Dare went to work with Lacey and came back several hours later, both girls exhausted. Lacey yawned as she sat next to Brendon on the living room couch. She looked at Brendon with an amused expression playing across her face.

"What?" Brendon asked, staring back at her with a confused look.

"Do you live here now?"

The question made Brendon uncomfortable. "Uh. Um. I-."

Dare decided to help out and jumped up on the couch on the other side of Brendon and curled up with a sigh.

Lacey shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. But it's not _my _house, of course." She gave Dare a look, but Dare wasn't watching. "I'm dead tired. I'm going to bed."

Brendon sighed with relief and nodded. "I think I'll stay down here for a bit."

"Come on, Dare," Lacey beckoned. Lacey made it to the bottom of the stairs before she noticed Dare had not followed her. "Dare?" Lacey mumbled.

Dare looked at her from the couch.

"You're not coming to bed?" Lacey asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Brendon also gave Dare a strange look, but Dare just kept her eyes on the TV. Brendon shrugged. "Not tonight I guess," he said.

"Night," Lacey said.

"Good night," Brendon answered. After Lacey walked up the stairs, Brendon looked at Dare. "You didn't feel like going to bed yet, or are you just really into this movie?" The movie, which was _Live Free or Die Hard_, played on low sound. When Dare didn't answer his question, although he had doubted she would, he focused his attention back on the TV. Not five minutes later, Dare closed her eyes.

She woke up for half of a moment when she felt something touch her. Not a bad feeling, but comforting. It was then she realized it was Brendon, lightly tracing his finger up and down her muzzle until finally he stopped and rested his hand on the back of her neck. The movie must have ended sometime soon as the next late-night movie had started already.

"Are you ready for bed?" Brendon finally asked, using the remote to turn off the TV.

Dare mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Brendon asked excitedly.

Even in the dim light coming from the kitchen, Dare could tell his eyes were glued to her.

"I said I'll…." Dare trailed off. She was talking! Wait. But that meant…. She gasped.

"Dare!" Brendon announced excitedly. "Dare, you've changed back!"

Dare grimaced, quickly changed back into a wolf, and fled up the stairs and into her room. The door slammed closed behind her.

Not thirty seconds later, Brendon tapped lightly on the door. "Dare? Open up. Come on, I just want to talk!" Nothing. "Dare! Please? I'll just use my powers if you don't let me do it freely!" Nothing. Brendon sighed. This was going to be trickier than he thought. So, without further ado, he sat at her door, closed his eyes, and opened them to be standing in Dare's room.

Dare was on her bed, looking sadly at where Brendon now stood. Brendon smiled. "Go away." Dare mumbled the thought.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong," Brendon thought out in reply. He sat on her bed and folded his legs so he was sitting Indian style.

"What's wrong?!" Dare repeated incredulously. "What's wrong is that my fiancée left me and now I have a bunch of people worried that I might not be okay and everyone's waiting for me to turn back just so I can explain what happened which is the _last_ thing I want to do right now!" Dare paused. Why was she telling him all this?

"Right," Brendon muttered. "Well, I knew that much. But talking shouldn't be your worst fear at this point. That's not like you. What's _really_ the matter?"

"The matter – that is, the very thing that keeps me looking like what I am – is that I don't want to live my stupid life without _him_ in it. I mean he was the reason-." Dare stopped short when she realized Brendon's face was twisted in grief. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"No, no. It's okay," Brendon interrupted. "Keep going."

Dare saw him try and make his face look empty. He wasn't very good at it. Or maybe Dare was just too perceptive. Either way, she continued, this time stepping over anything that might cause Brendon to clam up again. "And I don't feel _whole_. I feel a part of me is missing, Brendon. Like a giant hole has been ripped out of me. I don't have a heart, anymore." And she realized at once how true those words were.

Brendon took a deep breath. "I understand," was all he said. Dare wondered if he meant anything by it. But, with a sigh, she sat up on the bed and changed back into a human. Brendon had disappeared, and Dare guessed it had to do with her enhanced sight as a werewolf that allowed her to see him like that.

A knock came at the door. "Come in," Dare said quietly.

Brendon came through and shut the door behind him. "So are you going to be staying?" he asked.

Dare nodded. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Not unless you want to lose your job," he joked.

Dare made a face. "I'd rather not." There was silence for a moment while Brendon came and sat at the edge of Dare's bed. Dare felt unnaturally shy for some reason.

"I'm sorry about what happened," he said.

Dare shrugged. "It's not your fault," she mumbled.

"It's not _your_ fault either," he pointed out.

Dare looked at him strangely. It was as if he'd read her feelings exactly. But was it not her fault? She'd convinced Justin to go, after all. If it weren't for her big mouth, he'd still be here.

But his father wouldn't be. Or wouldn't be for long, anyway. So it was selflessness. That wasn't such a bad thing. But if it wasn't, then why did Dare feel so horrid? Like she couldn't function correctly.

Brendon seemed to understand her train of thought and shook his head side to side. "Dare, don't think like that. It's _not_ your fault he left! That was his fault and no one else's!"

"His _fault_?!" Dare repeated, aghast. "Brendon Urie, you assume way too much for your own good!"

"He didn't leave you for someone else?" Brendon asked, sounding a lot like a little kid asking about Santa Claus.

"No," Dare whispered. "His father is sick. Cancer. And if Justin didn't get a better job – specifically the job in Michigan – then he wouldn't be able to pay for him anymore. This wasn't _that_ kind of break up."

Brendon looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just figured…."

"Yeah, I know you did." It came out sharper than she'd wanted it to, and Brendon looked doubly hurt. "Sorry," Dare muttered. "I didn't mean to get angry."

"No. I deserved that. I had no idea. I was just so jealous, I guess." He smiled.

"Jealous?" Dare mused. "Of what?!"

"Well, Justin!" Brendon said matter-of-factly. Dare flinched at the name. It made the hole in her chest somehow feel worse. "Sorry," Brendon added quickly. "He just had it so good! I always felt like if I had listened to you, back who knows how long ago, you might've been right. If we had just stuck together, we could've made it this far!"

"Brendon, that's ridiculous," Dare responded. "We were high schoolers. We hardly thought about what we would've had to go through to accomplish something like _that_."

"Yet here we are!" Brendon pointed out.

"Yeah! Here we are! _Not_ together!" Dare snapped.

"Well, we _would _be together if it wasn't for-!"

"_Don't you dare_," she hissed menacingly.

"Well, it's _true_ isn't it?!" he shot back.

Dare glared at him. "No, it's not."

Brendon rolled his eyes. "You _always_ think things will be the same, but they _won't_! Things are going to have to change eventually and not everyone's going to wait patiently while _you_ decide when's the right time to finally give your friends the time of day!"

Dare was taken aback by the sudden change of subject. Then she hardened her expression and said, "If you're done, then I want to go to sleep," with the coldest voice she could muster.

"I'm not leaving," Brendon said simply.

"What?"

"I'm not going to leave until we talk this through."

"No!" Dare shouted. "Get _out_!" Dare stood up in defiance, but Brendon sat more stiffly.

"Not until we talk," he repeated with a smile.

"Do you think this is some joke?!" Dare snapped.

"Only if you think it is," Brendon said nonchalantly.

Dare growled. "First you're mad, now you're kidding! I don't _get_ you!"

"And I don't get you." He shrugged. "Truce?"

"No way!" Dare responded disgustedly.

"Please?" he asked softly, making his eyes big and puppy-dog like.

"UGH!" Dare scowled at him. Then, slowly, her lips curled up into an obstinate grin. "On one condition."

"Sure," he said, obviously surprised his plan had worked.

"Sleep with me."

"What?!" Brendon's stiff composure crumbled in surprise.

"You know what I mean!" Dare said. "In the most literal sense."

"Oh! Oh. Well, I… don't think that's going to be such a good idea." He looked away and played with the edge of the sheet on the bed.

"Why?"

"Well. I mean, what would Lacey and Kori think?" He looked at Dare meaningfully.

Dare rolled her eyes. "Is that the only reason?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

She laughed and laid down, snuggling under the covers. "Please?" She mocked his puppy-dog face.

He looked wary. "Why?"

"Wait, so you can sleep with me as a wolf, but not as a human?" Dare asked, ignoring his question.

"That's different," Brendon insisted.

"How so?"

"Well, you're… I don't know."

"I'm what?"

"More… vulnerable!" he finally admitted.

Dare laughed again. "First off, are you going to try to _take advantage_ of me?"

"No!" Brendon said quickly with a hurt look.

"Then, I think we're okay. Secondly, I don't think you'd have a chance raping me, anyway. I'm too fast, too strong for you to even get close."

"Vampire," he reminded her halfheartedly. "And it wouldn't be rape."

"Well, I sure as hell wouldn't be _willing_!"

"Neither would I," he said with a smile. "I'm not going to touch you."

Dare beamed a smile at him and patted the spot next to her in the bed. Brendon rolled his eyes and climbed in obediently. He turned on his side to face her and she did the same.

"Happy now?" he asked impatiently, although a smile played across his lips.

"Very," Dare said with a yawn. She shut her eyes sleepily.

"Good night," Brendon said softly.

"Night," Dare mumbled.

He sighed and rolled onto his back. By the dim light from the almost-full moon shining through the window, he could see most of her room and he found himself trying to memorize where everything was.

"You wanna know the real reason I want you here?" Dare asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"I'm afraid," she said simply.

"Afraid of what?" he asked, surprised.

"Of being alone again." At that, her breathing turned into the deep breathing of sleep.


	29. The Interview

Dare awoke, feeling better than the previous day. Then, remembering today was the day she'd have to actually talk, extremely guilty. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. That's when she noticed Brendon must've already gotten up.

After much deliberation (and a push from the clock that already read 10:21), Dare finally forced herself out of bed and down the stairs. She pushed her messy red hair back from her face in vain before walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," Dare mumbled tiredly, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"Good morning!" Lacey said cheerily. At least she didn't seem shocked about Dare having a voice. Brendon must have already told her. "Breakfast?" Lacey asked.

"Not hungry," Dare answered truthfully.

"Did you sleep okay?" Lacey asked worriedly.

Dare studied her face a second before answering to see if Brendon had told her about that too. Apparently not. "Yeah, fine," Dare said. She took a can of soup from one of the shelves underneath the counter and read the label idly.

Lacey shrugged. "Okay. Well, it'll be in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Where's Brendon?" Dare asked, realizing he wasn't there.

"He went home. Rather, he went back to the hotel. He told me that you changed back last night, so he said he'd visit later to hang out or something."

"Oh. Okay," Dare said.

Lacey gave her a weird look. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're putting dents in that can," Lacey noted.

Dare looked down and realized the can really did have five nice dents where her fingers had been. She put down the can. "Brendon and I had a fight last night," Dare said. That was the truth.

"Really? I didn't hear you. What about _this_ time?"

"My room's spell-sound proof," Dare said. "And it was about…." Dare tried to remember what the argument was about. She knew it started with the hole in her chest and ended in Brendon sleeping in her bed. She racked her brain for what happened in between, but it seemed unimportant. "It was about us," Dare finally said. "He just said something about us dating back in high school and then we just ended yelling about the most stupid things." That was a vague truth.

Lacey gave Dare a sad look. "I'm sorry," she said. "So should I tell him we're busy so he doesn't feel the need to live up to his promise of hanging out today?"

"No!" Dare said too quickly. Lacey furrowed her brow. "I mean… don't worry about it," Dare said more calmly. "We made up."

"Oh," Lacey said. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Dare asked.

"It's just, Brendon seemed unhappy this morning. He was up before me, which was surprising; you know how early I get up. But he just looked really upset. The whole fight thing kind of explains it. Except… you made up?"

"Yeah. We definitely made up," Dare said defiantly. "Whatever. We'll see him later, won't we?"

"Yeah. Yeah we will," Lacey assured her.

* * * * * *

Each of the four boys in the band had gotten their own hotel room for the remainder of the making of the music video. Brendon unlocked his hotel room door and walked in. Everything was just as he left it. He turned on the TV, but the attempt to keep his mind away from Dare was futile.

There was a knock at the door. Brendon quickly switched off the TV and opened the door to find Ryan standing there.

"Hey," Brendon said.

"Hi," Ryan answered with a grin. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Brendon opened the door wider and Ryan crashed lazily onto the queen sized bed.

Brendon closed the door and decided to take a seat in the armchair at the little table on the far side of the room. "How'd you know I was back?" Brendon asked. Ryan's nose was wrinkled and the expression on his face had disgust all over it.

"Well, first of all, you reek like dog," Ryan said. Brendon made a face that Ryan took as guilty. "Do you really have a _dog_ in this hotel room?!" he asked incredulously, sitting up and looking around.

"No!" Brendon yelled. "No, it's Dare," he said.

"Dare? Who's-? Oh. You mean Genna. Right. She's a werewolf. I forgot."

Brendon nodded sadly.

"Dude. I may not be an empathetic vampire, but I can sure see you're down. What's up?"

"Don't worry about it," Brendon said.

"Don't make me use _my_ powers," Ryan threatened.

"No, no. I'll tell you," Brendon said. He knew Ryan wouldn't hesitate to use his telepathy powers when given the chance. "But it's much simpler than you might think. Because it's simply that Dare _is_ a werewolf."

"And you're a vampire?"

"Yeah. And that."

"So what?" Ryan shook his head. "Are you like… racist or whatever?"

"Not quite," Brendon said, rolling his eyes. "Never mind. You know, it doesn't even matter anyway."

"Hey! You said you'd tell me!" Ryan complained.

"Yeah, but a guy has a right to his own thoughts," Brendon pointed out. Ryan muttered something under his breath. "But we're going to hang out later," Brendon said, ignoring Ryan's mumbling. "Are you interested in coming?"

Ryan hesitated. "Just you two?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Lacey's coming. You guys are still together, aren't you?" Brendon asked.

"Uh. No. No, not anymore." He shrugged. "We got in a fight." He frowned.

"About what?"

"I don't remember," Ryan admitted.

"Then it couldn't have been that important, could it? I mean, enough to break you guys up?"

"You'd be surprised how little was holding us together in the first place," Ryan said.

"But you miss her," Brendon guessed.

"Yeah!" Ryan practically yelled. "Sorry. Too loud. But seriously. I liked having someone that I didn't have to keep secrets from, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," muttered Brendon.

"And she's perfect," Ryan added as an afterthought.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Stopping me what?"

"What's stopping you from chasing after her?" Brendon reiterated.

Ryan grimaced. "She doesn't want me."

"Well, you don't know that," Brendon chastised.

Ryan pointed to his head and gave Brendon a look. "Mind-reader!"

"Yeah, well, you of all people should know people _can_ lie through their thoughts!" Brendon noted.

Ryan shook his head slowly. "I couldn't go after her even if I didn't know. My pride's hurt."

Brendon rolled his eyes. "I think you should come with us."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Sure you do. But I would really _like_ you to come." Brendon smiled widely.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll come," Ryan sighed. "So what actually is up with you and _Dare_? I thought she was getting married." He obviously thought Genna's change in name was just a nuisance.

"He left her for a job or something. She's pretty shaken up about it. And it's nothing. I mean, last night was great, but I don't think it could ever continue being like this."

"Whoa!" Ryan cut in. "_What_ happened last night?"

"We slept together. I mean we slept in the same bed! Not like _that_!" Brendon gave Ryan a disgusted look.

Ryan, meanwhile, burst into peals of laughter. "You mean- you actually- slept- with her- in the same- bed- but- you didn't- make- a move?!" he gasped out between laughs.

Brendon glared at him. "She was just left by her future husband. I wasn't about to push her already-thinning line of patience with me."

Ryan took a deep breath, finally controlling himself. "Well, I still say you should've told her right then that you liked her."

"She already knows that," Brendon said.

"Yeah, but girls, for some strange and horrifying reason, constantly need to be reminded," Ryan said professionally.

"Well, I'm not going to push my luck." Brendon folded his arms across his chest.

"All right, fine. So how'd you manage that, anyway? Sleeping in the same bed. Or room, even?"

Brendon scowled. "She asked me, actually."

"Well, that's a definite call for you, Brendon! What are you doing?! She obviously likes you if she asks you to sleep in the same bed!"

"No, Ryan. It's not like that," Brendon said defensively. "I don't think you understand the fact that her _fiancée just left her_!"

Ryan looked smug. "She wants you."

"Shut up. And I don't want to hear any advice from lovesick boy until he's got a substantial romantic life, himself," Brendon warned. Brendon's phone rang and he picked up. "Hello? Oh hey, Lacey… Yeah, sure… No, that's fine… Not at all… Ryan… Yeah… Yes, really… When?... Okay, then… See you in a bit… Bye." Brendon hung up. "We're going to the park."

Ryan frowned. "You know what they're going to do, right?"

"What?"

"They're going to separate us and take us down, one by one," he said darkly.

* * * * * *

"Hey guys!" Dare said happily as she and Lacey made their way down the park path towards Brendon and Ryan. Ryan smiled and Brendon raised his hand in acknowledgement.

"This was an interesting place to meet," Brendon noted, looking around.

Lacey shrugged. "You'll live. Besides, there's nothing like a breath of fresh air." She took a deep breath. "Let's go on a walk," she suggested.

All four started walking. Not five minutes later, Dare turned to Brendon – who had kept quiet the entire time – and asked, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"We're going this way," Dare announced as she pushed Brendon to the right on a diverting path. Lacey nodded and she and Ryan walked straight. Ryan gave Brendon one last "I-told-you-so" look before turning away obediently.

_**Brendon & Dare**_

"So I hear you were unhappy this morning," Dare began. "What's up?"

Brendon thought a moment before answering. "It's just," he said slowly, "I began thinking about what you said last night."

"What did I say?" Dare asked, already feeling the conversation go downhill.

"Well really it was what you said a long time ago. I've begun to think that you were right."

"Right about _what_?" Dare pushed.

"About this being too difficult. The whole relationship thing. It's too trivial. The little things in life we'd never be able to experience with those around us when the person we like is a world away."

"Well, Brendon," Dare cut in, "I don't want a relationship with you! I mean, not like that, anyway."

"You don't," Brendon repeated. "Yeah, I know you don't. But I just wanted to make sure. Now that I say it out loud, I realize it was never something you would have to worry about. But it still made me kind of… sad… to think about it." He smiled, but it was a sad smile and it made Dare feel a twinge of guilt. Had she led him on?

"I'm sorry if you thought something different about last night," Dare apologized.

"No. I understood. Why do you think I was so hesitant at first? I would have never agreed to it if I had gotten the notion that you liked me like that."

Dare slid her arm through Brendon's and laid her head on his shoulder. "Friends, then?" she asked.

"As always," he agreed.

_**Ryan & Lacey**_

"How are you?" Ryan asked, choosing his words carefully.

"I'm all right. How about you?"

He shrugged. "I've been better."

They walked in silence for a minute, both contemplating how to put what they were feeling into words. Lacey got there faster. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened before."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "I am too, but you don't need to be sorry. I was the one with the short temper."

"Hardly," Lacey said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like I was cowering in the corner, exactly. It was stupid."

"Yeah. It was." Ryan smiled. Then it slowly turned into a frown. "But we do need to talk."

"I agree."

"Well, you first," Ryan offered.

Lacey hesitated. "All right. Well, I'm just going to tell you straight out. I don't think we should be together." Ryan looked at her, his forehead pinched in concentration. "I'm sorry if that's not what you expected," Lacey continued after eyeing Ryan's skeptical face.

"You're right," he said. "That's not what I was expecting. I thought you were going to want to get back together and I'd have to break it to you hard." He smiled. "But you beat me to the punch, I guess."

"Are you serious?" Lacey asked incredulously. "I swore you were going to want to get back together, too!" She laughed, not bothering to hide her happiness.

"Well, that was easier than what went through my head the past several days," he said to himself.

Lacey elbowed him. "So you're free again, right?"

Ryan gave her a puzzled look, wary of where _this_ conversation was headed. "Yes, I guess so."

"You see, I have this friend…," she trailed off, jokingly.

Ryan scowled. "I don't think I'm free for anyone in London. Or anyone in a different country, for that matter. I could have never guessed how hard a long-distance relationship could be. Now, I know," he said somberly.

"Same here," Lacey said. "So are we friends?"

"Yeah!" Ryan said with a smile.

"Oh good. I didn't want to have to force you to be my friend. That's never fun for anyone." She smiled widely.

Ryan laughed, then he stopped abruptly. Lacey gave him a curious look, but he held up his hand to warn her not to speak. His face was twisted with concentration. After a good thirty seconds of quiet, Ryan finally said, "Ugh. Brendon, I never understand you."

"What?" Lacey asked, wondering where in the world this was coming from.

Ryan looked at Lacey for a second, deliberating something, then said, "Well… you know how all vampires have their own special abilities?"

Lacey nodded.

"Well, I can read people's minds," he admitted sheepishly.

"Read people's…." Lacey looked aghast at the prospect of Ryan being able to read her thoughts right then.

"No! Don't worry. I'm able to control when I do it. I've no idea what you're thinking right now," he assured her.

She relaxed a bit, but continued to look worried, still pondering over the other times – the worse times – he could have heard her. "So what about Brendon?" she asked.

Ryan shook his head. "He's so annoying sometimes. He just asked me something, that's all. Apparently he and Dare aren't going to be getting together."

Lacey thought about that for a moment. Had they even been thinking about getting together in the first place? How come Dare hadn't said anything? Maybe she just didn't want to get her own hopes up or something. Well, either way, Dare had a lot of explaining to do when she got home.

Ryan laughed. "I'm surprised," he said in a lighter tone of voice. "After their whole sleeping together thing, I was for sure they were going to be together." Lacey inhaled sharply, but Ryan didn't seem to notice and he continued talking idly, rambling on about who-knows-what.

But Lacey's thoughts were elsewhere. Did she really just hear what she thought she heard? Brendon and Dare had _slept_ together? It would be just like Ryan to talk about something so mildly, like it was a football game or something. She also figured out that Ryan thought Lacey already knew about it. Lacey was fuming by the time they got to the point where they decided to turn around, betrayal clouding her vision and sense of time. It wasn't until they'd walked halfway back up the path that Lacey heard Ryan calling her name.

"Lacey?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, right. Sorry. I was… thinking," Lacey muttered.

From then on they walked in silence until they saw Brendon and Dare linked arm-in-arm up ahead, heading towards them. Dare waved enthusiastically. Ryan grinned back but Lacey all but scowled to keep from shouting. She was going to wait until they got back to Dare's house before making a scene.

The three – Lacey still putting up an upset front – chatted easily until finally they said good-bye and left in pairs. Dare and Lacey drove back to Dare's house. Dare was already well aware that Lacey was not speaking. But Dare only assumed it was something Lacey and Ryan had spoken about and decided not to talk about it until they got home.

When they finally did get home, Lacey stormed into the kitchen while Dare was still hanging her keys on a hook and taking off her jacket. Dare walked into the kitchen to find Lacey drumming her fingers impatiently and glaring at a box of cereal sitting on the kitchen island.

"Are you okay?" Dare asked, taking a seat across from her.

"You don't want to talk to me right now," Lacey warned. "I'm leaving in a couple seconds. I just have to get my bearings and I'll be on my way."

"What? Why?!"

Lacey was silent, choosing to be quiet instead of exploding.

"We _promised_ we'd tell each other everything that happened! Come on!" Dare coaxed.

That was true. They had made a deal to tell each other everything that happened at the park, but now things were different. "Well, I wouldn't be the only one breaking promises now, would I?" Lacey spat. And at that, she stood and walked out of the kitchen and through the front door, letting it slam behind her.


	30. The New Guy

"Kori! Thank goodness," Dare breathed through her cell phone. She had tried calling Lacey twenty times since the scene in the kitchen the previous night, but now that it was noon the next day – Saturday – Dare was beginning to worry and had decided to call Kori.

"Oh, hey Dare," Kori said.

"Hi. Is Lacey at work?"

"Er, no. Didn't she tell you? She's sick and is taking today off. You're still coming in, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting ready right now."

"Awesome. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dare hung up the phone. Maybe Lacey wasn't faking; maybe she really was sick. Dare doubted it. She got everything together and drove herself to Clandestine. As soon as she walked in through the revolving doors, Kori busied her with paperwork – the least fun part about working anywhere.

"Here are four résumés that I looked through already. Pick the best. I've got a customer upstairs right now, but the other folders are self-explanatory. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think," Dare mumbled, rifling through the papers.

"Good. I'll be upstairs if you need me." At that, Kori raced back up the marble steps and disappeared down the left hallway.

Dare sighed and made her way to the right side of the bottom floor where stood a table and several comfortable armchairs where she preferred to do paperwork.

She looked at the résumés first. The most exciting part of paperwork was picking a new employee – something they'd been needing to do for awhile. Unfortunately, Kori had done the doubly fun part which was make fun of all the people who sent in résumés and obviously had no chance.

Dare stared at the first. She was careful to avoid reading the first couple lines of each paper by covering them up with another piece of paper. She preferred to keep her clients' names a mystery until she decided to hire them. Instead, she gave each their own unisex name. The first, which she dubbed "Jesse", looked promising until she saw that they also took classes during the spring and so would only be working with them for a few months. Dare set it aside as a fall-back client.

The second, which was named "Alex", was even worse. They had no experience whatsoever, although their enthusiasm was evident. They were placed in second below "Jesse".

The third, hailed as "Sam", was the best on all accounts. They were just out of fashion school and were looking for a full-time job. Dare quickly placed "Sam" at the top of the list.

Dare called the last "Erin" and slid them into second place. They were looking for a full-time job also, but hadn't been to fashion school. Regardless, they showed a great interest in the job and willingness to learn, which was one of the most important things about working in fashion.

Dare finished the rest of the paperwork, most of it being bank transactions and such, and went on to the most gruesome part of looking through résumés – calling the people in for interviews. She procrastinated for a bit, organizing the papers and thinking through what she was going to say. In the end, she decided to interview only the top two. If worse came to worse, she'd call the third and fourth place winners, but until then….

Dare picked up the phone and decided to call the second place winner first. "Erin". Dare had to remember not to call them that. She dialed the number. On the third ring, a girl picked up. She was bubbly and happy sounding.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Dare Belacqua calling from Clandestine," Dare said, secretly hoping this girl wasn't as peppy as she sounded.

"Oh, yes! How are you?"

"I'm all right. Thank you for asking." At least she was nice. "We've viewed your résumé and would wish to interview you if you're available."

"Of course!" the girl said. "I'm free all week."

"How's tomorrow, then? Twelve o'clock?" Dare asked, eager to get some help for Kori as soon as possible.

"That'll be great!" she said happily. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. When you come in tomorrow ask for Kori, Lacey, or Dare. If you don't remember those names, we'll probably find you eventually."

The girl laughed. "Will do. Thanks again."

"All right. Bye," Dare said.

"Bye."

Dare hung up. One down. One to go. Dare dialed "Sam's" number. After the fifth ring, the voicemail came on. It was an operator talking, not the person, so Dare didn't even get to know what they sounded like. She left the same message she'd given the "Erin" girl, except she changed the time to eleven.

Almost as soon as she'd hung up, Kori came down the stairs, looking exhausted. "Hey. How'd you do?" she asked.

Dare shrugged. "We'll see. We're interviewing two of them tomorrow. One at eleven. One at twelve." Dare took out the two résumés – the one from "Sam" and the one from "Erin" – and handed them to Kori. "Don't know their names. Don't care to right now. I know one is some bubbly chick. I don't have a clue about the other – I got their voicemail.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow," Kori mumbled as she looked at each résumé separately. "I knew you'd pick these."

"Well then why the hell did you make me look through them?!"

"I like to get a second opinion," Kori said with a smile. "Just kidding. I like to watch you work. It makes me happy inside."

"Have you talked to Lacey lately?" Dare asked out of nowhere.

"This morning for a second when she said she wasn't coming in, but that was it. Why?"

"Well, last night we were all peachy. Then we went on a little stroll in the park. Brendon and I went one way and she and Ryan went the other. When we met up, she seemed upset." That was an understatement. "Okay. She was pissed. I thought it was something with her and Ryan, but then when we got back to my place, she blew up at me and ran out before I even got a word in! She said something about me breaking a promise. And she hasn't answered any of my phone calls or _anything_! Gosh! I wish she would just talk to me."

"Weird. Well, she's supposed to be coming in tomorrow. Hopefully the prospect of a new employee to boss around will appeal to her. Otherwise, I don't know what to tell you. So, on perhaps better terms… how're you?"

"I'm all right," Dare mumbled. She frowned.

Kori laughed. "Really? Are you sure about that, because last time I saw you, you were big and white and very upset."

"Well, I'm _better_. How's that?"

Kori smiled sympathetically. "So what'd you do about Brendon?"

"Well, we're friends now. We figured it all out and he agrees that we should just be friends. I think that took more effort on his part, but I'm glad."

"I'm guessing you don't know how Ryan and Lacey are."

"No idea," admitted Dare. "I think I'll just drop by her place later. She can't resist me if I'm on her front porch."

* * * * * *

Dare knocked. Lacey was at the door five seconds later.

"Hey," Dare said sheepishly. She prepared to fling herself through the door if Lacey tried to lock her out. But that proved unnecessary. Lacey simply stood there, frowning at her. "Can I come in?" Dare asked.

"Yeah," Lacey muttered. She opened the door wider and Dare stepped inside. Her house was a quaint one with two stories. The bottom floor contained a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and dining room. The upstairs had two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Dare stepped inside. She decided the sooner they got this over with, the better. "Listen," Dare said, "I just came here to see what the matter was."

"You tell me," Lacey said coldly.

"I wish I could, but you're not giving me much to work with, here," Dare said defensively.

Lacey scoffed. She walked into the living room and sat in an armchair, curling her legs underneath her. Dare sat in the couch across from her.

"So, are you going to tell me what the problem is?" Dare asked.

"If I tell you, I might end up screaming," Lacey warned.

"Well, I'm not going to guess, so go ahead," Dare said.

Lacey took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, let's just say there were three girls who've been friends for who-knows-how-long and one day they decided to make a promise – rather, a commitment – to not do something until a certain time. Now fast forward a bit and come to a time where one of these girls decides this said commitment doesn't mean _shit_ and goes and does it anyway!" Lacey really was yelling by now. "And this girl thinks everything can be okay as long as the other two girls don't know! WELL, I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU, BECAUSE THIS GIRL FOUND OUT!"

Dare was dumbstruck. It took her a moment before she finally realized _what_ Lacey was talking about. And when she did figure it out, Dare smiled widely. "That's it?" Dare asked happily.

"THAT'S IT?!" Lacey yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _THAT'S IT_?!"

"No, no!" Dare quickly stopped Lacey before she had an aneurism. "I mean, you don't understand! Wait, wait." Dare thought for a second. "Did _Ryan_ tell you?!"

"Yeah. But why does _that_ matter?! The fact is, you did it!"

"But, what you don't understand is that I _didn't_ do it!" Dare said. "Brendon and I never slept together! Well, we did, but we _literally_ slept together. Like… in the same bed."

Lacey looked shocked for a second. "Are you serious?" she whispered.

Dare nodded and laughed.

"I'm going to _kill you_!" Lacey yelled.

Dare laughed even harder.

Lacey finally smiled, but more out of relief than humor. "Well, why didn't you just _tell_ me that?!" she asked.

Dare sighed. "I dunno. I guess I was just preoccupied thinking about why Brendon was upset or whatever."

"Why _was_ he upset?" Lacey asked. "Tell me all about what happened!"

"Well, he said that I was right; that it would be too difficult to have a long-distance relationship and that it would never work out. Which kind of made me worry that the whole sleeping together thing had gone to his head because I made it pretty clear it wasn't because I liked him. But he said he wasn't confused. Eventually, we decided just to be friends. I'm pretty happy about it, anyway," Dare said thoughtfully. "Well, my story was boring. What happened with you and Ryan?!"

"Same thing, pretty much," she said with a smile. "I mean, we both agreed long-distance relationships weren't going to work and decided to stay friends. Except that then he got some of his-." She stopped short. "Did you know he can read minds?!"

"He can?!" Dare asked, just as shocked.

"Yeah! Well, he can choose who or when, so it's not like constant. But I was still a little disturbed. Anyway, he heard Brendon calling him in his head or something and then we got into talking about you guys. And that's when he said you guys slept together. But he kept talking. I was so preoccupied thinking you'd gone back on all your morals I didn't hear anything he said." She smiled sheepishly. "I guess I should've listened. Or asked." She laughed. "Oh well." She paused. "Sorry about skipping work today. I was really afraid I would bite you today if I was there."

"It's not your fault. I should've told you. And I promise ten times as hard I _won't_ do that, all right? Besides, I don't think I'd want to do that with Brendon. My first time should be with a guy… with a penis."

Both the girls laughed, glad to not be fighting anymore.

"So you're a werewolf," Lacey said after a while.

"Yeah…." This could go badly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. She wasn't hurt by it. Just curious.

"Well, I'd heard that vampires and werewolves don't particularly like each other and I thought if I told you, you wouldn't want to be friends or something. I don't know. It was stupid," Dare said.

Lacey shrugged. "I've heard that too. Dunno why, either. Ah well. Don't care enough. So… I haven't spoken to you in a while. And I still don't know why he left." Lacey was more careful placing her words in such a touchy subject.

"His father has cancer," Dare said seriously. "If he didn't take that job in Michigan, they couldn't pay for chemo and so I … made him go."

Lacey was silent for a moment. "I'm so sorry," she said finally.

"It's nobody's fault," Dare said softly.

"Do I have permission to tell Kori tomorrow? I know she's dying to know too."

"Yeah. Go ahead. On a happier note, I called in two people for interviews tomorrow," Dare said, gaining back her usual happiness.

"Oh _boy_!" Lacey said excitedly. "What were they like?!"

"Let's see. One was some happy-go-lucky chick who seemed nice enough. I don't know about the other – I got their voicemail."

"Not even a personal message at the end?"

"Nope. It was the operator chick who told me to leave a message. Sorry to disappoint. Probably just some other girl just out of fashion school," Dare said.

"You didn't look at the names again?" Lacey complained. "Just look at the names! Their ages, at least!"

"Why? It shouldn't matter! I don't want to be prejudice when I pick!"

"Well, if it's some fifty year old prostitute, I'm laughing," Lacey said.

"Maybe it'll be your good twin," Dare mumbled.

"Hey!" Lacey yelled.

"What?"

Lacey glared at her. "I'm a good girl, I am!"

"Good as the devil, himself. So, I've made a decision," Dare said, changing the subject.

"What kind of decision?" Lacey asked skeptically.

"Hopefully, a healthy one. I'm not going to date for a year."

"_A year_?!" Lacey asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Well, not _exactly_ a year. I'm allowed to start dating next January first. It's kind of an early New Year's resolution," Dare explained.

"But it's only November! That's _fourteen months_ of no boys!" Lacey pointed out.

"Oh, whatever shall I do?" Dare asked sarcastically.

"I bet you won't last four months," Lacey challenged.

"Is that a real bet?" Dare asked slyly.

"Hell _yeah_ it is! I bet you twenty bucks!"

"You're on!" Dare said stubbornly. The two reached across and shook hands. "Knowing my luck," Dare mused, "I'm going to meet some amazing guy tomorrow." She laughed.

"So are you spending the night?" Lacey asked.

"If you want me to, I guess," Dare answered.

"Slumber party!" Lacey yelled. "I'll get Sweeney Todd."


	31. With a Little Help From My Friends

Dare awoke the next morning to sound of screams. Angry screaming, she realized, after waking up a little bit.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" Lacey was screaming. "I ask for _bloody_ ten and you don't _bloody_ go off until _you_ see fit?!"

Dare groaned and sat up. They had decided to fall asleep in the living room, so neither had moved very much. Lacey, to Dare's surprise, was standing up and yelling at the alarm clock.

"You _stupid_ thing! GAH!" At that, Lacey threw the alarm clock against the wall where it smashed into a hundred pieces.

"My gosh, Lace. Chill out," Dare said groggily, still trying to wake herself up.

"Sorry," Lacey mumbled, not sounding sorry at all. "Sometimes I forget my own strength."

Dare noticed a large dent in the wall and shook her head.

"It's 11:30," Lacey explained.

"_What_?!" Dare exclaimed.

"Now you know why I'm pissed at an inanimate object," Lacey said. "Come on, we'd better hurry up."

"Kori's going to be pissed," Dare muttered.

* * * * * *

They were at Clandestine in only five minutes. They bust through the revolving doors in a sweat, panting as they stopped and looked around, expecting Kori to be standing and waiting – perhaps, with a whip.

"The interviews," Dare realized guiltily. "She must already be doing the first."

"Damn. And we don't even get to _see_ them first," Lacey complained.

"Good!" Dare retorted. "Now, we can't be biased.

"You and your non-prejudices," Lacey mumbled. "How bad is it to know their name? No harm can come from that!"

"Until I find out the name's Sudam Hussein and freak myself out!" Dare pointed out.

"I don't think Sudam Hussein is going to come here, but whatever you say."

"I guess all we can do is sit and wait," Dare said sadly, motioning towards the armchairs on the right.

"Er. I don't know where you've been lately, but I'm not much for waiting." Lacey gave Dare a furtive look.

Dare rolled her eyes, but a smile crept across her face. "After you," Dare offered, motioning up the stairs.

"If this chick Kori's interviewing is amazing, I say we tell the other chick coming in later that it's a no-go and then tell Kori she just didn't show up," Lacey whispered.

"That's not fair," Dare said. "Besides, we probably won't be able to tell by the twenty minutes left. By now, they've gotten past all the personal stuff!"

Lacey shrugged and placed a finger to her lips. They were headed toward the office which was down the left hallway up the stairs. No doubt Kori would have the door open, making it easy to listen in.

Lacey, the obviously more stealthy one, went first, never making a sound as they both tip-toed down the hallway.

Dare, only being half-wolf, was less coordinated. Regardless, she at least tried not to trip and make a fool of herself. It worked for the most part.

They passed the dressing room on the left and finally came to the doorway on their right. They stopped at the edge of the doorway – obediently left open – and both girls tried to listen in. Kori was talking. Rather, she was reading something, probably off the interviewee's résumé. After thirty seconds of Kori's nonstop talking, Lacey looked at Dare exasperatedly as if to say "Why doesn't she ever shut up?!" and Dare was thinking the same thing.

Lacey nudged her head towards the doorway. Slowly, very slowly, Lacey peered around the doorway. Dare impatiently held her breath, waiting for Lacey to report back with what she saw, but Lacey just stayed there. Then, of all things, Lacey gasped. Dare –unable to control her curiosity any longer – leaned too far over, lost her balance, and fell into Lacey who, in turn, fell on the ground with Dare on top of her.

Both girls struggled frantically to right themselves, well aware of the two sets of eyes now looking at them. As soon as they made themselves somewhat presentable, coughing and sniffing in a joking way to make themselves seem "cool", they both got a closer look at what was happening in the room.

Dare first took in Kori's expression – one of pure hate and unbelief – before glancing at the "Sam" person. The first thing Dare noticed was that _he_ was a guy. The second thing she noticed was the reason Lacey had gasped; He was very, _very_ attractive. Dare found herself blushing by the second and had to look down at her feet. Lacey, on the other hand, used the opportunity to take in his appearance.

He had longish, dirty blond hair. His dark brown eyes were intelligent and Lacey found herself smiling back at his ear-to-ear grin. Kori cleared her throat in which Lacey's smile quickly became one of hilarity and Dare's head snapped up.

"Well, I guess we're finished here," Kori said impatiently.

"Ah. All right then, thank you," "Sam" said, smiling brilliantly at Kori. Even his voice was melodic. Lacey felt a twinge of jealousy for Kori.

"Sam" and Kori both stood. Dare and Lacey stepped out of the way as Kori and "Sam" made their way out the door and down the stairs, still talking mildly about his résumé and the job, itself.

Dare and Lacey felt utterly ignored. When they were sure Kori and "Sam" were out of earshot, Lacey looked at Dare excitedly. "Did you _see_ him?!" Lacey cooed ecstatically.

"How could I _not_!" Dare asked in disbelief.

Lacey gave Dare a serious look.

"What?" Dare asked.

"If Kori doesn't hire him, I'm going to kill her. Bite her. Kill her." Lacey was now muttering to herself as she stalked off with Dare close at her heels.

"Be rational, Lacey. He could be that prostitute you spoke about!" Dare joked.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs. Kori was sitting at the table where Dare had looked at the résumés the previous day. "Sam" was not there, so the girls guessed he had gone.

"Nicole Kidman fell in love when _she_ was a prostitute," Lacey said defensively.

"Then she died," Dare pointed out. "And Ewan McGregor was left alone, depressed."

Lacey made a face. "He's not a prostitute. Is he?" she asked Kori.

"How would _I _know?" Kori asked, clearly annoyed.

"We're sorry we're late," Dare apologized. "Lacey's alarm clock never went off."

"Don't worry. I took care of the alarm clock," Lacey assured her. "It won't be reeking havoc on any of our work lives anymore."

Kori rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. So you guys are talking again, then?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dare agreed. "Miscommunication."

"Now, I have a bone to pick with you," Lacey said angrily.

"What?" Kori asked.

"_Why_ in this great wide world did you let him just walk out the door?!" Lacey asked in incredulity.

"What are you talking about?" Kori wondered. "We still have one more person to interview."

Lacey's eyes got wide. "Are you _serious_?! You're not going hire him?!"

"Well, not until I see who this other person is!" Kori said defensively.

Lacey looked at her apprehensively. "You're kidding. Do you have eyes?!"

"I'm not hiring someone because they're the tiniest bit attractive," Kori said finally. "I'm sorry, but my other interviewee is here. I'll be in my office. Oh yeah," she added, "and if you try to eavesdrop again, I'm going to rip out your fangs, vampire girl."

Lacey glowered and muttered, "You better hope you don't get to see my fangs because they'll be the last thing you see."

Dare laughed happily as Kori and the girl – a brunette in blue jeans and a blouse – went upstairs.

"What are you laughing at?" Lacey snapped. "Don't tell me you _agree_ with her!"

"Well, of course I do!" Dare said. "I mean, he's cute, but that doesn't mean he'll be a good employee."

"You better watch your back, too," she said, pointing at Dare. She snapped her teeth playfully.

Dare frowned. "Can I be both?"

Lacey shrugged. "You probably don't want to find out."

* * * * * *

When Kori had finally come back down and said good-bye to the girl, Lacey and Dare rushed up to Kori excitedly.

"So, who's it going to be?!" Lacey asked delightedly.

"I don't know yet," Kori said airily. "I'll have to think about it."

"_Think _about it?!" Lacey asked incredulously. "_What's_ there to think about? _He's_ amazing, she's not."

Dare rolled her eyes. "You don't know that. She could be the best thing that happened to this place." Though Dare knew that was near-impossible as soon as she'd said it.

"Well, I say we put it to a vote!" Lacey said politically. "I vote the guy." She raised her hand straight into the air.

Kori frowned. "Well, I really like the girl," Kori admitted. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go with her." At that, Kori and Lacey both looked expectantly at Dare.

"I'm not going to choose!" Dare yelled, her voice rising with hysteria.

"Yes, you are," Lacey said seriously, putting her hand down. "You will. And you will pick him. _You_ saw him! Imagine being in the same _room_ with him!" Lacey smiled dreamily.

Dare raised her eyebrows. "That's not how I'm going to choose, but… he was my number one pick before I knew either one." She looked at Kori apologetically who scowled in reply.

"Fine," Kori said. "Give it two hours so it seems like we at least thought _a little bit_ about this."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lacey bounced around excitedly. Then she stopped abruptly. "You're not going to go back on your vote, are you?" she asked Dare worriedly.

"Er… not that I know," Dare said nervously.

"Shake on it," Lacey demanded.

Dare did so.

Lacey sighed in relief. "I just wanted to point out your 'New Year's Resolution' _does _apply here." She smiled deviously.

Dare cursed. "I hate you!" Dare shouted.

Lacey laughed hysterically.

"What New Year's Resolution?" Kori asked, confused.

"I made an early promise to myself not to date until next January first," Dare explained.

"Wow," Kori said with admiration. "Good luck with that."

Lacey was still beaming and laughing at everything.

"Hey!" Dare shouted at Lacey. "All I have to give up is twenty bucks, and I'm just as free as you are!"

Lacey's face dropped and she looked concerned. Then she realized Dare was joking and took to laughing with happiness again.


	32. Back to Square One

The next day, Dare went in to Clandestine with tired eyes at seven in the morning. "I shouldn't be getting up this early," she mumbled. "I'll never be ready for school."

Dare's muttering must've warned Lacey and Kori that she had arrived since Dare spied them both coming down the stairs; Lacey was coming at an unnatural speed that seemed only too right for a horror movie with vampires, and Kori was shaking her head sadly as she climbed slowly down the stairs.

In moments, Lacey was by Dare's side, a wide grin stretched across her face.

"What?" Dare asked sleepily.

"Wake up! New employee day! Don't want to show the new guy that we're lacking in enthusiasm!" Lacey danced – there was no other way to explain it – around Dare happily.

"If you don't stop doing that, he's going to think we're in some weirdo thriller ballerina movie," Dare warned.

"Sorry," Lacey said seriously. "Sometimes when I'm excited, I forget to not be a vampire." She smiled apologetically. She stood back in front of Dare as still as a statue, unblinking, unmoving.

"That's just as bad," Dare mumbled. "You're unnaturally still now."

Lacey laughed happily and stopped short.

"What is it?" Dare asked, worry creasing her forehead at Lacey's abrupt stop.

"I just thought of something," Lacey said. "You're still in school, right?"

Dare nodded, not able to figure out where all this came from.

"Well, then," Lacey continued. "Justin's not graduated yet!"

Dare flinched at the name and frowned. "I know," Dare said, choosing not to say more. She didn't trust her voice.

"Then how can he get a _job_ if he's a grad school drop out?!"

"He's going to finish school," Dare whispered. "In Michigan."

Lacey saw it was becoming a taboo subject and asked no more questions. All of a sudden, her worried expression became one of wide-eyed panic, then happiness. "Guess who's here!" she exclaimed.

Dare noticed Lacey was no longer looking at her, but behind her, outside the big windows onto the street.

Kori, who was standing patiently off to the side, had on a "disaster-is-on-its-way" look.

"The new guy," Lacey whispered, excitement coloring her voice.

Dare twirled around just in time to see "Sam" walk through the revolving doors, eyeing Lacey, Kori, and Dare warily. It was obvious he thought the waiting might be for him.

Kori was quick to step up, blocking Lacey's path to get to him. Dare smirked when she saw the dismay on Lacey's face. But Kori should've known better than to try and keep _Lacey_ from talking to someone. That was near impossible.

"Sam" smiled his perfect ear-to-ear smile at Kori – Lacey once again frowning at Kori's back with jealousy – and then looked at Dare and Lacey each in turn. Dare was braced to catch Lacey in case she melted, but to Dare's great relief, she stayed in one piece. Until Dare realized Lacey was _planning_ something. She could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Hi," Kori said, stretching out her hand. "Sam" took it enthusiastically, still smiling, though his smile became more business-like by the second.

"Hello," he said.

"I suppose I should introduce you to my other two employees," Kori mumbled. "This is Dare," she said more happily.

Both Kori and "Sam" turned to Dare. "Sam" reached out his hand and Dare clasped it, her heart picking up pace as she felt its warmth and strength. "Nice to meet you," Dare breathed.

Lacey glared at Dare. No doubt she could hear Dare's heartbeat like it was being graphed on a heart monitor. Dare hoped her easy-going façade would keep up for a bit until he was out of the room so she could collect herself. She was falling to pieces inside. It wasn't his charm – though he had plenty – that kept Dare hanging on to his every word, but it was his warmth. His radiating warmth. It filled the whole room like a soul space heater.

"And this," Kori said reluctantly, turning to Lacey hesitantly, "is Lacey."

Lacey smiled widely. "Nice to meet you," she said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you, too," he replied. His accent was strange. It wasn't quite British.

Dare could see the words etch into Lacey's brain. "Nice to meet you, too," she would be mumbling all night.

The two shook hands, though it had to have been briefer than his and Dare's handshake. It seemed theirs had lasted hours.

"Let me show you around," Kori offered, obviously trying to get away from the two lost puppies she called friends.

"Well thank-," "Sam" began, but was cut off by Lacey.

"I'll show him around!" she shouted eagerly.

Kori turned and glared at Lacey, though it didn't have the same effect as it would have if Lacey hadn't been beaming a smile at her. Kori frowned, trying to communicate with Lacey through her eyes, but Lacey would have none of that. She took matters into her own hands and stepped next to "Sam". He was a head taller than she was, so she looked up as she said, "Let's go!" She pushed him enthusiastically toward the stairs.

Dare wanted so bad to follow, but she knew better than to get in the way of Lacey and her wants. It wasn't that Dare liked this guy. It was much different than that. It was more of a fascination. She'd never been around someone so _warm_ in everything he did and said. It was as if whatever room he presided in immediately became the best place to be. Like it would warm you to the point that you'd never have to be cold again.

_Warm_. And that was the only way to describe it. She shook her head, trying to rid her racing thoughts, but Kori took it as a response to Lacey's rudeness.

"I know," Kori said in a low voice. "She _is_ ridiculous."

"Oh. Yeah," Dare agreed halfheartedly.

Kori frowned. "Don't tell me you're obsessed with this kid, too."

Dare shook her head. "No. Not really. Just confused."

"About what?"

"He gives me a weird vibe. Did you feel it?"

Kori frowned. "Feel what?"

"It was a warmth," Dare tried to explain pathetically.

"Er. No. I can't say I felt that."

Dare shrugged. "Maybe it was just me. Whatever. We should get working. What do you need me to do?"

* * * * * *

"So this is the dressing room," Lacey said cheerily, turning around the corner and dancing into the dressing room nimbly. "This is where we basically fit people or it's a good place to go if you want to talk and don't want the boss to hear." Lacey winked and "Sam" smiled as he made his way into the room.

He took in the large room full of mirrors, fitting stalls, and racks of clothes – finished or not. "This looks a lot like my mother's old place back at home," "Sam" noted.

"Where're you from?" Lacey asked curiously. "Not from around here, are you?"

"Not at all." He grinned down at her and she felt her face grow hot. "I'm from a city called Perth. Have you ever heard of it?"

Lacey thought for a moment before answering, "No. I haven't. Is it in England?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"Is it anywhere in the United Kingdom?" Lacey asked furtively.

"Nope."

Lacey gave him an exasperated look. "Well, aren't you going to _tell_ me?!"

He laughed joyously. "Aren't we a little impatient?" he chided.

Lacey pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

He chuckled and said, "I like guessing games. Keep going."

"And what if I don't want to?" Lacey threatened.

"Sam" shrugged. "I guess you'll never know where I'm from." He grinned.

"Canada!" Lacey guessed quickly.

"No."

"Greenland!"

"You're going the wrong way," he noted.

"The globe is a _sphere_," Lacey pointed out. "I would've gotten there eventually." Regardless, she went east of England instead. "Asia?"

"Sam" laughed loudly. "Keep going," he ushered.

Lacey stopped and thought for a moment. "You sound British, except not quite. The only places I know that sound even remotely like us are South Africa," "Sam" shook his head, "and AUSTRALIA!" Lacey shouted the last word triumphantly.

"Sam" laughed again. "You got it!" he yelled happily.

"What are you doing all the way over here?" Lacey asked questioningly. She took a seat on one of the chairs set down for hemmers.

"Sam" followed suit sitting in another chair across from her before saying, "My parents both died recently. I came to visit my grandparents for a while. Before I knew it, I was looking for a place to live and work here. I'd already finished school, so there wasn't much else to do. There's more opportunity here than in Australia anyway."

Lacey gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry," she half-whispered.

He chuckled sadly. "It's no one's fault," he sighed. "Anyway, this has been an unnaturally long tour. I think they might get suspicious." He motioned down, obviously meaning Kori and Dare.

"One more thing," Lacey said. Now that her mind was in a darker place, she knew she should probably inform him. "Dare is a little on the not-so-good side right now." "Sam" had on a confused face, so Lacey specified, "The redhead."

"No. I know that. But what happened?" he asked.

Lacey hesitated. "Her fiancée left a couple weeks ago for Michigan. For good, that is. I don't think he's coming back. It wasn't anything scandalous. It was actually a job offer in Michigan. She could've gone with him," Lacey mused, "but he might not have let her. He was always so selfless; he always gave her what he thought was best for her."

"Seems like a pretty decent guy," "Sam" said apologetically. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be sure to keep my mouth shut on such subjects."

"Thank you." Lacey breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, we better go. I think Kori's getting impatient."

Both Lacey and "Sam" stood up to go, Lacey leading the way. Then she turned around so she was standing face-to-face with him again.

"I never got your name!" she realized.

He grinned.

Lacey groaned. "Not more guessing games! That'll take forever!"

"What if I give you a hint?" he coaxed.

"I don't need to deal with this crap," Lacey said to herself. "Your résumé's right downstairs. I just need to look--."

"All right, all right," he gave in. "My name's Heath."

"Heath," Lacey repeated. "Last name?"

"Ledger."

"Got it." Lacey grinned up at him and he smiled her favorite ear-to-ear smile before they both turned into the hallway and down the stairs.

* * * * * *

"There you guys are," Kori said impatiently as she spied Lacey and Heath coming down the stairs.

"Sorry. We got caught up talking," Lacey apologized with an angelic smile.

Dare snorted.

"Talking. Right," Kori said sarcastically.

"You get to do paperwork!" Dare said in a congratulatory voice.

"Ode to joy," Lacey said sadly.

"I'd be happy to help," Heath offered.

Kori, Lacey, and Dare all stopped what they were doing and stared at him in disbelief. Lacey's turned into happiness within seconds, but Kori and Dare's faces stayed consistently disbelieving.

"Okay!" Lacey agreed. "Take this." She heaved an inch-thick pile of papers out of Kori's arms and handed them to Heath, who took it obediently. "We'll be over there," Lacey added, motioning towards the armchairs and table.

"Of course you will," Dare muttered.

Lacey pinched her forehead in confusion at Dare's snide comment, but proceeded to follow Heath into an armchair.

Lacey and Heath's voices became a low murmur in the back of Dare's mind as she and Kori attended to a customer who had just walked in.


	33. A New Wolf

"Hey!" Lacey called for Dare.

Dare had escaped from Clandestine as soon as the clock had struck 8:00 PM and had run out to her car. Lacey chased after her, raising her hand in the air.

Dare considered making a break for it, but Lacey was too fast, it would be almost pointless to try. She turned instead and faced Lacey. "What?" Dare asked tonelessly.

"What's up with you? You seemed kind of angry at me," Lacey said concernedly.

"Nothing. I'm just tired," Dare lied.

"Listen, if it has to do with Heath, I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked him so much!"

Dare was silent for a second. "Heath?"

"Yeah. His name's Heath. Heath Ledger."

"Oh. I'm tired, that's all," Dare repeated.

Lacey probably could've seen through the pathetic lie, but decided to keep to herself either way. "So, can I come over?" Lacey asked happily. "It could be just like last night! Except we won't stay up late again because I know you have school tomorrow and everything."

Dare just shook her head 'no'.

Lacey seemed taken aback. "What? Why not?"

Dare simply looked up at the starry sky. The moon sat like a full orb now.

"You mean you turn on a full moon?" Lacey whispered in disbelief. "I thought that was just a myth!"

"Not everything's myth," Dare said with a frown. "I better go."

"But I still don't understand why I can't come over," Lacey continued. "I don't mind that you're a wolf!"

"That's not the point!" Dare snapped. "I'd kill you if you were in a ten mile radius of me!" How could she be so dense?

But how could Dare be so angry for no reason? She blamed it on the upcoming change, but normally nothing personality-wise changed until eleven o'clock-ish. Her thoughts immediately rested on the new employee. Why was he so important? It wasn't like Dare to be so jealous, especially of her best friend. And especially not for someone she hardly knew in the first place. Not to mention she didn't even like him like that anyway. All that she wanted, Dare finally realized, was to sit, talk, and be around him – something Lacey had been doing all day long. His _presence_ was what Dare was jealous of.

"I'm sorry," Lacey mumbled, clearly hurt by Dare's abruptness. "I'll talk to you later, I guess." At that, Lacey turned and walked away glumly.

Dare knew she should've called out to her, but didn't feel up to the challenge and climbed into her car instead.

* * * * * *

That night, something different happened.

On a normal full moon wolf-Dare simply wandered the house, searching for ways to get out, ways that the human-Dare had already secured beforehand. Once in awhile, human-Dare would forget one little window or door and wolf-Dare would escape, such as the time when Dare first met Lupin.

This night was no different in that sense. Dare was extremely careful with securing exits before changing this time because she feared the high pressure between she and Lacey would only increase her wolf-self's urge to find her. After changing though, she didn't feel the need to try and escape. Instead, she felt the need to wait. Wait until something happened, though she didn't know what. So instead of being impatient, she tried to sleep in an attempt to be ready for school the next day.

Then it occurred to Dare that she shouldn't be thinking at all. Not about school, anyway. Any other time she'd changed on the full moon, her thoughts were overtaken by her wolf-self, unable to control herself enough even to remember most of what happened during those six long hours. But now she could think. And think about rational things, like school. It made her nervous. Why this sudden change in control? Could it be because of her new-found skill of changing whenever she wanted? Did that mess something up?

Question after question came and went until she eyed the clock that read 3:00. She shut her mind off from any further questioning and tried to sleep. Only three more hours until school started again.

Then, there was a noise. It was a soft scratching. Dare recognized it as an animal's scratching at her front door. At first, she dismissed it as some alley cat, but then she realized it was much bigger than a cat.

Dare's ears perked up, trying to pick up other sounds, but all she could hear was the light 'siff-siff-siff' on her front door. She stood warily and nervously. Was she as good a fighter like this than if she _couldn't_ think normally? Hopefully she wouldn't find out.

She walked over to the door. The scratching stopped as if they knew Dare was there, though she'd been perfectly quiet. Then, just as suddenly, it began again with a new fervor. A whine, quite like the one a dog would make, came from the other side of the door. Dare cocked her head to the side. A dog? A stray dog? But bigger. Dare could tell from it's deep breathing it had to be as big as her, if not bigger. A wolf? That was impossible, though, wasn't it?

Dare couldn't open the door without thumbs, so she sat and thought a moment while the incessant scratching continued. It occurred to Dare that if she wasn't a full wolf, then why wouldn't she be able to do simple magic? Dare concentrated as hard as she could as she thought about what she wanted.

_Open the door_, she thought. Obediently, the door clicked and opened.

There, on the other side of the door, was a great midnight-black wolf; larger than Dare, as she had expected.

_Hello_, Dare thought out. If Dr. House was right, she'd be able to talk to this wolf if it was werewolf.

_Hello_, the voice replied. It was oddly familiar and rather masculine, but Dare had no time to try and place names and voices.

The second thing she noticed about the great wolf, besides, of course, it's size and color, was that it appeared to have control over its thoughts as well. And also that this wolf was scared. Scared or worried – one of the two.

Dare didn't know what to do next. Should she invite him in? So she asked the next question that came to her mind.

_What do you want?_

_I don't know_, he replied, truthfully.

_Then why did you come here?_ Dare asked, becoming more and more suspicious.

_I followed your scent here. I need help._

Dare was taken aback by the last statement. _Help? With what?_

_I haven't changed in sixteen years,_ the voice answered.

Dare deliberated for awhile. _Fine,_ she said after trusting her senses to tell her if something was wrong. So far, everything he said had seemed true. _Come in._ She stepped to the side and he walked in.

He glanced around the living room before turning back to Dare and sitting down. Dare followed suit, sitting down on the hardwood floor.

_What's your story?_ Dare asked, finally.

_Sixteen years,_ he repeated to himself. _Sixteen years. And I thought I'd gotten rid of this curse._

Dare snorted. _Shows how much you know. You don't just get rid of it. If only it was that simple, _Dare mused.

_Then tell me how it works!_ he begged, his scared temperament coming back.

Dare thought a moment. _I don't know how it works, _she answered truthfully. _All I know is that I've been changing like this since I was little. _

_Why have I changed again?_ he asked desperately.

Dare couldn't help but to be moved by pity for him. _I don't know,_ she said softly. _But I know someone who will know the answer._

The wolf became eager. _Take me to them! I have to be rid of this! _

_Why are you so ready to throw away your other half?_

He stared at Dare in incredulity. _And why are you so ready to accept what you are without even a second thought?_

_Because, to me, it's a gift. One, that like most gifts, has its ups and downs, but all together I'm proud of what I am. Because in reality, it's who I am._

_Touching_, the wolf muttered sarcastically_. But not enough for me to want to stay like this. Take me to this person you spoke of._

_He's my uncle. He lives quite a ways from here, so it would be near impossible to get there before daybreak, even if we started now. If you will wait until tomorrow, I will take you to him. I have school in the morning, so we'll go in the evening. Four o'clock sharp._

The worry spread across the black wolf's face as he pictured having to wait so long.

_You may stay in my house if that makes you more comfortable,_ Dare offered.

_Thank you_, he muttered. _I appreciate that and I think I will. Until tomorrow. Four o'clock._

_Yes,_ agreed Dare.

_One more thing,_ he added softly. _Why is it I can be like this? As a child, when I turned, I remember being evil or vicious or angry for the little parts I do remember, which are very few. Sometimes I'd fall asleep and wake up not knowing if I even had changed in the first place. But right now, even though it's the first time in so long that there was no way I could've been practicing control, I feel fine. I can think straight. I can see straight. My thoughts nor vision are clouded with revenge and determination._

_Yes. I noticed that too. I don't know why. It was never like this for me. This is a first, even though I've been changing much more often than you. I've never had this much control over myself. Perhaps it has to do with meeting another one of our kind, but until we speak with my uncle, I'm afraid I'll have to leave these questions unanswered. Until the morning, good night._

Dare picked her way around him, turned up the steps and into her room. She fell asleep as soon as she heard his soft thudding footprints spring onto the couch downstairs.

* * * * * *

The next morning, Dare woke up a little more tired than she'd been planning. But it was already five o'clock and her first class started at seven. She took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, unwilling to put any effort into cooking. She took the bowl out into the living room where she stopped dead in her tracks.

On the couch was someone very naked and very asleep. Dare had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. She thought back as far as she could.

She remembered something about a sound, then it went all fuzzy. But there was something there.

She found she was shaking, so she set down the cereal bowl as quietly as she could.

She tried to think harder. There had been something – or maybe someone – at the door. But who? Was it this man? They hadn't been human. It had been a wolf. And with that realization came the rest of her memories. This was the wolf she had spoken to.

And it was also a wolf who had not bothered to put a spell on himself to wear clothes. She couldn't see the man's face as it was covered with a pillow – probably trying to block out the sun seeping in through the windows. Dare's nose wrinkled in disgust. She turned away and at the same time a blanket covered the sleeping man and at the foot of the couch sat a pair of trousers and a button up shirt with other necessities.

_That should do it_, Dare thought to herself.

All of a sudden, she didn't have much of an appetite so she brought the bowl into the kitchen and set it in the sink. It was still an hour until school started, so she sat at the kitchen island and stared at the clock.

She was daydreaming when she heard someone walk in behind her.

"Thanks for leaving the clothes there. I really am indecent sometimes when I…," he trailed off as both he and Dare looked at each other with shocked faces.

"Dare?" he asked incredulously.

"_Heath?_" Dare gasped, just as stunned as he.

It really was him! There was no mistaking that messy hair. He took a deep breath before saying, "Wow. I'm really sorry now for being naked on your couch."

Dare was too surprised to laugh, but she managed to say, "It's okay."

"Well, this was either very fortunate or very _un_fortunate," he said with an embarrassed look. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Dare finally snapped out of the initial shock. "Fortunate, I'd say. Wow. I'm just so surprised it's _you_ of all people!" A couple things clicked into place in Dare's mind. His warmth. Of course! Because werewolves were _always_ warm. And Dare's automatic need to be around him had to do something with them both being wolves, she was sure of it.

"Yeah, seriously. I'm sorry we didn't quite get introduced yesterday. I must say, Lacey has a way to keep you away." He grinned to himself.

Dare nodded. "That she does," she said happily. "Well, I'm Dare, as you obviously know. I'm on your level of employment, so don't feel like I could fire you. That power's in Lacey and Kori's hands. Lacey's the co-owner and Kori's the official owner."

"Got it." He grinned at her. "Do you mind if I get something to eat?"

"Not at all! The kitchen's yours. I pretty much have an unlimited supply of food at this point. I mean, there used to be two-." She stopped short. There used to be two people, she was about to say, but she couldn't seem to find her voice anymore.

"You don't have to explain," he said sympathetically. "Lacey already explained about your," he hesitated, "predicament."

"Right," whispered Dare. She counted back the days that had passed since _he_ had left. Seven. One week had passed since the morning he'd left. It seemed like an eternity. She wondered how much longer it would be until she could talk about him.

"When I was a kid," Heath continued, snapping Dare out of her thoughts, "I remember I was always starving after changing. It was like I'd not eaten in weeks or something." He smiled to himself as he opened the fridge. "My mum always hated it. She'd always know when I changed because the fridge would be bare." He laughed out loud.

Heath brought out the lasagna Lacey had made while Dare was still a wolf. He didn't bother to warm it up, and even though only half of the cooking pan was eaten, he took a fork and dug in. He sat down at the kitchen island across from Dare and she chuckled.

"So, what's your story?" he asked, shoving the food in his mouth.

Dare gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he swallowed the food he was chewing, "you said you've been a werewolf your whole life. What does that mean? How is it that I stopped changing at one time and you never did? What's the difference between you and me?" He shoved in more lasagna as he waited for an answer.

"I don't know. You lived in Australia your whole life until you moved here?" Dare asked. Heath nodded. "My life was less constant," Dare continued. "I lived in Ireland with my parents until I was two years old. They died and I went to live my aunt and uncle here in London. My brother also came. When I turned fifteen, my aunt and uncle decided to move to America where I stayed for two years until I graduated from high school. Then I moved back to London with my brother. I finished college in four years. And now I'm in my fourth and final year of graduate school."

Heath deliberated. "Maybe it has to do with our parents, then," he guessed. "My parents just died not a year ago. Since your parents died so early, maybe that's when _you_ started to change. And now, since mine are gone, _I _change."

"But that doesn't explain why you changed when you were a kid," Dare pointed out. "But your guess is as good as mine. I've no clue what to make of this. I mean, last night was like nothing I'd ever experienced." She frowned in concentration.

"Explain," he pushed. "What normally happens for you on a full moon?"

"On a full moon?" Dare repeated. "The day of, I make sure my doors and windows are locked tight. Then, I simply change and wander the house. I don't remember enough to have any definite idea of what I'm exactly looking for, but I do know I'm very desperate to get out. Sometimes, if I forget to lock a window or accidentally leave a door open, I'll get out. Only once do I remember what actually happened during that time. That was also the very first time I'd ever had control over my thoughts. Although, I think my rational thoughts were fear-induced because I was being attacked by five other werewolves. That's when I met my uncle."

"Sounds like a friendly fellow," Heath said sarcastically.

"He was the savior, not the attacker," Dare explained. Heath nodded in understanding and continued to eat. "But last night was interesting," Dare continued. "It was so strange being able to think clearly. To be able to think about school and other such things. Just strange. Then you showed up. And that was it."

"What was up with the talking in the head thing?" he asked. "I've never done that before."

"A friend taught me that." Dare smiled as Dr. House popped in her head. Then, something came to her mind. It was a past memory. She just remembered she'd asked the question to Lupin before:

_"One question at a time," Lupin said with a laugh._

_"Erm. Fine. Start with the first one, then. Why do vampires and werewolves supposedly hate each other? I've heard tons of stories, books, even poems about it, but that's all; just stories."_

_His eyes darkened for a moment, but Dare blamed it on the lighting. He shook his head before answering, "I'm sorry, Dare. I just can't tell you. You know too many of _them_. Not that I'm saying you wouldn't be trustworthy, but knowing the truth would most definitely be catastrophic."_

_Her brow furrowed and she fought back; "You know me better than that! I wouldn't think-."_

_He cut in, "That's what I'm trying to protect you from; thinking it's only some stupid story. You'll know the truth soon… just not now."_

Dare sighed. "I think we have to make a change of plans."

"Why's that?" Heath asked, concerned.

"My uncle might not take too kindly to answering questions. I asked him once and he was more than reluctant to answer my questions. I don't think now will be any different. But I know someone we can go to. The problem is getting there, and then there's the second problem of getting it out of him."

Dr. House would no doubt find it amusing that Dare had come to him as opposed to Lupin for information.

"Who are you thinking of?" he asked.

"Dr. House."


	34. The Thing About Destiny

When Dare returned from school at three, she didn't know what to expect. She half expected that everything that had happened was one _very_ bizarre dream. Five minutes from home, she'd convinced herself it _was_ a dream and had to promise herself to keep this dream in her own mind. If the new employee found out how infatuated she really was….

She opened the door to her house and stepped in. She hung her jacket up and dropped the keys on a small end table. She stretched and yawned. Long day. Already she had two tests to study for.

She walked into the living room and had to hold her breath not to scream. There, on the couch, as if her dream was haunting her, was Heath. He was still in the clothes she'd given him this morning. This was incredible!

He apparently took her reaction as something he'd done. "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I just wanted to watch a movie. I didn't know-."

"No! No." Dare breathed. "No, it's okay. I'm just freaking out a little bit. Give me a second."

He gave her a confused look, but nodded, turning his attention back to the TV. When he thought it was okay to speak, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Dare said, her voice too high to be normal.

Heath laughed. "Are you sure about that?"

Dare took a deep breath and cleared her throat. That was better. "No, I'm fine. Sorry. I had just convinced myself you were a dream, that's all."

He looked at her, obviously amused. "A dream? Hardly. Sorry about your fridge," he said somberly. "I'm afraid I ate most of everything. You must've had quite the Thanksgiving, huh? That lasagna was awesome!" He grinned, but Dare was taken aback.

"Thanksgiving? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, it was Thanksgiving not four days ago! That's what all that food was, right?" Heath said.

"Thanks… giving?" Dare gasped. Had she really missed Thanksgiving? And Lacey, Kori, nor Brendon had said anything! Yet, they'd all been there. What were they trying to do? Then, Dare realized _exactly_ what they had been trying to do. They were trying not to remind her of _him_. That had been her first Thanksgiving without him in four years and she'd missed it completely.

"Well, you didn't have off of school for nothing," he pointed out.

That made sense. Why didn't Dare notice these things? She'd been a wolf for a whole week, and yet somehow hadn't missed any school? Then, she remembered Justin had proposed on the first day of Thanksgiving break. Of course. How could she have forgotten? There had been so much that happened in that short week, it all seemed muffled.

"I guess I forgot," Dare whispered.

"Forgot Thanksgiving? Wow. You really _were_ out of it, weren't you?"

Dare scowled.

"Sorry," he said quickly, realizing his mistake. "I didn't mean to bring that up."

Dare made a face, but didn't speak.

"I really am sorry. You know, I noticed something," he added. Dare walked over and sat next to him on couch, staring at the TV, but not really watching. "When I'm around you, I feel… weird," he continued.

Dare raised her eyebrows at him. "Weird?" she repeated.

"Yeah. It's strange. I can't really explain. But it's almost like I've known you my whole life or something. Except not quite. Rather, it's like I'm _supposed_ to have known you my whole life. And we're just now getting started or something. It's stupid."

"No!" Dare said quickly. "I kind of feel the same thing." She frowned. "But it is weird. Unexplainable. It's not that I _like_ you, but I just really want to be _around_ you."

His eyes lit up. "Yes! Exactly!"

Dare nodded slowly. When she finally looked away, she looked at the clock. "I suppose we can go now," she said. Then she stopped. To get to LA or even Lupin's place, she'd need to call Chris, but did Heath know about magic at all? Well, there was no use keeping it from him.

"Chris!" Dare yelled. "Chris!"

"Who's –?" Heath began, but before he finished, Chris orbed into the room and Heath's eyes opened wide with shock.

"Dare!" Chris shouted happily. "You're back!"

Dare scowled. "Yeah. How'd you figure that one out?" she asked sarcastically. "Listen, can you take us to LA?"

"A_gain_?" Chris asked, exasperated.

"You'll live," Dare muttered. "Chris, this is Heath. Heath, this is my friend and whitelighter, Chris."

"Hey," Chris said.

"Hi," Heath replied, still skeptic.

"I don't _feel_ like your whitelighter. I feel like your slave. I'm not your own personal airplane, you know. You can't just use me to get places!" Chris complained.

"Well, you've done a pretty rotten job protecting me, so this is your payback!" Dare snapped.

"What are you talking about? Name _once_ that a demon attacked you!" Chris challenged.

"No demons, but werewolves. I was attacked!"

"That was three years ago," Chris pointed out. "And you ran away! How the hell was I supposed to find you?"

"Fine. Whatever. Can you take us?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want," he gave in. Dare saw the abrupt change in mind as a precaution in case she might explode into tears or something.

"Come here, Heath," Dare beckoned. Heath stood up next to the already-standing Dare.

"Give me your hand."

He did as he was told, but when he touched her hand he flinched. "You're freezing!" he criticized.

"Sorry!" Dare apologized sarcastically.

"No, I mean you're dead-cold! I've never felt coldness like this before excluding freezers and snow."

"Well, deal!" Dare snapped. "Chris?"

Chris obediently orbed them to the outside of LA General Hospital. "I've got to get back to the house. Wyatt's over and I'm going to have to babysit. Ugh." He mumbled something, then orbed away.

"I'm sorry about the cold thing," Heath muttered, letting going of her hand. "It just surprised me."

"Why?" Dare asked curiously.

"Well, even when I didn't change into a wolf, I've always been warm. Hot, even. I could stand naked in Alaska and be okay, I'm sure. I always thought that was a werewolf thing."

"I think it is," Dare agreed. "I'm always warm, also. I've never been cold before. Except for my hands," she added. "Just my hands. They get warm sometimes, but other times, they're like this. I don't notice, most of the time."

"One more question to ask Dr. House," Heath noted.

"Let's go," Dare said.

* * * * * *

"Hi. We're here to see Dr. House," Dare said politely to a woman at the front desk.

"Appointment?" the lady asked mindlessly, not even looking up from the clipboard she handled.

"I don't have one," Dare admitted, "but I'm his cousin."

The receptionist looked up, shock evident on her face. "I'm sorry, but-."

She was cut off by another woman. This woman wore a doctor's coat, dress pants, and a nice blouse. She was beautiful to say the least. A brunette with a perfect face. "Dr. House?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, that's right," Dare said, turning to the doctor.

"A cousin, you say?" she asked.

"Yes," Dare said slowly.

The doctor eyed Heath for a moment and Dare quickly added, "And my husband, of course."

The doctor looked suspicious, and eyed Dare's left hand for a moment before nodding and saying, "Follow me."

Dare looked down and, sure enough, she'd not removed her engagement ring. She hadn't even thought about it since he'd given it to her. It made the hole in her chest apparent again and she had to stifle a cry.

Heath gave Dare a concerned look, aware that something was wrong. He put his hand on the small of her back in a comforting way and she grinned feebly at him. The doctor brought them to an office door Dare recognized as the one she'd been to the first time she'd visited.

"He's in there," the doctor said in a low voice.

"Thanks," Heath said, taking the lead. He opened the door and walked in. House was in his usual chair at his desk, just staring out in space. He was brought back by Heath and Dare's entrance.

He frowned when he first saw Heath, then upon spying Dare, he grinned. "Look! She's back! Only took a week. I was going to give you a month, but I guessed wrong."

Dare took a deep breath before making her voice as bland as possible. "We have a couple questions."

He studied Dare's face for a moment, then noticed Heath's hand on Dare's back. "That was fast," House said out loud. "I underestimated you. You sure do have a bouncing back ability, don't you?"

"We're not dating," Heath clarified.

"Sure. And I'm not crippled."

Heath seemed confused by this, but then spied his cane and understood.

"Geez," House complained, "You guys are heating this place like a furnace. Do you mind?"

"What?" Dare asked, surprised.

House smirked. "I didn't _think_ you knew. Ah, the sweet smell of ignorance."

"What are you talking about?" Heath asked.

"Puppy love, blossoming in the air… or office, if you will," House said poetically.

"What?" Dare and Heath shouted in unison.

"I know, right? Disgusting. So what's your question?" House asked.

"Wait, wait," Dare said quickly. "What are _you_ talking about, first?"

"Surely you've spoken to Lupin?" House guessed.

Dare was silent.

"_Really?_" House asked, surprised. "Hmmm. So you don't want him to know something. Are you pregnant?"

"Ack! No!" Dare yelled.

"Can I check?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" Dare snapped.

"Then what is it you don't want to tell your poor uncle?"

"It's not that. The question we're here to have answered; he didn't want to answer when I asked _him_. So we're here to ask you."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, but said nothing more, so Dare continued.

"Well, the main question we want answered is this: Heath hasn't changed in sixteen years. He recently moved here last year from Australia and just changed for the first time last night. Why? When _I've_ been changing since I can remember."

House cocked his head to the side. "What was your second question?"

"You're not going to answer-?" Dare began, but House held up his hand.

"Calm down. I'll answer it, but I just have a notion as to what your next question might be," House said.

"I doubt it," Dare mumbled. "Well, we were – rather, _I_ was going to ask why vampires and werewolves hate each other."

House arched one eyebrow up and stared at Heath for a moment. "Not many vampires in Australia?"

Heath was taken aback. "Wha- what?"

"Vampires? Teeth? Blood? Ring a bell?" House asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I mean. I knew they existed, but no. I've never seen one in Australia."

"I thought naught," House muttered to himself, looking thoughtful. "How about when you were a kid?"

"I don't think so, but I probably wouldn't have been able to tell," Heath said.

"How old were you sixteen years ago?"

"Ten," Heath answered, confused.

"Did you have any close family or friends or teachers, even, that moved that year you were ten?"

Heath began to deny it, but then stopped. "Yes, actually. My best friend, Chris, moved to Europe," he said finally.

"Mmhmm," House said, as if he had known the answer the whole time.

"Was he a – a vampire?" Heath stuttered out.

"Probably," House said nonchalantly. He looked at Dare. Her forehead was pinched in concentration. "Figure it out, yet?" he asked her.

Dare stared back at him. "Vampires?" And that was the answer. To both questions. Rather, each question answered the other. The reason a werewolf changed in the first place was the presence of vampires, and the reason werewolves hated vampires was because vampires _made_ them werewolves in the first place.

House nodded, watching the realization dawn on Dare's face. "Now you know," he said.

"What is it?" Heath asked, clearly stumped by the whole thing. "Are you saying _vampires_ are the cause of my new change?"

"Yeah," Dare said, more to herself. "It makes so much sense now!"

"But if we accept the fact that my friend from _fourth grade_ was a vampire, that explains that, but what about now? Who's a vampire that I've been around in the past couple days?"

Dare gave House a "say-a-word-and-you're-dead" look. He grinned.

"What is it?" Heath asked after eyeing Dare and House's exchange. "Who's a vampire?!"

Dare gave Heath a regretful look. "I'm sorry, Heath. It's not that I don't want you to know. It's just… I don't think you're going to take this well."

"Who is it?" he asked again, more panicked now than ever.

"What's her name?" House asked, halfheartedly. "Macey?"

"_Lacey?_" he asked incredulously. "_Lacey's_ a vampire?"

Dare rolled her eyes at House's now-triumphant grin.

"But- but she _can't_ be. She just _can't_!" he pleaded.

"Too bad, pretty boy," House said happily. He was obviously getting a lot of amusement from Heath's reaction.

"Of all the people," Heath breathed. "why her?"

"Sorry, Heath. But it's something I live with, too," Dare said.

House started laughing. "_You_ don't have to live with anything! Even if you lived on a secluded island all by yourself, you'd _still_ change!"

"What?" Dare asked, now just as shocked as Heath.

"But didn't Lupin tell you? Your _father_ was a vampire! You're a half breed! You've got enough vampire in you to keep the change going forever!"

Dare looked down at her hands instinctively. Is that why they were so cold all the time? Half-vampire, half-wolf.

Heath looked at Dare in fear, then in disgust. House seemed even _more_ delighted by his reaction to Dare's newfound past than he did about the initial shock of it all.

"_You're _half vampire?" Heath asked discouragingly.

Dare fumed at his response to the news. "I'm not the _only_ one ruining your life!" Dare snapped. "If you hate Lacey and I so much, then go back to Australia!" She folded her arms across her chest and glared at House. He had started it.

Heath clenched his fists. "I can't," he muttered.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet? I'll send you off right now! Let me just call Chris," Dare threatened.

"No. I mean, it's not worth it." He hesitated. "I really like where I am right now in life. If I moved back, it would be all for naught. I don't want to ruin my life right now. Even if it means," he cringed as he spoke the words, "I have to change all the time."

Dare scoffed. "Yeah, right." She hated that he saw it as a curse. Sure, it was a little inconvenient sometimes, but altogether, Dare wouldn't give up being able to change for the _world_. The freedom of being able to run like the wind was priceless. To be able to howl at the moon and just _be_ free once in awhile. To get away from life for a night. _That_ was paradise.

He shrugged. "Maybe I could even grow to like it. I can't say I got much support back at home." He eyed Dare's face. "Will you help me?" he asked.

Dare snorted. "Why do you need help from _me_? I'm a _vampire_, remember?"

"Only half," he said cheerily. "I'll deal with it."

The whole thing depressed Dr. House. He seemed ready for a fight, but was put down by the quick make up.

"Fine," Dare mumbled reluctantly. "I'll help. With what, though?'

Heath shrugged. "Like I said, it's only your presence that I really want."

"I'll be there," Dare promised.

"That's very cute," House said, rolling his eyes. "But don't you want to hear what I think?"

Dare looked like she was thinking before answering, "Not really."

"Well, that's too bad," House continued, undaunted. "You see, this, er, girl you like. What's her name?"

"Lacey," Heath answered.

"Yeah, yeah. The bloodsucker."

Heath growled at the insult.

"Calm down, pup," House warned. "I'd like to see you try and touch me."

"Then, spit it out," Heath hissed menacingly.

"Well, you can't seriously be interested in that… er, creature – sorry, person."

"What are you talking about?"

"So, you really _don't_ know?" House asked, amazed.

"Know _what_?!" Dare cut in, too curious.

House smirked. "You two," he motioned with his hand, "were _made_ for each other. And I don't just mean that in the metaphorical sense. I mean you were created to find each other."

"_What?_" Heath and Dare shouted in unison.

"Great. So we found each other. Purpose over, right?" Heath asked quickly.

"Sorry. I phrased that wrong. Your _purpose_ is to find each other and _mate_," House clarified. He smiled triumphantly at the disgust on Dare's face. "We can't have the wolf family line dying out, can we?" he asked innocently.

"This makes no sense," Heath claimed, thoroughly unconvinced. "First of all, how would you know? Second of all, there's tons of other wolves out there. What makes Dare and I so 'made for each other'?" He said the last four words with discontent evident in his voice.

"I would know because I'm much _older_ than you and I've seen it only twice. And that was enough. You just touch each other and the whole room may as well be engulfed in flames. And second of all," House continued, mocking Heath's tone of voice, "you're wrong. You're very_ very_ wrong. Sure there are other _wolves_, but how many do you know that are your age? Hmm?"

"None," Heath answered truthfully. "Besides you and Dare, I've never met another wolf at all.

"And why do you think that is?" House asked sarcastically. "Because we're running rampant through the country side? No, no, no. Our race is dying out. It's people like your parents," he looked at Dare, "who've endangered the pure wolf."

"My _parents_?" Dare repeated dubiously. "What have they got to do with this?"

"When your mother married that bloodsucker, she sent one more family line off to hell."

"So because my mother married a _vampire_, you hate her?" Dare asked, clearly insulted.

"Of course I don't hate her," House said a little too quickly.

A little light went on in Dare's head. There was going to be more to this visit than she could have ever imagined.

"You were made for my mother," Dare whispered in realization.

House's face darkened. "Doesn't matter anymore, does it? She's dead."

Dare had known her mother was dead since she'd been able to crawl. Yet somehow hearing it in House's voice was like hearing it for the first time. It hurt like nothing Dare had ever felt. But it wasn't her own pain she was feeling; it was House's. He had loved her. Really loved her. And now she was gone. And Dare pitied him.

"I'm sorry," Dare muttered.

House snorted. "She's _your_ mum."

But that made it worse. Using the word so casually slashed through Dare and she felt like throwing her arms around him. But she refrained, if only to save his depleting pride.

"So it's fine then!" Heath interrupted. "If your mom and dad can be okay together, then there's no problem with Lacey and I."

"_Nothing wrong_," House spat, his voice losing all trace of sadness. "It is your choice, but if you choose to ruin what little pureblood lines there still are, some wolves might not take it so easily."

"Why do we need wolves anymore?" Heath shot back. "If almost all vampires are _good_ now, then what's our purpose but to sit around as _lapdogs_ anyway?!"

"But not all!" House shouted. "And until they are all destroyed, we will never be able to tell if one is 'good' or 'bad'!"

"You couldn't possibly destroy all the vampires!"

"Not in one lifetime, no," agreed House, "but with several generations…." He trailed off.

"You can't!" Dare chimed in. "That's so stupid! You know vampires can be just fine! With a simple _potion_, they can be just like humans! It'd be impossible and unethical to kill all of them!"

"But it's our _purpose_," House repeated. "Heath and you are meant to be together. You're the only two besides one other couple somewhere in this world who will give birth to at least one wolf. Then the children will meet and so on and so forth. It's a simple process and it's been going on for centuries."

"That doesn't make it the right thing to do," Dare said. "I'm sorry, House. Truly, I am. But I'm not going to allow some stupid myth to control my future."

House was silent for a moment before saying, "You sound just like your mother when she explained what she was going to do."

"She was in love with my father," Dare said softly. "If times were different-."

"Then we'd have been together," House finished for her. "I know that. And I beg of you _not_ to leave each other. At least leave that choice open for the future."

"Heath and I work together," Dare assured him. "The option will always be there."

House nodded.

"So this is why Lupin never wanted to answer my questions," Dare said.

"And he probably didn't want them answered like this. He was always much more supportive of your mother than I was. Of course, he did end up with that human," House said shortly.

"We've got to go," Dare said abruptly.

"Yes. I guess you should. Remember to keep that option open."

"I'm not going to leave as long as Lacey stays," Heath announced defiantly.

"Then perhaps this will be the last time we should see each other. Good-bye," House said.

"Thank you for answering our questions, Dr. House," Dare said professionally.

House nodded a reply and looked away as Heath and Dare exited the office.


	35. Vet Tech

**-April 9****th****, the Next Year-**

"We're here!" Lacey announced from the passenger seat excitedly.

"That we are," Dare agreed. "Come on!"

The three – Lacey, Dare, and Heath – had all decided to take part in the annual Renaissance festival in London. Taking part meaning that they were dressed for the part, too.

And just as well, it was Dare's birthday.

As they walked down the slope towards the ticket area, Lacey grabbed Heath's hand and the two smiled at each other brilliantly. Dare had to look away; it felt too personal. Moments like that happened often enough with the two lately that Dare knew better than to interrupt. They'd been dating for four months and Dare hadn't seen Lacey happier since, well, ever.

Needless to say, neither Dare nor Heath ever heard from House, though Dare planned to return some day to fully apologize.

Or something.

Dare also had a new job as a Veterinary technician at a local Vet's office. The practice itself was owned by a man in his fifties, Dr. Oldman. Dare, having started this Vet tech job in December, became a favorite. And soon after, with a great fortunate turn of events, she was offered his spot as head veterinarian. Of course, she would have to wait to graduate in May before he could retire and she could take his place.

The other vet techs – mostly girls who were Dare's age – were more than happy with his choice, so she felt no animosity. Plus, he wanted to retire as soon as possible and Dare was the first to graduate of the girls.

The next month Dare would be graduating. And within the next month after that, she'd be in charge of an entire Veterinary clinic. Although, Dr. Oldman was replacing himself with another vet tech.

* * * * * *

The group spent the day there until six o'clock when the place closed. Dare drove home, dropping Lacey and Heath off at Lacey's house on the way. Then, Dare sped to work so she could speak with Dr. Oldman. Apparently, he'd interviewed a couple people in the past week that Dare hadn't been working and Dare was curious as to who the choices might be.

Dare arrived still fully dressed in her * renaissance outfit. It was a light blue dress with a white trim. She wasn't too concerned of running into a wary patient; it was a Sunday and normally they closed at around eight. Chances were that no patient would even be there unless there was an emergency.

She stepped through the door and greeted the secretary, Ms. Parker, with a wave. Ms. Parker simply eyed Dare's outfit and continued her work with a grin; she was used to this kind of ridiculousness from the leading vet tech.

"Is Dr. Oldman still in?" Dare asked politely.

Ms. Parker stuck her thumb towards the door behind the main counter and said, "He's back there, hun."

Dare smiled and made her way back. It didn't take her long to find Dr. Oldman. He was sitting in the employee lounge, sipping a coffee cup, and sifting through a mass of papers.

She sat on the couch across from Dr. Oldman and he looked up.

"That's quite the unusual style than normal," Dr. Oldman noted. "Is this going to be the new dress code when you become the head?"

Dare laughed. "Sure. If it was legal. Well, surprising or not, I'm not here to show you my new fashion sense. I'm here to ask about the new _employee_."

"Mm," Dr. Oldman mumbled. He picked up a sheet of paper and began reading from it. "Top of the class in veterinary school. No experience." He flipped to another page. "No experience." And another. "_No experience_." He removed his glasses and rubbed his permanently creased forehead irritably. "Then, there's this." He picked up a paper he'd kept to the side and handed it to Dare.

Dare took it quickly and scanned it in a flourish.

Top of the class. Plenty of experience. It was probably a good enough résumé to beat Dare's. _Almost_.

"Well, this sounds great!" Dare said happily. "Is there a catch? Are they an illegal citizen or something?"

Dr. Oldman smiled halfheartedly and put his glasses back on. "Absolutely not. He's perfect. He's _exactly_ what we're looking for. I just wanted your opinion first, of course. Just putting out any options."

"He? Have you already met him?"

Dr. Oldman smiled. "He's in the other room. I told him I had a feeling you'd stop by tonight if he wanted to wait."

"No way!" Dare exclaimed. "I have to meet him!"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

The two got up and Dare followed Dr. Oldman through the exam room and into the more comfortable owner-of-the-patient lobby. It was more cushiony than the one out front with better magazines.

As soon as Dare and Dr. Oldman walked in, the new vet-tech-to-be stood up.

And Dare froze.

Uncontrollable anger began pulsing through her and she felt the heat rise to her face. But why? She took a deep breath. This was ridiculous. She didn't know this man. She tried to match his perfect, angular face with someone else, but nothing clicked. Completely unfamiliar. He was tall; 6'2" by the look of it. Well-dressed.

And yet something was not right. Obviously. If it _was_ okay, Dare wouldn't have been plotting to strike out and hit him.

And these thoughts went on in a matter of moments. But already she'd missed his name.

"-And this is Dr. Belacqua," Dr. Oldman was saying.

Dare nodded a greeting, folding her hands behind her back to show her lack of enthusiasm to shaking his hand. She was afraid she might try to rip it off or some other weird schizophrenic thing.

And he smiled. That just about pushed it. Dare clenched her hands into fists until her nails dug into her hand. It hurt, but it was better than lashing out at someone who'd never done her any harm.

Who. Was. He?

She studied his face and the feeling, if possible, got worse. His eyes held a look of eternal laughter. Like life was telling a perpetual joke that only _he_ heard. And even though his lips were in a firm and business-like line, his eyes shown with humor. Dare felt like he was laughing at her. It made her feel small and insignificant. She wanted to wipe that disgusting laugh _out_ of his eyes.

And only another moment had passed.

"Chris is fine," the vet-tech-to-be said in a smooth, melodic voice.

Chris? _Chris?!_ How could someone so _horrid_ be named Chris? Dare grimaced. Her whitelighter would never hear the end of this. He would have to change his name, that's all. Not that this was going to be a problem. Dr. Oldman would never hire someone so _incompetent_.

Oh, wait.

Dr. Oldman was saying something to Chris, but Dare stopped him, saying, "I'm sorry, Doctor, but could we talk? _Please?_"

"Er. Of course," the doctor said.

Dare wheeled around and stormed into the exam room. Dr. Oldman followed and closed the door behind him.

"_Are you crazy?!_" Dare hissed at Dr. Oldman, aware that Chris could hear if he listened hard enough through the door.

"Doctor, I think you're being irrational."

"Don't be professional with me," Dare snapped. "I want you to seriously tell me what the _hell_ was going through your mind when you hired this kid!"

"_What_ are you talking about, Dare?" Dr. Oldman. "First of all, I haven't hired him! Second of all, what did he _do_ to you that you don't even want to shake the poor guy's hand?!"

"I-! He-! You're kidding, right? I can't be the only one who feels like killing him."

"Dare, you're being psychotic. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine! Just… confused." She shook her head slowly. "I just have to calm down." Being out of the same room as him seemed to help her concentrate.

"Dare?" Dr. Oldman said. "It's your call. _You're_ going to be working with whoever I hire. And I'm perfectly okay with that. But he's the best you're going to find. Not to mention, you're going to be able to boss him around once you're the head of this place. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was better than you." Dare gave him a reproachful look and he smiled. "I said if I didn't know any better," he repeated. "And I do. You'll make the right choice, I'm sure of it. But he's too good to pass up. Just think of _that_, doctor."

"Would you _quit_ calling me that? I'm _not_ a doctor yet," Dare said quietly.

"But you will be. In one month, actually. And so you're pretty much already there. Anyway, I want you to go in there and first of all, apologize. Then, I want you to hire him. But, like I said, you're the one calling the shots."

Dare took a deep breath. "Sure. I'll talk to him."

"Good for you," Dr. Oldman said supportively. "He really is a good kid. Be nice."

"I'll try," Dare mumbled as she opened the door again and stepped back into the lobby. She gave a fake smile as she stuck out her hand towards the new vet tech.

"Congrats," Dare said with pseudo-happiness. "You're hired!"

"Really?" he asked, almost sounding unsurprised. "That's fantastic! Really."

_Oh, I'm sure,_ Dare thought to herself as they shook hands.

"I'm sorry," Dare said slowly as they let go. "But what was your name again?" Somehow – perhaps it was the rush of anger from before – but she'd forgotten his name.

"Er. Christian. Christian Bale. Or Chris. Either one."

"Mr. Bale. Sure," Dare said halfheartedly. "Welcome to West London Veterinary Clinic."

And he smiled widely, making Dare's skin crawl. This was going to be an _interesting_ summer. Dare turned around quickly and went back into the exam room where Dr. Oldman still stood, looking bored.

"I hired him," Dare said monotonously.

"Happy birthday," Dr. Oldman said happily. "You got yourself a new employee!"

"Yippee. It _is_ the best birthday ever."


	36. Australian Friends

"Stupid, idiotic, moronic, incompetent, dull, hideous, freak!" Dare threw her bag down on the floor in Lacey's house.

Lacey and Heath were nestled on the couch, but were shocked into upright positions when Dare slammed the front door shut.

Dare was still mumbling under her breath as she stormed into the living room where Lacey and Heath were.

"Bad day?" Lacey asked, shocked.

Dare scowled at her. "New employee! Oh my gosh I'm going to go in_sane_!"

"Whoa, whoa. Stop. What's going on?"

"It's just the way he _is_! I can't _stand_ it! Stab him in the face with a fork, I swear to you, I will!"

"Dare! Chill out! My gosh. Sit. Down. Now," Lacey ordered.

Dare sank into the armchair next to the couch in a miserable heap.

"What's the problem, Dare? Who is this new person?" Lacey asked condescendingly as Heath turned off the TV.

"He's _perfect_, though!" Dare yelled, as if continuing a conversation that had never started.

"_Dare!_" Lacey hit Dare's arm. "Focus! What is going on?!"

"Dr. Oldman hired a new tech," Dare said in a toneless voice.

"And?" Lacey coaxed.

"And?!" Dare asked incredulously. "And he's the most annoying, infuriating, maddening, exasperating being on this Earth, that's what!"

"Really, Dare? This isn't like you at all."

"Oh, if you just _saw_ him!" Dare challenged.

"Dare, you aren't giving much substance to this hate," Heath said, speaking for the first time.

Dare growled at him.

"I'm serious!" Heath said defensively. "Why exactly is this guy so bad?"

"He just _is_," Dare explained stupidly. "That look in his eyes like he knows something you don't know. Like he's _always laughing_! God, I hate it! Everything about him makes me want to rip out his throat!"

"I think you're definitely blowing this out of proportion," Heath said professionally.

"Screw you," Dare mumbled.

"Both of you, stop arguing," Lacey said with authority.

"But she's being-!" Heath began, but Lacey glared at him and he stopped.

Dare folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Now, before Dare kills this guy, I think we need some intervention. Or a second opinion. So, I could go tomorrow with you and see for myself how _horrid_ this guy really is."

Dare nodded agreeably. "Yeah, that'd be good!"

"Except for one thing," Heath interrupted. "Lacey's working tomorrow all day."

"Oh," Lacey muttered. "Well, _you're_ not."

Dare glared at Lacey.

"Dare, be fair!" Lacey said. "Heath will go with you tomorrow."

Dare sighed. "Fine. But he makes one wrong move, I'm calling rape."

"What do you think I'm going to _do_?" Heath asked.

"Are you kidding me? Heath Ledger at Dare's job. This is shouting _prank_!" Dare exclaimed.

Heath shook his head. "I won't play any pranks, I promise."

Dare frowned. "Fine."

* * * * * *

"Good morning," Dare said grumpily to the receptionist.

Ms. Parker raised an eyebrow at Dare. Dare normally wasn't cranky, ever.

"Sorry," mumbled Dare. "I'm not looking forward to today."

The receptionist nodded. "Doctor Oldman wants to see you." She motioned behind her at the door to inside the other rooms.

Dare nodded and stalked off. To her relief, she found Dr. Oldman alone. Christian wasn't there yet.

"Good morning, Dare," he said half-heartedly while looking through a pile of papers on a desk in the corner of the room.

"Hi." She preferred to stay reserved today. Otherwise, she might explode… or something.

And that was when he walked in.

Yes, Christian.

"Ah, there you are, Christian." Dr. Oldman greeted him with a smile.

_How come I didn't get a smile?_ Dare thought moodily.

Christian smiled back and it took all the strength Dare had not to scoff and roll her eyes. She instead shut down all emotion so her face became as unreadable as ever.

"Dare?" Dare looked at Dr. Oldman blankly when he addressed her. "I'd like you to accompany Christian, here, for today. Just to show him how things are done. I'm sure you'll catch on."

Dare's jaw dropped, but she quickly snapped it shut in a stern line. "I'm sure he's well-trained and good to go right now," Dare said, choosing to ignore Christian's presence all together.

"Dare," Dr. Oldman said sternly. And he meant it.

Dare glared at him one last time before turning on her heel and heading out the door. Not five seconds later did Dare pop back into the room. "Follow me!" Dare snapped at Christian. He looked worried for a moment before following Dare through the door and back out to the lobby area.

"Every morning you come here and just ask for today's appointments. I'm sure you can handle that. Thank you," Dare added as Ms. Parker handed Dare a clipboard. Dare looked at the first page to find a list of people's names and their pets'. Next to them were the last names of doctors. She searched for her last name and to her disgust found it. Except it was labeled "Belacqua/Bale". Her nose wrinkled in disgust. She wondered if anyone would notice if she used a little magic to…

"We have an appointment in five minutes."

Dare looked up quickly before she realized Christian was reading over her shoulder. She cringed to herself.

She ignored him and pretended to busy herself with reading the rest of the list for the day. Then, the phone rang. Dare placed the clipboard back on the front counter. It was for all of the techs to share.

"Dare?" Ms. Parker held out the phone and Dare took it curiously.

"Hello?" Dare inquired.

"Dare, I'm so sorry!" It was Heath. "I can't come in until two."

"Heath, you said nine! You should-!"

"I know! I know! But Kori wants to take off of work today. I'm so sorry. But I will be there. Okay?"

"Whatever," Dare mumbled. She'd been looking forward to getting away from Christian, if not for a moment. And most of all, getting someone else on her side.

"Dare, don't be like that." He sighed. "Fine. I'll change it to twelve. Is that better? We can even go out to lunch – my treat."

Dare grinned. "Thanks, Heath!"

"You're welcome. I've got to go."

"Bye!" Dare said happily.

"Bye," he said, frustrated, but Dare could hear him chuckle before hanging up.

"Thanks," Dare said, handing the phone back to Ms. Parker.

She nodded once and busied herself typing on the computer.

Just then, a patient entered and Dare smiled politely. She was a regular. "Hello, Zoey," Dare greeted the Weimaraner happily. "You can follow me," Dare said to the owner, Amy.

"Thanks," Amy said.

"How are we doing?" Dare asked as she headed into the first clinic room. She went over to a file cabinet and opened it. She found the file on Zoey and scanned it quickly.

"Great. Just here for routine shots, I believe," Amy answered.

"Yep, looks like it," Dare agreed. "Rabies and de-worming."

"I'm on it," Christian said nonchalantly. He left the room through a different door and Dare shrugged.

"Is he new?" Amy asked.

Dare nodded. "Dr. Oldman just hired him."

"Seems nice enough. Quiet. _Very _handsome," Amy noted with a smile.

Dare snorted. "Sure." She'd rather not get into how wrong Amy really was.

"You don't like him," Amy noted.

"You've no idea," Dare muttered under her breath.

Amy laughed. "What's so bad about him?"

"Don't ask," Dare said, writing on Zoey's file just before Christian came back in with two needles in hand. "Do you want me to hold her?" Was that the first time she'd addressed him directly? No, she'd ordered him before.

"Sure."

And the thing about that one word was that he wasn't _angry_! Dare would've preferred if he were angry. But he seemed perfectly at peace. Rather, he seemed to not care that Dare hated him for no reason. Which made her even madder, if that made any sense. But, it was like she didn't exist. Or she was a nothing, so it didn't really matter that she hated him. He just didn't care. And it bugged the crap out of her.

Dare grabbed Zoey by the scruff. Once Christian was bent over, Dare was able to look over his back and roll her eyes at Amy, who shrugged apologetically. Dare made a sickened face, too and Amy snickered quietly.

"All finished," Christian said blandly, capping the two needles and patting Zoey.

"What?" Dare asked, surprised. "That didn't take you thirty seconds!"

Christian shrugged. "I've been doing this for a while." He smiled.

Dare frowned. Stupid show-off.

And so it continued until twelve o'clock. Dare counted the seconds down on her watch until finally the hour, minute, and second hand aligned on the twelve. She took a deep breath. Thank goodness.

"Lunch break!" Dare announced happily.

Christian looked up from a clipboard he was marking on. They'd been sitting in the ER lobby in the back of the building, just waiting.

"Actually, it's not until 12:30 because we've got an appointment right now."

How the heck did he know this stuff?

"Oh," Dare said stupidly. Yes, always full of those quick-witted comebacks. That was Dare.

His lips twitched to the side and he looked back at the clipboard. Dare was going to scold him for laughing, but decided not to grace him with her attention. So she folded her arms across her chest and 'hmphed' like a twelve year old instead. So classy.

Her pager beeped once. New appointment. Thank you, Heath.

Christian and Dare met Heath at the front. He carried Demon, Lacey's orange tabby cat, in a cat carrier. Demon was huddled in the corner, shaking with nerves.

"Hey, Heath," Dare said with exasperation in her voice. "You can follow me." She began walking to the exam room before she noticed no one was following her. "Er. Hello? Heath?"

Heath and Christian stared at one another blankly for a moment before each burst into random sentence fragments that Dare couldn't figure head or tails of.

"But you-!"

"I thought-!"

"When you-!"

"Where were-?"

"How long-?"

"This is-!"

It continued for a good twenty seconds before each stopped short and hugged the other, cat carrier and all.

"Did I miss something?" Dare asked to no one in particular.

"I cannot believe it's really you!" Heath said excitedly.

Dare walked up, finger pointed accusingly at Heath, but she was given the cat carrier and ignored before she could say a word.

"How long have you lived here?" Christian asked incredulously.

"Only a little bit, you?" Heath asked, just as shocked-looking.

"Just moved here! Wow! I haven't seen you in… years! How did you know it was me?"

"Oh please," Heath said happily. "Same lanky punk you used to be."

Christian punched Heath on the shoulder in the manly way men do.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop!" Dare put the cat carrier down on the front counter before she could drop it. Or throw it at someone's head. "What is going _on_?!"

"Dare, this is Christian!" Heath said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Er. Yeah. I know. And this is relevant because…?"

"He's the _same_ Christian from my childhood back in Australia!" Heath exclaimed.

Dare tried to think if he'd ever mentioned a Christian before. Some memory crossed her mind, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I cannot believe this," Christian said again, smiling in that stupendous way he has.

"Me neither," Dare mumbled under her breath. She grabbed the cat carrier and trudged her way back to the exam room. "You and me, Demon. We've got something in common. We both don't want to be here." And she pried the poor cat from its carrier.

"Well, of course you can!" Heath was saying as he and Christian entered the exam room. Finally.

"Of course he can, what?" Dare interjected. She had a bad feeling…

"Come to lunch," Heath clarified.

Dare rolled her eyes and groaned, but neither of the boys noticed. Too wrapped up in manly conversation.

"I _hate_ men," Dare mumbled to Demon. "Be _glad_ you don't have testosterone, Demon. You're much nicer without it."

And then it occurred to Dare exactly _who_ this Christian was. It was the same Christian that Heath had spoken of to Dr. House. The Christian that was a vampire. That had changed Heath in the first place back in Australia. What. The. Heck?

Dare gave Demon a quick booster shot before giving Heath a look of murder.

He saw her and looked taken aback.

"We need to talk," Dare said with acid dripping from her every word.

"All right," Heath said and shrugged at Christian. "I'll be right back," he told him.

Dare and Heath went into the next room.

"What the _heck_?!" Dare began.

"Dare, really? Christian? How can you hate _him_? He's been my best mate since… fourth grade!"

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure you guys had a bunch of fun in that sandbox of yours back in Australia. But this is _England_ and he's _changed_! He's the most despicable, insolent, little-!"

"Dare!" Heath shouted. Then lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think you hate him because he's a vampire!"

"What are you-?" But Dare stopped. It kind of made sense. "What do you mean?" she asked instead.

"Well, I don't know exactly. But I do know that werewolves are supposed to hate vampires, right? So, maybe it's your _instinct_ to hate him because he's a vampire. Truly Dare, he's done nothing to you."

"Shove it," Dare spat. But he was right. Christian had done nothing. She wasn't going to admit it, though. "But that doesn't explain anything. I would've hated Lacey when I met her. _You_ would've hated Lacey when you met her!"

"Maybe… I don't know… I guess we could ask."

Dare groaned. "I don't want to go back!"

"I think it's time for an apology anyway. And we also should probably show him we're still 'keeping the option open'." Heath made little bunny ears around the phrase and grinned.

Dare nodded sadly. "Yeah, I guess."

"How's tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight's perfect."


	37. Unwanted Explanations

"We just have a couple questions!" Dare yelled at the glass door of Dr. House's office. He closed his eyes with his feet still propped on his desk and switched on the record player. Classic Rock music began playing loudly.

Dare groaned impatiently. Heath looked apologetically at her. "Why can't he just grow _up_?!" Dare exclaimed.

"Sorry! What? Can't hear you!" House called out loud, over the music.

Dare gave him the finger. He put on a sad face and switched off the music. "But all you had to do was ask." He limped over to the door and removed his cane, which happened to be the object that was holding the doors closed. Dare pushed open the doors and shook her head.

"We have a question," Dare said quickly before he could say anything else.

"And that would be?"

"Dare hates this vampire for no apparent reason!" Heath cut in.

"Welcome to my world," House muttered. "What's his name?" he asked louder.

"Ironically enough, it's the same vampire that was making me turn into a wolf back in Australia."

House frowned. "Really?"

"Really," Dare said, annoyed. "And I wish you could just see this guy. I mean, I really, _really_, really want to tear his throat out. _Really_."

House nodded. "Why didn't you?"

Dare gave him a look. "I'm a wolf. Not a murderer."

House shrugged. "Technically you're a wolf so you can _be_ a murder. Although, I wouldn't call it murder because isn't murder defined as the killing of another _person_?" He smirked.

"Please?" Heath asked desperately. He didn't feel like going through all this anti-vampire stuff again.

"So why do I hate this stupid kid and not Lacey? Is it because he's a vampire at all? Or for some other reason?"

"It's because he's a vampire. Rather, it's because he's a vampire who has a love-interest in you."

"What?" Dare asked stupidly.

"Like I said, you and Heath were _made for each other_. Don't cringe, it messes up your beautiful face."

Dare glared at him.

"And frankly, if a vampire was in love with _me_, I'd hate them, too."

"Except," Dare cut in, "he's _not_ in love with me. I hadn't known him for three seconds before I hated him!"

"Doesn't matter," House said flatly. "He still thinks you're pretty or wants to have sex with you. Either way, your wonderful instincts have kicked in so that you'll hate him no matter what. Not even after knowing this information will you be able to stand him. Not even the sight of him."

"I know the feeling," Dare muttered.

"Unless, of course… well… never mind." House looked at the ceiling.

"Unless _what?_" Dare coaxed.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Stupid thoughts floating through my brain. You know how that is."

"Screw you," Dare spat. "But seriously. What's the unless? I don't _want_ to hate him. I just _do_ hate him. And I hate _that_! I have to _work_ with the guy, for crying out loud!"

"You don't work with Heath anymore." It wasn't a question.

"No. But we still see each other all the time," Dare clarified.

"Keeping the option open," Heath added. He gave Dare a look.

"And we also came to apologize," Dare said, changing the topic.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"We kind of left abruptly last time and I just wanted you to know that we know where you're coming from. We just don't… agree." Dare was getting increasingly bad at explaining herself.

"It's stupid of you," House said.

"We know," Heath answered. "But we just don't think it's right."

Dare saw House's temper rise and decided to be the topic-changer again. "Er. So, Christian… thinks I'm… pretty?"

House nodded once. "Or he wants your body."

Dare frowned. "Can we be serious for a second?"

"I _am_ being serious," House claimed.

"Hardly. Well, thank you, Dr. House. You've been a great… help."

He rolled his eyes. "You're welcome."

"I'm graduating next month," Dare added quickly. "You should come to the graduation!"

"Oh. Well, I'll sure think about it," House said sarcastically.

Dare grinned. "Thanks again!" And at that, she and Heath left the hospital.


	38. Lacey, Justin, and Christian

"Lacey, I _hate_ your boyfriend!" Dare screamed as she stomped into the living room. Lacey wasn't there. Dare looked around as Heath entered the room and threw his shoulder bag on the couch.

"Lace?!" He yelled so his voice would carry up the stairs.

Dare gave Heath a worried look and he shrugged. Dare went upstairs and searched every room. "Not there," Dare reported to Heath as she came down the stairs.

"No answer, either," Heath said as he flipped his cell phone shut.

"Maybe she stayed at work," Dare suggested.

"With no phone?" Heath looked skeptical.

"It died?"

"Something's wrong." And he sounded so sure, it made Dare's skin crawl.

* * * * * *

Two hours later, Lacey finally showed up. And she looked a wreck.

"Where have you _been_?" Heath asked, standing up as she walked into the living room.

She dropped her bag on the floor and looked at him. Yet she looked right through him. Frightened.

"Lacey?" Dare stood up, too, but Heath got to her first.

He hugged her and then helped her to a chair where he made her sit. "Lace, what's wrong?" He kneeled down next to her chair.

"Nothing," she said.

"Nothing? Lacey, you look horrible," Dare exclaimed. Dare sat at the end of the couch closest to Lacey. "Where on Earth were you?"

"I had to stay after to help Kori," she said monotonously.

"No… you didn't," Heath replied decisively. "We called Kori and she said you left right on time."

Lacey stared at Heath blankly and said, "I had to help someone."

"Who?" Heath asked.

"Someone."

"Who, Lacey?! Who hurt you?!"

"No one hurt me, Heath." And all at once, her pale cheeks flooded with color and she burst into sobs.

He looked frightened for a moment before scooping her up and sitting himself in the chair with she in his lap, like a father comforting his child, only a little more sentimental.

"Lace?" Dare asked. "What happened?"

"I… can't… tell… you!" Lacey said through increasing sobs. Heath held her tighter.

"What? Of course you can tell me!" Dare shot back, kind of offended.

"No… I can't!" Lacey sniffled. "But they… didn't hurt… me. I just… can't… tell… you! The… spell."

"Spell? Oh! Well, can you write it down?" Dare suggested, materializing a pen and paper out of thin air.

Lacey shook her head 'no' and said, "I can't tell you or else… something bad will happen!" And she burst into tears again.

Heath shushed her soothingly while Dare thought about it.

"Heath and I can figure it out without you, okay?"

But that made it worse. "No!" Lacey screamed, making Heath flinch. "You can't know! Or else… or else…." But her words seemed to catch in her throat.

"You can't tell us physically, but you also don't want us to know because something bad will happen? Well, what are we _supposed_ to do, then? Pretend this never happened?!"

Lacey nodded. "Please. Just forget it. It will be okay if you just forget. Oh no!" She wiped her tears away. "Call Chris."

"Chris!" Dare yelled. Normally, Chris would've appeared in moments. "Chris!" Nothing. "Where is he?"

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Lacey sniffled once and slid off of Heath's lap. "Not good. Not good at all. CHRIS!" she tried. "CHRIS PLEASE!"

"Maybe he's just busy," Dare suggested lamely.

"Oh no," Lacey said again. She put her face in her hands. Then, blue lights appeared and Chris was standing in the living room.

"Chris!" Dare exclaimed.

"Oh, thank God," Lacey sighed.

"Lacey. Did they…?" Chris trailed off, staring at her meaningfully.

Lacey nodded. "And you?"

"Yes. And I've got to go. I'll keep in touch, Lace." And at that, he orbed away again.

"I don't know what to say," Dare mumbled.

"Don't say anything. Just move on," Lacey said somberly. "Please."

Dare nodded reluctantly.

"What-?... What would you have said if today was a normal day?"

"Well, I was going to tell you that Heath and that guy from work that I hate know each other," Dare said, all trace of hostility gone.

"You know each other? How?" Lacey asked.

"He was my old friend from back in fourth grade. The one that when he left, I stopped changing into a werewolf," Heath said blandly, watching Lacey like a hawk.

"How did you recognize each other?" she asked tonelessly.

"He hasn't changed much. And I'm still the same ragged Australian bloke, I guess."

And that was the end of that day's conversation. Heath didn't want to leave Lacey alone for too long, so he decided to room at her place and Dare went home by herself.

She was starting to get used to the empty house syndrome. She wondered sometimes why she didn't have any pets, then realized that until she graduated, she wouldn't have time for any pets. Not even a goldfish. But it was lonely, coming home and realizing you're completely alone in a huge house.

And it gave her time to think. Which, even after four months of continuous thinking, was bad. If she was left for too long thinking about Justin, she'd find herself wanting to cry, but she couldn't. She'd not been able to cry since he left, believe it or not. Unable or unwilling. She didn't know which.

When she pulled up to her house, she got out of the car and got the mail. She flipped through a couple bills until she got to the last letter and almost fainted when she saw who it was from. She could've recognized the unruly scrawl-like handwriting anywhere, but the name in the top left corner confirmed it and it sent an arrow through that hole in her chest she'd still been unable to patch up.

She raced in through her front door and slammed it shut behind her. She ran into the living room and jumped into the armchair. She threw the other bills haphazardly on the floor and ripped the other one open.

_Dare,_

_I feel terrible for everything that's happened. It wasn't like me to just leave. I can't even imagine how you feel. But I can assure you, I feel the same. I sometimes find myself wishing I hadn't listened to you and stayed. But I know what you said was true. I couldn't have abandoned my father. I suppose I'm just glad it happened now and not when we were married. I'm sorry. I don't wish that we'd never met. I couldn't have wanted anything or anyone else in this world but you._

_I've started that job. Dad's not doing well, though and I'm afraid they might stop treatment soon, but not yet. And I can assure you, I'm not happy to be back in America. _

_ I think I need to just tell you this one thing, though. I'm not coming back. And I think you already knew that. At least, I hope you already knew that. And if you thought otherwise, I apologize again. I still can't imagine what you must be going through. At least promise me one thing; that you're still talking to Lacey. That's all I ask is for you to not get too caught up missing me or whatever. I love you, Dare. I just don't think I'm going to be able to come back. Ever. _

_I can completely understand if you don't write back. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised at all. I wouldn't write back to myself! If you don't write back, I'll take it as a message that you no longer want to keep in contact with me which is perfectly understandable. If you do write back, well… we'll see, won't we? So, at that, I suppose I'll sign off. Good-bye._

_Justin_

"Where is my jacket?" Dare asked herself at six in the morning, rifling through her clean laundry. She huffed and looked around her room. "Oh, well." She glared at an old jacket and reluctantly removed it from its hanger. It had been Justin's. She walked out the door to go to work.

When she got to work and looked at the clipboard, she found that Christian was now helping patients on his own.

Thank goodness.

"Good morning." Christian was always too polite. Couldn't he take a hint?

Dare grunted a reply in that lady-like way she has.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in a cute-cat-like way.

The question caught Dare off guard and she looked up at him. Tall freak of nature.

"I- I- don't," she answered lamely.

He laughed and she tried to walk away into the first exam room, but he cut her off by standing in front of her. He leaned against the door all nonchalant. "Yes, you do. I'm not dim. Is it something I said?"

"Leave it alone," Dare mumbled, looking behind her to see if there was anyone there that could rescue her.

No one.

"No, guess not. Is it something I did?" he asked.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Dare spat menacingly.

He leaned in closer, inches away from her face. So close, she could hear his slow, even breathing. "Is it something I am?" he whispered seriously.

Dare gasped quietly to herself. He knew!

"Go away!" she exclaimed.

"I can't," he admitted, leaning away from her again.

She felt her shoulders loosen and unclenched her jaw. "Leave me alone," she said again.

"I just said I can't," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" Dare asked with sarcasm.

"I like you," he said simply.

Dare blushed and rolled her eyes. "Hardly a very good reason." Her voice was soft and shallow. She was choked up and he noticed.

But he just grinned, pretending he hadn't noticed anything.

She cleared her throat and said with more velocity, "I do know what you are, and that's not why _I_ hate you. That's the reason _she_ hates you."

"Who?" he asked, his forehead creasing ever so slightly.

"Me. Only not," Dare explained.

"You're just like Heath!" Christian exclaimed happily, like a child getting an A on a test.

Dare nodded. "Now, I need to get started with work, if you don't mind." Dare stepped forward and Christian moved out of the way obediently. He held open the door for her, putting his hand close to where hers lay on the door. They were so close, she could feel the cold coming from his hand. She moved her hand to her pocket quickly. She was (embarrassingly enough) afraid to touch him. Horrified by the prospect, actually. Her "stranger danger" signals went off all the time when she was near him. Like if she touched him, everything would die. Except for her. And it all would've been her fault.

Or something like that.

She hurried through the door and held onto the examination bed as she bent down to get the gloves underneath the table. She felt Christian walk up beside her and she stood up quickly, feeling a little dizzy from getting up too fast.

She looked at him and he mesmerized her. She couldn't look away. She couldn't breathe, either, which didn't help the dizzying affect. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his hand move towards her and she was able to snap out of it by looking away from him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she whispered.

"Yes. Right here," he answered happily. Although, his voice betrayed a hint of regret or something along those lines.

"Oh. Right. Bye then," she said, shuffling out of the room and into the next exam room.

"Bye," he said, before the door closed behind her. He smiled innocently.

"Stupid vampires," Dare muttered, putting on a pair of gloves.

She could hear Christian burst into laughter in the other room and she cursed stupid vampire-hearing.

* * * * * *

_Dear Justin,_

_Justin,_

_Hey._

_I don't know yet. I guess just write back for now. Until I get sick of you._

_Lacey's been acting really weird lately. When I find out why, I'll tell you. Seems serious – not just the normal boy stuff. Speaking of which, she found a boyfriend. He's really nice. And a lot like me, if you know what I mean – woof, woof._

_It's fine, by the way. It's not your fault, anyway. I was the one to tell you to leave, after all._

_I wish… rather, I __**implore**__ you to get a girlfriend!! Seriously. Don't worry about me, dear. I'll be just fine._

_Started a new job at a vet clinic. I'll become the head vet once I graduate. My Dream._

_Be good._

_Dare Belacqua_

Dare folded the letter and stuck it in her shoulder bag which was hanging off the back of the big, comfy armchair in Dr. Oldman's office. He had called in sick, though Dare was sure he had ulterior motives. Namely, letting Dare have a taste of being in charge.

And it was the _life_.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in," Dare said.

"Dare, you need to come and see this!" said Danni, one of the many vet techs, but also one of Dare's close friends.

"What is it?" Dare asked, standing up quickly. Oh good gosh. An emergency on her _first_ in charge day?!

"Nothing bad!" Danni assured her quickly. "Just come on!"

Danni led the way back to exam room one, where Christian had been working the entire day.

Amy was there, four other vet techs, including Christian, and a big, brown cardboard box of yapping puppies.

Dare gasped. "Amy! Where in the world…?!"

Amy grinned as two of the vet techs each grabbed a puppy. Each was no larger than a dinner plate.

They yipped and licked at everything in sight.

There were five puppies in total. Two were almost completely black, but with white splotches here and there. The other three were all different colors: white, gray, brown, red, and black, all kind of mixed together in disarray.

"I found them at the end of my block," Amy explained. "Someone must have dropped them off."

"You're not planning on keeping all these, are you?" Dare asked, picking one of the all-colored pups up.

"Are you crazy? Zoey's enough for three people. I can't take them. Which is why I brought them here. They can find homes, right?" She looked desperately at Dare.

Dare nodded. "No doubt. These guys will go fast, trust me. To good homes, of course. They look healthy enough. A little malnourished, maybe, but we can run some tests. Each of us. Everyone dig in!"

Christian and Danni each grabbed the last remaining puppies. Christian took a mixmatched one, just like Dare's. Everyone scattered, generally pairing up if they didn't have their hands on a puppy already.

Dare stuck around in exam room one. As did Christian. They could share, Dare supposed.

Dare's puppy kept barking and wiggling, attempting to get free in any way possible. She cradled it and checked it's heart rate quickly. She then brought the puppy to the holding room with the comfy cages.

Dare clicked the cage closed and mumbled, "There you go," to the obnoxious puppy.

She looked over and with dismay saw that Christian's puppy had fallen asleep… in his arms. He put his puppy into the cage next to Dare's.

Dare sat Indian-style in front of the cage, letting the puppy lick and gnaw her fingers playfully.

"Do you own a dog?" Christian asked.

"No," she answered.

"No animals at all?"

"None."

"A vet with no animals," Christian mused humorously.

"I'm not a vet yet. And there's no time for an animal with school and this job." Why was she telling him this? She should be ignoring and cursing him under her breath, not making small talk!

"How long until you graduate?" he continued, unaware of the epic battle Dare was fighting.

"One more month." Thank goodness. She couldn't wait to be done with finals and just be without another text book for the rest of her life.

Dare stood up, walked over to the sink in that same room, and washed her hands absentmindedly. "Why are you working here?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't kid me. I'm not stupid. You've got all the necessary skills, training, and experience to own this place! Or start your _own_ practice! Why a vet tech? That's pretty much as low as it gets unless you're an intern."

"I'm a surgeon, too," he admitted, "but I'm not going to go for _that_ until another month."

"What? Why not now?"

"Because I like to get the feel of a place before committing myself so far in."

Dare shook her head. "But Dr. Oldman should be making _you_ the lead vet – the trained, older, experienced one! Not me! The one coming straight out of vet school. It's uncanny!"

"I'm not much older than you," Christian pointed out. "And Dr. Oldman doesn't know me. I'm more of a follower, not a leader, anyway. You have potential, too. Lots of it."

"Oh sure. Tons. And do I really look like a leader to you?" she asked sarcastically. "I would much rather be told to put a tube down something's throat than be the one telling them to put a tube down something's throat."

"You don't like being blamed." It wasn't a question.

"And who does?"

"Don't worry," Christian assured her with a devious grin. "I'm not going to take your job from you."

Dare rolled her eyes. Then, she was reminded of something earlier. "Why… do you keep trying to touch me?" she asked.

He seemed shocked at the question at first, but Dare couldn't be sure since in a mere moment, he had wiped his face clean of emotion except for slight amusement. "What in the _world_ are you talking about?" he asked a little too innocently.

"Don't you _dare_ play dumb with me! You've tried to touch my hand at least twice today. _Deliberately_. In the past hour!"

"Coincidence," he said with the air of someone who had given that excuse his whole life.

"If you don't tell me right now, bloodsucker, I'm seriously going to fire you the first chance I get when I'm boss," Dare threatened.

"Fire me for what?" he challenged.

Dare shrugged. "Rape? I have my ways. I also have a guess as to what this touching-of-the-hand thing is all about."

He looked even more amused, if possible, and asked, "Well? Let's hear it.

"Well, I do know how," Dare cleared her throat and looked around suspiciously before half-whispering, "vampires have special powers. At least, most do. So I've narrowed it down that yours has something to do with touching the other person. Am I right?"

He grinned. "We could find out," he said. He raised his hand but Dare just rolled her eyes.

"No way. Not until I know what the heck's going to happen!" Dare snapped.

"Are your wolf senses tingling?" he mocked.

"Very funny." Dare sighed. "So, tell me what it is!"

"To tell or not to tell? That is the question." Christian pondered a moment before saying, "On the one hand, it is _great_ leverage. On the other hand, I'd really like to know what you would do. Or," he paused and looked at Dare straight in the eyes, "I could just touch you while you're distracted. I win that way and you'll never know!"

"Don't think I won't put up a barrier spell!" Dare threatened.

Christian froze. "Spell! You're a witch, too?"

"Oh," Dare mumbled. She wasn't thinking correctly. How was she to know if Christian was a witch or not? Or even knew what a witch was! She had to be more careful. "Yeah," Dare said finally.

"Same here. So with that cleared up, a simple sleeping spell would be just the thing…" He trailed off with an evil smile.

"Lay one bloodsucking finger on me and I swear you _will_ lose your job." Dare was really starting to become attached to Dr. House's name for vampires. It definitely had a certain ring to it.

"I couldn't do that," Christian said honestly. "I _always_ give my victims a fair chance before I subject them to… well… my power." He laughed, and although Dare knew he was joking, she couldn't help but wonder what the heck was going to happen when they did touch. _If_ they touched, she noted to herself.

"When you put it that way, don't you ever come near me again!" Dare laughed.

"Chill out." He leaned casually backward against the mostly-empty cages behind him. "I'm not going to touch you yet. You'll know what it is _before_ I do. Trust me. I'm not _so_ horrible."

"So tell me now," Dare suggested.

"You really want to know, don't you? I won't be able to do it now, anyway."

"Yeah. I do _really _want to know," Dare urged.

"When I touch a person, I get to know everything and anything that's ever happened to them. Ever. Every memory that person has ever had I will know. Just as if they were my own. There are a few other elements involved, but that's the basis."

Dare swallowed hard and thought about all the things she'd never told _anyone._ Let alone some stranger. Needless to say, she started to panic a little.

Christian didn't seem to notice and continued, "For one, the memories I get are _your_ memories. Not to be confused with facts. If you believed something was true, then so will I. I'm getting your feelings too. Now, like I said, I'm not going to do this until you-."

"Never," Dare said darkly.

"Don't be unrealistic, Dare." He used a tone of voice that reminded Dare of a fatherly figure. It made her want to hit him. "Are you saying we can never touch? Ever?" Christian gave her a look like she was an idiot.

"I don't want you to know_ anything_!" Dare shot back. She knew she was overreacting. Obviously he was right; there was no way they could just not touch forever.

"Dare. Calm down. I know it's a scary thought, but hear me out. You can cover up your memories! Completely. With a spell so I can't see them. Which is why I can't do it right now."

Dare breathed evenly again. "A spell?" she muttered.

He nodded reassuringly. "You can cover any memory that you don't want me to see."

"What's the spell?" Dare asked as a means of conversation so she could calm down a bit more.

"I don't have it with me, and I don't have it memorized. Do you think we could get this over with as soon as possible?"

"What?" Dare looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well, it's more for you than for me. If we wait, there's more of a chance I might touch you on accident. Plus, the longer we wait, the more memories you'll have that you can't cover. What if something happens that-?"

"All right!" Dare cut in. "I got it. Come over to my house tonight."

"I don't know where you live," Christian pointed out.

"Then… come right after work. Follow me home."

He grinned. "All right."

Dare sighed. Then, she remembered. "If you were going to wait this entire time to do it anyway, why go through all the trouble of trying to touch me all today?"

"Well, that was before I knew you were a witch. Only witches can do spells. If you weren't a witch, there'd be no point in waiting; you wouldn't be able to cover up your memories anyway."

Dare first thanked God for being a witch, then again for being a loud-mouth. "Oh," she said.


	39. Memories and News

"Welcome to my humble abode," Dare announced, putting her bag on the table in the living room.

"It's much bigger inside," Christian noted. He walked into the living room after Dare.

"It's a spell." Dare sighed and walked into the kitchen. Christian followed, seemingly taking in every detail on the way.

"Why do you need so much room?" he asked.

"I don't, anymore," she said flatly. There were always times when she'd be nostalgic for the days when Lacey, Kori, Brendon, Spencer, Jon, Ryan, Patrick, Pete, Andy, Joe, and once even Skip, Matt, and Cheeze all camped out in her house somewhere. Justin, also, was there all the time.

Christian obediently dropped the subject.

"Okay. So, where's the spell?" Dare asked, deciding to get right to the point.

Christian closed his eyes and a piece of paper appeared in front of him. He read it and then handed it to Dare

"This is it?" Dare asked, reading the four-line long spell.

"Yep."

"And how do I know this isn't some tricky way of you giving me some false safety to make me _think_ I'm all covered when in reality you can see all my memories?" Dare had quite obviously thought this one through.

He shrugged. "To tell you the truth, you don't. You'll just have to trust me. Try it out. This spell's pretty cool. And be quick about it. This spell only lasts ten minutes. That's ten minutes for you to block memories _and_ for me to see the rest."

"What?! What about all the other times you might 'accidentally' touch my hand! I thought this was a done deal! I cover the memories and you_ never_ get to see them again!"

"No, no, no!" he said quickly, realizing his mistake. "This is a one-time thing. I touch you this one time and that's it. Any time I touch you after that, it will be just like normal. Nothing will happen."

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" Dare asked.

"Like I said," he answered patiently, "you don't. Just… trust me."

Dare thought a moment before asking, "So… I can't block all my memories, can I?"

"No. That would take much longer than ten minutes."

"Well," Dare said slowly, "Let's… up the time in the spell! It says ten, so let's make it thirty!"

"I wouldn't," he warned. "Last time someone tried that, they ended up with permanent memory loss. And that's no fun, I'm sure. Stick with ten. Trust me – that's plenty of time to cover up anything you really don't want me to see."

Dare snorted. "You don't realize how much stuff--." She stopped herself and sighed. "Never mind. Let's just get on with it." She cleared her throat and read the verses aloud.

"_Memory, memory,_

_I'm asking a favor of thee._

_Let me in for ten minutes,_

_To cover things chosen by me._"

All at once, Dare felt light headed. Then, a movie flashed. But it was a movie of herself. Dare was watching herself write a letter; the same letter she'd addressed to Justin earlier that day. There were definitely more important things to hide than this, but how to get there? The scene changed as Dare's own thoughts rested on the moment she wanted to cover first.

It was the first time her uncle beat her. And everything following, up to a catatonic-Dare's visit to a very confused high schooler Brendon. It was hard to watch it over. So much so that Dare wished she were able to erase it completely. Maybe she would once this stupid thing was over. Dare switched over to the other five times that same event occurred. It made her sick to her stomach. She wondered how she ever could've stayed so quiet back then about something so obviously serious! Why hadn't she told David? It was too late, though. Dare thought about Justin and wondered if she should cover anything, but decided against it. Might as well let him know now, instead of having to explain it later. Now the big question – how the heck to get out of your own head.

But she opened her eyes and she was back. Christian had been staring with a worried expression which was wiped clean in moments.

"Ready?" he asked cheerily. "That didn't take long. Maybe you're more innocent than I thought!"

Dare rolled her eyes and held out her hand. He arched his perfectly shaped eyebrows at her and asked seriously, "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't make it sound like sex," Dare ridiculed. "Go ahead!" She offered her hand again and this time he took it with his own.

Dare didn't feel any difference, but Christian had closed his eyes and was frowning, still gripping Dare's hand.

She liked the feel of his hand. It was marble; smooth as glass and cool as ice. Dare guessed it had to be the same temperature as her own since her hands were apparently vampiric. With a quick glance at his face for any sign of his waking, she turned over his hand and looked at the perfect creases in his palm, tracing each line, wondering how long this was going to take. She worried for a moment that maybe she took too long and the spell would wear off. She began to think that maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing when Christian cleared his throat. Dare dropped his hand in surprise.

"That didn't take long at all!" she complained loudly.

"Sorry," he said happily. "I'll take longer next time."

"You said there wouldn't _be_ a next time!" Dare pointed out hurriedly.

"Not for you, silly," he said with a smile.

Dare paused. "So. What do you think?"

"You didn't hide very much."

"I'm not a very secretive person," Dare admitted.

He nodded and his face became serious. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"What? Oh! Justin? Oh, it's nothing." She brushed it off like it was something that had happened ages ago.

"Nothing? Really?" he asked, obviously not believing her. He must know how miserable she is right now. "By the way, you still haven't mailed that letter."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Do you _know_ how freaky that is?" Dare asked, happy to be on a slightly (although not completely) different subject. "And annoying, too. Are you going to be doing a lot of this bringing-up-memories-I've-not-even-told-my-best-friends-yet stuff often?"

He smiled and Dare decided she needed to start making some new memories _now_.

"You know what? I think I like having you know about all this stuff," Dare admitted. "It's much less trouble on my part explaining stuff and I don't have to use my horrid people skills try even try!"

He nodded. "Sure. You could look at it that way. Genavieve, right? How do you spell that?"

"G-E-N-A-V-I-E-V-E. And I have another question! Now, it's kind of like you've known me my whole life. Like some life time stalker or something. And I don't know _anything_ about you! That's not fair!"

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's start with friends, then love, then family, then other stuff if I think of more," Dare rattled off.

"All right," he agreed. "Fair is fair. Friends. Um… Heath. Heath was probably my first friend. Now, I warn you, I live a pretty boring life. No where near as interesting as yours. But Heath, to tell you the truth, was probably my closest friend ever. Probably because our parents were really close too, but I don't know. I moved to New York City and lived there for eighteen years, actually. I moved here one month ago. In New York, I actually went to a film school for my last two years there. And I started a documentary. This isn't really a friends description, is it? I never really had any best friends in New York, to tell you the truth. People in that city come and go like no where in the world. It's amazing! In a sad way, of course. I just never really connected with anyone." He shrugged.

"Love life," he continued with a laugh, "is pathetic. Let's see… I had a crush in third grade that I'm pretty sure Heath dated the next year. And that pretty much sums up my love life, to tell you the truth. I've not even come _close_ to having a girlfriend, as far as I can tell."

Dare frowned. "Well, don't let me boost your already inflamed ego, but you're not exactly the most hideous guy on this planet. How have you gone this long with no blonde groveling at your feet?"

"Ah. Well, the interesting thing about that is… well, this girl, Sophie, she was a model I worked with during my documentary. She was only in that film school because her father owned the place. And I, by a strange circumstance, became her partner. I'm pretty sure it was because she 'groveled at my feet' and her father owned the place, so put two and two together…"

"It's a conspiracy," Dare said.

"Yeah. We started the film, but never finished. I was young and full of a lot of pent-up anger. And she was just a little too touchy-feely for _this_ vampire to be around. Anyway. What was the next part?"

"Family," Dare provided.

"I'm an only child. And my Mom and Dad still live in New York City."

"Boring," Dare noted. She frowned. "Actually, I think I'd rather have a boring life than my own."

Christian nodded sympathetically. "Do you mind if I ask _you_ a couple questions?" he ventured.

"Sure. I guess."

"Why go all frantic about not being able to cover up every single memory, then only hide a couple?"

"A couple memories can tell a person a lot," Dare said darkly.

"Like why you freak out when someone yells?" he asked slyly.

"Something like that," Dare muttered, looking away from him.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Dare desperately wished she could tell him, but if replaying them had been bad, there was no way she'd be able to talk about them. "New subject, please," Dare said quietly.

"Next question, then. This Brendon fellow. Hold on." He appeared to be thinking hard, then he shook his head in defeat. "Did you date?"

"What?" Dare asked. "I didn't cover up that memory!"

"Well, the interesting thing about my power is that, just like a normal person's memories, I forget them. Very easily, too. I only remember the details I find important. A brain can only hold so much, afterall."

"Are you serious?" Dare asked loudly. "I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me that before?!"

He laughed. "I forgot! I'm sorry! Anyway. You guys dated, right?"

"In high school," Dare answered.

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "It's all very confusing. It's kind of like if you told me your life story in vivid detail in about twenty seconds."

"I'm going to go mail that letter," Dare said abruptly.

Christian was taken aback for a moment before he said, "Right. I better go, anyway."

"You could stay!" Dare said a bit too loudly. "For dinner… I mean."

He smiled widely. "I'd love to."

"Okay. Um. Hold on." She got up and walked back into the living room, picking out the letter from her bag. How could she have just done that? She just told this random guy her entire life. Everything. Okay, minus a couple key points, but still! And he could probably use any number of those things against her. What the _hell_ had she been thinking?

Dare shoved the letter moodily in the mailbox.

Sometimes, she just didn't think. But, the scariest part of it all was that, at the time, it had seemed a perfectly acceptable idea. Let someone you don't know, who you previously hated, know about your entire life!

Well, he _was_ Heath's best friend. Still was, apparently. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Or maybe Dare was going crazy.

Then again… maybe crazy wasn't so bad…

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Dare mumbled as she came back into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Lacey was in the kitchen with Chris at her side, his hand on her shoulder. And she looked distraught.

"Lacey?" Dare asked cautiously, feeling the tension in the air.

Lacey shook her head slowly, side to side. "I'm leaving," she announced.

"Leaving? What? What for?"

"Heath… I-. I don't love him anymore." The words came out strange and broken. She put her hand inside Chris' and Chris nodded.

"Leaving," Dare whispered. "Wait. With _Chris_?! This is a joke, right?! Ha ha!"

"This… isn't some joke," Lacey said. "We've got to go now. I love you."

"Then how the _hell_ can you leave?!" Dare shouted.

Christian simply sat, watching in horror at the scene taking place in front of him. And the scary part for Dare was that he probably knew _exactly_ what was going on.

"Chris and I… We-."

"Shut up!" Dare screamed like a child. "You're an idiot! What are you _doing_?! WHAT ABOUT HEATH?!"

"Heath knows," Lacey said softly, as if that answered any question. "Bye, Dare."

"Chris," Dare begged. "Chris, please!"

"I'm not going to be around anymore, Dare. But Leo will. If you need help, call him." At that, the two orbed out of the room.

Dare stood there like she'd been hit by a car, or a bus, or an elephant with purple wings. It was just _that_ surreal. She looked over at Christian who was staring at her looking less frightened than she was, and more concerned toward her.

"Did that just happen?" she asked him.

He nodded once.

"I'm not really up for dinner anymore," Dare said quietly.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," Christian agreed. He got up, hesitated at the door like he was going to say something, then changed his mind and headed out.

Dare slumped down on the kitchen floor, wishing more than ever that she could cry.


	40. Rescuing Tonks

"Something's wrong," Heath said for the hundredth time since he'd come to Dare's house.

"No. Really?" Dare asked sarcastically. "Lacey just left _you_ for Chris. Obviously something's wrong!"

"No, no. I know. But something wasn't right. She wasn't telling the truth!"

"Heath, please," Dare begged quietly, burying her face in her hands.

"I know Lacey! She was lying! Or something…"

"I've known her longer," Dare pointed out. "And you're in denial."

"Is she really gone?" he asked pathetically.

Dare looked up and sighed. "I think so, Heath."

He looked so pathetic with red, tear-stained cheeks, Dare went over and hugged him.

"Why'd she go?" he asked like a three-year-old who lost his first puppy.

"She'll come back," Dare lied. "But maybe…" She paused.

"What?" Heath asked.

"Dr. House. Come on. Leo!"

* * * * * *

"What do you mean _he moved out_?!" Dare asked the secretary furiously.

"Dr. House no longer works at Princeton-Plainsboro," the secretary said in a bored voice. "If you'd like to take a seat, we can have you seen by another doctor."

"Do I _really_ look like I have to see a doctor?!" Dare spat. "Don't answer that." She breathed deeply once and the secretary raised an eyebrow at her. In the calmest voice Dare could muster, she asked, "Where _is_ Dr. House?"

"He never left an address, miss. Please, if you sit down, we can help you in just a moment."

"_I will not sit_!" Dare screamed, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. She sighed angrily and stormed off, shoving past a nurse, with Heath close at her heels.

When she arrived at Dr. House's office, she could see through the glass that his desk was clean, his room lacked the certain "House" aura of sarcasm, and he was nowhere to be seen.

* * * * * *

"We've got to go see Lupin," Dare said under her breath, just loud enough so Leo, who was waiting patiently in the hospital lobby, could hear her.

He nodded and the three walked out of the lobby. Once they were out of eyesight, Leo orbed them to the jungle-home.

"Lupin!" Dare shouted, coming into the house. "Tonks?!"

The house felt empty. Dare walked cautiously into the kitchen. "Tonks," Dare breathed. Tonks was sitting on the kitchen floor crying and looking very, very pregnant. "Tonks! What happened?" Dare demanded.

Tonks shook her head as Dare walked over to her. Heath stood in the doorway.

"He just left," Tonks choked out through tears. "I didn't know. I didn't do anything!" Tonks sobbed into Dare's arm.

"Shh, shh," Dare cooed softly. "Come on. We need to go talk somewhere. Let's go to my place."

Tonks nodded and heaved herself up. Dare tried to count the months and realized her aunt must be due any week. Why would Lupin leave now of all times? And the biggest question of all – why?

* * * * * *

After Heath and Tonks were situated as comfortably as possible in her house, Dare recapped.

"So. Lacey's gone with Chris. House is gone with no trace. Lupin's gone with no trace, also. And the only clue I can see that's evident is that I know them all very well. There's a vampire, whitelighter, and two werewolves, so no connection there. But that doesn't explain why _you_ aren't gone," she said to Heath. She made an aggravated noise. "None of this makes sense!"

"How else are they similar?" Tonks asked, urging Dare to keep going.

Dare thought. "One girl, three guys. I guess they're all witches."

"So am I," Heath pointed out.

"Well…" Dare paused. "They didn't disappear all at once, you know… you could still –."

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied sternly.

Dare nodded once, though she wasn't so sure.

She swallowed hard and thought some more. Everything was a dead end. Then, it hit her. And she froze.

Heath had to have felt or seen Dare's expression as he asked, "Dare? What'd you find?"

"I've got it," Dare said more to herself than anyone else. "It's House. It was _always_ House." Malice dripped from her voice.

"Explain," Heath demanded.

"It all fits. Think about it! _House_ was the one who wanted _us_ to be together! Now, look who's missing! Lacey and you. So get rid of Lacey and it's just you. Lupin's gone because he was always supportive of whoever I chose, werewolf or not. Chris… well, Chris could just be helping Lacey."

"That's a long shot," Heath said hesitantly.

"It's the only thing we've got!" Dare snapped. She calmed herself and continued, "Leo won't tell us anything, so I think this is the best answer we've got so far."

Heath shook his head. "You're right. It's just… unbelievable. I knew he was crazy. But this is just too far." He paused for a while. "Lacey's going to come back," he said seriously.

Dare's heart ached for Heath and she knew she had to figure this out – and soon.

The next day, when Dare arrived at work, she was informed that Christian had called in sick. But Dare knew better.

She reported to Heath the news.

"Sick?" Heath repeated.

"'Sick'," Dare assured him, putting quotes around the word. "His phone is off. And I have no idea where he lives."

"He's not sick. There's no way," said Heath.

"I know," Dare agreed.

"Plus one for your House idea. With Christian gone, that leaves you and me and Tonks."

"I _hate_ this," Dare complained. "I can't believe House would do something so dramatic like this. I mean, this is just too much. I realize I haven't exactly known him for very long, but it wouldn't be like him to do something this radical."

Heath raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you serious? I would think that this is just the type of thing he'd do! Eradicate everyone around us so there's no reason why we can't be together? Seems pretty House-like to me."

Dare was about to snap back, but Tonks walked in and asked, "What are we talking about?" One look at Tonk's large figure and Dare knew now was not the time to put any extra stress on her aunt.

"Christian disappeared," Dare said instead. "As far as I can tell, anyway."

"Christian?" Tonks inquired.

It wasn't until then that Dare realized she'd never spoken to Tonks about Christian. Why would she have? She'd only known the guy for a couple days. He just played such a prominent part in the current epidemic, Dare felt everyone should know about him by then.

"Co-worker of mine. He's a new vet tech," Dare answered.

"Why is his disappearance important, then?" Tonks asked. It was a fair question.

"Because he has a _serious_ crush on Dare," Heath cut in. "He's also a vampire."

Tonks grinned.

"We're _not_ dating. Or _anything_." Dare put emphasis on the last word and glared at Heath who smiled widely at her.

"I see," Tonks mused.

"So what do we do now?" Dare asked as a change of subject.

"No idea," Heath mumbled, sulking back into his normal, sad self.

"Well, let's think about this. Who is left that could possibly disappear if we consider the House idea?"

"Tonks is the only one," Heath said.

"Me?" Tonks asked quietly, sinking back into Dare's couch.

"I doubt that," Dare reassured her. "First of all, House would've taken you when he took Lupin. And I think that maybe House, if he _is_ the one behind all this, wouldn't think of you as any kind of threat. You're kind of only a witch. I don't really know. Everyone's who's disappeared has been a vampire or werewolf, besides Chris who is a whitelighter."

Tonks was silent and she shook her head. Her forehead was creased in concentration. "I don't think it was House," she muttered finally.

"What?" Dare looked at her aunt with concern.

"I've heard House's voice before. He came by once," Tonks explained. "I heard the front door and voices downstairs. One was Lupin's, and the other, as I learned later, was House's. I had asked Lupin who it was and he told me it was House. I'd obviously heard many stories about him; he and Lupin were big college friends and everything. I didn't think anything of it, but Lupin looked really troubled about something. I asked him what was wrong, but he refused to talk about it. Finally, I got him to tell me that he didn't want to tell me because he was afraid; he was afraid I might be hurt if I knew. I was really scared, but he calmed me down by telling me that it was nothing bad, but just in case something went wrong, I shouldn't know. If I knew, then I might get hurt."

"How does that make you think House _didn't_ do it?" Dare asked incredulously. "Sounds pretty suspicious to me."

"That was two weeks ago," Tonks continued. "But there's another part to that story. Lupin, a long time ago, put a spell on me. It was for my protection. It was an anti-charm spell. He explained it to me, and as far as I could tell, it simply made any charm on me wear off after a day on the off-chance someone tried to curse me. It was only a precaution, but I think that spell came in handy just now. I think it's been exactly a day now. And I'm just remembering this."

"Thank goodness for Lupin's paranoia," Dare mumbled.

"Exactly," Tonks agreed. "So anyway. Yesterday. I remember now. I was coming home for something. I think I was shopping. And I heard voices coming from the inside of the house. They sounded angry, and I could easily pick out Lupin's voice, but he sounded very angry. Angrier than I've ever heard him before. And the other person, I didn't recognize. It wasn't House, I'm sure of it. I snuck as close as I could and hid behind a bush. I couldn't tell exactly what they were saying. The other man sounded so horrid, it scared me. I'm so stupid! I know I should've done something, but I was frozen scared. I'm so sorry…"

"Go on," Dare ushered, softly.

"Sorry," Tonks apologized, wiping a tear away. "So, after they fought a while, it got very quiet. That's when I figured out that the man probably had sensed me somehow. Maybe he heard me, I don't know. But I do know Lupin yelled, 'Not her!' and then everything goes blank from there up until you found me." Tonks indicated Dare.

"All right," Dare agreed. "So, it wasn't House."

"Actually," Heath interrupted. "I wouldn't cross out House's name just yet."

"Why not? You heard her story, didn't you?" Dare snapped. Her nerves were on edge. "What more proof do you need?!"

"I'm just saying that House could've sent this guy! Maybe they were working together!"

"It wasn't House!" Dare shouted.

"Stop being so righteous and just face it! House is the best suspect!" Heath shot back.

"No he's not!" Dare yelled back. "You just hate him and want him to be scapegoat for Lacey's disappearance!"

"Quit being such a brat!" Heath challenged. "You know that's not true!"

"Then why are you so quick to accuse him?!"

"Why are you so eager to defend him?!"

"Because I've know him a lot longer than y-!"

"Cut the crap!" Heath interrupted. "You're acting like a child!"

Dare growled under breath and Heath glared at her as if to say, "I dare you." She about lost herself if it weren't for Tonks.

"Guys!" Tonks cut in. "I… I think it's time."

Dare looked straight at Tonks and yelled, "Leo! Leo! Now!"

Leo orbed in and almost immediately saw Tonks.

"Take her to the hospital! We'll drive. Go!" Dare ordered.

He grabbed Tonks obediently and orbed away.

"Come on." Dare grabbed Heath's arm forcefully and pulled him out the door and to the car.

On the way to the hospital, Dare broke the silence first. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I got carried away and you're right. House is…," she swallowed hard, "the most obvious suspect. I just felt so protective of him."

"Well, you're not the only one. I'm sorry, too. I know you hate it when people yell. I just… I'm really worried about Lacey, and I jump at the first answer I can find. I was quick to judge."

"Don't you apologize," Dare warned. "Seriously… It's just… Lupin and House are the closest people I've ever had to a father. They've both taught me so much."

Heath nodded understandingly. "I know, Dare. I'm really on the edge."

"We all are," Dare replied.

She pulled into the hospital parking lot and the two rushed inside. She got directions to Tonks' room and was instructed that she was not allowed inside the doors, but there was a waiting room just outside.

Heath and Dare walked off, found an elevator and eventually made it to the correct room. Through the tiny window on the door, Dare could see three curtains set up to cut off the "rooms" of the patients, but she couldn't see Tonks.

"Hey," said a voice. Dare looked and saw Leo waiting in the promised waiting room just outside the door. "I heard the doctors say she's going to be just fine. I think they thought I was her husband." He shrugged.

"Thank goodness," Dare breathed. "So…" She walked over towards Leo and Heath followed, taking a seat across from him. "Are you still not going to talk about Chris?"

"Chris' business is his own, Dare and I was instructed not to tell you anything. I don't really have that much information, but he told me not to tell you or anyone else a thing. I wish I could. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Dammit, no you're not!" Dare shouted.

He was taken aback and Heath's head snapped up.

Leo stood up and walked over to Dare. "Dare, I really wish I could tell you! I do! I don't know anything that would be any help to you, I promise! You know I would never, _ever_ hurt you on purpose."

"Then why does it feel like everyone is against me?" Dare asked furiously, though she made she sure to keep her voice down.

"We're not," Leo assured her. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood there a moment. When he let go, he told her, "Everything's going to be okay."

"It doesn't feel like it," she whispered angrily. "Do you _know _what I've lost in just the past few months? My life. Everything and everyone. Take away Justin and I can probably make it. Take away everyone I've ever cared about and I'm not even myself anymore. So don't you dare tell me that everything is going to be _all right_ because it's not. Nothing is going to be _all right_. I'm at a dead end! Nothing fits and I'm alone!"

"No you're not," Leo said.

"Yes, I am, dammit!" she snapped. She breathed quickly and was afraid she might explode. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Dare, if it was something important, I would tell you! But Chris said you could get hurt and I don't want-!"

"Screw Chris!" Dare spat. "Do you really think I care if I get _hurt_ at this point?!" She stalked away and she could hear Leo catch up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She flipped around and slapped him across the face. The sound resounded through the empty hall and seemed to hang there for a minute or more. Dare ran the rest of the way until she reached the front lawn of the hospital.

She regretted hitting him. In truth, he was only keeping information because he didn't want her to get hurt, but she couldn't stand it. Why could no one see that she didn't _care_ if she got hurt? She would give her own life to have everyone back. If not for her sake, then for Heath's!

"Psst. Dare!"

She froze. She scanned the area around her slowly, smelling for anything.

"Over here!" the voice said again.

She saw it this time. A hand ushering her over past the corner of the building.

When she passed the corner cautiously, she almost screamed.

"Christian!" she exclaimed.


	41. Forgive and Forget

"Shhh," he begged her. He was crouched down and she did the same so she could be face to face with him.

"Christian!" she said in a low voice. "What are you doing here?! Are you sick? You called in sick, but I thought you disappeared like everyone else! Where-?"

"Dare, stop," he interrupted. "Listen, I only have so much time here before he finds out."

"Who finds out?" Dare asked quickly.

"I'm with the others," Christian said, ignoring the question. "Everyone's safe. We all are."

"What?"

"I'm with Lacey and Lupin and everyone, Dare! Keep up!"

She nodded, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"Dare," he continued. He seemed agitated and twitchy. "I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?" she answered obediently.

"Just promise – swear it. Swear you won't forget us."

"Forget you? That's ridiculous. Why would I ever forget any of you?" Dare laughed nervously.

"Dare, swear it. Now! Swear!"

"I swear!" she said quickly.

"You swear what?" he urged.

"I swear I won't forget you! Why would I forget you?!"

"Dare…" He looked so sad, Dare want to just hug him, but thought better of it. "I have to go."

"Why? Tell me what's going on!" she demanded. "Just tell me and I'll find you!"

"Dare, you have to figure this out. Don't forget us. And figure this out, okay?"

Dare had known that from the start, but she promised anyway. "Okay. I will. I'll figure it out. I promise."

"Oh, and here. Take this." He handed her something small and when she looked at it, she realized it was his class ring he wore all the time. She fit it onto the ring finger of her left hand where lately her finger had been feeling empty from the lack of her engagement ring which she'd finally had the courage to remove.

"Why do I need this?" she asked.

"Don't forget us," he said again.

"I won't."

He nodded. "Good. Dare I-." He froze. His eyes seemed to glaze over, like how one's eyes might look if they were sleeping.

"Christian?" Dare whispered.

He stood up quickly, almost robotically.

She followed suit and took a step away, afraid of what was happening to him.

Finally, his eyes focused on hers and it was the creepiest feeling she'd ever felt. Like a dead person staring at you. She swallowed.

The back of his hand flew back and before she could even think, she was slammed to the ground and blacked out.

* * * * * *

When Dare awoke, she found herself in her own bed back at home. She sat up and winced as a pain on the right side of her forehead pounded. She brushed her hand over it and felt a bump. She couldn't remember what happened, but she found plenty of blood on her pillow to get her up to the bathroom to wash. The bump was the lesser of her troubles she realized after examining herself in the mirror. She couldn't tell how deep the wound was and knew it would have to be healed as soon as possible.

She called Leo and he orbed in. After he healed her, he apologized.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," he said. "I just really don't want you to get hurt."

Dare shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean… you don't remember that either? You must've hit your head pretty hard. Maybe you should get that checked out."

Dare tried to remember anything from yesterday. "We fought?" she asked.

"You slapped me, actually," he admitted.

Dare blushed and looked down at her laced fingers. "What exactly were we fighting about?" she inquired.

"I… actually don't remember exactly. It was a long night – I actually have yet to sleep. But you did get really mad and I'm sorry."

"I guess you're forgiven if I don't even remember it happened." Dare smiled.

"So you don't remember one thing about this cut you got? What's the last thing you do remember?" he asked.

"We… were at the hospital, right?" That part was a little fuzzy in Dare's mind, but at least it was there.

"Right. Tonks had her baby, by the way. A girl. I stayed at the hospital. Heath went home to sleep not long after you stormed out. Did you go home right after you left?"

Dare thought a moment. "Yeah, I think so. How else would I have gotten home?"

"So, you probably just hit your head after you got home. You're car wasn't in the hospital parking lot when I checked this morning, so it must be here. You probably drove home."

"Right," Dare agreed. "Oh no, I've got to get to work! Thank you, Leo."

"You're welcome. I'll see you around. I've got to go explain to Piper what's been going on."


	42. Hello, Father

"Good morning, Dr. Oldman," Dare said with a guilty look. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got --." She stopped. Obviously saying she got hit by something, but with no bump, scratch, or cut to prove it anymore, would seem suspicious. "caught up," she finished. "My aunt had her baby last night."

"It's all right," he assured her. "Dare," he said sincerely. "You deserve a couple days off. It's spring break! You're in college! You should be having a blast with your friends on a beach somewhere. At least before you run this place. Because by that time, you'll never be _able_ to take a day off."

"You're the best," Dare reminded him. "But I promise – no more sick days."

"Speaking of sick days," he added. "Have you talked to Christian at all? He called in sick yesterday, but I haven't heard a word from him this morning."

"Who?" Dare asked, puzzled.

"Christian? Bale? The new vet tech." He smiled like it was some joke.

"Oh good, you hired someone!" Dare replied enthusiastically. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"Dare…" Dr. Oldman gave her a confused look. "You've already met him. Are you sure you're ready to be back at work yet?"

"Of course!" Dare answered impatiently. "I've never met… whoever this is. Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No. And you _have_ met him." Dr. Oldman raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you hit your _head_ or something?" He said it sarcastically, but Dare couldn't help but nod.

"Actually… I did," Dare admitted sheepishly. So much for laying low.

"Dare, I'm sorry. But I'm going to ask that you take the day off, if not more and ask that you go see a doctor immediately," he said professionally. He always was the father-figure of the place.

She nodded reluctantly. "All right," she agreed.

As she drove home, Dare thought over what had just happened. "Have I really forgotten someone?" she asked herself. But she could feel it now; the feeling like she's missing something or forgetting something.

Dare went inside the house and sat in the living room, staring at the blank TV. She wondered idly if Heath was working at Clandestine today.

She tapped her fingers on her knee, pondering on the idea of going to the doctor's. She looked down at her fidgety fingers and noticed something new. On her left hand, ring finger, was a ring. A class ring that wasn't her own – her aunt and uncle had never cared enough to get her one in high school – was on her hand and she had no idea whose it was. She took it off and inspected. Nothing spectacular. A cougar or some kind of cat was on the side with a year and a blue stone in the middle. It was a normal class ring – a guy's class ring, though – and it made Dare worried that it was on her left hand. Had she gotten _engaged_ during this unknown time? Then, she saw the inscription on the inside of the ring, with the name "Christian Charles Philip Bale".

She gasped. Who the hell _was_ this guy?!

And then it hit her. She remembered everything! Christian, Lacey, House, Lupin, Chris – Everyone was missing! And she was just _sitting there_, doing absolutely nothing! How could she have forgotten about them? She was supposed to be searching her butt off looking for them!

"I've got to go find Heath!" she exclaimed out loud.

Dare arrived at Heath's little house in downtown London ten minutes later. She didn't even bother knocking.

"Heath! Heath?! Heath, where are you?!"

Heath rushed in from the little kitchen on the left, looking around frantically for whatever was wrong. "What is it?" he asked quickly.

"Everyone's gone! And I forgot!" Dare said hurriedly. "I forgot, Heath! Everyone! I forgot about them!"

Dare had also been forgetting their names again on the way to his house. In a short ten minutes, she'd forgotten their names!

"Heath, this is obviously some kind of spell! Can't you see? God, I can't remember now!" She got so angry, she grabbed her hair. She was going hysterical.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Dare?" Heath came over and grabbed her wrists, trying to stop her from ripping off her own head.

"All of them. I don't remember. Something… something about… finding something!" She screamed softly and closed her eyes.

"What do we need to find?" Heath asked calmly, leading her toward the couch. "Just take it slow. Come on. Deep breaths."

"Someone. We need to find someone. Don't you realize?! We're under a spell! That's why you can't remember!"

"You'll remember. Just calm down, okay?" After she settled into the couch, he gave a wary look. "Are you okay, now?" he asked.

She sniffed. "Yeah." Everything was gone. She hated it. Every part of it. Knowing something extremely important and then forgetting. Forgetting even though you thought about it the entire time you were thinking at all!

"Okay. Now what are we missing? What are we looking for?" Heath asked coolly.

"Everything," Dare whimpered, trying so hard to remember, her head started to hurt.

"Shh, shh," he cooed, placing his arms around her like a hug.

She sighed, unable to think straight, her head pounding.

"Hey Dare?" Heath said quietly.

"Hmm?" She had to remember something…

"What… if I said…" He paused and looked at her.

"What is it, Heath?" Why couldn't she remember this?

"What if I _told you_ something," he clarified.

"Just come right out and say it," Dare replied.

"All right, well…" He stared at her and she finally stared back and too late she realized just _what_ he had in mind. His lips connected with hers and she pulled away quickly, red in the face.

"Heath!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked defensively. "I thought you-!"

"You thought wrong! Geez, Heath, what the _hell's_ gotten into you?!" she cut in.

He looked down, ashamed.

Dare sighed, aggravated, and looked down at the floor. That ring… looked so familiar. She took it off. Inside was an inscription. And it didn't take as long this time for all the memories to come flooding back again.

"Heath?" Dare knew he was hurt by her rejection, and she realized at once, if she lived through this – or remembered it, for that matter – Lacey was going to _kill_ her for kissing Heath.

Heath looked up. That was a start.

"I remember everything now. Do you remember Christian?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"Lupin? Chris?"

Again, he shook his head.

"House?" Dare asked desperately.

"No," he whispered.

"Lacey?"

He paused. "That sounds so familiar." He thought a moment. "Lacey… Lacey… why does that name seem so familiar?"

"Because she's your girlfriend."

"What?!" he exclaimed loudly.

Dare nodded. "I know this seems crazy, but yesterday Christian came to me and I know you don't remember him, but trust me, you guys used to be really good friends. He came to me and made me _promise_ not to forget him. I think he gave me this." She held up her hand to show Heath the ring. "To remember him by. And I guess it works pretty well. But I keep forgetting. I'm forgetting right now. We need to hurry!"

"Dare… I…"

"Come on!" she urged him, standing up. "We've got to go find them!"

"Dare, I don't believe you," he said, finally.

"_What_?" Dare demanded.

"I don't believe you!" he repeated. "Why should I?"

"Is this some kind of stupid pride thing?! Because it's really starting to piss me off!" Dare shouted.

"No!"

"If you're so distraught over me not liking you, why don't you just go find some other whore to hang all over!" Dare knew she was being harsh, but it was all so frustrating, she didn't know what she was saying anymore.

"How _dare_ you?" he spat.

"Oh! How dare _I_?! I'll tell you how! Because while your _real_ girlfriend's out their trying to not _die_, you're staying in you're nice, comfy home, flirting with other girls and _forgetting about her_!" Dare snapped back.

He growled and she growled right back and before she knew it, they were both rolling on the ground in their wolf forms, biting, snapping, and scratching at every inch they could reach.

Dare had him pinned; she had much more practice with this stuff in her wolf form than he did. But he thought to her, "Dare, stop. I remember now!"

She backed off him and glared at him warily. "Are you just saying that?"

He shook himself. Luckily, they hadn't planned to kill each other, so there were no serious injuries.

"No, I'm not. I remember now! Lacey, Lupin, House, Christian, Chris. Everyone. Lacey left with Chris. And Christian and I used to live in Australia together. I remember now!"

"How do you remember _now_ and not before?" Dare asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Heath admitted, changing back into human form. "But I do know this: we have to find them immediately. If this spell was cast on us last night somehow, it'll take it's full affect anytime. We'll forget them forever, I'm sure of it. We need to start looking now."

Dare, still a wolf, sat on her haunches and thought. "Well," she paused. "Let me go outside."

"What's out their?" Heath asked.

"I smell something," Dare replied, heading toward the front door. "Maybe it's a clue. We have to start somewhere."

Heath opened the front door and Dare peered outside at the afternoon street; empty but for a few cars. She hopped down his front steps and onto the sidewalk. She turned left and followed the scent when out of no where, a hand grabbed her muzzle. She whined, but could make a loud enough noise for Heath to hear. Whoever's hand it was, was covering her eyes so she kicked out blindly, unable to make contact with anything but sidewalk until she was whisked off her feet and into the air.

"Dare!" she heard Heath call from far away.

Dare was blindfolded, but her muzzle was released. She growled instinctively. Her sense of smell was confused, but she was quite obviously somewhere different than downtown London now. The floors felt like linoleum floors. Like a kitchen or someplace.

"Hello, Dare," a voice echoed inside her head. Did that mean this guy was a werewolf?! She growled louder.

"Yes, I am a werewolf," he answered her unspoken question.

"What do you want and who the hell are you?" she snapped.

"Tsk tsk, Dare. Don't cuss."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to!" she challenged.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" he asked, seriously.

Dare gasped. "What? That's not funny. I'm not stupid. My father's dead!" She said it as a matter-of-fact. She'd not known her father, so she had no emotional connection with him.

"No, I wasn't Dare. Listen, I can explain everything to you, and remove the blindfold if you become human again, okay? Promise."

He sounded sincere, but Dare wasn't so sure. She was pretty certain that she remembered Lacey, Christian, House, Chris, and Lupin better when she was a wolf. What if she forgot again?

"Come on," he coaxed.

Dare changed reluctantly and just as promised, the blindfold was removed. She had to squint and blink several times at the change. She was standing in a bright white room, completely furnished with bright white furniture.

"Hi there," the man said happily.

Dare turned to her left and saw a man, not much taller than she was, with a pale complexion, bright blue eyes, and dark hair. He was fairly young; probably only early 40s. He smiled beautifully. He pretty much looked like a textbook male model, is what Dare decided.

"You're beautiful," he noted. It wasn't creepy. It was more polite. Like someone saying you've grown up. Like a relative. Like a father, almost.

"You're dead," Dare said.

"No, I wasn't. And I'm not. I had to go away for a while, but I'm back now."

"Why are you here?" Dare asked, still cautious of him.

"I'd thought you'd like to _know_ that your poor old man's alive," he said sarcastically. "But apparently…" He stopped. "Aren't you glad?" he asked.

"I don't know," Dare said truthfully. "You've not been there all my life and you decide to show up now?"

This was all too much. Dare's head started to hurt again.

He nodded. "I know." He looked ashamed for a minute. "I've dreamed you would be this beautiful. You look just like your mother." He took a step toward her and she took one hesitant step back.

"Is she alive?" Dare asked seriously.

"No." He sighed. "She did die. But I'm sure, if she were here, she'd be so proud, Dare. So proud of you."


	43. Hello, House

"What now?" Dare wondered aloud.

"Well, I was hoping we could catch up. This is my house, let me take you on a tour. And then you can inform me all of what has happened since I've been absent, hmm? Sound good?"

Dare thought it did. He walked toward her, cautiously this time, and she didn't move away, even as he put his arm around her.

"Come on, then." He ushered her, pushing her forward a tiny bit. She pushed back though. Something was telling her not to move on. To stay in this room. There was something there. Something she needed to remember. Something she needed to find…

"Dare? What's the matter?" her father asked, concerned.

"I… I don't know. I think, maybe…" She wanted to go with her father. But something told her she'd never come back to this room. This room was warm and inviting. She wanted to stay there. To look around and sit on the couch and the chair and stare at the bland paintings on the walls. Everything looked okay here. Who knew what she'd be going to next? It seemed surreal to her, but too real to be a dream.

"Dare?" her father repeated. "Genavieve?"

This time she looked up. He smiled warmly at her.

"Come on then, my Genna."

She took a step forward toward the threshold that would take her out of this room. Gone forever. She'd forget about the room, she knew that. She'd never be able to see the room, or think about it, or be in it again.

"Wait," Dare said in a low voice. She looked straight at her father. "I don't want to leave," she told him truthfully.

"I don't have much time before I have to take you home," he said to her.

She closed her eyes and breathed once. That seemed to help. She could think better. She stared down at her feet and twitched her fingers, unsure why. Then, she spotted a ring on her left hand's ring finger. She didn't move a muscle as the memories flooded back once again.

Dare's head snapped up and she glared at her father, taking a step away from him.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about, Dare?" He appeared genuinely confused, but Dare knew better.

"Don't play with me like this. Where is everyone? Where is Christian, and Lacey, and Lupin? Chris, and House? Where are they?"

Her father shook his head. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this, Dare." He looked sincere, and Dare listened hard, holding onto his every word.

"Dr. House… he's…" Her father looked away from Dare's face as he finished, "gone mad. If I'm correct, you're… friends are… dead."

Dare's breathing became rapid and her nostrils flared. "Don't… lie… to… me…" she hissed softly. She closed her eyes again. "Don't lie to me. I hate you. I hate you. _I hate you_!" she screamed.

"Dare!" Her father came closer, but Dare screamed louder and he stopped where he was.

She crouched down and covered herself with her arms. "I'm… going… to… disappear…" she said slowly. She was shaking from head to toe.

"Dare…"

Dare's head snapped up. She knew that voice. It hadn't been her father's. It had come from the room. Quiet as a ghost…

Dare scanned the room carefully.

"Dare?" It was her father. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how else to tell you…"

"You heard that?" Dare asked in a low voice.

"Hear what?" he asked, fidgeting with his hands nervously.

Dare eyed his hands suspiciously until he stopped. "My name," Dare said, standing up and staring straight at her so-called father.

"Come on, Dare. We can go to get some sleep. Aren't you sleepy?"

"No," Dare said shortly. She actually _was_ sleepy, but now was not the time to sleep. She had to find… something…

"Let's go, Dare. We can sleep there." He motioned out of the room and Dare felt it pull to her, but she also felt the obligation to remain in the white room.

Dare shook her head. "I don't want to…"

"Well, what are you going to do? Sleep here?" He laughed nervously.

"Yes," Dare answered sharply.

"There's a bed right out there, though!" He was starting to get impatient and Dare could tell… if only she could remember…

"Dare…" That voice again. Like no one she'd ever heard; it was like music!

"Where _are_ you?!" she begged to the voice.

"Come, Dare." Her father beckoned to Dare, but she heard the command in his voice and revolted. "Let's go."

"No," Dare replied stubbornly.

He grabbed her arm and tugged lightly. She took her arm back forcefully and glared at him. He glared back and grabbed her arm tightly. She whimpered in pain from the pressure.

"Let… go!" Dare shouted. She grabbed his arm with her left hand to stop him, but to her surprise he was shot backwards into the opposite wall five feet away. He seemed unconscious as she stepped lightly towards him, wondering how on earth she'd done such magic without even thinking about it.

"Dare!" This time the voice was clear and not so distant. She flipped around and saw a group of people standing on the opposite side of the room. The man at the front looked so familiar…

"Christian…" Dare said softly.

He nodded.

"Are you dead?" Dare asked quietly.

"What? Dead? Dare, we're right here. Do you remember us?" Christian was obviously being cautious because he thought she didn't remember.

She couldn't take it. She wanted to run to him, but thoughts of his hitting her were keeping her feet planted there. Obviously that hadn't been him, right? He wouldn't do that... would he?

"Dare!" Lupin exclaimed, coming into focus behind Christian.

Dare gasped, ran to him, and they embraced.

"I thought we were goners," he admitted.

"You doubted me," Dare said.

"Not for a moment," he said loyally.

"Tonks had her baby!" Dare informed him happily. "And they're both perfectly okay."

Lupin's face carried a mixture of shock, terror, and pain as he heard the news, then to joy when Dare spoke the last part.

Dare saw Lacey and Chris talking softly side by side, and as she walked up, Lacey gave her a I'm-guilty look. "You know I'm not actually dating Chris, right?" Lacey asked Dare.

Dare laughed nervously. "You had me worried, but I never believed it for a moment."

Lacey smiled widely.

Dare could feel Christian staring at her, but she refused to talk to him at that moment. There was just too much pressure.

All of a sudden, Dare heard a loud thunking noise behind her and she whipped around, ready for the worst.

But it was House. He was holding his cane in his hands defensively as Dare's pseudo-father – once conscious again – fell to the ground once more.

"House!" Dare exclaimed, confused. "What did you-?"

"I've been wanting to do that for… thirty years now," House said aloud.

Lupin laughed and walked up next to him, putting his hand on House's back, staring down at Dare's father's body approvingly. "I'll second that," Lupin said.

"What's going on?" Dare asked. "I'm so confused right now… I don't even…" She trailed off, unable to even explain her own confusion.

Christian came over and stood next to Dare with his hands in his pockets. "There's… something I think someone needs to tell you," Christian explained. Dare took a step away without even meaning, but Christian seemed to understand something was wrong and didn't move closer.

"What?" Dare looked up at Christian, but his eyes were staring over at Lupin and House. Lupin turned around to meet Christian's gaze, but House stayed with his back facing the group. "What is it?" Dare asked impatiently.

"Dare. This isn't your real father," Lupin explained cautiously, afraid of upsetting Dare.

"I certainly hope not," Dare said. "I never truly believed he was, I don't think," she admitted.

"There's more to this than just that, though," Lupin continued. He walked over to Dare and looked at her seriously. "Dare, we also know who your _real_ father is. But if you don't ever want to know, that's perfectly okay. You can say no, Dare. You don't_ have_ to know."

"Why wouldn't I want to know who my father is?" Dare asked suspiciously. "I don't really care one way or the other! I just hate being lied to, so tell me now."

Lupin nodded approvingly. "Well, then I guess… your real father is… House."

Dare froze. She had been expecting someone else. Maybe someone she knew. Maybe an actor or famous singer, or a famous dead person. Or even Lupin, himself. But… House.

House still had his back to the group and Dare made her feet move toward him somehow. She stood next to him quietly as she heard the rest of the group behind her shuffle around and start whisper-talking to one another.

Dare looked up at House and he looked back at her. She couldn't think about how she could've missed the resemblance. The bright blue eyes were a dead giveaway. Then again, she apparently looked more like her mother…

"House?" Dare said slowly.

"Well you don't _have_ to call me dad," House replied sarcastically.

Dare smiled widely and hugged him tightly. And the most shocking part: _He hugged back_. She sniffled and felt a weird sensation; crying. She laughed as a tear came down her cheek. Crying never felt so good. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Dare demanded.

"That's why we're here," House said.

"Someone explain this whole thing to me, _please_!" Dare begged to the rest of the group.

Lupin walked over and put his arm around Dare. "All right. You deserve the full story, anyway."

House pointed with his cane at Dare's ex-father. "_That_," he said with disdain, "is Jasper Coldwell. Former friend of mine. Do you remember that story I told you about me loving your mother but she loved someone else?"

Dare nodded once.

"That was _his_ story. He had me under wraps. _He_ killed Alice, too." House's voice got so soft, Dare had to remember he was still the sarcastic-House she once knew. "Alice and I had dated since high school. She and he were both werewolves, but I'm part vampire. Jasper was the only one who cared about the species of another person. He thought all vampires were evil and needed to be killed. When he found out I was part vampire, he went ballistic, saying I wasn't _worthy_ to have Alice. Alice didn't mind, of course, but he was mad. One day, when you were two years old, Alice and I went out. Jasper tried to kill me, but Alice sacrificed herself to save me. I was so shocked, he was able to take advantage. He threatened to hurt both you and David if I ever told you or your brother about my existence. Jasper overlooked one thing, though – Friends." House looked at Lupin who grinned in return.

"When I saw you," Lupin continued the story, "I knew you right away, like I said. Then, you told me about your life and I knew it had to be Jasper's doing that you went to that aunt and uncle of yours. They had to be the worst couple in your entire family. He wanted to make sure you had no contact with the magic world so there would be no possible way you could find out about House being your real father. Jasper kept tabs on you most of your life, I'm pretty sure. Well, when you visited the second time, I sent you to House, who I had informed as secretly as possible of your existence. You can imagine the shock House had when I told him his twenty-year-old daughter had shown up at my front door."

"So you visited," House picked up the story. "And I was stunned. Which is I guess when I slipped and said you looked just like your mother. So I had to pretend to be Jasper. It was then, I realized, that if Jasper was still keeping track of you just in case, he would know that we met. So I had to make up some bogus excuse to get you away from me. Which is why I also picked up his I-hate-all-vampires façade, to make you and Heath leave and hate me. You proved persistent, though. And it seemed utterly impossible for you to hate me! Inevitably, Jasper found out. He left a threatening message for me. I warned Lupin about it right afterwards and two weeks later, he took all of us hostage."

"He was hoping," Lupin continued, "that you and Heath would forget about all of us if he just enchanted both of you. He wanted you and Heath to be the only two left in your lives, so you two would date… or worse. The spell was very tricky and very-well thought out. It not only made _you_ forget, but also anyone you came in contact with."

"But… Dr. Oldman remembered Christian!" Dare pointed out.

"Which was one flaw. The person you came in contact with would remember them for a short while before finally forgetting completely. I am truly impressed that you were able to remember for this long."

"I didn't," Dare admitted. "I forgot two or three times! I felt like I had forgotten _something_, but I couldn't remember what it was. But Christian had given me this." Dare held up her hand and showed the ring to Lupin and everyone who was now listening. "And every time I looked at it, I remembered everything." Dare shook her head. "I can't believe someone could be so focused on making me be with a werewolf. Didn't he realize I was already 1/3 a vampire?"

Lupin shrugged. "I guess that didn't matter. He was crazy. It was more of the glory of beating House at something than actually having you and Heath together, I think."

"What are we going to do with him?" Dare asked, looking down at Jasper's unconscious body.

"I'm thinking a lake. Or a cliff. Or both," House offered.

Dare shook her head. "No."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"No," she said again. "I don't want him dead."

"Dare… He ruined your life," Lacey said quietly.

Dare looked at her and continued shaking her head. "Who knows if that's true? But I do know one thing: My life isn't as bad as it could be. Right now, I'm happier than ever. So why should he suffer for this? He's obviously mentally unstable."

"Dare, you don't understand," House challenged. "Even if he didn't ruin _your_ life, he ruined mine."

"I don't care," Dare snapped. "He's living. He'll go to the elders; they'll decide what to do with him."

"He killed Alice!" House shouted.

"Yeah, he killed my mom!" Dare yelled back. "But I'm not so sure she would want me to convict someone so alone as this guy."

House glared at Dare and she glared straight back.

"Like father, like daughter," Lacey mumbled.

"We're giving him to the Elders," Dare hissed.

House didn't answer this time and sighed. Dare grinned; She'd won the battle.


	44. One Last Fight

"So how were you able to escape to give me the ring?" Dare asked, turning to Christian.

"I actually hadn't been captured yet," Christian told her. "I knew he was coming. I figured it all out before he knew I knew about House being your father. I didn't know the ring thing was going to work as well as it did, though. There wasn't a spell on it or anything. It was just the first thing I thought of."

"Here," Dare said, taking off the ring and handing it to him from her palm.

"You can keep it," Christian offered. "It's given you more luck than it's ever given me. You might forget us again! What then? You'd have no ring to remind you of me!"

Dare grinned and slid it back onto her finger. Christian blushed just barely as he realized on what finger that ring fit. He knew she was sensitive about Justin and their break up, but Dare smiled at Christian and he felt reassured.

"So why did you have to pretend to leave with Chris?" Dare asked Lacey, then.

"Well, think about it," Lacey said. "Heath most definitely would've been a lot sadder if I died instead of just disappeared with some other guy. I think I was afraid of what he might do if I really did die during this adventure. I knew it was a possibility. So instead of tell him 'hey, I might die but I can't tell you why, I'm just being taken hostage; no big deal', I just decided to let him think that I left with some guy. That way, he wouldn't be an idiot and come look for me."

"He was miserable," Dare said.

Lacey looked guilty. "I know. He should've been. I was horrible to him."

Dare glared at Chris, and he put his hands up in surrender. "I was just asked to act and I did as I was told!"

"So whose voice did I keep hearing?" Dare asked, finally.

"Voice?" Christian asked. "Did you _hear_ me?!"

"It was _you_?" Dare furrowed her brow in confusion. "How did you talk to me if you were hidden or whatever?"

"Actually, we were stuck behind this invisible barrier. We could see everything that was happening, but we couldn't hear a word of it. I was yelling your name when I got really frustrated. I _knew_ you reacted to it! I _knew_ it! They didn't believe me." He pointed his thumb at everyone else in the group.

"It was more of a whisper on my part, but I do remember now. It must've been your voice. I loved it. I think… I think that's probably what saved me. Stopped me from going into that room. Speaking of which. What would've happened if I did go through that door?" She looked through the door, looking as normal as ever now that the spell was broken.

"You would forget everyone. And we would've quite literally disappeared," Lupin answered.

"We were starting to become a little see-through as you came closer to that doorway," Christian said, "which is what kind of set me off. It was horrifying."

"Sorry," Dare mumbled. Then she remembered. "How on earth did I do that flinging against the wall move?!"

Lupin chuckled. "I think it was the ring. That ring had more to it than just a memorial. It was a powerful weapon."

"Weapon?" Dare asked, holding out the ring away from herself.

"Sure. Christian obviously loves you quite a lot if that ring has that phenomenal of powers. That ring literally saved your life. He wanted it to protect you when he gave it to you, so it did. But that won't work unless the person really, _really_ wants it to happen."

Christian blushed a deeper pink and looked down. Dare didn't know how to react. She knew it was cute, even flattering, but she kept reliving the blow to her head.

"Um… Dare?" Lupin asked in a soft, secluded voice.

"Hmm?"

"Is Tonks… I mean… You said she was okay, but do you know… anything?" Lupin looked down nervously.

"I don't know whether it's a boy or girl, no. But I do know at which hospital she is. And what room is hers, if they haven't moved her since yesterday. We better go see my new cousin!"

* * * * * *

"Dare, can we talk?" Christian stepped around everyone and he tried to touch her arm lightly. They were standing around Tonks' hospital bed, gazing lovingly at the new baby girl; Rory. Heath was being informed of the entire story by Lacey who was outside of the room with him. Chris had gone home to tell Leo what was going on, and that left House, Lupin, Dare, and Christian to comfort Tonks.

Dare twitched away from Christian's touch, but nodded and followed him out of the room. They found a secluded corner in the waiting room and stood there for a moment, Dare looking down at her shoes and Christian with his arms folded across his chest.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not," Dare said in a low voice.

"Yes, you are, Dare. Don't lie to me, just tell me what's the matter."

Dare shook her head and looked up at him. He was taken aback when he realized she had tears forming in her eyes.

"You… hit me," Dare said. "Was that you?"

He gasped. "God, no! Dare, I would _never_! I swear to you that _wasn't me. _When was this?!"

Dare shook her head from side to side. "It was you," she said. "It was right after you gave me the ring."

"What? No! I left after that! I stood up and walked away! Dare, I swear it!" He looked desperate for her to understand, but she wasn't so sure.

"No. You stayed and you…" She closed her eyes and tears began running down her cheeks.

"Dare," he whispered. "I would never hurt you…" He put his hand on her upper arm cautiously but she pulled it away.

"Leave me alone!" she exclaimed hoarsely.

"Is… Is this because of your uncle? Did your uncle hurt you?"

"Why the hell would it matter to you?" she yelled.

"Dare, that wasn't me that hurt you!"

Dare made a small noise and turned on her heel, heading straight toward the elevator.

"Dare! Wait!" Christian caught up with her. "Can't you listen to me for one second?"

"Shut up and go away!" Dare screamed at him, stopping him in his tracks. She got on the elevator and the doors closed him out.


	45. The Peace Offering

The next day, Dare got up. It was the last day of spring break and the good news? She didn't have to work. Which meant there was one more day with no seeing Christian.

She went through her morning routine: teeth, hair, get dressed, eat… All of it was so tedious. The emptiness in the house just seemed boring now, not so sad anymore.

She got the mail and looked through it. There was a letter from Justin! She put the pile of other junk mail and bills on the kitchen counter and sat at the island. She ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dare,_

_Hey! I'm so glad you ended up writing back. I guess I should tell you so much; my dad died last night. His funeral is this weekend. I'm sad, as you can probably guess, but I know it will be okay. Mom's doing great, so that's a plus. _

_In answer to your request that I see other people, I am. I don't know how you feel about this, but her name is Katie. Kind of a strange switch from you, I must admit. Things seem to be a little less intense; she's not a witch or a werewolf, but I can't complain. _

_So, I suppose it's my turn to give you a job. And I'm not the creative type, so I'm just going to ask you to do the same. Find that special guy and go for him! _

_As always,_

_Justin_

Dare reread the letter again and sighed. If only he knew. She felt a pang of jealousy towards this Katie person, but it wasn't because she was with _him. _It was because she was with _somebody_. Dare found a piece of paper and pen and began to write.

_Justin,_

_I'm so happy for you. And I'm not just saying that. And about your request. It's proving trickier than I ever thought possible, because the truth is… I fell in love with this guy. But he's a vampire, I used to hate him, and he and I are kind of in a little bit of a fight right now. _

_In happier news, we found out what was wrong with Lacey. Turns out everyone one of my friends and family was being taken hostage one by one. It was no big, though because I saved them all. Thanks to this one guy, too. His name is Christian, just in case you were wondering. _

_And through all that I learned one very important thing. House is my real father. No joke. He's really my father. I never really thought about that, so I didn't know how to react at first. Having a father this entire time and not knowing was bad enough, but having your father be a complete ass that you just have to love? I don't know, somehow that just made it better. It kind of explains where I get my sarcastic nature, doesn't it?_

_I might go visit House… Dad? House… today. I don't know yet. Right now, I'm just being really bored and decidedly not talking to Christian who hasn't tried to contact me since last night (When Tonks had her baby! Yay!) . We fought last night. _

_Well, I better head off._

_Dare_

There was a knock at Dare's door just as she signed the letter. She folded the piece of paper and went to the front door. She didn't even look through the side window to see who it was; more than likely, it was just a neighbor.

When she opened the front door, she couldn't help but grin.

Christian stood there, holding a puppy in his arms. And if Dare was correct, it was the same puppy that Dare had taken care of. It squirmed once and looked up at Dare hopefully. It barked once and wagged its tail.

Dare laughed and took the puppy, which Christian was holding out for her to take. The puppy licked her chin and Dare stepped back and let Christian in. He stood at the doorway with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Is this a peace offering?" Dare asked, setting the puppy down to investigate her house.

Christian shrugged. "I just didn't think my own puppy eyes would allow me to do what I wanted to do."

"Which was?" Dare inquired.

He took one step forward and kissed Dare on the lips. It was a sweet kiss and it was over too soon.

"That," he said softly.

Dare stared, unable to say anything.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, worried at her silence.

Dare flung her arms around him and kissed him again, unable to control herself. When they pulled apart, he laughed. "I guess that's a no," he said.

She laughed and turned around to find the puppy falling asleep in the corner of the couch.

"It's kind of an early graduation present," he said. "I wanted that puppy because I knew it would remind you of the first time we were _kind of_ nice to one another." He grinned.

Dare smiled back and rested her head on Christian's shoulder, which ended up being the top of his arm because he was so tall. He placed his arm around her waist gently and looked down at her.

"I really didn't hit you," he said in a low voice.

"Yeah, I know," Dare agreed. "I was just freaked out, that's all."

"With good reason," he assured her.

"I'm excited," Dare said to him happily.

"For what?" he asked, puzzled.

"This." She grabbed his hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb. It was still as smooth as glass and cold as ice.

He laughed and looked down at their hands. "I don't think our hands are too different. Why are yours so cold, Ms. Werewolf?"

"That's Ms. _Part_ Werewolf to you, Mr. Vampire."

"So because you're part vampire, your hands… they're cold?"

"So says House," Dare said.

"I couldn't believe he was your father," Christian said, leading Dare to the couch. They sat and Dare nodded, still playing with his hand.

"Neither could I, but it all makes sense."

"He's kind of a jerk," Christian admitted. He eyed Dare for her reaction.

"He's a real ass," Dare agreed. "And I love him like that."

"I guess you're right. I've only known him for a day and he's already insulted me, my family, and my hair." He messed up his hair with his other hand and laughed. "I think I'm gonna like that guy."

Dare thought a moment. She took her cell phone out of her back pocket and checked the date.

"Shit," she muttered. "Tonight's a full moon. I have to get Heath tonight."

"I forgot…" Christian sighed. "I guess I might never see you like that."

"How do you mean? Didn't you see me when Jasper first took me?"

"No, we didn't show up until a little bit after you'd arrived, I guess. Why?"

"I don't know if you know this already, but a wolf can learn to transform whenever he or she wants to. I can, too."

"What? No way!" He seemed genuinely astonished.

"Yes way. Do you want to see?" Dare looked excited, but Christian looked skeptical.

"Is that safe? I thought when you turned, you went into kill-all-vampires mode!"

"Oh. That's only on the full moon. And I'm actually okay on full moons as long as I'm with Heath and he's with me. It's like we're each other's counterparts. We keep each other sane or something. But when I change on my own, it's just as if it were a new moon."

"New moon? You change on a new moon too?!"

"You don't know very much about werewolves for someone who was once best friends with one," Dare pointed out.

"Well… I guess I'll take your word for it," he said.

Dare smiled widely. She changed quickly and shook herself. It felt good to be a wolf.

"Wow," Christian sighed. "You're beautiful." He held out his hand warily.

Dare pushed her muzzle into it. She laid down on the couch. All of a sudden, she saw the puppy behind Christian get up and come over to investigate. The puppy crawled over Christian's lap and sniffed Dare's massive paw first. It wagged its tail and hopped happily over to Dare and rolled over in between her two front legs. It tried to reach its tiny paw up to her head which was a foot higher than it was.

"We never named the puppy," Christian noted. He picked the puppy up and set it on the other side of the couch. When he turned back around, Dare was human again. He jumped from fright and laughed at himself.

"Sorry," Dare said. "I didn't mean to scare you." She laughed. "Well, it's a girl, right?"

"Yeah," Christian agreed. "She's yours, so pick a name."

"All right. I'll have to think now…"

Dare thought for a few seconds before smiling widely.

"Have you got a name?" Christian asked, eyeing her warily.

"I think so."

"And…?"

"Eris."

"Eris? What's that?"

"Goddess of strife, discord, contention and rivalry," Dare said with a smile.

"Er… isn't that? … I don't know… kind of…"

"Ironic!" Dare finished. "But I thought it was fitting since she's a peace offering."

"All right then," Christian agreed happily. "Eris it is."


End file.
